


Кубок Шержона

by Frau_Rita_Kruspe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Revenge, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, Young Sherlock, alternative universe, bottomlock, Джонлок, Первый секс, Шерлок-девственник
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rita_Kruspe/pseuds/Frau_Rita_Kruspe
Summary: Конец XIX века. Шерлок Холмс – студент Лондонского университета, находясь на каникулах, участвует в археологических раскопках в Шотландии. Разбойники, прельщённые древними сокровищами, нападают на учёных, а заодно похищают ради выкупа юного Холмса. Предводитель шайки разбойников Большой Джон – образованный молодой человек, волею жестокой судьбы вынужденный существовать вне закона. Между ним и пленником завязываются непростые отношения:разность характеров, единение тел, глубина чувств...





	1. Похищение сокровищ

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ ПОСВЯЩЕНИЕ ♥  
> Моей любимой Ане (Lesli_rus). Дорогой читательнице и подруге в День Рождения. Аня, спасибо, что ты так вовремя появилась в моей фикрайтерской жизни, спасительница моя))) Если бы не ты, не знаю, как бы я пережила февральскую фееричную деградацию фикбука и переселение на АО3. Ты мне помогаешь, вдохновляешь, выслушиваешь, советуешь, утешаешь, любишь меня... Где ты была раньше? Как я жила без тебя? Наверное, ты, моя терпеливая, просто ангел, посланный мне в нужный момент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извиняюсь перед именинницей и перед всеми читателями за использование нецензурных слов в этой истории, но без них было не обойтись.  
>   
> На историческую достоверность не претендую. Претензии по этому вопросу не принимаю. Большинство топографических названий выдумано.

~

Археологические раскопки выглядели скучно, словно рабочие копали ямы под церковный фундамент. Никакой тебе охраны в виде вооружённых до зубов солдат, никакого забора, не было даже часового, призванного стоять на карауле и бдеть за выкопанными драгоценностями. Обычные ямы прямоугольной формы, отвалы земли, чуть поодаль — палатки археологов да пара брезентовых навесов над сколоченными из досок столами. На столах, наверное, изучались древние сокровища, а хранились они в тех ящиках, что стояли рядом с навесами.

Рэй пихнул Брая локтем в бок и раздвинул мешающую взору траву, с изумлением оглядывая раскопки, видимые как на ладони. Удачное место они выбрали для наблюдения — ближайший холм. Археологи в числе трёх человек и пяти наёмных рабочих неспешно занимались своими изысканиями. Беспечные умники. Рэй прошипел **:**

— Что за чертовщина? Они что, турнепс копают? А как же «великие сокровища ушедшей... этой... канализации», как было сказано в газете?

Брай выплюнул разжёванную соломинку и хмыкнул. 

— Рэй, цивилизации. Хотя, кажись, у древних римлян канализация тоже была. Наверное, эти учёные очкарики просто ни разу не пуганные, привыкли копаться в своих пыльных книгах. Они и помыслить не могут, что древние сокровища представляют интерес не только для музейных крыс, но и для настоящих мужчин. Уж мы-то найдём лучшее применение для выкопанного золотишка и блестящих камушков. Главное, найти дельного человека, который даст хорошую цену за древние побрякушки и не сдаст нас полиции. 

— Да, Большой Джон наверняка знает, куда выгоднее пристроить изъятое. Он ведь из Лондона, а там все мошенники и воры. 

При упоминании имени их вожака, Брай скрипнул зубами **:** Джон не знал об их планах, они с Рэем самовольно пошли на это дело. Больно уж запала им в душу идея завладеть старинными драгоценностями. Джон вчера привёз из города газеты и в числе многих новостей прочёл им про раскопки, проводимые столичными археологами за десять миль от их лагеря, но идею ограбления он не поддержал.

~

Джон был странным малым **:** хотел сделать из своих парней этаких джентльменов — просвещённых грамотеев, благородных разбойников, грабящих лишь богачей. Поэтому всё свободное время он уделял их образованию **:** читал вслух газеты и книги, учил грамоте юных Рэя и Пола, рассказывал о науках. В их шайке (или как называл их сам Джон — компании) состояло шесть человек. Старшим по возрасту считался Тихий Харви — ему было почти тридцать лет, он славился отменным владением любым оружием и покладистым нравом. Брай и их вожак Большой Джон родились в один год — им было по двадцать пять. И если Джон отличался умом, рассудительностью и смелостью — качествами, необходимыми для предводителя, то Громила Брай зарекомендовал себя смутьяном и похотником — он либо дрался с парнями, либо предавался похоти с девицами. А вот как раз единственная девица в их шайке — Майра, не поддавалась ухаживаниям Громилы, чем распаляла его неимоверно. По первости Джон опасался, как бы несдержанный Брай не снасильничал, но Майра и сама могла за себя постоять. В один такой момент, когда бесцеремонные лапы схватили её за грудь, остриё кинжала уткнулось Браю под короткую бороду. «Ещё раз — и ты почувствуешь вкус этого клинка на своём языке». Майра не шутила. Девица она была взрывная и воинственная, мастерски стреляла из револьвера и ружья, в одиночку ходила на охоту, смело валила кабана, а потом, у костра, смакуя, поедала запечённые кабаньи семенники под скабрёзные шуточки парней. Отдавалась Майра только Тихому Харви, да лишила невинности деревенских простачков Рэя и Пола. За это Громила Брай побил юнцов **:** ревность — штука страшная. С тех пор кличка Рыжего Рэя стала Щербатый, а Пол избежал потери зубов, ублажив негодование Брая своим неумелым, но старательным ртом. Джон, будучи справедливым предводителем, провёл воспитательную беседу с ревнивцем. Брай ненадолго присмирел, затаил обиду, но едва сошли воспитательные синяки с рожи, он сызнова принялся за старое **:** домогаться, драться и ревновать. Правда, отныне он придерживал свои кулаки, находя им применение только вне шайки.

Сам же Джон вёл чуть ли не монашеский образ жизни **:** к Майре не приставал, за грудасто-наливными крестьянками не ухлёстывал, деревенских девок не тискал, в плотских бесчинствах и пьяных непотребствах не участвовал. Лишь иногда, по возвращении из города, куда он ездил за провиантом, газетами и слухами, было заметно по его довольному лицу, что заходил он не только в бакалейную лавку, но и в известное заведение без вывески, которое держала мадам Агнесс. Очевидно, столичному джентльмену, коим в недавнем прошлом являлся Джон, по рангу полагалось тешить тело лишь с ухоженными дамами в шёлковых чулках. Вот же сноб! Так и оказалось. Несколько дней назад, сидя у костра и празднуя всей шайкой очередное удачное дело, Джон, отшучиваясь на подначки ребят, подтвердил, что испытывает влечение исключительно к обладательницам нежной белой кожи. Однако, будучи во хмелю, он запальчиво пообещал, что докажет им всем свою мужскую состоятельность, прилюдно обесчестив красивое и, что немаловажно, знатное тело, которое достанется им в качестве трофея. Пусть то обещание дано было пьяным языком, но его значимости это не умаляло **:** слово главаря — кремень. Брай хорошо запомнил то обещание. И ещё он помнил проведение «воспитательной беседы». Унижение, испытанное тогда, он простить не мог. Джон, этот низкорослый столичный хлыщ, отделал его так, словно Брай был сопливым мальчишкой. Это было очень обидно. Хорошо хоть, что никто, кроме них двоих, этого не видел.

~

Отвлечённые размышления Брая вновь прервал шёпот Рэя.

— Смотри, вон тот кудрявый ведёт себя, словно графский сынок, указывает работникам **:** принеси, унеси, подай... явно привык приказывать прислуге. И даже копается в перчатках. Тьфу, чистюля! И шляпа у него с большими полями, чтоб белое личико не покрылось веснушками. Чёртов красавчик. Вот бы сбить с него спесь! Ненавижу богатых!

Брай присмотрелся **:** худощавый юноша в светлой рубашке, с тёмными кудрями, покрытыми широкополой шляпой, увлечённо копался в одной из ям, расчищая совком и руками какой-то предмет. Вокруг него столпились все участники раскопок, а пожилой седовласый профессор так суетился, что, казалось, его хватит удар. Почему он именно профессор, Брай и сам не знал. Похож — значит, профессор. «Графский сынок», действительно, умело раздавал команды, указывая руками в перчатках, кому куда идти и что принести. Работники поднесли ящик, спустились в яму и извлекли из неё округлый предмет **:** не то вазу, не то шлем, не то вообще череп. Аккуратно водрузив находку в ящик, они понесли его под навес.

— Брай, ты видел? Что это они там нашли такое? Оно блеснуло! Это глыба золота! 

Брай тоже во все глаза наблюдал за копошением археологов. Усомнился **:**

— Блеснуло не жёлтым. Не золото. Серебро. 

— Да откуда ты можешь знать? Не видно же толком! Смотри, как они трепетно тащат это **:** наверняка золото. И этот, кудрявый, важно шествует рядом. Вот же мерзкий... Ненавижу богатых. 

— С чего ты взял, что он богатый? Он своими руками копается в земле. Был бы знатный вельможа — не копался бы. 

— Так он не доверяет работникам! А вдруг они выкопают что ценное и украдут? Поэтому сам всё делает, лишь бы монетку кто не припрятал. Богатые все жадные. Я знаю, я работал в доме у лорда Станли. Меня уволили за то, что я съел всего одно пирожное на его кухне. 

Брай пропустил мимо ушей жалобы Рэя. История про съеденное пирожное рассказывалась каждый раз, когда Рэй хотел вызвать жалость у собеседника. С каждым разом количество съеденных пирожных уменьшалось **:** изначально их был целый поднос. 

Решив ещё понаблюдать за раскопками и изучить распорядок дня археологов, Брай с Рэем отвели лошадей на водопой, утолили жажду сами и вновь заняли позицию для слежки. День был в разгаре, солнце нещадно пекло, оглушительно трещали кузнечики, но Брай всё равно умудрился уснуть. Накануне он ходил в ближайшую деревню, в которой заприметил пышногрудую работницу фермы, славно провёл ночь на сеновале и вернулся в лагерь только под утро, извалянный в соломе и с курой под мышкой. 

Карауля археологов, ему удалось поспать лишь пару часов, потом его разбудил громкий шёпот Рэя.

— Брай, Брай, проснись! Гляди, они куда-то засобирались! Кажется, ту глыбу золота повезут. Наверное, в банк на хранение сдадут, чтоб её не украли. А до этого они всей толпой изучали её на том столе. Только мне ничего не видно было из-за навеса. Наверняка высчитывали стоимость находки. Вот же воры столичные! Это наша земля, и всё, что в ней лежит — наше.

Брай спросонья замычал. Потягиваясь, перевернулся животом к земле, раздвинул траву и убедился в правоте слов напарника. Археологи подготовили повозку, уложили на неё пару ящиков, оседлали двух коней и явно собрались выдвигаться в путь. На повозке в одиночестве сидел седовласый профессор и держал поводья, а верхом на коней уселись кудрявый графский сынок и один из рабочих. Кудрявый надел костюм, сапоги и сменил шляпу — выглядел он заправским франтом. 

— Если у них там и впрямь ценный груз, то очень уж слабая охрана для него, — засомневался Брай.

Рэй возразил **:**

— У них лошадей больше нет! Поэтому только два всадника. А в повозку впряжена старая кобыла, она тяжелее не потянет. Да и в лагере же надо кого-то оставить — вдруг без них все ценности выкопают чужаки? А археологов всего восемь человек. Ну что, Брай, фортуна нам улыбнулась! Мы двое против троих хлипких учёных. Это редкое везение! Где будем их потрошить? Когда подальше отъедут? Я бы с удовольствием перерезал горло тому сопляку.

Брай презрительно хмыкнул.

— А ты сам-то кто, сопляк шестнадцатилетний? Нет, надо обойтись без кровопролития **:** Джон не одобряет. Путь на виселицу — это не наш путь. 

Рэй притворно вздохнул.

— Да, наш путь — на каторгу. Брай, дай мне хотя бы твой револьвер. Я им ткну в рожу тому богатенькому, когда буду шарить его карманы. 

— Рэй, угомонись! А то ещё зубов поубавлю. Идём. Только тихо и незаметно. Следуем за ними в отдалении, а потом, когда они заедут поглубже в лес, нападём на них.

~

Нападение прошло удачно. Нагнав на лесной дороге обоз археологов, Брай тяжёлым кулаком по голове обезвредил того всадника, что был постарше, выбивая его из седла, а Рэй в этот момент спрыгнул на повозку и повалил навзничь старого профессора, скручивая ему руки верёвкой. Третий археолог — кудрявый графский сынок, оказался проворным и сообразительным юнцом, он не подпустил к себе Брая, намеревавшегося разделаться с ним так же, как с первым всадником, а изловчился и схватил его коня под уздцы. Конь воспротивился, встал на дыбы, Брай не удержался в седле и грохнулся на землю, в последний миг успев вцепиться в сюртук юнца. Кудрявый упал с коня, застряв ступнёй в стремени. Вот тут-то его и настиг кулак Брая, погружая в глубокий обморок.

~

Шерлок очнулся, когда его грубо швырнули на повозку, приложив боком о ящики. Руки оказались связаны за спиной, голова и нога болели. Лошади встревоженно ржали, Картер ругался, раздавались два незнакомых голоса, а вот мистера Эртона не было слышно совсем. Неужели убит? Шерлок, превозмогая боль, приподнялся и осмотрелся. Двое разбойников посадили Картера и мистера Эртона спинами к дереву и приматывали их к стволу верёвкой. Совсем как пираты, привязывающие пленников к мачте. Один разбойник и впрямь выглядел по-пиратски **:** большой, широкоплечий, с кожаным ремнём на поясе. Второй годился разве что на роль пиратского юнги **:** лохматый рыжий юнец с недостающим передним зубом. Мистер Эртон не молчал, он... молился. Шерлок шёпотом чертыхнулся. А потом чертыхнулся ещё раз. Сквозь боль в ушибленной голове до него дошло **:** его самого не привязали к дереву, ему уготована другая судьба... Какая? Повесят на нок-рее? В смысле, на суку?

Связанный Картер, идиот, грозил разбойникам расправой.

— Вы пожалеете, что родились на свет! Вас посадят в тюрьму, сошлют на каторгу! Вас повесят! 

Его рот, как и ожидалось, заткнули кляпом. А заодно завязали рот молящемуся мистеру Эртону. 

Шерлок шевельнулся и застонал от резкой боли в ноге. Рыжий «юнга» услышал стон и подскочил к повозке.

— Очнулся, графское отродье? А мы уж думали, отдал ты богу душу, слабак обморочный. Ну-ка, что у нас тут в карманах... 

Пронырливые ловкие пальцы скользнули Шерлоку под сюртук к жилетному карману. Связанные за спиной руки не позволяли дать отпор и, прежде, чем рыжий получил ногой в живот, часы оказались у того в руках. Пинок разъярил щербатого, он замахнулся кулаком, намереваясь разбить ненавистный нос, но Шерлок увернулся и вновь лягнул его здоровой ногой. Рыжий взбеленился и выхватил нож.

— Мерзкий ублюдок! Я тебе всю рожу разукрашу! Тебя мать родная не узнает! Сейчас я тебе шрамов нарисую... 

Но тут раздался грозный крик старшего разбойника **:**

— Рэй! Руки оторву! Не смей его уродовать! Этот красавчик нам ещё пригодится. 

Суровый окрик вмиг охладил запальчивого юнца. Он убрал нож и гадко ухмыльнулся. 

— Что, Брай, решил его попользовать? Можно мне тоже попробовать? Ну или посмотреть хотя бы? 

У Шерлока от услышанного округлились глаза. О чём это они говорят? Неужели?.. Боже, содомиты проклятые... 

Тот, что Брай, ответил **:**

— Да на кой чёрт мне сдалась его тощая задница? Нет, он нам нужен не за этим. Рэй, покажи-ка его часы... О, новенькие совсем. И одежда дорогая, одни сапоги чего стоят. Значит, денежки у его папаши имеются... А кто у нас папаша? Граф? Барон? Он ведь заплатит, чтобы получить своего сыночка обратно живым? Только не говори, что вот тот седой профессор и есть твой отец. У него в карманах кроме мелких монет нет ни черта. Так кто твой отец? Как тебя зовут? 

Шерлок, разумеется, промолчал. Не потому что ему было стыдно называть своё имя, а потому что не было желания разговаривать с такими глупыми разбойниками, ведь на крышке его часов была выгравирована дарственная надпись **:** «Дорогому Шерлоку — сыну и брату в день совершеннолетия от семейства Холмс». 

— Молчишь? Ну молчи, молчи... Большой Джон тебя разговорит. А что у нас в этих ящиках?.. Сейчас поглядим, какие богатства вы накопали в нашей земле...

Щербатый Рэй поддакнул **:**

— Да, где наше золото?

Шерлок еле сдержался, чтоб не заорать **:** «Не смейте ничего трогать, варвары дикие!», и лишь про себя молился, чтоб эти деревенские невежды ничего не разбили и не сломали. 

Брай с Рэем залезли на повозку и открыли верхний ящик. Проныра Рэй пошуршал руками в соломе, по очереди вынул глиняную вазу, масляный светильник, расписную тарелку, женскую статуэтку. Эти гончарные изделия были одними из немногих, найденных на раскопках, которые, пролежав много веков в земле, сохранились в целости. Оттого они были особо ценны для археологов. Но не для разбойников с большой дороги. Брай недоумённо протянул **:**

— Это что за глина?.. Да у моей старой бабки такое в чулане пылится. Причём тоже не менее тысячи лет. Лучше бы у неё в чулане покопались. А где сокровища? В нижнем ящике? Ну-ка, Рэй, давай глянем...

Шерлок замер и, поджав губы, смотрел, как они открывают второй ящик. В плотном слое соломы, укутанный в холстину, находился уникальный предмет — серебряная чаша-кубок, найденная всего несколько часов назад. Этот кубок оказался настолько необычным и редким, что мистер Эртон принял решение самолично отвезти его на хранение в город, а далее переправить в Лондонский музей. Высокая художественная ценность изделия, сотворённого руками древнего мастера, не вызывала сомнений. Сомнения вызывало другое...

Разбойники развернули холстину, рыжий присвистнул сквозь выбитый зуб, но тут же сплюнул — снова через прореху в зубах. 

— Дьявол, Брай! Ты был прав **:** это не золото. Чёртово серебро! И сколько за такое дадут? Несколько монет в базарный день? 

Брай крутил кубок в своих больших мозолистых руках и рассматривал изображённые на нём человеческие фигуры. Шерлок с интересом следил за его реакцией. Вдруг Громила рассмеялся себе в усы.

— Рэй, малыш, боюсь, эту вещицу только на переплавку можно пустить. Никто не пожелает иметь в хозяйстве такую похабщину. Посмотри, что тут. 

Рэй выхватил из рук Брая кубок, уставился на него и сморщил нос.

— Это ведь... это ведь не женщина? У неё грудей нет. Это парень. Это два парня. Аха-ха-ха! Брай, тут два парня ебутся! — Он повернул кубок другим боком и рассмеялся пуще прежнего. — А тут эти же два парня ебутся по-другому! Смотри, этот на нашего Джона похож! Он ебёт парня с женской причёской. Тьфу! Вот же извращенцы, эти древние канализации. 

Шерлок оторопел **:** при чём тут ватер-клозет? Но Брай вновь поправил своего юного приятеля **:**

— Цивилизации, Рэй. 

Рыжий продолжал хохотать во весь свой щербатый рот.

— Да какая разница! Всё равно грязные извращенцы! Ещё и на серебряных горшках это изображают, а другие извращенцы потом в музеях на это пялятся. Да подобными картинками изрисованы все стены ярмарочных засранных нужников! Давай заберём этот горшок и покажем Большому Джону — пусть он посмеётся. 

Брай согласно кивнул.

— Заберём, раз уж ничего более ценного эти копатели не выкопали. И этого кудрявого заберём **:** его папаша обязан отвалить нам кругленькую сумму за сынка. 

Разумеется, разбойники решили угнать и двух лошадей, а вот повозку со старой кобылой оставили. Шерлоку помимо рук связали ещё и ноги — прямо по больной лодыжке. Он изловчился и лягнул Брая — тот отвесил ему тяжёлую оплеуху по шее. Рот тоже завязали, хотя он благоразумно молчал и не сыпал угрозами, в отличие от идиота Картера. На голову ему надели холщовый мешок — очевидно, чтоб пленник не запомнил дорогу, по которой его повезут, — Брай перекинул его перед своим седлом, и они тронулись в путь. На рыжей голове Рэя красовалась шляпа Шерлока, серебряный кубок болтался в его седельной сумке, а часы лежали в кармане. Похищенные лошади послушно бежали рядом с ними, привязанные за поводья. Пленник трясся на лошади вниз головой и думал о том, что если его стошнит с завязанным ртом, то он погибнет нелепой некрасивой смертью. А ещё он почему-то думал о море, о пиратах и о их капитане... отважном благородном человеке, волею жестокой судьбы вынужденным встать на преступный путь. И о приключениях... Мечты прервались грубым ощупыванием его оттопыренных ягодиц большой ладонью. Довольный голос Брая проурчал **:**

— И вовсе не тощая у тебя задница. Пожалуй, Рэй прав **:** можно найти ей лучшее применение, нежели выкуп.

Шерлок поражённо подумал **:** «Да что это за день такой? Содомия кругом». Однако, длинный летний день ещё не был закончен — перевалило лишь три часа пополудни.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Ещё раз прощу прощения за матерные слова, использованные в лексиконе разбойников. Сношаться, совокупляться, производить соитие и даже просто трахаться мои разбойники не могут)))  
>   
> Мною вскользь упомянута охота на кабанов. Я в курсе, что кабаны истреблены во всей Великобритании ещё в XIII веке. Напоминаю, что на историческую достоверность я не претендую.  
>   
> Уверена, что многие читатели догадались, откуда взята идея древнего кубка с изображёнными на нём гомосексуальными сценами. Да, меня вдохновил кубок Уоррена — римский серебряный кубок, хранящийся в Британском музее.  
> НО! В моей истории изображения на кубке отличаются от оригинала. Дальше будет описано чуть подробнее.  
>   
> Кубок Уоррена. Вид с одной стороны **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  Вид с другой **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  Вид целиком **:**  
>   
>   
> 


	2. Подарки для Джона

~

Джон молча смотрел, как ребята радостно приветствуют Брая с Рэем, вернувшихся с разбоя и пригнавших двух осёдланных лошадей. Харви хозяйственно осматривал новым лошадям зубы, Пол восхищался часами Рэя, Майра помогла снять и посадить на землю связанного пленника с мешком на голове. Брай прятал свой взгляд от Джона **:** чувствовал, что вожак не одобрит их самовольный поход. Джон не спеша подошёл и спросил **:**

— На раскопки наведались?

Вместо Брая ответил радостный Рэй **:**

— Джон, мы тебе подарок привезли — ты такого никогда не видел! Тебе понравится!

Брай уточнил **:**

— Джон, мы тебе привезли два подарка. Тебе они оба понравятся. — При этом он заговорщически подмигнул своему подельнику. 

Рэй сиял веснушчатым лицом, но не понимал, что имеет в виду Брай, ведь по правилам их шайки добыча поровну делилась между ними всеми, вне зависимости, кто принимал участие в деле. Даже новенькие часы Рэй не мог оставить себе — всё награбленное подлежало сдаче в скупку, а вырученные деньги делились. Так же надлежало поступить с лошадьми — продать на ярмарке, так же — с выкупом за пленника. Разве что шляпу Рэй мог с чистой совестью оставить себе. Так что же имеет в виду Брай, говоря о двух подарках для Джона? Один — это понятно **:** весёлый ископаемый горшок, а второй — неужто часы? Так нечестно! У их вожака есть часы! 

Деланно потягиваясь и не замечая направленных на него вопросительных взглядов, Брай выгнул грудь и зевнул. 

— Джон, ты давеча обещал нам всем, что обесчестишь красивое знатное тело. Вот, получай. Это тело вдобавок ещё и юное, и попка упругая. — Он кивнул на пленника. 

Джон не знал, что сказать. Чёрт. Он надеялся, что его пьяные бредни никто не воспринял всерьёз, но судя по радостно-оживлённым выражениям лиц, смотрящих на него, все ожидали от него исполнения обещания. Так. Но ведь он обещал (или только подразумевал?) обесчестить тело женского полу, а это, кажись, особь мужского полу, если принять во внимание одежду и общую угловатость фигуры. Или Брай нашёл где-то худосочную длинноногую девицу с острыми коленками, смело облачившуюся в мужской костюм модного цвета шамуа и ридинги цвета бистр? ***** В любом случае нельзя проявлять нерешительность и торговаться, нельзя идти на попятную и брать свои слова назад, тем самым роняя заслуженный авторитет предводителя. Нужно выйти из сложившейся ситуации мудро. Если не получится мудро, то выйти хитро. Так или иначе, овладевать неженским телом он не намерен. 

Брай жестом фокусника сдёрнул с головы пленника мешок, взлетели встрёпанные тёмные кудри, и прямо на Джона уставилась пара испуганно-любопытных глаз. Парнишечьих глаз. Перед Джоном на траве со связанными руками и ногами сидел парень. Юноша, которому навряд ли исполнилось двадцать лет, с аристократичным бледным лицом и с завязанным ртом. 

— Почему у него рот завязан? Излишне громко звал мамочку на помощь? — Джон через силу выдавил из себя эту глупую шутку. Шутить не хотелось. Нет, парень не особо-то вызывал сострадание — избалованный отпрыск богатого фабриканта или вельможи — Джона заботило другое **:** как с честью выйти из положения, не нарушив данного ребятам слова. Верность слову в их бродяжье-разбойничьей компании имела высокую цену, Джон сам воспитывал в них ответственность за свой язык. Нарушить обещание не представлялось возможным. Овладеть телом этого кудрявого бледного юнца — и подавно. Джон решил оттягивать время насколько возможно, чтобы успеть избрать способ отступления. 

Брай наклонился и развязал парню рот. Пояснил **:**

— Нет, он не пикнул ни разу — наверное, немой. Возможно, он ещё и не слышит. Эй ты, посмотри на меня! Ну вот, что я говорил **:** глух. 

Джон не стал повторять вопрос **:** зачем же тогда завязывали рот, если парень молчун, — он уставился на его губы. Губы были по-девичьи пухлыми, большими и... должно быть упоительно вкусными. Джон любил целовать полные губы, имелась у него такая слабость. Наверное, сия потребность объяснялась недостатком в собственных объёмах **:** его рот был на редкость тонкогубым. Жаль, пленник оказался не девицей. И кудри у него хороши **:** тёмно-каштановые, подстриженные по столичной моде — полностью оголяя шею и спадая локонами на высокий лоб. И глаза... Глаза, которые неотрывно смотрели на Джона **:** светло-голубые, раскосые, любопытные. Страха в них уже не было. Джон протянул руку к Рэю.

— Покажи его часы.

Рэй беспрекословно положил ему на ладонь тёплые часы в серебряном корпусе. Джон повертел их, открыл крышку и произнёс **:**

— Значит, тебя зовут Шерлок Холмс? И лет тебе, думаю, восемнадцать, вряд ли — девятнадцать. Родители твои дворяне, но небогатые. Я бы подумал, что ты студент, учишься в Лондоне, но кто же возьмёт на учёбу немого... 

Глаза Шерлока загорелись восторгом, а ребята, столпившиеся вокруг них, одобрительно загудели.

— Джон, откуда ты всё это узнал? Как ты догадался?

Вожак огладил свою короткую русую бороду, больше напоминавшую давно небритую щетину, и с готовностью разъяснил **:**

— Гравировка на крышке часов. Его имя и фамилия. Подарок на совершеннолетие. Эта марка часов новая, они появились в продаже в столичных магазинах чуть больше года назад. Я сам их присматривал, намеревался купить. Эти часы недорогие, отчего я делаю вывод, что его родители небогаты, иначе на совершеннолетие сыну купили бы что подороже. Да и часовая цепочка старая, мельхиоровая, в двух местах видны следы ремонта.

Рэй въедливо спросил **:**

— Почему ты думаешь, что он дворянин? У него же на лбу гравировки нет.

Джон по-доброму усмехнулся.

— Почему нет? Мне всё видно. Бледность, причёска, некоторые нюансы в одежде, шейный платок, сапоги — это отнюдь не представитель буржуазии, это аристократ. Ещё бы на руки его посмотреть... 

Брай понял намёк и перерезал верёвку на запястьях Шерлока. Тот с облегчением расправил плечи. Кисти рук были затянуты в коричневые кожаные перчатки — тот же оттенок бистр, в тон сапогам и шёлковому шейному платку. Джон удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— А под перчатками, конечно же, изящные пальцы пианиста...

Шерлок поправил **:**

— Скрипача.

Раздались удивлённые возгласы вперемешку с ругательствами.

— Не немой! Разговаривает, сучье отродье! Вот притворщик, чума его побери! 

Джон удивился не меньше остальных. Он не присутствовал при нападении на археологов, но хорошо знал грубые манеры Брая и во всём ему подражающего Рэя. Промолчать и не произнести ни единого слова, когда эти парни скидывают тебя с лошади, вяжут руки и ноги, шарят по карманам, надевают мешок на голову... Этот Шерлок удивительно сдержанный мальчишка! Стоит его спросить о причинах столь железной выдержки.

— Почему ты молчал? 

Тот надменно повёл плечом. А может, просто разминал затёкшие мышцы.

— Не вижу смысла разговаривать с идиотами. 

Брай с Рэем разразились руганью и набросились бы на парня с кулаками, но Джон преградил им путь, встав к Шерлоку вплотную. Миролюбиво уточнил, смотря на него сверху вниз **:**

— А я, выходит, не идиот, раз со мной ты соизволил говорить? 

Шерлок поднял глаза, мгновение подумал и уклончиво ответил **:**

— Я пока ещё не определил ваш интеллектуальный уровень. Но вы производите впечатление вполне образованного... — Он чуть замешкался и докончил мысль **:** — ...провинциала. 

Рэй таки дотянулся и пнул его по сапогу. Шерлок еле сдержал стон **:** пинок пришёлся прямо в больное место. Рэй возмутился **:**

— Ты кого тут деревенщиной обзываешь?! Да наш Джон самый что ни на есть столичный джентльмен! У него было всё! Дом, работа, невеста! Он из-за таких, как ты, оказался в нынешнем положении!

Джон предупреждающе похлопал его по плечу **:** дескать, молчи. Обращаясь к Браю, с улыбкой сказал **:**

— Спасибо за столь знатный подарок, я им воспользуюсь обязательно, только чуть позже. Пока вы занимались археологами, мы тоже не теряли времени зря. Майра увела телёнка у фермера Иннса, мы разделали тушу в лесу, мясо отвезли мяснику на продажу, а шкуру, голову и копыта поглубже закопали. Ну и себе немного мяса оставили, разумеется. Харви съездит в город за вином — вечером отметим ваш плодотворный научный визит на раскопки. 

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.

— Вандалы! Воспрепятствовали изучению истории — и радуетесь этому! — Голос у него был не по-юношески низким, красивым, с идеальным произношением.

Громила Брай расхохотался.

— Изучение истории? Не смеши людей, безусый учёный! То, что вы там выкапываете, лучше вообще никому не показывать. Рэй, ну-ка. 

Рэй вмиг достал из седельной сумки серебряный кубок и подал его Браю. Брай вручил его Джону.

— Джон, вот тебе наш второй подарок. В пару к первому. Так сказать, для настроения в предстоящем деле. — Его усы встопорщились в предвкушающей ухмылке. 

Джон взял в руки тяжёлый кубок, огладил его бока ладонью. Древняя вещь невольно вызывала уважение своим почтенным возрастом. Тёмное серебро ещё не успело приобрести вид музейного экспоната **:** были заметны следы почвы, царапины и вмятины. Но чья-то аккуратная рука (очевидно, скрипичная) заботливо прошлась мягким полировочным сукном по рельефным изображениям, явив взору скрытое во мраке. 

Пол, Харви и Майра приблизились и склонились над новым подарком, бесцеремонно трогая его. Минуту стояла тишина **:** все разглядывали обнажённые мужские фигуры, запечатлённые при совершенно недвусмысленных занятиях. Палец Майры, измазанный засохшей кровью, ткнулся в то место, где соединялась пара фигур. 

— Проклятье! Его член прямо у него в заднице! Это видно! Святое дерьмо! О! А с другой стороны ещё! Смотрите, кудрявый сидит на его члене! Нет, он скачет на нём! Сраные небеса! Вот подарок, так подарок! Джон, ты обязан воплотить это! Покажи нам! Пусть этот кудрявый красавчик на тебе попрыгает! 

Парни заржали словно кони, и согласно закричали **:**

— Да, Джон, ты обещал! Докажи, что своё прозвище ты носишь не зря!

Собрав силу воли в кулак и не допуская покраснения щёк и ушей, Джон твёрдо заверил ребят **:**

— Обязательно докажу. Но позже. Я же сказал. Только на скáчки не рассчитывайте. Для того нужна развязная шлюха, а не этот студент-историк. 

Он избегал смотреть на Шерлока, а когда глянул — увидел, что тот сидит с полыхающим лицом и опущенными глазами. Что же с ним делать? Что вообще делать? Пойти поперёк себя, надругаться над пленником, как того требует их маленькая сплочённая компания? А потом отдать его на развлечение Браю? Ведь после того эпизода с принуждением Пола стало понятно, что Брай не брезговал пользоваться мальчиками, да и ощупать зад пленника на предмет упругости он уже успел. Или же надругаться над Шерлоком, а после затребовать выкуп с его родителей? Мол, возьмите сыночка, слегка попорченного, а взамен... Да какой там взамен? Его родители бедны, это же ясно как день. Или надругаться и отпустить? ...или убить? Нет, только не это. Тогда так **:** надругаться и... Дьявол тебя раздери! Все варианты сводились к надругательству. «Какого чёрта ты делал на раскопках? ...такой юный и невинный? Ты, столичный умник, не мог обмануть, отвлечь, убежать от двух деревенских простаков?» М-м... убежать... 

Джон распорядился **:**

— Пол, Рэй, развяжите ему ноги, а руки свяжите спереди, и не спускайте с него глаз. К лошадям не подпускать, ножи и оружие не оставлять. Дайте воды, если желает. Я уделю ему внимание позже. За кубок спасибо, вечером будем пить из него вино. 

Он отвернулся от Шерлока и решительно направился заниматься хозяйственными делами. Нельзя было никому показывать свою слабость, свои сомнения и сочувствие к пленнику — и прежде всего ему самому. Выход нашёлся, нужно было продержаться несколько часов и вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Требовалось подлатать полог у их общей палатки, который протекал в дождь **;** и за дровами можно было сходить, дрова всегда нужны. Надо было почистить ружьё, починить пряжку у седла, зашить сорочку... Да мало ли дел, когда прислуги не имеется и приходится всё делать самим. 

Нынешнее место обитания они обживали уже третью неделю. Ещё несколько дней — и необходимо будет менять расположение лагеря. Жаль было покидать эту уютную поляну на окраине леса, на берегу прозрачного ручья. Им повезло, что местная полиция, не блистающая умом и расторопностью, не догадалась связать воедино череду мелких (и не очень) преступлений. В округе их шайка уже примелькалась, но, разумеется, не всей компанией, а по одному-два человека. В городе Джона хорошо знали в лицо, парней знали все соседние деревни, куры исчезали, девки лишались невинности, у одного фермера сгорело сено, у Иннса пропал телёнок, а ещё оказался ограблен лавочник, торгующий чаем на развес, да и кое-что другое происходило в окрестностях не без их участия... Вот и до безобидных археологов добрались. 

Джон не успел далеко отойти и чем-либо заняться, как послышался крик Рэя **:**

— Джон! У него нога сломана! Он не может ходить!

Сердце ёкнуло **:** что? ...когда успел? ...кто ему сломал? Проклятье!

Шерлок стоял на ногах, поддерживаемый под локти Полом и Рэем, его руки уже успели связать, а перчатки цвета бистр торчали из кармана Рэя. Он гордо поднял подбородок и явно не желал демонстрировать собственную слабость, однако было заметно, что на левую ногу он опираться не может. Джон невольно залюбовался юным гордецом **:** высокий, стройный, в ладно сидящем костюме, с остатками стыдливого румянца на узком красивом лице. Его вновь посадили на траву, Джон опустился перед ним на колени и осторожно ощупал больную ногу сквозь голенище сапога. Шерлок охнул от прикосновения к лодыжке. 

— Что случилось? Как повредил?

— Когда с лошади упал — нога в стремени застряла. 

Джон кивнул **:** понятно, вот только не «упал», а скинули. Обратился к ребятам **:**

— Дайте нож. Придётся сапог резать.

Рыжий Рэй всполошился **:**

— Нет! Нельзя портить такие хорошие сапоги! Отдай их мне! Снимай так! Ничего, он потерпит. Ему ещё и не такое предстоит вытерпеть. — Они с Браем переглянулись и загоготали. 

Джон с досадой посмотрел на Рэя. 

— Когда ты себе что-нибудь сломаешь, вот тогда я озабочусь сохранностью твоего гардероба, а не здоровья. У него нога опухла, понимаешь? Снимать сапог будет адски больно. 

Но тут подал голос сам Шерлок.

— Попробуйте стянуть. Не думаю, что у меня перелом. Скорее всего, вывих. — Его взгляд был полон решимости перенести боль.

Джон рискнул его послушаться и плавно потянул сапог вниз, удерживая за пятку и носок. Шерлок закусил губу, но не издал ни звука. Сапог медленно сполз с ноги и был тут же подхвачен цепкими руками Рэя.

— Джон, отдай мне второй! Всё равно они ему больше не нужны.

Шерлок осадил мародёра **:**

— Я ещё живой! Или ты настолько туп, что этого не заметил?

— Это не надолго! Джон тебя до смерти заебёт! Думаешь, почему его называют Большим? У него член как у коня! Он тебя порвёт, словно лягушонка!

Джон рявкнул **:**

— Рэй, заткнись! Заткнись и иди за дровами. Раз пленник хромой, то с охраной один Пол справится. — И видя, что мальчишка хочет возразить, приказал **:** — Быстро!

Рэй бросил сапог и обиженно направился за топором. Харви пошёл с ним за компанию. Майра тоже потеряла интерес к пленнику, коли непотребное веселье отложилось до вечера, и решила заняться стиркой одежды, уделанной во время разделки телячьей туши. Наблюдать за лечением остались Пол с Браем.

Джон снял с ноги Шерлока длинный нитяной носок и ощупал чуткими пальцами опухшую покрасневшую лодыжку. Не поднимая глаз, осипшим голосом спросил **:**

— Вот так болит? А так? 

На что получил сварливый ответ.

— Болит. Как будто это и так не понятно. Что толку от ваших глупых вопросов?

Джон осмелился посмотреть на него. Щёки Шерлока горели пуще прежнего, но взгляд разил надменным холодом. Джон прочистил охрипшее горло и ответил **:**

— Я доктор. Раз спрашиваю, значит, могу помочь.

— Какой вы доктор? Коновал-самоучка? 

— Нет. У меня диплом столичного университета и почти два года практики в госпитале. Насколько я могу судить, у тебя повреждение связок. Ноге нужен покой. Неделю ходить нормально не сможешь.

Брай пробурчал себе под нос **:** «Да он в любом случае не сможет нормально ходить». Пол подал робкий голос **:**

— У нас в деревне знахарка была, она советовала свежей мочой больное место орошать. Только не своей, своя не помогает.

Брай с готовностью принялся расстёгивать штаны.

— Я могу посодействовать лечению! Мне как раз ссать охота. 

Шерлок с Джоном не сдержались и оба смешливо фыркнули, на мгновение встретились повеселевшими глазами и тут же смущённо отвели взгляды. Джон остановил благородный порыв Брая.

— Иди кусты полечи. А здесь нужен холод. Желательно прикладывать лёд, только где ж его взять? 

Брай разочарованно застегнул штаны и напомнил **:**

— В городе есть кое у кого лéдники, можно разжиться льдом. 

Джон возразил **:**

— А довезти лёд как? Растает же. Да и холод нужно прикладывать к ноге несколько раз, пока отёк не спадёт. Нет, проще посадить его у ручья — ногу охлаждать.

Он решительно подхватил Шерлока под спину и колени, поднял на руки и направился к воде. Брай дурашливо засвистел им вслед и закричал **:**

— Не урони невесту! Джон, мы все ждём вашу первую брачную ночь! Больная нога в этом деле — не помеха!

Джон не ответил и даже не улыбнулся, лишь крепче ухватил свою долговязую ношу под бёдра. Шерлок задеревенел в его руках и, казалось даже не дышал. Разумеется, мальчик напуган — есть с чего. Наверное, до сегодняшнего дня в его жизни самым большим страхом было получить плохую отметку или перепутать на званом обеде салатную вилку с вилкой для рыбы. А тут в один день столько всего случилось **:** уникальная находка на раскопках, нападение лихих людей, похищение, плен, подвёрнутая нога, угроза надругательством... Через что только ни довелось пройти Джону, но и он, пожалуй, струхнул бы. Особенно от перспективы быть порванным как лягушонок. 

У ручья он ссадил Шерлока с рук, помог ему усесться на берегу, закатал брючину и потребовал **:**

— Опусти ногу в воду. Ручей прохладный, но не ледяной, не простынешь. — И добавил чуть тише **:** — Я рассчитываю, что у тебя хватит сил и ума сбежать этой ночью? Верхом, разумеется. 

Шерлок поднял изумлённое лицо. Джон ответил на его незаданный вопрос **:**

— Да, я хочу, чтоб ты убрался отсюда. Такому подарку я вовсе не рад и не намерен насиловать тебя на потеху публике. Но и слово своё я нарушить не могу. Поэтому, когда все уснут, ты сбежишь. Доковылять до лошади, надеюсь, ты сможешь. Руки я тебе развяжу к тому времени. — Он повернулся и крикнул **:** — Пол! Иди сюда! Караулить пленника будешь. Через четверть часа отведи его обратно на поляну, усади так, чтоб нога располагалась повыше, и будь с ним рядом.

Не оглядываясь, Джон пошёл заниматься хозяйственными делами. Нужно было побыть одному, подумать, осмыслить, разобраться...

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ***** Цвет шамуа — цвет верблюжьей шерсти, т.е. светло-коричневый.  
> Ридинги — высокие сапоги для верховой езды.  
> Цвет бистр — тёмно-коричневый.  
>   
> Внешность 18-летнего Шерлока (очень уж мне понравился этот рисунок, найденный в инете) **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  Внешность Джона с «короткой русой бородой, больше напоминающей давно небритую щетину» **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  Если гифка не работает (такое иногда случается), не поленитесь посмотреть её по ссылке ВК:  
> https://vk.com/doc332672649_464231828


	3. Проба подарков

~

Пол оказался прилежным охранником. По истечении времени охлаждающей процедуры он помог Шерлоку подняться на ноги, подставил плечо и отвёл его обратно в лагерь, где посадил в тень у ствола раскидистого старого дуба. Принёс тюфяк, набитый сеном, свернул его и подложил под больную ногу. Вторую ногу заботливо разул и, развязав пленнику руки, помог снять сюртук — жаркий день плавно перешёл в душный вечер. Воспитание обязывало, но Шерлок не мог выдавить из себя «спасибо» — ведь Пол был разбойником, одним из его похитителей, а значит, его врагом. Белокурый миловидный юноша с тонкими чертами лица, примерно одних лет с Шерлоком — как он оказался в шайке? А как оказался Джон — столичный доктор? Этот вопрос не давал Шерлоку покоя. Большой Джон очень его заинтересовал — буквально с первого взгляда, как только сняли мешок с головы. Заинтересовал тем, что прозвище не соответствовало ему **:** Джон вовсе не был большим. Среднего роста, средней комплекции, молодого возраста. Тот же Брай был гораздо выше и шире Джона. И тот, другой взрослый парень, тоже был выше. Да и стройный Пол отнюдь не был низкорослым. Ниже главаря была только девица, а Рэй казался одного роста с Большим Джоном. Кто же мог знать, что прозвища даются... хм-м... по размерам гениталий. Щёки Шерлока потеплели в очередной раз.

Пол словно подслушал его мысли и посочувствовал **:**

— Если у тебя раньше не было мужчины, то первый раз очень больно будет. 

Шерлок удивлённо уставился на охранника.

— А ты откуда знаешь? Джон тебя... того?

Пол смущённо мотнул светловолосой головой.

— Нет, ты что. Джон у нас такими делами не занимается. Он настоящий джентльмен, он даже к Майре не пристаёт, а с парнями вообще никогда замечен не был. У нас такими делами занимается Брай. Давай-ка я тебе руки вновь свяжу, пока никто не увидел.

Шерлок безразлично подставил запястья и поинтересовался **:**

— Тогда откуда у Джона такое прозвище? Если он ни с кем из вас... это самое... не грешил? Как узнали о его размерах?

Пол улыбнулся.

— Мы живём все вместе **:** день и ночь. Видим друг друга когда моемся, одеваемся... Мы спим в одной палатке, а у мужчин бывает это... ну, ты знаешь, когда само встаёт, по утрам особенно... Так вот, размер у него очень солидный. 

Шерлок не удержал своё любопытство.

— Прямо конский?

Пол тихо рассмеялся.

— Не совсем. — И доверительно посоветовал **:** — Ты, когда то самое будет происходить, ты не бойся. Не слушай Рэя — он придурок. Джон доктор, он должен знать, как не сильно больно сделать. Хотя... если у него никогда парней не было, то он может не знать. В общем, ты постарайся не зажиматься, когда он в тебя входить будет, и это... попытайся возбудиться, тогда покажется приятнее. Мне во второй раз не так больно было, как в первый. А в третий — даже немного понравилось. Э-э, ты только ничего не говори Джону про нас с Браем, незачем ему знать.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Можно подумать, я собираюсь вести беседы с вашим главарём. И советы мне твои ни к чему. Я скорее горло себе перережу, чем позволю такое над собой учинить. 

Пол пожал плечом.

— Убивать себя — самый страшный грех. 

Шерлок согласился **:**

— Да, поэтому лучше убить обидчика. 

Пол вскинул испуганный взгляд.

— Только посмей! Я сам тебя убью, если ты причинишь вред нашему Джону! Он не виноват! Это Брай притащил тебя! Джон просто шутил тогда! Сказал, что если к нему в руки попадёт кто-то из знати, то он докажет нам всем, как ненавидит богачей, и обесчестит его. А он всегда держит своё слово.

Шерлок возмутился **:**

— Я не богач! Ваш Джон сам это понял! 

— Но ты дворянин, а значит, заслуживаешь мести.

— Да вы тут все — сумасшедшие дикари! Не удивлюсь, если вы мясо едите сырым. 

Пол открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут со стороны костра послышался клич **:**

— Время пить чай!

~

Пусть глиняная кружка не отличалась изяществом, но чай в ней оказался превосходен. Даже домашние чаепития из тонкого сервизного фарфора, не доставляли Шерлоку того удовольствия, какое он испытал от простой деревенской кружки горячего ароматного чая с молоком. Он держал её связанными руками, подносил к губам и сквозь пар смотрел на людей, собравшихся у костра на пятичасовое чаепитие. Его, как пленника, в компанию, разумеется, не пригласили, они с Полом сидели под дубом, вдали от всех. Пол принёс две полные кружки чая и тарелку с двумя кусками пудинга. Шерлок поднял бровь **:** однако дикари блюли традиции. Гордость требовала отказаться от вражеских подачек, но благоразумие напомнило, что ночью предстоит побег, а потому нужно подкрепиться. От вида и запаха творожного пудинга рот наполнился слюной, и Шерлок малодушно умял свою порцию в несколько голодных жевков. Пол с робкой улыбкой наблюдал за ним — видимо, не так он представлял себе церемонию приёма пищи аристократом. Свой же кусок он съел неторопливо, аккуратно держа его двумя пальцами над тарелкой, затем громко швыркнул чаем и спросил **:**

— Вкусно? Этот дорогой индийский чай мы изъяли у одного нехорошего торговца в городе, а пудинг я стащил сегодня в деревне у зазевавшейся старухи с окошка, пока она своих разбежавшихся кур искала. 

Шерлок поперхнулся чаем. 

— Ты обокрал старуху и хвалишься своим поступком? Вы грабите и без того бедных людей, угоняете скот у честных тружеников-фермеров, пропиваете и прогуливаете награбленное... Вы — отбросы общества, воры и вредители, подлежащие суровому наказанию. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы все предстанете перед судом. И вовсе не перед божьим. 

Руки Пола задрожали, он отставил кружку с чаем и тихим голосом произнёс **:**

— Это вы, богатеи и знать, подлежите суду. Вы не работаете, но никогда не голодаете **;** вы купаетесь в роскоши, в то время как люди рождаются и помирают в нищете. Думаешь, мы такие же, как и вы — грабим нищих и живём за их счёт? Нет, мы грабим только богатых и жадных, тех, кто обманывает других, чтоб стать ещё богаче. Фермер Иннс бессовестно обходится со своими работниками **:** нанимает людей на сезон, обещает заплатить, выдаёт пару штанов и рубаху для работы, кормит прогорклой кашей, а в итоге, когда приходит время расчёта, он говорит, что весь их заработок ушёл на их же кормёжку и одежду. И так из года в год. В округе все знают, какой он подлец, поэтому он ездит в соседние графства нанимать бедняков. Я уверен, наш Джон придумает, как его наказать посерьёзнее, чем пропажа телёнка. А деньги, что мы получим за продажу мяса, мы отдадим тем, кто нуждается в помощи. Например, вдове, которая осталась с четырьмя малыми детьми, а её муж погиб при строительстве амбара для Иннса. Фермер требовал, чтобы амбар строили, даже когда снег пошёл **;** работник поскользнулся на обледенелой крыше, упал на землю и разбился насмерть. Иннс угрожал вдове, что подаст на неё в суд, так как её муж не отработал положенное время. Неужели ты будешь защищать такого гада, как этот фермер?

Шерлок не ответил, только буркнул **:** «Робин Гуд ваш Джон». И, подумав, возразил **:**

— А старуха, у которой ты украл пудинг, она чем провинилась? Она тоже нещадно эксплуатирует своих работников? 

— Нет, та старуха разводит кур и продаёт их на рынке, её куры часто убегают, она их недосчитывается, а потом обвиняет всех в деревне, что её обворовывают. Она даже отравила соседского пса, потому что думала, что он душит её кур. Как он мог их душить, если сидел на цепи за забором? Хороший пёс был, добрый, я его видел несколько раз. 

Шерлок посоветовал **:**

— Так надо было не пудинг воровать, а всех её кур отравить. 

Пол вскинул удивлённый взгляд.

— Чем? Зерном гнилым? Так они с такого не помрут. 

Шерлок заверил **:**

— Я подумаю над этим вопросом. А в чём перед вами оказался виновен торговец чаем? Он травил своих покупателей?

Пол кивнул.

— Да, только не насмерть. Он обманывал покупателей, добавляя в свой товар спитой чай и листья дуба. Джон сразу почувствовал, что чай фальшивый, он разбирается в чае. Ночью они с Харви наведались в лавку и забрали весь хороший чай, который ещё не был испорчен, а взамен в мешки насыпали сухого навоза с соломой. — Пол рассмеялся. — Не удивлюсь, если лавочник и коровье дерьмо пустил в продажу. 

Шерлок скривил губы и принюхался к чаю. Пол успокоил **:**

— Не бойся, этот чай сам Джон одобрил, это хороший чай. И наш Джон хороший, — ласково добавил он.

Шерлок задумчиво смотрел на пятерых человек, сидящих на траве рядом с погасшим костром, пьющих чай и ведущих мирную беседу. Закопчённый чайник и кувшин молока стояли перед ними, Брай доедал с тарелки остатки пудинга, Майра без стеснения восседала в нижней рубашке, Рэй натянуто улыбался щербатым ртом, но явно продолжал дуться и мечтать о Шерлоковых сапогах. Вдруг сердце забилось сильнее **:** Шерлок заметил, что и Джон тоже смотрит в их сторону. Шерлок поспешно отвёл глаза и обругал сам себя **:** «Может, он и не на тебя вовсе смотрит, а на Пола».

~

Телячий окорок обжаривался долго. Нанизанный на вертел, он томился над жаркими углями, капая соком и источая божественный аромат, стелющийся по всей округе. Тихий безветренный вечер нарушался только пением далёкой птахи и пением Брая, уже успевшего отведать вина, привезённого Харви. Шерлок сидел под дубом, сглатывал слюну, морщился от пения, облизывал разбитую губу и потирал плечо, ушибленное в новой стычке с Рэем.

Вышло это так. После чаепития он снова охлаждал ногу в ручье, Пол заботливо помогал ему. Потом терпеливого Пола сменил нетерпеливый Рэй. На требование Шерлока отдать перчатки и шляпу, Рэй издевательски показал вульгарный жест у своего рта, что означало отказ в добровольной выдаче требуемого. Удар в подбородок также не изменил его мнения на сей счёт. Дерущихся парней пришлось разнимать Джону и Браю. Увы, свои вещи Шерлок не вернул **:** со связанными руками и больной ногой победить Рэя не представлялось возможным. Брай подальше увёл лохматого разъярённого Рэя, а Джон, вновь подхватив Шерлока на руки, возвратил его под дуб. Рэй издалека выкрикнул **:**

— Ты не только шляпу не получишь, но и сапоги мне отдашь! Сам!

Шерлок презрительно гаркнул **:**

— И сам отдамся вдобавок! 

Джон обтёр ладонью кровь с его разбитой губы и наставительно сказал **:**

— Думай, что обещаешь. А то вот я однажды не подумал, меня поймали на слове и... подарили тебя. Зубы целы? Ну-ка покажи... — Он аккуратно оттянул его нижнюю губу и провёл пальцем по ровным белым зубам. Шерлок строптиво мотнул головой, отстраняясь от его рук.

— Доктор, со мной всё в порядке. Вы бы лучше приказали своим людям съездить на то место, где они на нас напали, и освободить двух человек, привязанных к дереву. Без воды они долго не протянут. 

Джон улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была добрая и совершенно не соответствовала званию главаря разбойников. Короткие усы не скрывали тонких губ, а «грозная» щетина-борода вовсе не придавала ему устрашающего вида. Тёмные серо-синие глаза смотрели внимательно, но благодушно. Он заверил **:**

— Не волнуйся за них. Брай сказал, что связал их старой гнилой верёвкой, которую очень легко порвать. Если они не совсем глупцы, то уже давно освободились и ищут тебя. 

Шерлок облегчённо вздохнул. За идиота Картера он не переживал, а вот мистера Эртона было жаль — на редкость учёный человек. 

— Если они и впрямь освободились, то ищут не меня, а кубок. 

Шерлок искренне не понимал, зачем чужие люди стали бы искать его самого. И даже мистер Эртон — хранитель университетского музея, лично пригласивший пытливого студента принять участие в раскопках, обеспокоится в первую очередь пропажей бесценного кубка, потом — лошадей, и лишь затем вспомнит о похищенном практиканте. Ведь такая расстановка приоритетов была единственно верна с точки зрения обычных людей. Люди скучны и предсказуемы.

Негромко, так, чтоб не услышали остальные, Джон произнёс **:**

— Кубок необыкновенный, да. Только я думаю, что современное общество не готово им восторгаться. Его не выставит ни один уважаемый музей — никому не нужен скандал. 

Шерлок не согласился **:**

— Почему? Он уникален! Мы датировали его примерно первым столетием нашей эры, но это ещё подлежит уточнению, разумеется. Кубок вряд ли имеет аналоги в музеях мира! Он интересен не только своими изображениями — которые вы сочли скандальными — но и степенью сохранности, и процессом изготовления. Я уверен, что он собран из нескольких частей **:** наружная и внутренняя чаши изготовлялись отдельно, это заметно по... 

Джон перебил его **:**

— Шерлок, это вы, историки, видите уникальность древней вещи, а люди увидят только возмутительные сцены совокупления. 

Шерлок обрадовался **:** Джон впервые обратился к нему по имени. Своей глупой радости он, конечно же, не показал, гордо вскинул подбородок и возмущённо тряхнул волосами.

— Я не историк. Я химик. 

Джон удивлённо поднял брови.

— Почему же ты, химик, оказался на раскопках?

Шерлок пожал ушибленным плечом.

— А что в этом странного? Я считаю археологию интересным предметом, особенно познавательно изучать найденные скелеты и древнее оружие. — Он понадеялся, что Джон без сомнений принял эту, шитую белыми нитками, причину его пребывания на раскопках. Не говорить же ему, что он поехал в Шотландию, лишь бы не проводить лето дома — в поместье, где осточертело всё! 

Джон кивнул. 

— Скелеты и оружие — в этом и есть вся суть истории человечества, — философски изрёк он. И тем же негромким голосом добавил **:** — Вечером ты должен будешь присоединиться к нашей компании у костра. Твои руки пока останутся связанными, и тебе придётся вытерпеть немало грубостей, не обессудь. Но постарайся больше не драться с Рэем. 

Джон шутливо подмигнул, поднялся на ноги и направился заниматься хозяйственными делами, прерванными мальчишечьей дракой. Шерлок смотрел ему вслед, на его решительную поспешную походку, на простую «неразбойничью» одежду, на спину под хлопчатой сорочкой, загорелые руки в закатанных рукавах, и на столь же загорелую шею, не скрытую короткострижеными русыми волосами. Доктор-разбойник вызывал у него странный интерес. И ещё более странные чувства — чувства новые и непонятные.

~

К тому времени, как окорок зажарился, опустились поздние летние сумерки и наступила долгожданная прохлада. В костёр подкинули дров, мясо убрали подальше от огня, разломили свежий хлеб, откупорили винные бутылки и наполнили глиняные кружки. Майра, как истая охотница и хозяйка, воткнула нож в окорок и принялась за его разделку. Сочные куски мяса клались на ломти хлеба и поедались просто, без всяких церемоний. Джон усадил Шерлока рядом с собою на траву, чем вызвал предвкушающие возгласы ребят, и в особенности — хмельного Брая. Рэй демонстративно отсел от Шерлока и устроился напротив. На рыжеволосой голове красовалась трофейная шляпа, залихватски сдвинутая набок. Брай кивнул на связанные руки Шерлока.

— Что, Джон, не рискуешь развязать кудрявого барашка? Правильно, больно уж он брыкливый — даже одним задним копытцем лягается. Я бы посоветовал ещё и рот ему завязать, чтобы он в пылу страсти не откусил тебе чего. — Брай заржал грубым смехом. — Хотя нет, нам всем стоит усладить слух криками счастливца, пронзённого твоим большим копьём! У нас и чаша для сбора девственной крови имеется. Где там наш Грааль? 

Шерлок, вновь пылая щеками, с ужасом уставился на бесценный римский кубок, водружённый перед Джоном и наполняемый вином из бутыли. Тёмное красное вино казалось почти чёрным в свете костра. Джон взял обеими руками наполненный кубок, поднёс к лицу и понюхал вино. Встретился глазами с изумлённым взглядом Шерлока.

— Мы его помыли, — пояснил он. В его глазах плясали отблески пламени и веселья. Он прикоснулся губами к серебряному краю и отпил вино. Посмаковал и отпил ещё. Довольно кивнул. — Харви, ты купил хорошее вино. 

Шерлок опешил, когда Джон протянул кубок ему. Краткий приказ прозвучал отнюдь не приглашением отведать прекрасного вина.

— Пей.

В любой другой ситуации Шерлок отказался бы от угощения, не боясь обидеть виночерпия. Вино, конечно же, он пробовал неоднократно, но состояние опьянения ему не нравилось **:** разум отвратительно тупел, а тело не слушалось отупевшего разума. Нынешняя ситуация не располагала к отказу — Шерлок небезосновательно подозревал, что вино вольют ему в рот насильно, вздумай он не согласиться. Но если быть совсем честным — по крайней мере, с самим собою — то отказываться не хотелось. Жажда чего-то нового и неизведанного томила его любознательную душу. 

Шерлок принял кубок в связанные руки. Наполненный вином, он оказался довольно тяжёлым. Вино пахло приятно и дурманило голову одним своим видом **:** будто и впрямь кровь. Шерлок сделал небольшой глоток. Терпкая сладость обласкала нёбо и горло. Он отпил ещё. Решив, что обряд соблюдён, он протянул кубок Джону обратно. Тот взял, глотнул и вновь поднёс его к губам Шерлока. 

— Мы с тобой должны выпить его до дна. Пей. — Джоновы синие глаза, в темноте казавшиеся чёрными, испытующе смотрели на него, отчего по телу расползался волнующий дурман.

Шерлок приоткрыл рот и позволил Джону поить себя, надеясь, что не опьянеет до невозможности совершить побег. Вино растекалось по венам, сознание застилалось лёгкой дымкой хмеля, ранку на губе пощипывало, тонкая винная струйка потекла с подбородка на шею. Джон отнял кубок от его губ и, прежде чем Шерлок обтёрся сам, провёл пальцами по его коже, стирая пролившееся вино. Парни, поедающие мясо и наблюдающие за «обрядом ухаживания», подбодрили своего вожака криками **:**

— Джон, не робей! Возьми его! Мы поможем, если он вздумает сопротивляться.

Джон не спешил исполнять своё обещание. Он повернул кубок к себе тем краем, которого касались губы Шерлока, и допил вино до дна. Захмелевший Шерлок не отводил зачарованного взгляда от его рук, держащих древний кубок, от его глаз, рта, впадинки на подбородке, проступающей сквозь короткую бороду... Он не успел ни сообразить, ни отстраниться, ни оттолкнуть, когда эти руки обхватили его за голову, глаза приблизились, рот прикоснулся ко рту, а жёсткая борода оцарапала подбородок и щёку. Шерлок понял, что его целуют, и испуганно дёрнулся прочь, но Джон лишь крепче сомкнул объятия. Силы в невысоком докторе оказалось предостаточно **:** недаром он так легко поднимал долговязого пленника на руки. Шерлок, мыча заткнутым ртом, упёрся кулаками в его грудь и всеми силами пытался вырваться. Разгорячённые вином парни и Майра хохотали и кричали **:**

— Ух, как пташка трепыхается! Аж перья летят! Джон, ощипывай его! Давай же! Мы хотим голым его посмотреть!

Шерлок запаниковал, он понял, как по-идиотски доверчиво попал в западню **:** Джон нарочно обнадёжил его, заверил о своём нежелании насилия, чтобы пленник не пытался сбежать до наступления ночи. Оттого и руки ему не развязали, оттого и вином напоили. Коварный доктор! Мерзкие разбойники! Гореть вам всем в аду!

Джон почуял его неподдельный страх, ослабил хватку и отпустил упрямые губы. Зашептал ему в ухо **:**

— Тс-с... всё будет хорошо... — А громче произнёс **:** — Ну-ну, не надо так биться, а то ещё что-нибудь себе сломаешь. Иди сюда, я не сделаю больно...

Он вновь притянул его к себе и прильнул к горячим винным губам. Если бы Шерлок обладал хоть небольшим поцелуйным опытом, то ему не составило бы труда догадаться, что Джон лгал, когда говорил, что совершенно не рад подарку в виде пленника. Целовал Джон с явным желанием, жадно упиваясь подвластными губами. Шерлок пока ещё не понимал этого странного человеческого ритуала обсасывания губ, но будучи прирождённым исследователем, пытался анализировать свои ощущения. Ощущения были необыкновенные. Если убрать страх и настороженность, исключить фактор противоестественной однополой связи, не учитывать опьянения, а также игнорировать царапанье щетино-бороды, то оставалось лишь... хм-м... постыдное плотское вожделение. Шерлок пытался спорить с собой, доказывая, что неуместная реакция тела вызвана страхом и алкоголем, однако нарастающее волнение внизу живота однозначно зависело от манипуляций Джоновых губ и рук. При особо глубоком захвате рта, проникновении языка и поглаживании волос неизменно ускорялось сердце, кровь приливала в пах, щёки горели. Возбуждающие прикосновения, вкус вина и чужой слюны будоражили юное тело, доселе не познавшее ласки. Шерлок больше не сопротивлялся, полностью погрузившись в усвоение новой для себя науки. Поначалу Джон обнимал его за шею, придерживая ладонью кудрявый затылок, но постепенно его руки смещались ниже **:** на плечи в тонкой сорочке, на спину под шёлковым жаккардовым жилетом, на талию... Шерлок послушно принимал поцелуи, приоткрыв рот и пытаясь понять порядок чередования губ и языка. Одурманенное вином и лаской, его слабовольное тело само подалось навстречу, чем вызвало новый всплеск весёлых криков. 

— Да он хочет тебя! Вот же похотливая шлюшка! Раздевай его, пока он горяченький!

Джон нехотя оторвался от вкуснейших податливых губ, облизнулся и, не сводя тёмных глаз с румяного лица Шерлока, ответил хмельной компании **:**

— Незачем торопиться, у меня вся ночь впереди, чтобы распробовать подарок. А пока мы отведаем ростбиф.

Майра хрипловато рассмеялась и подала им по ломтю хлеба с мясом.

— Нате, подкрепитесь, чтобы сил хватило на ночь. Извиняйте, джентльмены, но вилки, салфетки, как и йоркширский пудинг, увы, не полагаются к нашему столу.

~

Когда всё вино было допито, песни спеты, а окорок значительно уменьшился в размере, перевалило далеко за полночь. Брай, начавший пить задолго до ужина, уснул прямо «за столом», повалившись на бок. Перед этим он успел задрать Майре рубашку и получил от неё ленивую пощёчину со словами **:** «Пьянь, угомонись, не то яйца отрежу!». Поползновения к прочим бёдрам также не получили одобрения — Шерлок двинул его локтем в грудь, Пол — недовольно обшипел. Языки у всех заплетались, скабрёзные разговоры сводились лишь к одному **:** «Джо-он... всунь ему, ты обещал...», и настаивали на этом даже Пол с Тихим Харви. Джон привычным жестом подхватил босого Шерлока на руки и, слегка покачиваясь, величественно провозгласил **:**

— Мы уединимся на берегу ручья, дабы вас не смущать. Палатку оставляем вам. 

Не слушая невнятные возражения, Джон направился прочь от костра, походка его при этом стала твёрдой и уверенной. Отойдя подальше от лагеря, он посадил Шерлока на траву и, шепнув **:** «Я сейчас вернусь», исчез. Принёс два одеяла и нож. В тусклых сумерках блеснуло лезвие, верёвка на запястьях пленника опала. Миг — и нож оказался в руке Шерлока. Настороженный, он отодвинулся от Джона и пригрозил **:**

— Всё, дальше я сам. Не прикасайтесь ко мне больше. 

Джон сердито зашептал **:**

— Стой, глупыш! Пока ещё рано, они не уснули. Надо подождать. Если тебя заметят, то побег сорвётся. Они все отличные наездники, и догонят тебя даже будучи пьяными. Сиди, жди. Давай-ка я тебе пока повязку на ногу наложу... И убери нож, а то ещё порежешься, студент-теоретик... 

Стопа, туго обёрнутая полосой ткани, в сапог не поместилась бы точно. Джон прояснил этот вопрос. 

— Сапоги придётся оставить. Как и всё прочее. Ты же понимаешь, что твой побег должен выглядеть спонтанным. Освобождённые руки можно оправдать тем, что нож ты прихватил у костра. Все были пьяные — никто не вспомнит. Я тоже, будучи сильно пьяным, спал, поэтому не буду помнить, как ты сбежал. На лошадь я тебе помогу взобраться. Поезжай на восток, к тому времени как раз начнёт светать. Выедешь на дорогу — по ней попадёшь в деревню, а дальше ты наверняка знаешь путь к своим раскопкам. Без седла приходилось ездить?

Шерлок кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Теперь ложись, отдохни. Всё равно надо выждать пару часов. — Джон расстелил одеяло, улёгся, накрылся вторым сверху и, приподняв его, пригласил **:** — Иди сюда.

Шерлок оторопел от такой наглости.

— Доктор, думаете, я напоследок обниматься с вами буду? 

Джон зевнул и ответил **:**

— Можно не обниматься, но так теплее будет.

Шерлок хотел было возразить **:** дескать, и так не холодно, но вдруг заметил, что вдали от костра ночной воздух довольно свеж. Он зябко передёрнул плечами под тонкой сорочкой и остался сидеть с независимым видом. Джон не стал его уговаривать, подложил руку под голову и закрыл глаза. Спать он не собирался, пусть и очень хотелось. Подрёмывая слушал, как вдалеке Майра ругалась на проснувшегося Брая, мочащегося в костёр, как пьяненькие Пол с Рэем хихикали глупым смехом и изображали любовные возгласы — очевидно, фантазировали о происходящем между главарём и пленником. 

Прошёл час, как околевший Шерлок соизволил лечь рядом. Джон прижал его к своему горячему телу и накрыл одеялом с головой, чтоб было теплее. Тот, не в силах унять дрожь, и разве что не клацая зубами, не воспротивился. Когда он перестал дрожать, Джон прошептал **:**

— Прости за поцелуй, но так было нужно. Я играл роль, они этого ждали от меня.

Согревшийся Шерлок пробурчал **:**

— Знаю, я подыгрывал вам. Вы безбожно фальшивили. Мне совершенно не понравилось, как вы целуетесь. А от вашей ужасной бороды у меня всё лицо чешется. 

Джон, тщетно борющийся со сном, беззлобно подумал **:** «Вот же стервец! Надо было прикусить твой острый язычок во время поцелуя. Не понравилось ему, видите ли... А то я не чувствовал, как трепетал ты в моих объятиях, как раскрывал свои сладкие мягкие губы, каким затуманенным взором смотрел...». Он простодушно ответил **:**

— Борода ещё не отросла с предыдущей роли. Приходилось обряжаться в сутану. Прости, что оцарапал. Очевидно, ты мечтал подарить свой первый поцелуй милой девице, а не разбойнику с колючей бородой... 

Шерлок дёрнулся в его руках.

— С чего вы взяли, что это был мой первый поцелуй?

Джон сонно ответил **:**

— Шерлок, не надо быть химиком... чтобы отличить спирт от воды... Нецелованный девственник на вкус как... как...

 _...нет, не вода. Ты как молодое вино, Шерлок. Вкусный, хмельной... незрелый ещё, но очень желанный... Я не хочу, чтоб ты сбегал. Я хочу тебя... хочу целовать, обнимать, ласкать твои упругие кудри... Чем же ты опоил меня, химик? Каким зельем? Почему я влюбился в тебя, в парня?.. Наверное, всё дело в том кубке... мы пили из него вино... На кубке изображены мы с тобой... Ты это заметил? Как жаль, что этого не повторится больше никогда..._

Джон вздрогнул и проснулся. Объятия оказались пусты. Шерлок сбежал.

~


	4. Слово главаря

~

Проспал Джон, видимо, недолго — рассвет ещё не занимался. Прислушался **:** не раздаётся ли вдалеке стук копыт? Ухал филин, храпел Брай — никакие другие звуки не нарушали ночную тишину. Вероятно, Шерлок уже далеко. Подавляя неуместное сожаление, Джон поднялся на ноги и побрёл проверить лошадей. Вдруг Шерлок не смог в одиночку доковылять или не получилось запрыгнуть на лошадь без седла, вдруг нога невыносимо разболелась... сидит беспомощный... 

Джон не дошёл до лошадей, как услышал сдавленный крик, донёсшийся со стороны костровища. Шерлок! Чёрт! Неужели он заблудился в темноте и, вместо того, чтоб направиться к пасущимся за ручьём лошадям, пошёл в противоположную сторону? Не может этого быть! Шерлок не настолько пьян, а тьма не настолько густая, чтоб потерять ориентацию на поляне. На поляне, на которой он, смышлёный мальчишка, провёл целый вечер и успел всё увидеть и запомнить!

Джон бросился на крик. Оттуда же послышалась невнятная ругань Брая. Дьявол! Неужто пьяный похотник не устоял перед искушением?! «Брай, я тебя убью за него...» Джон подбежал, разглядел крупный силуэт, заламывающий руки тонкой светлой фигурке, и пинком в колено охладил пыл ярого домогателя. Брай отпустил пленника, схватился за колено и заорал **:**

— Какого чёрта?! Этот хромой барашек сбежать собрался! Я его поймал! 

Джон прижал к себе Шерлока и ощупал его одежду **:** всё было на месте, ничего не расстёгнуто и не порвано. Похоже, Брай не врал. Шерлок, сердито дыша, оттолкнул от себя докторские руки, излишне увлечённо проверяющие его зад, обтянутый узкими брюками. На крики проснулись и выползли из палатки все остальные ребята. Брай пьяно икнул и принялся горделиво повествовать **:**

— Сон у меня всегда чуткий, хоть бочку эля влейте. Чувствую **:** кто-то споткнулся о мою ногу. Ну, думаю **:** наконец-то Майра решила меня осчастливить. Ан нет, оказался агнец наш — с горшком своим ископаемым крадётся. — Брай отпнул валяющийся рядом кубок. — Джон, видать, плохо ты его ублажил, раз у него хватило сил на побег. Почему его руки развязаны? 

Джон не успел и рта раскрыть, как Шерлок ответил за него **:**

— Потому что у меня есть нож! — Он достал из-под жилета тот самый нож, которым Джон освободил его запястья. — Я бы мог вас всех перерезать, пока вы пьяные спали!

Парни возмущённо загудели, Брай зарычал и бросился его разоружать, Джон заслонил Шерлока и приказал **:**

— Тихо все! Шерлок, отдай нож. Брай, спасибо за поимку пленника. Прости за колено, я с утра осмотрю и полечу, если будет болеть. Всем спать! — И чуть тише добавил **:** — Шерлок, идём.

Брай нагло возразил **:**

— Ты опять его упустишь! Оставь его мне! Уж я-то глаз с него не спущу. 

Джон, пряча угрозу в нарочито мягком голосе, напомнил **:**

— Это мой подарок, Брай. И он будет только со мной.

Они удалились в темноту, Джон взял седло и злым шёпотом поторопил хромающего босого Шерлока **:**

— Шевели копытцами, строптивый барашек. Какого чёрта ты пошёл за кубком?

Шерлок скорчил дурашливую гримасу, оставшуюся невидимой по случаю темноты, и высокомерно ответил **:**

— Глупый вопрос. Не оставлять же раритет в руках дикарей, пьющих из него вино. — И подозрительно спросил **:** — Зачем седло, что вы задумали?

— Затем. Сейчас я посажу тебя на лошадь и отправлю ко всем чертям. 

Шерлок остановился как вкопанный и категоричным тоном заявил **:**

— Тогда извольте собрать все мои вещи до единой **:** одежду, часы и кубок. Без всего этого я не уеду. — Он упрямо расставил свои длинные ноги, намереваясь не двигаться с места, пока его воля не будет исполнена. 

Джон опешил. Такого поворота он не ожидал.

— Шерлок, ты с ума сошёл? Или тебе вино так разум помутило? Я не буду драться с друзьями из-за тебя. Твой побег и без того пошатнёт доверие ко мне — ведь уже никто не поверит, что я проспал.

В ответ раздалось настойчивое **:**

— Не забудьте забрать мои перчатки и шляпу у своего рыжего _друга_.

Уговорить Шерлока по-хорошему не удалось. Разозлённый Джон бросил седло, перекинул непокорного мальчишку на плечо и отнёс его на их ложе. Связал ему руки его же шейным платком, уложил, укутал в одеяло и шлёпнул по заду. Удивительно, но Шерлок присмирел и не противился, словно этого и добивался. Джон сел рядом и устало произнёс **:**

— Что же теперь делать с тобой?.. Побег в ближайшие дни вряд ли удастся — отныне за тобой будут следить пять пар бдительных глаз. 

Он вздохнул и задумался. Ни Брай, ни остальные ребята не спустят ему невыполнение обещания. Они бы простили многое, но не это. И дело вовсе не в принципиальности вопроса, а в его непристойности. Если бы пьяный Джон пообещал сосчитать все звёзды на небе — никто бы ему не припомнил этого. Но коли речь зашла о прилюдном совокуплении — будь добр блюсти своё слово. По первости, как только Джон увидел Шерлока, ещё был мизерный шанс отказаться от подарка, заявив, что «знатное тело, подлежащее надругательству, обязано быть женским», но после демонстрации чувственных поцелуев эта отговорка не примется в оправдание. Парни заведены и предвкушают обещанное зрелище. Джон погрузился в раздумья, не замечая, как поглаживает спину Шерлока поверх одеяла. Поразмыслив и не найдя истинно верного решения, он невесело пошутил **:**

— Если они не поверят, что этой ночью мы с тобой «поженились», то у меня останется ещё два выхода **:** или смириться с потерей авторитета, или бежать вместе с тобой. 

Шерлок молчал, казалось, будто он уснул. Его спина размеренно вздымалась под ладонью Джона. Но он не спал, он тоже думал. Из-за него, из-за Шерлока, Джон может лишиться звания главаря! Нет, нельзя этого допустить! Иначе власть перейдёт в руки тупого бугая и его щербатого приспешника, а тогда прощай перспектива захватывающих приключений. Хотя вариант совместного побега тоже неплох... Нет, шайка Робина Гуда — она и должна оставаться шайкой! Шайка Большого Джона. Неуловимые разбойники, вершащие справедливость по всей Шотландии. И Шерлоку будет среди них место! Да, он дворянин, но тем это интереснее! Он умный, он смелый, он сильный... ну, по крайней мере, не слабее Рэя уж точно. А ещё он хитрый. Знал бы Джон, сколько раз ему пришлось пинать спящего Брая, чтоб тот проснулся и «поймал» беглеца. Разумеется, Шерлоку известно условие, при котором никто не посмеет оспорить власть Джона, — показательное надругательство над пленником. Эта цена слишком высока, но ведь можно задействовать ум и хитрость...

Укутанный в одеяло, он повозился, набрал воздуха в грудь и издал громкий болезненный стон. Джон всполошился.

— Что? Что болит? 

Шерлок прыснул тихим смешком.

— Я имитирую нашу брачную ночь. Ну же, подыграйте мне.

Джон рассмеялся, уткнувшись в ладони. А это хорошая идея! Он запрокинул лицо и утробно зарычал, словно дикий зверь, по весне призывающий самку. Шерлок застонал — на сей раз от сдерживаемого хохота — и закусил платок на связанных руках, чтобы не ржать в голос.

— Мне так же рычать? Или продолжать стонать?

— Стони. Но только страстно, будто задыхаешься от наслаждения. 

Шерлок усомнился в правдивости играемого спектакля, но спорить не стал, это был его дебют, и он доверял опытному актёру. Сыграть наслаждение? Хм-м... Он вспомнил, какое наслаждение — хоть в чём-то превзойти своего спесивого заумного брата, и с удовольствием протяжно застонал, представляя его кислую физиономию. Джон одобрительно рыкнул и прошептал **:**

— Молодец. Теперь добавим натурализму. — Он склонился и впился в его шею грубым поцелуем, намереваясь оставить красочный синяк. Впился в то место, которое успел приглядеть при свете дня **:** рядом с кадыком, оттуда из-за края шёлкового платка соблазнительно выглядывала милая родинка. 

Шерлок удивлённо вскрикнул, дёрнулся было прочь, но одумался и поднял подбородок, подставляясь под умелые губы. Сердце Джона ускорилось в радостном биении **:** будь что будет, главное — Шерлок не сбежал, он здесь, с ним, позволяет целовать... Нехотя оторвавшись от нежной шеи, Джон влез под одеяло и прижал к себе податливо-строптивое тело, пахнущее вином, мальчишеским пóтом, лавандовой отдушкой одежды, скошенной травой и дымом костра. Шерлок бедром чувствовал его нарастающее желание, но страха почти не было — были азарт и любопытство. Душа ликовала и заходилась в предвкушении приключений. Тело тоже жаждало приключений — своих, телесных. Однако Джон мужественно сдержался, удобнее устроил Шерлока в объятиях, и они крепко уснули, уставшие от волнений длинного дня.

~

Утро разбудило Джона прохладой. Под боком опять было пусто. Проклятье! Неугомонный парень всё-таки сбежал! Наверняка собрав свои драгоценные сапоги, перчатки, кубок и часы. «Э-э-э, часы... Это же мои часы! Вот чёрт кудрявый!» Джон широко распахнул заспанные глаза. Шерлок сидел рядом на одеяле и изучал его часы, вытащенные из кармана, пока он спал. И руки у него были развязаны!

— Так-так, доктор Ватсон... Вы прочли кое-что по моим часам, прочту и я по вашим...

Джон хмуро буркнул **:**

— Моя фамилия Смит, Джон Смит. Часы не мои — краденные. 

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Позвольте вам не поверить. Часы слишком старые, потёртые и, увы, не золотые, а также имеют гравировку «S. P. Watson». Вряд ли джентльмен, коим вы являетесь, стал бы носить при себе часы с именем ограбленной жертвы. Они дороги вам как память. Люди так сентиментальны! Думается мне, что это часы вашего отца или старшего брата, умершего около года назад, и перешедшие вам по наследству. Рискну предположить, что умер он от пьянства — у него тряслись руки с похмелья, когда он утром заводил часы, на это указывает множество царапин у отверстия, куда вставляется ключ. Почему я думаю, что умер он не так давно? Вы сами сказали, что присматривали новые часы в магазинах Лондона. А зачем бы вы собирались покупать новые, если у вас были эти, исправно работающие, памятные часы? Значит, они у вас появились примерно тогда же. Но самое любопытное, что мне припоминается кое-что из газет того времени... Фамилия Ватсон довольно распространённая, но докторов среди них немного. Я не особо интересуюсь преступлениями, совершёнными на любовной почве, поэтому то дело плохо помню. Молодой доктор обвинялся в убийстве слуги, который, якобы, стал свидетелем его порочной связи с графиней... кажется, Белшез. При этом доктор был повенчан с её дочерью. Ох и доктор — ловелас! Завёл романы с обеими! — Шерлок коротко рассмеялся, но тут же сделал серьёзное лицо. — Помнится, доктору грозило повешение, но судья снизошёл и приговорил его к каторге. Поразительно, что наказание назначили столь суровое, ведь тело слуги так и не было найдено, а улики без наличия тела мало чего доказывали. Очевидно, бедный доктор встал поперёк горла могущественному графу Белшезу.

Джон потёр сонное лицо ладонями. Никак не ожидал он встретить здесь, в шотландских лесах, того, кто помнит столичный скандал годичной давности. Он забрал свои часы из рук Шерлока и спрятал их обратно в брючный карман. Голосом сиплым ото сна и от кома в горле сказал **:**

— Белшез подкупил и запугал свидетелей, и даже его дочь — моя невеста — свидетельствовала против меня.

Шерлок сочувственно хмыкнул.

— Ещё бы. Странно, что граф вообще допустил подобный мезальянс. Хм, или как раз-таки не допустил. Но часы, доктор! Вы очень неосмотрительно носите их при себе. Случись вам попасть в полицию по случаю, допустим, кражи гуся на рынке, — вас обыщут, найдут часы с гравировкой... Конечно, Ватсонов много, но вот беглых и скрывающихся Ватсонов...

Джон переглотнул.

— Часы — единственное, что осталось у меня от прежней жизни. Ничего больше нет. Ты прав **:** это часы моего отца. Вот только перешли они мне по наследству от сестры, которая умерла, как ты точно определил, чуть больше года назад, и именно от пьянства. 

Шерлок поднял брови.

— Ваш отец завещал дочери мужские часы? 

Джон кивнул.

— Не только часы — всё. Отец лишил меня наследства, ибо я пошёл поперёк его воли и не пожелал стать военным. Моей сестре наследство тоже не принесло счастья, она спилась за несколько лет и всё имущество отошло кредиторам, часы я выкупил уже после... Кстати, да, она любила мужские вещи в своём гардеробе. И не только вещи... она любила женщин. Оттого и пила. 

Джон сам не понимал, зачем рассказывает постыдные семейные тайны незнакомому парню. Открытость и дружелюбие начали вырождаться в его характере ещё тогда, в зале суда, когда он наглядно убедился, как дружба и любовь теряют значение перед титулами и деньгами. По всему видать, за прошедший год — год мытарств вне закона — не успел он одеревенеть вконец, его душа искала родственную душу.

Их неудобный разговор прервал страдающий похмельем Брай.

— О! Голубки с утра пораньше воркуют в своём гнёздышке. Джон, у тебя нигде не припрятана бутылочка лекарства? Башка трещит... 

Джон кивнул ему и поднялся на ноги.

— Имеется. Нарочно для тебя держал. Идём, полечу. Как твоё колено, кстати?

Брай проворчал **:**

— Колено? При чём тут моё колено? Лучше расскажи, как себя чувствует твой барашек? Вернее, его задница. Теперь-то сбежать он не сможет, уж верно. — Брай натянуто рассмеялся, но тут же замычал **:** голова с перепою нещадно болела.

~

Пока Брай восстанавливал здоровье бутылкой вина, Джон умывался, а Шерлок охлаждал ногу в ручье, — чай был готов и разлит по кружкам старательным Полом. К чаю полагался хлеб с маслом и джемом. Наверняка масло и джем были не куплены, а украдены (а если и куплены, то на украденные деньги), но Шерлоку это не портило аппетита, он с удовольствием завтракал, управляясь связанными руками, и замышлял месть курам старухи-отравительницы. И ещё делал вид, что не замечает сальных ухмылок Брая и Рэя, адресованных его шее, помеченной лиловым синяком. Он нарочно не стал повязывать платок на шею, вдобавок снял жилет и напомнил Джону, чтобы тот связал ему руки — без этого образ обесчещенного невольника не выглядел полным. Завтракая, они сидели с ним рядом, но тщательно избегали прикосновений и даже взглядов друг на друга. Воспоминания о поцелуйно-хмельной ночи будоражили кровь им обоим, а утренние трагичные откровения странно сблизили их. Джон тайком успел полюбоваться на синяк, оставленный собственными губами на длинной изящной шее Шерлока, и с досадой отметил, что по причине темноты промахнулся мимо родинки. Ничего, ещё будет время поправить. Под расстёгнутым воротником сорочки он приметил и другие родинки — не менее соблазнительные. Джон слизнул с губ яблочный джем и запил свои мечты горячим чаем.

Похмелившийся Брай расхорохорился и завёл старый разговор.

— Джон, ты расскажешь нам, как ночка прошла? Хороша ли новобрачная оказалась? Невинна ли? В какой позиции ты ею овладел, и сколько раз успел насладиться? Народ желает знать подробности, раз уж слово своё ты не сдержал и не показал нам, чего обещал. 

Майра, тоже глотнувшая «лекарства», подхватила Брая. 

— Джон, что-то подозрительно спокойно сидит твой подарок. И даже на попке не ёрзает. Неужто у тебя желание не восстало? Помнится мне, когда я в первый раз дала в свой зад, было мне не до улыбок, и ходила я на раскорячку пару дней. 

Брай загоготал.

— Майра, твой кобель так торопился заскочить на тебя, что перепутал дырки? Зачем девке совать в зад, если есть перед?

Майра отмахнулась от него.

— Брай, тупой мужлан, только одно и знаешь **:** совать, совать... Через зад девка брюхатой не станет.

Шерлок отложил надкусанный кусок хлеба, намазанный свежим ароматным маслом. Аппетит у него пропал, химическая формула куриной мести не сложилась. Разбойники вместо того, чтоб обсуждать планы нападения на богачей, ведут бесстыдные глупые разговоры.

Рэй, не брезгуя, сжевал его хлеб и внёс свою лепту в беседу.

— Джон, а разве не должно остаться кровавого пятна после этого дела? Я посмотрел ваше одеяло **:** никаких пятен там нет вообще.

От изумления его пронырливостью Джон поперхнулся чаем и закашлялся. Пока он приводил дыхание в порядок, высказался Пол.

— Рэй, ты тоже любишь совать и совать — только свой нос. 

Тихий Харви рассмеялся.

— Рыжий, ты надеялся, что Шерлок истечёт кровью, и сапоги достанутся тебе? Кровь бывает лишь у девок, тупица. 

Рэй взъелся.

— Я не тупица! Я всё знаю! Я имел в виду, что хоть какие-то следы должны остаться, хотя бы от семени. Ваше одеяло чистое! И не врите, что всё замыли! Я всю ночь не спал, слышал, как вы хихикали там! Ничего у вас не было! Вы только целовались! — Рэй раскраснелся, словно обманутый ребёнок, не получивший подарка на Рождество. 

Брай, конечно же, встал на его сторону.

— Вот и я вижу **:** барашек даже не морщится, будто и впрямь не было в нём нашего Большого Джона. Ведь не был ты в нём, Джон? Пожалел его задницу? А между прочим, он аристократ и богач. Ты сам призываешь нас мстить таким, как он. И сам же бережёшь его. Это как понимать? 

Джон отставил кружку с чаем и вскинул подбородок. 

— А так и понимай. Богач богачу — рознь. Шерлок из бедной дворянской семьи, нам незачем ему мстить, он не наживается на бедняках.

Тихий Харви не согласился.

— Оно, конечно, вроде бы всё так, но не всё. Хоть и бедный дворянин, а привилегии имеются. Он, вроде бы, в университете учится, и не в каком-нибудь, а в столичном. 

Шерлок фыркнул. 

— Дворянские привилегии тут ни при чём! Если ты умный и есть желание учиться, то поступить вполне возможно. И даже получить стипендию!

— И много у вас таких студентов?

— Не много, но есть.

— Вот потому их и не много, ведь бедняки хорошие школы не оканчивают, и гувернёры их не учат. Трудно поступить в университет после обучения в воскресной школе, когда знаешь только счёт да письмо. 

Рэй вскричал **:**

— Когда я служил у лорда Станли, я видел, сколько всяких учителей было у его детей! И учителя математики, и музыки, и иностранных языков... А неграмотную прислугу обсчитывали при выдаче заработка! Мне вечно недодавали денег! 

Брай утешающе похлопал его по спине.

— Ничего, ты пирожным добирал недостачу. 

Рэй обиженно оттолкнул его руку и чуть не заплакал.

— Ни одной штучки не съел! А меня уволили за это! Ненавижу богатых! И этого скупердяя тоже! Сапоги ему жалко... Купит себе ещё! Джон его и так на руках носит. Зачем ему сапоги?

Майра захохотала, Пол поддразнил Рэя и обозвал плаксой, Харви заворчал себе под нос, Брай разразился богохульствами — гвалт стоял, как на рынке в птичьем ряду. Шерлок метнулся к Джону, схватил его за ворот рубахи связанными руками, притянул к себе и прошипел в лицо **:**

— Джон, сделай _это!_ Иначе они не отстанут. 

Джон внимательно вгляделся **:** решительный взгляд Шерлока не оставлял места лишним вопросам. «Ты точно уверен? Хочешь ли ты? Имеешь ли ты представление об этом?» Шерлок всё понимал. Он знал, какой унизительный акт его ожидает, и был готов пройти через него. Джон опустил веки, беззвучно давая согласие и молясь про себя, чтоб они с Шерлоком правильно друг друга поняли. Если Шерлок возненавидит его после этого, то у Джона не останется шансов на прощение. 

Гвалт враз прекратился, ребята умолкли, когда Джон повалил Шерлока спиной на траву. Нависая над ним, он вытащил его сорочку из брюк и распахнул её, с треском вырвав пуговицы. Майра вскрикнула в предвкушении, испуганно ахнул Пол, грязно выругался Брай, злорадно хмыкнул Рэй, промолчал Харви. Разорванную сорочку Джон задрал Шерлоку на руки, поднятые за голову, и властным движением огладил его крепкую грудь, слегка прищипнув пальцами нежные соски. Шерлок удивлённо приоткрыл рот и уткнулся в скомканную сорочку, спрятав за ней свой ошеломлённый взгляд. Напор Джона отнюдь не выглядел наигранным. Последующие его действия ввергли Шерлока в ещё бóльшую растерянность **:** казалось, разбойничья суть возобладала над докторской, и Шерлока впереди ожидает лишь грубая боль. Брюки, а за ними и кальсоны оказались быстро расстёгнуты и торопливо стянуты с ног, а сами ноги раздвинуты в стороны. Обнажённое тело овеяло прохладным утренним воздухом и голодными взглядами обалдевших зрителей.

— Ух, хорош! — взвизгнула Майра. — Тощеват, но беленький, гладкий, будто яичко свежеснесённое! И собственные яички поджал — явно со страху! Джон, переверни его! Покажи его задницу! Выеби его сзади! Уткни носом в землю!

Брай поддержал Майру.

— Поставь его на четвереньки! Так глубже войдёшь! Надо, чтоб во всю длину! Чтоб ему мало не показалось! 

Рэй тоже не удержался от дачи советов.

— Порви его, Джон! До крови! Чтоб он вообще ходить не мог! Пусть узнает, каково быть бедняком! Когда ни сапог, ни гувернёров, ни пирожного нету! 

Джон краем уха слушал злобные наставления, но было ему не до них. Он не мог отвести взгляда от нагого тела, лежащего перед ним. Тела юного, нетронутого, доверившегося ему... Стройное, по-юношески мускулистое, белокожее, с сжатыми бугорками светло-кофейных сосков, с изящным членом, гладкой мошонкой и клинышком тёмных волосков на лобке. Вот уж подарок так подарок. Джон облизнулся. Он понимал, какое ответственное дело предстоит им с Шерлоком **:** один из них должен стерпеть, другой — сдержаться. А сдержаться очень трудно, ежели вот оно, беззащитное тело лежит пред тобою и ожидает, когда им овладеют. Ворваться в него хотелось до безумия! Сразу же, без подготовки, скорее, вглубь, туда, в горячую тесноту... Джон возбудился от одной мысли о предстоящем действе, член натянул брюки, дыхание сбилось. Нет, торопиться нельзя, как бы ему ни желалось скорее прекратить ещё не начатые мучения Шерлока. Нужно сделать всё так, чтоб мальчику понравилось, чтоб он получил удовольствие — такое же, как от первых поцелуев. 

— Принесите тюфяк! — приказал он. 

Сложив соломенную подстилку вдвое, он подсунул её под зад Шерлока, приподнимая его в более удобную позу, и отдал новый приказ **:**

— Масло подайте. На руку. Немного. 

Получив на ладонь кусочек мягкого сливочного масла, которым они завтракали, Джон растёр его между пальцев и обхватил одной рукой член Шерлока, а другой — прикоснулся к его анусу. Шерлок напрягся, губы сжал, но глаз из-под сорочки так и не показал. От первых же движений умелой руки, скользящей по его члену, упрямые губы распахнулись, из горла вырвался тихий стон, а бёдра развелись шире, что позволило умасленному пальцу проникнуть в заветное отверстие. У Джона не имелось опыта любовного общения с мужчинами, но как доктор он, разумеется, не понаслышке знал расположение предстательной железы. Нажимая пальцем на чувствительное место и одновременно с этим лаская наливающийся член Шерлока, он быстро возбудил его и, остерегаясь переусердствовать в ласках, сосредоточился лишь на подготовке ануса. Всунуть второй палец в тугое отверстие оказалось затруднительно **:** Шерлок недоверчиво зажимался. Джон сдёрнул с его лица сорочку и встретился с испуганным ошалелым взглядом. Не вынимая пальца из горячего нутра, он приблизился губами к самому уху Шерлока и ласково прошептал **:**

— Расслабься, нужно тебя растянуть, понимаешь? Чтоб нам обоим было приятно. — Его губы коснулись уха тёплым поцелуем и снова зашептали **:** — Ну же, помоги мне, подыграй. 

Во взгляде Шерлока сверкнула шальная искра. Играть на пару с Джоном оказалось очень увлекательно. Только на сей раз спектакль разыгрывался не шуточный, да и зрители не были скрыты вдали за спасительной темнотой — они, возбуждённые, сидели вокруг них и кричали **:** «Джон, так его, так! Ещё! Хватит ебать пальцем, давай по-настоящему!». Майра и Рэй смеялись **:** «Ну что, шлюшка, встало у тебя на нашего Джона? Нравится он тебе?». Стараясь не слышать ничего вокруг, не отводя от Джона глаз, Шерлок внимал лишь ему одному и настраивал своё неопытное тело к предстоящему проникновению. Второй скользкий палец присоединился к первому, тугой вход постепенно поддавался растяжению, а распалённые зрители торопили возгласами и советами. «Джон, не тяни! Хватит его смазывать, и так войдёшь! Чего ты с ним возишься?» Джон, тоже не отводя взгляда от глаз Шерлока, ответил охрипшим голосом **:**

— Чем лучше я его подготовлю, тем дольше буду... ебать. — Чувствовалось, как неприятно ему было произносить именно это бранное слово, но Шерлок его понял **:** он обязан блюсти роль грубого принудителя.

Третий палец, вставленный в анус, вызвал у Шерлока болезненный стон. Джон ненадолго замер. Какой же он узкий, милый невинный мальчик... Совершая рукой плавные движения в горячем нутре, мягко толкаясь вглубь и разводя пальцы вширь, Джон наконец удостоверился, что его готовы принять. Он отстранился от Шерлока, расстегнул свои брюки и вынул крупный тяжёлый член. Парни уважительно охнули, Майра восторженно залепетала **:**

— О, Джон, какой же ты красавец! В боевой готовности нет тебе равных! Ах, какая жалость, что я не в твоём вкусе! Уж я бы не позволила скучать без дела твоему великолепному оружию! Я бы натирала его регулярно, вонзала в свою плоть и даже орошала кровью, если бы ты желал. Я готова подставлять задницу, лишь бы ощущать его целиком в себе! Позволь мне его смазать?

Джон с улыбкой слушал дифирамбы своему члену, а сам при этом смотрел только на Шерлока, на его зардевшееся лицо, приоткрытые влажные губы, на сверкающие глаза, с которых сразу же сошла томная поволока, едва было оголено «оружие». От предложения Майры он отказался.

— Нет, я смажу сам. Подай ещё масла. — И шутливо смягчил свой отказ **:** — Да не коснётся меня отныне женская рука, а только лишь рука скрипача юного. 

Майра мазнула ему масла на ладонь и поторопила **:**

— Давай, женись скорее на своём скрипаче! А то я уже вся изнываю от желания завалиться с Харви в кусты.

Джон и сам изнывал от желания завалиться на Шерлока. И желательно тоже в кусты, чтоб ничей посторонний взгляд не смел видеть единение их тел. Но слово есть слово. Сидя коленями на земле, он быстро огладил свой член, размазывая масло, и устроился между раздвинутых ног. Тщетно гоня от себя мысли о нечеловеческой дикости происходящего, он приставил блестящую малиновую головку к розовому анусу и толкнулся внутрь. Головка туго вошла, Шерлок дёрнулся и вскрикнул, Джон навис над ним, опираясь на руки. Одними губами прошептал **:** «Впусти меня». Мягко нажимая, он медленно проник на дюйм, ещё на один, ещё... Входить полностью он не имел намерения. Если когда-нибудь... вдруг... случится, что Шерлок позволит... если он захочет, если ему понравится... тогда можно рискнуть попробовать войти до конца, по основание, почувствовать себя сжатым в тесных объятиях, увидеть желанный подарок, нанизанным целиком на себя... или сидящим сверху, как изображено на том кубке... Джон вынырнул из своих несбыточных грёз, прояснил затуманенный похотливыми фантазиями взгляд и улыбнулся Шерлоку, неотрывно смотрящему на него потемневшими мученическими глазами. Ох. Мальчику больно, но он мужественно не подаёт вида, не стонет, не кричит, не вырывается. Сильный мальчик. Джон просунул руку между их животами и вновь поласкал его опадающий член. Зрители не умолкали и продолжали советовать и требовать. 

— Джон, задери ему ноги! Нам не видно твой член! Покажи, как глубоко ты вошёл в него!

Они не знали, что Джон их не слышит, он был погружён в свои мысли, в чувства, в свой подарок, в своего Шерлока. Он плавно скользнул, бережно толкнулся, вновь скользнул, опять толкнулся. Наружу — внутрь, наружу — внутрь. Упругие внутренности охватывали его туго, но приятно, Джону никогда не доводилось испытывать подобных ощущений, с женщинами было по-другому. Недаром греки воспевали любовь к прекрасным юношам. Вот он — обнажённый эфеб, словно сошедший с серебряного кубка двухтысячелетней давности **;** лежит пленённый, разметав кудри по траве и закинув связанные руки за голову, и порванная сорочка будто туника.

Джон чуть сместился, привстал, поднял бёдра Шерлока повыше и продолжил двигаться **:** размеренно и неглубоко. Не владея опытом, не зная особенностей однополой мужской любви, но имея медицинское представление об анатомии и физиологии, он всеми силами старался доставить ему удовольствие. И кажется, у него получалось. Шерлок закрыл глаза и от каждого толчка издавал тихий стон, и ноги он сам приподнял, чем вызвал одобрение публики (и советы задрать ноги выше). Его красивый налитой член лежал на животе **:** ровный, тёмно-розовый, с нежной гладкой головкой **;** плоский живот и сильная грудь вздымались волнами от бурного дыхания, ямка пупа и сжатые соски манили взгляд и руки. Поддерживая Шерлока одной рукой под ягодицы, не прекращая ускоряющихся движений, другой рукой Джон обласкал манящие прелести — обласкал грубовато-небрежно, как того требовал сценарий спектакля. В ответ на ласку услышал вовсе не наигранный чувственный стон и ощутил подлинный трепет «насилуемого» тела. На душе полегчало. 

Спектакль, к счастью актёров и к сожалению зрителей, не затянулся. Сотрясаемый быстрыми толчками, Шерлок задрожал, закусил губу, сдерживая крик наслаждения, и выплеснулся тонкими белёсыми струйками на собственный живот. Джон, опьянённый его видом, одурманенный ощущениями, в несколько поспешных движений достиг пика блаженства и излился в пульсирующее нутро. Вынув из Шерлока свой лоснящийся багровый член, он выдоил оставшиеся капли ему на живот, смешивая их семя, словно кровь при братании. 

Брай взвыл, расстегнул свои штаны, плюхнулся рядом с Джоном на колени, поднял ногу Шерлока себе на плечо и торопливо заговорил **:**

— Джон, подвинься, пусти, мне по-быстрому, за несколько тычков управлюсь. Пока он разморённый, умасленный, растягивать не надо... Пусти... — Он боком толкнул Джона и достал из штанов готовый налитой член. 

Эйфория мгновенно испарилась, волосы поднялись на загривке. Джон почувствовал себя зверем, инстинкты которого сильнее разума. Защитить свою пару, драться до крови, до смерти. Он набросился на Брая, схватил его за горло, повалил навзничь и принялся душить, рыча сквозь зубы **:**

— Он мой, не смей его касаться.

Громила Брай не зря носил своё прозвище — силы он был недюжинной. Однако в разъярённом Джоне сил было не меньше, и Брай это понимал. К тому же Джон знал какие-то свои докторские нечестные приёмы, когда одним движением невооружённой руки он мог погрузить в обморок даже здоровяка. Браю доводилось видеть Джона в стычке с оравой пьяных деревенских парней на ярмарке, и приходилось им встречаться с сумасшедшим плотником, размахивающим топором, и, было дело, удирали они от полиции — именно тот побег их связал. До недавних пор Брай уважал Джона, и уважал бы впредь, не случись того подлого мордобоя из-за Пола и Рэя. Благородный Джон предпочёл вступиться за честь сопливых мальчишек и предать своего главного друга! Брай не простил предательства, но в нём теплилась надежда, что Джон одумается и поймёт, кому какая роль в их шайке предназначена **:** мужчины — воины, женщины — стряпухи, мальчишки — прислуга, смазливые мальчишки (в лице Пола, а теперь ещё и Шерлока) — для утех. Напрасно надеялся! Джон не собирался этого понимать, в его шайке все были равны. И самое обидное, что подаренным юнцом он не желал делиться! 

Сдавленным горлом Брай захрипел **:**

— Джон, да провались ты в преисподнюю со своим бараном! Не трону я его! Отпусти меня!

Джон слез с Брая, застегнул свои брюки и повернулся к сжавшемуся Шерлоку. Очевидно, угроза настоящего надругательства испугала его не на шутку. Глупыш. Пока Джон рядом, никто не посмеет коснуться Шерлока. Он поднял его на руки и понёс к ручью. Майра потянула Харви к ближайшим кустам **;** Брай, сердито отдуваясь, кивнул Полу в сторону дальних кустов, и только возбуждённый раскрасневшийся Рэй остался сидеть в одиночестве.

~


	5. Конец неволи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Извиняюсь перед читателями за свою медлительность в написании этой истории. Пишу я с любовью, растягивая удовольствие.  
> ● Аня-именинница, которой подарен фик, ты терпеливая, ты ждёшь, я знаю. Люблю тебя)))  
> ● Моя дорогая читательница AfaLina, благодарю вас за поддержку отзывами в каждой главе! Мы славно с вами пообщались. Жду вас и в этой главе, и во всех последующих **;** ) Надеюсь, у вас и у всех моих дорогих читателей хватит терпения дождаться окончания фика))) Следующая глава будет готова в ближайшие дни.  
> ● За вычитку главы благодарю милую Bellatrix Malfoy forever (с фикбука). Спасибо! Надеюсь, ты не откажешься помочь мне и в следующих главах;)

~

Джон, крепко прижимая к себе дрожащего нагого Шерлока, донёс его до ручья и осторожно посадил на берегу. Сдерживая дрожь в собственных руках, развязал ему запястья. Шерлок натянул порванную сорочку, обнял себя за плечи и сжался, подняв колени и закрываясь ими от Джона. Как вести себя в данный момент, Джон не знал. Хотелось обнять Шерлока, приласкать, утешить, поцеловать в кудрявую макушку... но тот отодвинулся сразу же, стоило Джону коснуться его.

— Шерлок, очень больно? — Взгляд упал на примятую траву, где мгновение назад сидел мальчик и остались размазанные следы вытекшего из него семени. Джон с облегчением убедился, что крови не наблюдалось. Конечно, он, как доктор, понимал, что сделал всё предельно аккуратно, но слова Рэя о кровавом пятне не выходили из головы. 

Шерлок молчал, опустив лицо, и Джон настойчиво повторил вопрос **:**

— Больно? 

Шерлок зыркнул из-под тёмных кудрей влажными глазами и сердито ответил **:**

— Да, доктор, больно. Чем лечить будете? Пиявками или компрессами? А может, заговорами? 

Джон потёр свои колючие щёки и, не скрывая нежности в голосе, пошутил **:**

— Пиявками оно, безусловно, эффективно, но я бы настоятельно рекомендовал повторение процедуры... 

Шерлок вскинул недоумённый взгляд, Джон заботливо продолжил **:**

— ...а также её регулярное проведение в профилактических целях — это полезно для дальнейшего укрепления здоровья. Особенно полезна эта процедура в утренние часы, когда организм полон сил. Однако, в вечернее время, в случае, если пациент не излишне утомлён...

Шерлок, мучаясь от стыда и боли, страдая от нетерпения посетить кусты и от желания смыть с себя липкую дрянь, мечтая одеться и скрыть свою наготу, перебил утончённо-издевательскую (как ему казалось) речь Джона **:**

— Вы хотите сказать, что одного раза недостаточно? Ваше обещание требуется подтверждать многократно? Или же вы, доктор, попросту принуждаете пациента к аморальной связи? Сложно было не заметить, какое удовольствие вам доставила эта «процедура». 

Джон не посмел опровергать очевидное **:** действительно, ощущения он испытал необычайные, и даже стычка с Браем не омрачила его наслаждения. Он не стал напоминать Шерлоку, что и тот получил какое-никакое удовольствие от проведённой «процедуры», пусть и в принудительном порядке, — мальчик и без того был смущён.

— Шерлок, в ближайшие несколько дней я тебя не трону, заверяю. Но ты должен держаться ко мне поближе, если не хочешь оказаться в руках Брая. В этом вопросе я ему не доверяю. Он не упустит момента, чтоб отыграться за свои прежние обиды — остерегайся его. Отныне твои руки не будут связывать, и я не стану приставлять к тебе охранника. Желаешь бежать — рискни. Но имей в виду **:** я верну тебя себе. — Последние слова Джон произнёс твёрдым голосом, без тени шутки.

Шерлок поднял лицо, взгляд его пылал гневом. Он надеялся, что его возмущение выглядит правдоподобно и ни одна молекула радости не просочилась наружу. 

— Я не ваш раб! Я свободный человек! И я сам вправе выбирать **:** оставаться мне в вашей компании или нет. Пока у меня заживает нога и... и всё остальное, я воспользуюсь вашим гостеприимством, но в случае домогательств я сразу же покину вас. И вы не посмеете меня остановить! А сейчас я хочу посетить уборную и помыться. Помогите мне, а потом принесите мою одежду, полотенце и мыло.

Джон сдержал вздох облегчения **:** Шерлок отдаёт приказы — значит, с ним всё в порядке. Он отвёл его в заросли кустов к выкопанной для справления нужды яме, затем вернул его к ручью — смущённого, голоногого, кутающегося в незастёгнутую сорочку. Из палатки принёс полотенце, кусок мыла и свою сменную рубашку — чистую и почти новую. У кострища подобрал брюки и батистовые кальсоны Шерлока, а заодно захватил кубок. «Поливаться из него», — невозмутимо пояснил он. Шерлок кивнул и отпустил его мановением руки, словно прислугу.

— Благодарю. Дальше я справлюсь сам. 

Джон усмехнулся и принялся раздеваться. 

— Вообще-то, я тоже имел желание помыться. И надеялся, что ты потрёшь мне спину. 

Шерлок оторопел. Он рассчитывал, что Джон, будучи признательным (и виноватым!), станет всячески его обихаживать — по крайней мере, первое время — а не проявлять наглость, заявляя о своих желаниях! Спину ему потереть — вот ещё! Да ни за что! 

Не смущаясь и не отворачиваясь от Шерлока, Джон неторопливо разделся догола, дёрнул пучок травы, взял кубок и ступил в ручей. Растерянный Шерлок остался сидеть на берегу, смаргивая с глаз видение толстого, лениво покачивающегося члена, лоснящегося от масла, с крупной головкой, проступающей сквозь тёмно-розовую кожу. Очнулся он, когда услышал бодрое отфыркивание и плеск воды **:** Джон сидел в ручье, опустившись на колени, поливал голову из кубка и выглядел при этом раздражающе счастливым. Намылив пучок травы, Джон позвал **:**

— Иди сюда! — И видя ясно написанное сомнение на лице Шерлока, напомнил **:** — Я же обещал, тебе ничего не грозит. 

Шерлок решил ему поверить — очень уж хотелось в воду, смыть с себя следы греха, охладить горящее отверстие, ноющее от боли, да и вообще, хотелось туда, к Джону. Он стянул сорочку с плеч и, выпрямившись во весь рост, шагнул в воду. Не морщась и ничем не выдавая болей в ноге и анусе, встал перед Джоном, взирая свысока и гордо расправив плечи. Джон с нескрываемым интересом рассматривал его обнажённое тело, слизывая капли воды, стекающие с мокрых волос. Вновь лицезреть пред собою прекрасную картину оказалось очень волнительно, мысли и кровь устремились в одном направлении — в низ живота. Джон зачерпнул полный кубок воды и вылил себе на голову, остужая не ко времени распаляющееся возбуждение. Шерлок повёл взором по кромке берега и задумчиво произнёс **:**

— Пожалуй, мне тоже нужна мочалка... 

Он повернулся к Джону спиной, нагнулся и сорвал охапку травы, годной для этой цели. Кубок плюхнулся в воду, предательски вырвавшись из рук. Джон чертыхнулся и принялся искать его на ощупь, не смея отвести глаз от округлого белокожего зада, обесчещенного им несколько минут назад. Шерлок соорудил мочалку и с невозмутимым видом уселся в воду напротив Джона, едва не касаясь коленями его колен. 

— Полейте на меня и дайте мыло, — отдал распоряжение голый аристократ.

Джон наконец нашёл кубок, зачерпнул воды и выполнил указание, орошая Шерлока с головой. Тот ахнул — дух захватило от холода — и склонил голову для следующего омовения. От его позы, от шеи — длинной, покорно согнутой, с трогательно торчащими позвонками, захватило дух у Джона. Их пальцы столкнулись на куске мыла, отчего его тоже пришлось искать на дне, снова касаясь пальцами друг друга и норовя удержать круглый, словно окатыш, скользкий кусок.

Ручей не был ни широким, ни глубоким, он торопливо бежал, неся свои прохладные воды, суетливо огибая купальщиков и скрывая их гениталии целомудренно, будто прозрачным фиговым листом. Джон мыл свои волосы, Шерлок — свои, Джон в открытую любовался Шерлоком, Шерлок исподтишка поглядывал на Джона. У Джона была крепкая безволосая грудь, тронутая загаром, широкие плечи, поджарый живот и еле прикрытое водой достоинство — солидное, сыто отдыхающее на бедре, заслуженно наградившее своего владельца прозвищем Большой. Вода уже не казалась холодной, жаркие воспоминания существенно повысили её температуру. Они оба мылись с наслаждением, натирая себя травяными мочалками, смывая пот, пыль, следы масла и семени **;** мечтая мыть не себя, а его. 

— Повернись, помогу спину помыть, — предложил Джон.

Шерлок, не вставая, повернулся, но лишь для того, чтоб продемонстрировать, как прекрасно справляется с гигиеной сам, доставая длинными гибкими руками собственные лопатки. От неожиданности он вскрикнул, когда Джон обхватил его и уронил на себя, прижимая спиной к груди и шепча на ухо **:**

— За нами давно наблюдает Рэй. Негоже его снова разочаровывать. 

Шерлок рванулся прочь, но Джон его удержал.

— Вы же обещали, что не тронете меня! — Голос Шерлока звенел от обиды. — Или ваше слово имеет значение лишь для дружков-разбойников?

Джон заверил **:**

— Я сдержу обещание, как бы мне ни хотелось его нарушить. Но Рэя нужно порадовать, мальчик возбуждён, ему требуется стимул для разрядки. Позволь мне помыть тебя?

Шерлок недоверчиво дёрнул плечом.

— Я и так почти весь помылся.

Джон сильнее сжал его в руках и поцеловал в завешенное мокрыми волосами ухо.

— Не весь... Встань. 

Он разомкнул объятия и поднял Шерлока на ноги. Оставаясь в сидячем положении, он прикоснулся к его бёдрам, огладил, скользнул ладонями на ягодицы. Шерлок замер, склонив голову, прислушиваясь к себе **:** ласка была приятной, да и перед Рэем хотелось покрасоваться — его рыжая макушка торчала из травы рядом с палаткой. Джон густо намылил руки и вновь огладил вожделенный зад **:** с властным обожанием, с чувством полной принадлежности этого тела себе. «Игра ли это? ...искреннее любование? ...или обыкновенная похоть?», — сквозь негу отстранённо подумал Шерлок и вдруг почувствовал, как намыленный палец проник в его больное отверстие.

— Тише, тише... — успокоил Джон. — Я доктор, ты помнишь. 

Шерлок помнил. Докторский палец помассировал натруженное нутро, удивительным образом доставляя сладчайшее наслаждение **;** поясница Шерлока самовольно прогнулась, подставляя зад чутким рукам, прося большего... Но Джон отчего-то прекратил ласку, поднялся на ноги и, так и стоя у Шерлока за спиной, переместил руки на его живот, скользнул ниже, огладил член, перекатил яички... «Это всего лишь мытьё», — тщетно внушал себе Шерлок, со стыдом понимая, что слишком явно реагирует **:** член наливался и твердел, дыхание учащалось, голова откинулась назад, с мокрых волос капала вода, ноги развелись, принимая более удобную устойчивую позу... Внезапно Джон резко и грубо прижал его к себе — прижал ягодицами к паху, намеренно причиняя боль. Его мягкий невозбуждённый член прошёлся вверх-вниз по глубокому желобку, а хрипловатый голос произнёс **:**

— Если ты сбежишь — я найду тебя где бы ты ни спрятался, и уж археологи точно тебя не защитят. Найду, верну, свяжу руки и буду ежедневно ебать. И не могу обещать, что тебе это будет приятно. 

По телу Шерлока прошла волна дрожи (...страх? ...вожделение?) и столь же охрипшим голосом он уточнил **:**

— А если не сбегу?

— Тогда тоже буду ебать каждый день, но тебе это будет нравиться. 

Шерлок плотнее прижался к Джонову паху, чуть присел, поднялся, снова присел. Горячий член гладко скользил по расщелине меж его намыленных ягодиц, раздвигая их своим дородным набухающим телом. Дыхание у обоих сбилось, желание распалялось. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, как мне нравится? Я сам этого не знаю. — Шерлок нарочно обратился к нему на «ты». В данный момент король положения он, Шерлок.

Джон пояснил **:**

— Я — твой первый любовник, и я буду твоим единственным. Я воспитаю тебя так, что только со мной тебе будет хорошо.

— А тебе со мной?

— И мне. 

Продолжая совершать плавные движения вверх-вниз, Шерлок неожиданно резко оттолкнул Джона своим задом — тот, разомлевший и потерявший бдительность от ласки, позорно шлёпнулся в воду, не удержавшись мыльными руками за его бёдра. Шерлок, не скрывая довольной улыбки, облился из кубка, смыл с себя пену и победно вышагнул на берег, прихрамывая и заметно раскорячившись, словно раненный в бою кавалерист. Гордо подняв подбородок и уперев руки в бока, полным важности тоном он заявил **:**

— Я сам буду решать, что мне хорошо и что мне нравится! В список моих удовольствий ты пока что не входишь! — Его заявление прозвучало совершенно неубедительно, учитывая встопорщенный член и поцелуйный синяк на шее. 

Джон сдержал свой порыв догнать наглеца и покарать объятиями, разозлённо-восхищённый он снова уселся в воде — домываться и охлаждать восставшее достоинство. Вот же чёрт своенравный! Мальчишка непредсказуемый, будто молодой кот **:** озорной, любопытный, охочий до ласки, но готовый в любой момент выпустить острые когти и вонзить клыки. Приручить грациозного зверя желалось неимоверно. 

Переполненный радостью и азартом, Шерлок потянулся за полотенцем, взгляд наткнулся на рыжую макушку подсматривающего из травы Рэя. Красноречивое сопение юного рукоблудника ещё сильнее раззадорило Шерлока, он вновь повернулся к Джону и предложил **:**

— Если ты имеешь непреодолимое влечение кого-либо сношать, то воспользуйся Рэем — ты ведь такой заботливый доктор, помоги ему.

Рэй торопливо вытер липкую руку о траву, застегнул штаны, поднялся на ноги и крикнул **:**

— Сам сношайся, извращенец! Задница у тебя, как у девки, и член маленький! А ещё в университете учится... в Лондоне живёт... аристократ ёбаный... — Ворча, Рэй пошёл к костровищу **:** закончить прерванный завтрак или просто посидеть, пожалеть себя — он ещё не решил.

~

Шерлок, одетый в рубашку Джона, снова отлёживался под дубом, вдали от всех, однако насмешки Рэя и Майры доставали его даже под дубом. Нога болела меньше, чем вчера, и можно было бы кое-как передвигаться — хотя бы в пределах лагеря — но боль в анусе отдавалась эхом по всему телу **:** ни ходить, ни даже сидеть по-человечески не получалось. Заботливый Пол снова ухаживал за ним, сочувственно вздыхал, но с расспросами не приставал. Шерлок тоже его не расспрашивал и молча изнывал от любопытства **:** о чём же они беседовали с Джоном, когда Пол вернулся из леса после уединения с Браем. Шерлок видел, каким испуганным и смущённым выглядел Пол, когда Джон отвёл его в сторону и поговорил с ним несколько минут.

Пол поменял мокрую повязку на ноге Шерлока и вдруг сам рассказал о том разговоре.

— Я сначала подумал, что это ты выдал нас с Браем Джону, но потом понял, что рано или поздно Джон всё равно догадался бы. Он спросил, добровольно ли я отдаюсь Браю... 

Шерлок, не показывая своего интереса к разговору, буркнул **:**

— Конечно же, ты ответил, что ублажаешь Брая исключительно по большой любви.

Пол вскинул на него обиженный взгляд.

— Ты тоже не веришь, что мне с Браем хорошо? Ну почему? Да, в первый раз он заставил меня, но потом... я сам не был против. Мне нравится с ним. Тебе же понравилось с Джоном, — не удержался от занозы Пол. 

Шерлок растерялся **:** как ответить, чем парировать? Испытанное им плотское наслаждение видели все, ему не удалось сдержать похотливых позывов собственного тела. Какая досада! Но разве мог он предположить, что бывает настолько приятно! Невообразимое удовольствие, невзирая на боль и стыд. 

— Мне вовсе не понравилось! Семяизвержение — это всего лишь физиологическая реакция организма, сродни слюноотделению. 

Пол не сдался.

— Разве ты пускаешь слюни на какую-нибудь гадость? 

С губ Шерлока готов был сорваться язвительный ответ, но тут к ним подошла Майра, чем и предотвратила их ссору.

— Ну что, подружки, о чём щебечем? Шерри, давай-ка я тебе рубашечку зашью. Авось, Джон не порвал её на клочки. 

Шерлок скрипнул зубами на «Шерри», однако позволил Майре забрать сорочку. Майра окинула насмешливым взглядом его белокожие босые ступни и сказала Полу **:**

— Шерри нужна новая обувка. Полли, вы сегодня с Харви едете в город, присмотрите что-нибудь подходящее для нашего ощипанного птенчика, пока он не посинел. Да и новые брюки ему не помешают, эти слишком узкие и светлые — в таких только франты щеголяют.

Майра ушла зашивать сорочку, а Шерлока внезапно осенила идея. Майра, обозвав его ощипанным посиневшим птенчиком, сама того не ведая, направила размышления о куриной мести в нужное русло. Жаль, конечно, что он сам не может поехать в город (при мысли о седле больной зад заболел ещё сильнее), но если объяснить Полу... Вот только Пол с подозрением отнёсся к непонятным алхимическим словам **:** сульфат, хлорид, алюминат...

— Ты хочешь нас всех отравить? 

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

— Отличная идея, но пока что нет, это для старухиных кур.

Пол обрадовался.

— Отрава?

Шерлок уклонился от прямого ответа.

— Ты сможешь раздобыть всё это? 

Пол принёс бумагу, перо и чернила, Шерлок написал короткий список и объяснил, что купить в аптеке, а что позаимствовать у кожевенника.

~

В ожидании возвращения Пола Шерлок занимался чисткой кубка суконной тряпицей, переругивался с Рэем и перебирал в памяти события последних суток. Мысли об уникальной археологической находке ушли на задний план, а все воспоминания крутились почему-то исключительно вокруг Джона, и особенно вокруг голого Джона. Щёки теплели, сердце трепетало, в животе щекотало. Глупое тело! Глупое, безвольное, вкусившее сладострастия, жаждущее прикосновения ласковых рук. Никогда ранее Шерлок не испытывал подобного чувства. Наверное, это то самое... о котором пишут книги, коими учитывалась матушка, а отец над ней подшучивал по этому поводу, — любовные романы. О нет... только не это... чувства, сантименты... Шерлок задумчиво смотрел на кубок, оглаживая пальцем рельефное изображение одного из античных любовников **:** сильного молодого мужчины с короткой окладистой бородой и совершенно не римским носом. Джон.

Сам Джон отсутствовал в лагере весь день **:** они с Браем поехали в соседнее графство — продавать одну из лошадей, угнанных вчера. Вторую лошадь продавать не стали, Шерлок расценил это как добрый знак **:** он принят в шайку. 

Пол с Харви вернулись из города, привезли хлеб, молоко и сыр, а также новые брюки и ботинки для Шерлока. Но главное, Пол раздобыл всё необходимое для «алхимического» опыта. Торопливо перекусив хлебом и сыром, Шерлок с Полом занялись делом и замесили в миске пшеничную кашу, сдобренную отнюдь не маслом и солью. До самой темноты они кропотливо катали мелкие шарики, удобные для клевания курами. Рэй крутился около них, любопытствовал, насмешничал и, конечно же, не помогал. 

Вечером Джон с Браем вернулись **:** пыльные, усталые и голодные. Джон поинтересовался, чем это заняты парни — узнал, что готовится месть, и махнул рукой на мальчишеское баловство. Пока он, раздевшись по пояс, умывался в ручье, переодевал рубашку, ужинал, рассказывал об успешной продаже лошади, у Шерлока заболели глаза и шея **:** незаметно следить за Джоном в присутствии Пола оказалось нелегко. Пол всё равно заметил его тайные взгляды, улыбнулся и ничего не сказал.

Пшеничные шарики высохли у костра, Пол с Шерлоком высыпали их в мешок и довольные отправились спать, предвкушая завтрашнее отмщение за невинно отравленного пса. Правда, Шерлок предупредил, что результата придётся ждать несколько дней. 

Джон снова улёгся спать на траве, завернувшись в одеяло. Ночевать в палатке вшестером было делом привычным, но с появлением седьмого человека — пусть и стройного словно тростинка — казалось, что будет неудобно и тесно. Дождя не намечалось, а значит, можно было обойтись без крыши над головой. Разумеется, Джон уложил Шерлока рядом с собою, но тот демонстративно укутался в своё одеяло и отодвинулся, не позволяя себя обнимать. Нет-нет, доктор, держите своё слово и забудьте о прошлой ночи, подобное не повторится. Как Джону ни мечталось его приласкать, но пришлось сдержаться. Он сам не ожидал, что может так сильно соскучиться по Шерлоку за один день — за длинный, проведённый в разлуке день, начавшийся с необыкновенного утра. Руки помнили тело, губы помнили вкус, в ушах звучал красивый голос, в паху волновалось, душа тревожилась. То, что Брая не было рядом с Шерлоком, немного успокаивало, но мысли о побеге не выходили из головы. Если парень сбежит — значит, таково его желание, и Джон не властен его возвращать. Устрашающие слова, сказанные при мытье в ручье, были всего лишь пустой угрозой. Джон покамест не настолько одичал, чтобы принуждать к сожительству силой. Хотя... произошедшее утром разве не являлось насилием? Выходит, человеческий облик он всё-таки утрачивал... При первом же взгляде на юношу, на его чувственный полногубый рот, на витые каштановые волосы, на иноземные глаза — по-восточному раскосые и по-северному светлые, всколыхнулось в недрах души низменное дикарское желание — обладать. Желание постыдное, нецивилизованное, это словно опуститься до кражи музейной картины для личного созерцания или рвать прекрасные редкие цветы, которые тут же увянут. Джон вздохнул, плотнее укутался в одеяло и уснул, слушая тихое дыхание лежащего рядом Шерлока.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●  
> Следующая глава почти написана, она будет готова в ближайшие дни.  
> ●  
> В этой истории упоминаются графства. Как подсказывает интернет, в Шотландии нет графств, там области. Но писать про области я не могу)))  
> ●  
> Информация для тех, кто читает фик "в процессе" **:** я внесла небольшое изменение в 1 главу и упомянула, что Рэю 16 лет. Если кто не помнит или не понял, то Шерлоку здесь 18 лет.  
>  ●  
> Как я представляю Рэя (фото современного мальчика из инета, но слегка подправленное) **:**  
>  ●  
> 


	6. Начало приключений и...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Прошу прощения у читателей за невыполнение обещания по срокам готовности главы. Сроки и я - понятия малосовместимые))) Глава получилась длиннее, чем я планировала, поэтому снова пришлось делить её на две части. Вкусная НЦа будет во второй части))) Обещаю (да-да), что в ближайшие дни (да-да) допишу её (да-да).  
> ● За вычитку главы снова благодарю добрую и милую Bellatrix Malfoy forever)))

~

Проснулся Джон от щекотки **:** носа касалась трава, настырно лезущая в ноздри. Пели ранние птицы, по-утреннему свежий, прохладный воздух овевал лицо. Еле разомкнув сонные веки, Джон выпростал руку из-под одеяла, чтобы почесать нос, и обнаружил, что щекочет его вовсе не трава, а тёмные кудри. Шерлок посапывал, доверчиво прижавшись и уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Очевидно, пребывая в сонном забытье, он, словно озябший котёнок, забрался к Джону под одеяло в поисках тепла. Стóит ему проснуться — доверчивость вмиг испарится, выгнется взъерошенная спинка и обнажатся коготки. Джон, боясь вспугнуть трепетный момент и лишиться желанной близости, осторожно приобнял его и зарылся лицом в упругие локоны. Какая издёвка судьбы! Вчера ему довелось обладать этим юношей — сполна и всласть, сегодня же — лишь тайком обнимать, ведь как выяснилось, подарок обладал совершенно непокладистым нравом. Пригретый и уютно угнездившийся Шерлок, не просыпаясь, прижался плотнее, чем окончательно лишил Джона остатков сна **:** хлопчатая рубашка и брюки не скрывали ни волнующих изгибов тонкого тела, ни соблазнительной упругости мышц, ни твёрдости острых коленей, больно упиравшихся ему в бёдра. Ко всему прочему, свои босые ступни Шерлок всунул между ног Джона, отчего тот окончательно почувствовал себя оккупированным, а то и хуже — взятым в плен. В добровольный сладостный плен.

Увы, блаженное время согревающих объятий вскорости истекло, Шерлок проснулся и предсказуемо отстранился, но не настолько, чтобы лишиться приятного тепла. 

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Джон. 

Ответного пожелания доброго утра, конечно же, не прозвучало. Шерлок прятал смущение под насупленным взглядом. Джон заботливо поинтересовался **:**

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Шерлок буркнул **:**

— Я ещё не знаю, как я себя чувствую. Чтоб это понять, нужно хотя бы сесть.

Джон улыбнулся. Похоже, ворчание — неотъемлемая черта характера милого мальчика. 

— Я надеюсь, что через два-три дня ты сможешь безболезненно сидеть в седле — нам придётся сменить расположение лагеря.

Шерлок, не показывая осведомлённости о делах шайки, лениво поинтересовался **:**

— Зачем менять лагерь? Вас не устраивают окружающие пейзажи?

— Нам необходимо время от времени переезжать. Мы сродни цыганам, разве что гаданиями не занимаемся...

— ...только коней воруете и телят уводите, — продолжил его мысль Шерлок. 

Джон тихо рассмеялся и согласился.

— Да, есть такое за нами. 

Шерлок отважился спросить **:**

— Какое отмщение вы устроите фермеру Иннсу? У вас есть план?

Джон не удивился вопросу Шерлока. Он прекрасно видел, как сблизился с ним Пол — о чём-то же они разговаривали, проводя время наедине.

— Иннс — слишком влиятельный в округе человек. Крупные неприятности, причинённые ему, неизбежно взбудоражат полицию. Я пока ещё думаю над способом его покарания. Нельзя допустить, чтоб подозрение пало на кого-то из нас. Возможно, Иннс получит по заслугам чуть позже, когда мы будем за десятки миль отсюда — я вернусь и... никто не заподозрит моих ребят. Шерлок, а вот что задумали вы с Полом? Я обязан знать.

Шерлок хитро улыбнулся припухшими от сна губами.

— Ничего серьёзного — так, маленькая шалость. Полиция этим не заинтересуется.

~

Ввиду нездоровья Шерлока Пол отправился на дело один. Незамеченным он наведался в деревню, где затаившись в тени кустов, подождал, пока старуха-отравительница уйдёт на воскресную службу в церковь, перелез через забор, открыл курятник и высыпал приготовленный корм. Куры всполошённо набросились на повторный завтрак. Строго соблюдая указания, данные Шерлоком, он дождался, пока птицы склюют все до единого пшеничные шарики, «чтобы не оставлять улик», и только после этого удалился восвояси. Как заверял Шерлок, требовалось подождать несколько дней. Что за отрава такая медленная? Не проще ли было всем старухиным курам шеи свернуть?

~

В этот день, как и в предыдущий, Шерлок отлёживался, не рискуя передвигаться по лагерю во избежание унизительных насмешек, сыпавшихся на него словно из рога изобилия, стоило Джону лишь ненадолго отлучиться. Майра обращалась к нему исключительно «подружка» и «бедная девочка», Брай бесконечно вспоминал сцену совокупления, похабно смакуя каждую подробность, Рэй же просто глупо дразнился и подлаивал Браю, будто злобная собачонка. Улучив момент, когда Пола не было рядом, Рэй присел в тени под дубом и, кривя свои покусанные губы, поинтересовался у Шерлока, вернее, у его демонстративно повёрнутой спины **:**

— Ты и впрямь целкой был? Джон лишил тебя девственности?

Не получив ответа, продолжил **:**

— Девственник в восемнадцать лет... Мне шестнадцать, я и то уже сотню девок выебал. Или у вас, у графов, так принято — выходить замуж и жениться невинными? А коли не женился, так и помирать монахом? Ей-богу, как суки породистые у лорда Станли — те тоже случались лишь с избранными кобелями. Что, подпортили тебе породу, случили с неказистым кобелём не графских кровей?

Шерлок резко повернулся к Рэю и с размаху влепил пощёчину по веснушчатому лицу. 

— Заткнись, беззубый щенок! Только посмей ещё тявкнуть про Джона что-то подобное!

Рэй схватился за обожжённую ударом щёку и заорал **:**

— А то что?! Нажалуешься ему? А я нажалуюсь Браю! Посмотрим, кто из них сильнее!

Шерлок процедил сквозь сжатые зубы **:**

— Я не буду жаловаться, я подсыплю тебе в чай отраву, и у тебя выпадут все твои рыжие волосы. И даже в _том_ месте облысеешь. После этого тебе ни одна девка не даст.

Рэй издал и впрямь щенячий скулёж, обозвал Шерлока ведьмой, вскочил на ноги и побежал к ручью — охлаждать горящую щёку.

~

После пятичасового чаепития, в котором почему-то не принимал участия Рэй, Тихий Харви извлёк откуда-то ящик с револьверными патронами и устроил учебные стрельбища. Мишенью служил газетный лист с нарисованным кругом и яблочком по центру, укреплённый на крутом склоне холма. Расстояние до мишени было довольно приличным, что с первого выстрела сразу же выявляло меткость стрелков. Верх мастерства продемонстрировал сам же организатор **:** Харви виртуозно простреливал по порядку все буквы в названии местной газеты «Delshorck Newsletter». Джон тоже стрелял отлично, причём с обеих рук. Шерлок даже расстроился, когда тот один раз промазал и пуля ушла в «молоко». Майра и Брай также показали достойный уровень стрельбы, а вот Пол с Рэем стрелками оказались не ахти какими **:** Рыжий попал в лист газеты лишь в половине выстрелов, Пол — и того меньше. Услышав презрительное хмыканье Шерлока, сидевшего рядом на траве и наблюдавшего за стрельбой, Рэй, конечно же, взъелся.

— А ты, принцесса, хотя бы в холм попадёшь? Ты вообще когда-нибудь держала в своих скрипичных ручках настоящее мужское оружие? 

Шерлок поднял глаза на Джона **:** позволят ли ему стрелять? Джон подал ему заряженный револьвер, помог подняться на ноги и, приобняв, встал у него за спиной, придерживая его правую руку с оружием **:** то ли заботливо направлял, то ли благоразумно не доверял. Шерлок спиной ощущал прижавшуюся к нему грудь, ягодицами чувствовал гениталии, его шею покалывала щетина, нос чуял знакомый возбуждающий запах Джона — стрелять не представлялось возможным **:** руки предательски дрожали. Шерлок повернул к нему лицо, как бы невзначай коснувшись подбородком его колючей щеки, и проговорил **:**

— Джон, не волнуйся, я не подстрелю Харви. Я умею стрелять, не мешай мне.

Джон нехотя разомкнул объятия и отстранился. Держать Шерлока в руках хотелось постоянно **:** мой, ты мой, мой подарок, мой мальчик... мой любимый... 

Шерлок унял дрожь, прицелился и выстрелил. Харви стоял в нескольких ярдах от мишени, помечал угольком следы пуль и давал советы не особо метким стрелкам **:** «Чуть выше бери, ниже, долго не целься, не дыши, руку твёрже держи». Он издал одобрительный крик, увидев, как Шерлок попал совсем рядом с яблочком. Рэй досадливо сплюнул в траву и прошипел **:**

— Повезло, случайно попал.

Шерлок усмехнулся и всадил оставшиеся пять пуль в газетный лист. В яблочко не попал ни разу, но всё же мимо мишени не промазал. Рэй упорствовал **:**

— Повезло, потому что ветер только что прекратился. 

Шерлок развернулся, навёл ствол на его лоб и произнёс **:**

— Ветер у тебя в голове. Ему нужна дырка для выхода. 

Джон вмиг метнулся к Шерлоку и ударил его по запястью, выбивая револьвер.

— Шерлок, не смей наводить оружие на своих! Даже незаряженное! 

Удар оказался сильным, кисть Шерлока онемела. Рэй при этом возмутился на слова вожака **:**

— Он нам не свой! Он всего лишь твой подарок!

Шерлок молча прижал больную руку к груди, обжёг Джона злым взглядом и, гордо держа спину, прихрамывая, направился в лагерь. Джон сдержал свой порыв броситься за ним. Вот же беспечный самонадеянный мальчишка!

~

Весь день до ночи Шерлок дулся на Джона, посмевшего из-за чепухи заступиться за рыжего глупца и причинить ему, Шерлоку, боль. Запястье болело, твёрдая рука Джона оставила на нём тёмный синяк. Виноватый доктор даже не подошёл осмотреть изувеченного, а Полу Шерлок не доверился, обшипел его и спрятал руку за спину. Разумеется, спать он лёг вдали от Джона, закутавшись с головой в одеяло.

~

На следующий день, когда Джон отлучился из лагеря по своим разбойничьим делам, Шерлок всё же не выдержал трёхдневного скучного лежания под дубом, обругал себя трусом и встал на ноги. Мужественно держа лицо, не морщась и не хромая, он облачился в свой костюм и сапоги. Обшарив палатку, нашёл перчатки и любимую шляпу, позабытые наигравшимся Рэем. Не слушая возражений Пола, он оседлал лошадь и поехал в город. Разумеется, в сопровождении самого же Пола и увязавшегося за ними Рэя. Рыжий смирился с изъятием шляпы и перчаток, но трофейные часы держал при себе, не забывая извлекать их из жилетного кармана и важно щёлкать серебряной крышкой. Шерлок, предвкушая поездку, не обращал внимания на Рэя, чем неимоверно его раздражал. «Девчонка кудрявая... легла под вожака, ноги раздвинула, теперь нос задирает... Выебанная дырочка, поди-ка, сильно болит в седле...», — бурчал тот, пока не получил тычок под рёбра от разгневанного Пола. Шерлок делал вид, что не слышит бурчание Рэя, лишь рдеющие щёки выдавали его **:** «дырочка», действительно, болела. Однако, выяснять отношения с завистливо-сварливым мальчишкой ему было недосуг, в этой поездке у него имелась важная цель, в подробности которой он никого не посвящал, назвав поводом для прогулки желание ознакомиться с окрестностями.

Ближайший город находился от них в дюжине миль. Делшорк — тихий скучный городок, с мощёными булыжными мостовыми, старинной церковью, площадью с памятником, магазинами, лавками и крупной пекарней, хлеб из которой поставляли даже в соседние графства. Добравшись до города, Шерлок с попутчиками вальяжно проехались по его центральной улице, ожидаемо привлекая взгляды горожан и особенно — юных мисс. Трое молодых всадников были хороши собою, стройны и миловидны, и могли угодить вкусу любой красавицы **:** блондин приветливо улыбался яркими губами, рыжий кареглазый парень дерзко подмигивал хорошеньким лоточницам, кудрявый брюнет с холодным взором выделялся среди своих спутников благородной осанкой и приличным костюмом. Служанки беззастенчиво оглядывались им вслед, а юные леди смущённо прятали любопытные глаза за полями шляпок.

Привлечённые витриной, юноши зашли в галантерейный магазин — полюбовались на галстуки **;** у фотографа узнали цену портретного снимка, но фотографироваться, конечно же, не стали **;** в бакалее по просьбе Майры купили соль и спички **;** завернули в оружейную мастерскую, где поинтересовались стоимостью револьвера и подержали в руках охотничье ружьё. Шерлок, узнав всё, что ему требовалось, начал прихрамывать, намекая, что пора в обратный путь. 

Напоследок, по требованию Рэя, они зашли в кондитерскую лавку за леденцами. Пахло в ней упоительно **:** ваниль, карамель, сливочный крем, шоколад, орехи... Печения и пирожные, конфеты и леденцы, кексы и пудинги... Рэй задышал полной грудью, вбирая в себя райские ароматы и впал в онемение от изобилия выбора. Продавец обслужил предыдущего покупателя и с любезной улыбкой повернулся к молодым джентльменам. Пол попросил полфунта лакричных леденцов, опережая Рэя и опасаясь, что тот пожелает скупить всю лавку. Покупатель, только что отошедший от прилавка с кульком имбирного печения, неуклюже повернулся, наткнулся на Шерлока и торопливо извинился **:**

— Ох, прошу прощения... — Подняв взгляд выше, на его лицо, он изумлённо воскликнул **:** — Мистер Холмс, это вы! 

Неуклюжим покупателем оказался не кто иной, как Картер — наёмный рабочий с раскопок. Увидев Шерлока живым и невредимым, да ещё и в компании рыжего разбойника-похитителя, Картер не знал, что подумать. Растерянность и недоумение были ясно написаны на его лице, и без того глуповатом, однако Шерлок не собирался ничего ему объяснять и рассказывать. Картер крутил головой, переводя взгляд с Рэя на Шерлока, а потом вскричал **:**

— Мистер Холмс, вас держат насильно? Вы пленник?!

Шерлок понял, что молча уйти не получится. Сдерживая досаду, спокойным голосом он ответил **:**

— Не выдумывайте, Картер. Разве я похож на пленника?

— Но как же?.. Как то нападение?.. Вас же связали и похитили! Вот он связал! — Палец указал на насупившегося Рэя.

Шерлок прошипел сквозь зубы **:**

— Ещё раз вам говорю **:** я — свободный человек. Не сейте глупую панику. 

— Но... как же кубок?! Он похищен! Мистер Эртон сообщил об этом в полицию!

Шерлок открестился от кубка.

— Понятия не имею, где он. Я его не похищал. — И, видя, что Пол расплатился за леденцы, попрощался **:** — Всего хорошего, мистер Картер. Не беспокойтесь за меня. А кубок ищите — он бесценен. 

Оставив ошарашенного Картера с разинутым ртом, они вышли из лавки и вскочили на лошадей. Рэй кровожадно произнёс **:**

— Надо было в тот раз ему горло перерезать. Горшок свой ископаемый ищут с полицией! Вот дерьмо! Пусть копают лучше — ещё найдут. А ты, кудрявый, молодец! Я думал, ты, как истинная девчонка, бросишься на шею своему спасителю и сдашь нас! Пол, отдай леденцы, они мои!

~

О встрече в городе Пол рассказал Большому Джону, когда тот вечером вернулся в лагерь. Шерлок не стал бы этого делать, но Пол не мог утаить от главаря столь важное событие. Джон поставил Шерлока перед собой — высокого, самоуверенного, гордого... изящного, красивого... в брюках и жилете, идеально сидящих на тонкой фигуре, — хмурясь, красноречиво помолчал (и полюбовался), а потом сдержанно отчитал.

— Шерлок, я рад, что твоя нога заживает, и ты самостоятельно передвигаешься, а также то, что ты уже можешь сидеть в седле. Но в следующий раз советуйся со мной, прежде чем совершать куда-либо вылазку. У нас в компании есть правило **:** в местах нашего временного пристанища мы показываемся на людях по одному-два человека, чтоб не вызывать подозрений в существовании шайки. Я появляюсь в городе только один или с Харви, Брай всегда с Рэем, Пол обычно один или с Харви. Выезжай с Полом, но вот Рэя, как и Брая в твоей компании видеть не должны — они твои похитители. Ты же понимаешь, что тот человек поднимет панику? 

Шерлок пренебрежительно отмахнулся.

— Картер просто идиот! 

— Тем более. Наверняка он сразу же пошёл в полицию и рассказал, что видел похищенного студента в компании похитителя. 

— Ну и пусть рассказывает. Можно подумать, полиция бросится меня искать!

Джон тоже сомневался в рвении полисменов, поэтому не стал спорить с Шерлоком, к тому же назавтра они всё равно планировали менять место стоянки. Но проучить непослушного мальчишку, хоть чуточку, да хотелось. Он обхватил Шерлока за талию, притянул к себе и крепко сжал его ягодицы — почти до боли, до возбуждения...

— Шерлок, не больно было сидеть в седле? Я склоняюсь к мысли, что мне спокойнее, когда ты лежишь под дубом, а не разъезжаешь по округе. Не вынуждай меня...

Шерлок с усмешкой перебил его **:**

— А то что? Заставишь меня вместо седла скакать на тебе? 

Он отцепил его руки от своего зада, высокомерно встряхнул кудрями и, слегка прихрамывая, направился к ожидающему Полу. Этой ночью им с Полом предстояло серьёзное дело.

~

Тишина погружённых во тьму улиц Делшорка нарушалась лишь скрипом ставен и вывесок, качаемых ночным ветром. Лошади остались привязанными в лесу на окраине, а поступь башмаков стремилась быть неслышимой. Замóк мастерской фотографа легко поддался с помощью изогнутой спицы. Пол восторженно зашептал **:**

— Где ты такому научился? В университете? Научи меня!

Шерлок на него шикнул, чиркнул спичкой и отыскал шкаф с химикатами, необходимыми для изготовления фотографий. Зажигая спички одна за одной, он обшарил полки шкафа и отсыпал какой-то порошок в газетный свёрток. «Магний, — пояснил он Полу. — Для вспышки используется». Подчистив за собою следы пребывания, они удалились, закрыв дверь на замок всё той же спицей.

Оружейная мастерская, само собой, оказалась заперта надёжнее фотографической, замок пришлось взламывать припасённым для этого дела столярным долотом. Пол был уверен, что Шерлок влез к оружейнику за револьвером, присмотренным накануне днём, но оружие на витринах отсутствовало — по всей видимости, оно было заперто в большом металлическом сейфе. Шерлок равнодушно проследовал мимо сейфа и снова принялся копаться в химикатах. 

— Шерлок, это порох? Зачем он тебе?

— Да, порох. А это — селитра. Нужно. Ты видел когда-нибудь фейерверк?

— Нет.

— М-м... В общем, это красиво. 

Маскировать следы своего пребывания в оружейной мастерской они не стали — взломанный дверной замок всё равно было не скрыть. Вдобавок, Шерлок зачем-то поковырял долотом замок сейфа, после чего они скрылись в темноте городских улиц. 

Добравшись до леса и усевшись в сёдла, они не переставали возбуждённо дышать и посмеиваться **:** приключения будоражили юную кровь. Шерлок потребовал **:**

— А теперь покажи мне дом Иннса.

Пол испугался.

— Шерлок, что ты задумал? Без ведома Джона нельзя! Только он решает такие серьёзные дела! Это не пудинг украсть и не кур отравить. Кстати, что с теми курами, когда они сдохнут? Мы завтра уезжаем из этих мест, так и не узнаем. 

Шерлок замялся.

— Возможно, результат оказался не столь явным, ведь у меня не было лаборатории со всем необходимым. Да это не важно! Покажи мне дом фермера!

Усадьба Иннса оказалась большой, и даже в темноте было понятно, насколько она богатая. Шерлок с Полом спешились и крадясь обошли её вкруговую. Главный дом, огороженный каменной оградой в четыре фута высотой, мог посоперничать с домами помещиков **:** в два этажа, под черепичной крышей, деревянный, но оштукатуренный и выкрашенный в белый цвет, с мощёными дорожками и множеством цветов вокруг. Пол прошептал **:**

— Эти саженцы роз и лилий ему даже из Лондона привозят. Говорят, бешеных денег стоят — редкие сорта. Одну пожилую служанку чуть до смерти не забили по его указу, когда она упала на одну такую бесценную розу, поскользнувшись на мокрых камнях. 

Шерлок сжал губы.

— Почему ты мне раньше не сказал, что этот упырь так любит свои цветочки? Ладно, надеюсь, его цветочкам тоже достанется. А сейчас слушай...

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава не за горами, честное пионерское!)))


	7. …и начало новой жизни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как всегда, спасибо моей милой помощнице Bellatrix Malfoy forever за вычитку главы)))

~

Лагерь начали сворачивать с самого утра, часть поклажи приторочили на лошадей, и сразу после завтрака в путь отправились Брай с Рэем — так решил Джон. Место будущей стоянки было оговорено заранее, добираться до него следовало небольшими группами — как мудрёно пояснил Джон **:** «в целях конспирации», а попросту, дабы не привлекать к себе внимания. По прикидкам Брая и Джона, до нового пристанища они должны были ехать два-три дня, при условии остановок на привалы и ночёвки. После обеда уехали Майра, Пол и Харви. С ними отправили свёрнутую палатку и прочий скарб. Перед прощанием Пол с Шерлоком обменялись заговорщическими взглядами. Джон с Шерлоком остались одни. Неверно растолковав задумчивость Шерлока, Джон счёл нужным объяснить ему **:**

— Надо выждать до вечера, чтобы последовать за остальными ребятами. В темноте мы с тобой далеко не уедем, остановимся ночевать через несколько миль после Делшорка. 

Шерлок молча кивнул, хотя чуть не лопался от желания поделиться своей задумкой в деле мести фермеру. Его душа ликовала в предчувствии приключений. Ведь ясно же **:** Джон задержался с отъездом до вечера ради... Нет, не ради романтичного уединения и прочей любовной чепухи, а ради мести фермеру. Интересно, что он задумал? Шерлок был уверен, что знает ответ, — он видел, как Джон готовил тряпицы, пропитанные оружейным маслом. Что ж, подождём, посмотрим, как вы, доктор, в ночи полезете через ограду с тряпками и спичками... 

А ещё радовало то, что Джон даже не спрашивал **:** хочет ли Шерлок последовать за ними, за разбойниками? Однозначно, Шерлок стал своим в их шайке, он нужен Джону. Ведь только малолетний рыжий идиот мог подумать, что Шерлок — всего лишь бесполезный подарок, сродни «ископаемому горшку»! 

Они остались на поляне до захода солнца. Сначала Джон ремонтировал седло на лошади Шерлока, потом учил Шерлока чистить револьвер, говорили о столичной жизни, о любимых спектаклях и книгах, потом они поужинали и просто лежали, молчали, выжидали время... Мысленно прощались с прекрасным уголком природы, подарившим им столько волнительных воспоминаний. Старый дуб, прохладный ручей, остывающие угли костра, терпкое вино, пьянящие поцелуи, объятия, смех и шутки... любовное соитие... 

Кубок был упакован в седельную сумку Шерлока, туда же уложен свёрнутый костюм и любимые сапоги. У Джона в багаже лежали пара одеял, сменная одежда, котелок, две кружки, две миски... Очевидно, за время пути им предстояло кормиться собственноручно приготовленной пищей и ночевать под открытым небом, избегая останавливаться в трактирах и харчевнях. Должно быть, это короткое путешествие окажется гораздо интереснее, чем долгая дорога из Лондона на раскопки, и уж точно интереснее, чем сами раскопки.

Вдруг Джон насторожился, сел и прислушался.

— Шерлок, ты слышал? Это раскат грома? 

Тот лениво кивнул, не показывая любопытства **:** почему это так встревожило Джона? А-а, ну конечно, гром — предвестник дождя. Догадка Шерлока подтвердилась. Джон досадливо чертыхнулся **:**

— Чё-ёрт!.. Две недели не было ни капли дождя, и вот именно сейчас... 

Шерлок тоже сел и, скрывая волнение в голосе, произнёс **:**

— Считаешь, что поджёг дома Иннса невозможен под дождём? Я так не думаю. А гром так просто нам на руку!

Джон удивлённо поднял брови.

— Откуда ты?.. А, конечно, ты же такой умный... Ну и как можно поджечь дом под дождём?

Шерлок поднялся на ноги и кивнул.

— Едем. Не надо дожидаться полной темноты. Ты всё увидишь сам. А ввиду твоей меткости, ты даже сам это проделаешь. Только не промочи свой револьвер.

~

Гром гремел всё ближе. Первые капли грядущего ливня настигли их на подъезде к усадьбе фермера. Привязав лошадей к деревьям на опушке леса, они, пригибаясь и маскируясь в кустах, приблизились к ограде главного дома. Во мраке вечера и сгустившихся туч было видно, как во дворе служанка спешно снимает с верёвки выстиранное хозяйское бельё, бросая его в корзину. На открытой террасе, благоухающей розами, аромат которых простирался далеко вокруг, другая девица хлопотливо убирала посуду со стола, накрытого, видимо, для вечернего чаепития фермерской семьи. Одна чашка выскользнула из её суетливых рук и разбилась о гравий. Джон шепнул **:**

— Ох и достанется ей за это...

Шерлок возразил **:**

— Не успеет. Джон, смотри на крышу. Видишь, вон там рядом с ветками дерева полуоторванная черепица? Под ней находится бутылка, её бок виден немного. Сможешь всадить пулю в бутылку?

Джон пригляделся **:** действительно, скрытая листвой от случайного взора, торчала надломленная черепица. В сумерках не была видна бутылка, лишь виднелось что-то неопределённо-тёмное, но не верить Шерлоку повода не имелось. Что же в той бутылке? Керосин? Воспламенится ли он от пули? Да и крыша уже мокрая... 

Шерлок, будто прочитав его мысли, развеял сомнения.

— Дождь не повлияет на праздничный фейерверк, который мы устроим фермеру. А выстрел примут за гром. Дождей давно не было, стояла жара, чердак высушен и вспыхнет как спичка! Джон, не бойся, люди успеют спастись, ведь пожар начнётся с крыши! А вот потушить огонь они вряд ли смогут, и дождь им не поможет. 

Голос Шерлока дрожал от нетерпения и предвкушения. Джон и сам горел желанием мести фермеру, но благородные разбойничьи принципы, увы, не позволяли разделаться с ним, словно с телёнком. Да, именно поджог он и планировал, вот только не дома, а конюшни и хлева. Ну что ж, уничтожение хозяйского дома — ущерб немалый, фермер не скоро придёт в себя от столь значительной потери, да и невинные животные не пострадают. 

Более не сомневаясь, Джон достал из-за пазухи револьвер, опёрся об ограду, взвёл курок, прицелился и нажал на спусковой крючок. Выстрел прозвучал одновременно с грохотом взрыва и визгом служанок. Яркая белая вспышка озарила округу, обломки черепицы и искры посыпались вниз, а вверх устремилось пламя. Джон, забыв как дышать, с восторгом взирал на дело их с Шерлоком рук, пока тот не дёрнул его в кусты. В доме раздались крики людей — собиравшиеся почивать, они выскакивали под дождь в ночных сорочках и халатах, не понимая, откуда и как начался пожар. В зареве огня Иннс сиял лоснящейся мокрой лысиной и тряс упитанным брюхом, суетливо раздавая указания по тушению крыши и спасению ценных вещей. Джон с Шерлоком с удовлетворением отметили, что прислуга не особо рьяно исполняла его команды, и с вёдрами воды на стремительно разгоравшуюся крышу никто и не подумал лезть. 

С упоением пронаблюдав ещё несколько минут за буйством пожара, прожорливо охватившего чердак и второй этаж, Джон с Шерлоком наконец оторвались от созерцания и вернулись к оставленным лошадям. Дождь усиливался, но это уже не беспокоило **:** такое мощное пламя ему не погасить. Джон поскорее убрал револьвер в вощёную кобуру и запрятал его в седельную кожаную сумку. Одежда успела промокнуть насквозь, текло по спине, по ногам, между них. Он повернулся к Шерлоку, стоявшему рядом и почему-то не садившемуся на лошадь. В темноте не было видно выражение его глаз, почти скрытых длинными мокрыми волосами, но улыбающиеся губы были хорошо видны на бледном лице. В них и впился Джон. Без спроса, без согласия, жадно и уверенно, обхватив его за голову. Шерлок покачнулся, но не отстранился, не оттолкнул и даже губы не сжал — наоборот, с готовностью приоткрыл рот. Джон, возбуждённый рискованным делом, окрылённый удачей, восхищённый Шерлоком, совсем потерял голову, целовал его глубоко, властно и грубо, всасывая и согревая ледяные губы по очереди, покусывая их и запивая струями дождя. Шерлок не подал признаков сопротивления, даже когда распалённый Джон толкнул его к ближайшему дереву, развернул к себе спиной и уткнул лицом в шершавую кору. Прижавшись налитым членом к его ягодицам, облепленным мокрыми брюками, Джон торопливо принялся расстёгивать пуговицы его застёжки. Нащупав мягкий холодный член и поджатую мошонку, Джон пригасил свой яростный пыл **:** Шерлок не настроен, он не хочет, он боится... Боль и страх, испытанные им при первом совокуплении, только усугубятся при столь нахрапистом обращении. Джон застегнул то, что успел расстегнуть, повернул Шерлока к себе лицом, ласково поцеловал согретые губы и, перекрикивая шум дождя, приказал **:**

— Едем в трактир, ночевать в лесу невозможно!

До трактира им пришлось проскакать не менее десяти миль. Разумеется, они не посмели остановиться в Делшорке, где многие жители наверняка были наслышаны о похищенном студенте, да и нужно было уехать на безопасное расстояние от усадьбы Иннса. 

Гроза ушла, дождь закончился, грязь и лужи на дороге мерцали в свете взошедшего на умытое небо толстого полумесяца. Придорожная гостиница тускло светила окнами и запотевшим фонарём над вывеской «Золотая подкова». Поручив лошадей сонному конюху, они прошли в тёплое нутро трактира, где уютно потрескивал камин и в кресле дремала хозяйка с вязанием на коленях. Джон попросил двухместный номер, расписался в книге посетителей за них обоих фамилиями Смит и Смит, заплатил аванс и получил ключ. Глянув на лужу, натёкшую с мокрого Шерлока, потребовал принести в номер подогретого вина с мёдом, тостов с маслом и немного виски для растирания его простывшего брата. 

В маленькой комнате, освещённой двумя керосиновыми лампами, оказалась одна кровать — довольно широкая и заправленная чистым бельём. Шерлок без стеснения скинул на пол мокрую одежду и с размаху упал в постель. Когда же он спал последний раз на нормальной кровати? Три недели назад, и тоже в гостинице, до начала работы на раскопках. Джон, не отрывая голодного взгляда от его зада и раскинутых длинных ног, тоже разделся догола, собрал всю одежду в охапку и передал её прислуге, принёсшей поднос с заказанными тостами, горячим вином и стаканом виски. 

— Просушите хорошенько. — Звон монет сопроводил его просьбу.

Горячее вино, разлитое из кувшина в две большие кружки, благоухало корицей и мёдом. Джон сел рядом с Шерлоком на кровать и подал ему одну кружку.

— Пей, пока горячее. Сейчас я тебя разотру. Не дай бог, ты простынешь.

Шерлок сел в постели, взял кружку в обе руки и сделал глоток. 

— Джон, я не настолько хлипкий, как ты думаешь. — Его словам сопутствовал громкий чих. 

Они оба рассмеялись и принялись пить вино, сверкая счастливыми глазами и словно невзначай бросая взоры на гениталии друг друга. По мере убывания вина в кружках, согревались тела и нарастало взаимное желание. Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что произойдёт в самое ближайшее время, и его это не пугало — более того, он этого жаждал. Перетерпеть боль, чтобы испытать необычайное наслаждение, чтобы ощутить Джона в себе, чтобы стать с ним единым целым... Он готов был отдаться Джону в лесу под дождём, но тот почему-то передумал **:** наверное, вспомнил, что масла нет. Шерлок скосил глаза на тарелку с нетронутыми тостами и розеткой светло-жёлтого сливочного масла. Мысли направились по любимому химико-физическому руслу **:** жиры, увлажнители, смазка, трение, скольжение... 

Джон отставил пустые кружки и приказал **:**

— Ложись, я тебя разотру. 

Шерлок сдержался от оглашения своих сомнений в необходимости процедуры, послушно лёг на спину и прикрыл веки, с интересом наблюдая сквозь ресницы, как Джон берёт стакан с виски, удобнее усаживается на кровати, как рассматривает его обнажённое тело с головы до ног и облизывает при этом свои тонкие, раскрасневшиеся от вина губы. Выпитое вино туманило разум и не позволяло вычислить точный угол поднятия Джонова члена **:** что-то в диапазоне между ста десятью градусами и... Тяжёлый толстый ствол, увенчанный влажной тёмной головкой, покачивался, словно маятник, от созерцания которого кружилась голова и не определялся даже примерный угол. Свой же налитый член лежал на лобке и истекал предсеменем, словно набравшийся юный пьяница, пустивший слюну. Шерлоку внезапно стало стыдно за свой небольшой, по сравнению с Джоновым, член. Неуместный приступ стыда прервался прикосновением ласковых рук, растирающими ему грудь. В нос ударил запах виски, с детства знакомый по отцовскому буфету, в котором любопытный исследователь совал нос во все бутылки и графины. Аккуратные ладони огладили шею, ключицы, кончиками пальцев покружились по соскам, трепетно отозвавшимся на ласку. Джон улыбнулся, склонился и поцеловал один маленький сжатый бутон. Шерлок распахнул губы, издавая тихое «ах», одновременно с этим распахивая глаза от удивления. Джону понравилась реакция Шерлока, он самозабвенно продолжил вылизывать и посасывать твёрдую вершинку, щекоча при этом грудь своей колюче-мягкой бородой. Шерлок, купаясь в волнах возбуждающей неги, впервые отважился приобнять его, притронуться к волосам, к шее, спине... Радостно бьющееся сердце Джона забилось сильнее **:** Шерлок его обнимает! Губами, целующими сосок, он чувствовал удары его сердца, столь же сильные и частые, как свои.

Продолжать растирание становилось всё труднее **:** руки дрожали, член изнывал. Хотелось скорее овладеть желанным красавцем, ощутить тонкое тело под собой, проникнуть внутрь, вновь почуять упоительную тесноту и упругость нутра, принадлежащего лишь ему одному... Но торопить вожделенный момент было нельзя, Шерлоку требовалось созреть, словно сдобе для выпечки. Джон перевернул его — податливого и лёгкого — лицом в подушку и растёр пахучее виски по его спине. Лаская руками и взглядом белую кожу, нетронутую загаром и украшенную милыми родинками между лопаток, он с нежностью думал **:** «Нецелованный даже солнцем... невинный домашний мальчик...». Невзначай пролитое виски потекло по желобку позвоночника и янтарной лужицей скопилось в изгибе поясницы. Джон с готовностью последовал в указанном направлении, растёр свой огрех по низу спины и, переполненный предвкушением, положил ладони на округлые ягодицы. Сминая упругие половинки до красноты, разводя их в стороны и любуясь на розовый сжатый вход, Джон замечтался, представляя, как раскроет его, войдёт, изольётся, наполнит, а потом семя потечёт наружу... Вдруг сминаемый зад дёрнулся из рук, Шерлок перекатился на край постели и язвительно проговорил **:**

— Джон, я ошибся, думая, что тосты с маслом ты заказал вовсе не для еды. Ешь их, и давай спать!

В первое мгновение Джон опешил, потом дошло **:** Шерлоку надоело ждать, он торопит! Вздохнул и серьёзным тоном ответил **:**

— Ты прав **:** я действительно очень хочу есть. — И видя, как мгновенно гаснет и скучнеет шаловливый взгляд, продолжил **:** — Сначала я съем тебя! — Зарычав голодным зверем, он набросился на обрадовавшегося Шерлока. — Истомлю, нашпигую, отжарю и съем! 

Он подмял Шерлока под себя, обцеловал винными губами его лицо и влажные волосы, дотянулся до розетки с маслом, мазнул на пальцы и шепнул **:**

— Попробуем со спины? Повернись и подними зад.

Шерлок, пылая щеками от вина и смущения, снова лёг лицом в подушку и принял настолько развратную позу, что и сам поверить не мог, что совершил это по доброй воле. Скользкий палец огладил его сжатый анус, кончиком проник внутрь, чуть глубже... ещё... до конца... Боли не было, были лишь неприятные ощущения. Но палец чуть выскользнул назад, шевельнулся и... и... От удовольствия Шерлок развёл ноги шире, бесстыже раскрываясь, и закусил губу, чтобы ненароком не застонать от счастья или не изречь глупость вроде **:** «почему это так хорошо?». К одному пальцу присоединился второй — Шерлоку пришлось закусить подушку, а его поясница при этом прогнулась сильнее, подставляя зад под ласкающие руки, требуя сладостных прикосновений ещё и ещё. Третий палец причинил боль, но Шерлок не подал виду **:** ему придётся стерпеть, чтобы получить высшее наслаждение. 

Член, хоть и обильно смазанный, входил туго и медленно. Джон продвигал его по чуть-чуть, с передышками, давая напряжённым мышцам ануса время обвыкнуть. Они оба тяжело дышали, волновались, стыдились **:** вдруг что-то пойдёт не так... Когда-нибудь потом Джон обязательно признается Шерлоку, что содомского опыта у него, увы, не имеется, что ни мужчин, ни парней, ни мальчиков у него никогда не было. Благо, он был прилежным студентом-медиком, и работа в госпитале оказалась бесценной — расположение простаты он знал не только в теории. 

Шерлок протянул руку назад и ощупал свой растянутый анус, а заодно и член Джона, вернее, его не вошедшую половину. Хрипловатым голосом поинтересовался **:**

— Почему ты не целиком во мне? Это невозможно?

Джон заворожённо смотрел на тонкие изящные пальцы Шерлока, изучавшие место их соединения, и задумчиво помотал головой. Очнулся, вспомнил, что Шерлок его не видит, и ответил **:**

— Войти возможно. Со временем, когда разработается. А если попытаться сейчас, то... я порву тебя, как лягушонка.

Шерлок смешливо фыркнул в подушку. Он и так чувствовал себя голым распятым лягушонком, нанизанным на толстый крючок для ловли сома. Вот только в отличие от бедного земноводного, ему это всё нравилось. 

Джон шевельнулся, член скользнул наружу. Плавно вошёл внутрь. Наружу. Внутрь. Шерлок держался за подушку и смотрел на огонёк керосиновой лампы широко открытыми глазами. Острая боль утихала, уходила, её место постепенно занимало наслаждение, пока робкое и слабое, но от него уже хотелось выгибаться, как гулящая кошка. Джон двигался размеренно, придерживал Шерлока под бока и подавал себе навстречу, проникая на заданную глубину. У Шерлока мелькнула мысль попробовать самому надеться поглубже, но Джон неожиданно остановился, вынул член и недовольно произнёс **:**

— Нет, я так не могу!

У Шерлока ухнуло сердце **:** Джону не нравится. 

Да, Джону не нравилось. Он уложил Шерлока на спину, деловито раздвинул ему ноги, лёг на него, вновь вставил член, поцеловал в губы и пояснил **:**

— Не могу не видеть твоих глаз.

~

Измождённые, они уснули, забыв погасить лампы. Одна лампа погасла сама, когда иссяк керосин, а вторую они погасили, проснувшись под утро и нащупав под одеялом взаимное желание. Тусклого утреннего света из окна хватило для того, чтобы Джон видел счастливо-дурманные глаза Шерлока, распластанного под собой, а Шерлоку — чтобы видеть глаза Джона **:** тёмные, будто грозовое небо, сверкающее вспышками молний и заревом пожара.

~

Влажное полотенце, выполнив свою гигиеническую функцию, улетело обратно в умывальный тазик, Джон откинулся на подушку, обнял расслабленного после бурного соития Шерлока и прижал к груди. Кудри, вымоченные ночным дождём, высохли и завились туже, чем были **;** Джон бездумно продевал в них пальцы, словно в перстни.

— Шерлок, как ты в седле поедешь? После двух раз подряд?..

Тот буркнул ему в грудь **:**

— Лёжа поперёк седла, задом кверху. 

Джон рассмеялся. Настроение было легкомысленное. Ничего, доедут. Будут делать частые привалы, чтобы Шерлок не уставал. 

Они снова задремали и проспали до позднего завтрака. Их одежда оказалась хорошо высушена, а поданный в номер чай с печениями превосходен. Джон оделся, строго-настрого приказал Шерлоку не высовывать носа из комнаты и направился в Делшорк за новостями.

~

Новостей оказалось много.

Джон вернулся через два часа. Шерлок, исполняя приказ, сидел в номере. Вернее, лежал **:** сидеть было больно. Джон бросил ему свежий номер «Delshorck Newsletter». 

— На первой странице новость про Иннса. Шерлок, ты чёртов гений!

Шерлок согласно кивнул и взял газету.

~

_Страшная трагедия на ферме_

_Этой ночью во время грозы сгорел дом фермера Иннса, находящийся в семи милях от Делшорка по дороге на Уист. Дом вспыхнул от удара молнии в крышу и сгорел полностью в течение считанных часов. К великому сожалению и скорби всех окрестных жителей, при пожаре погиб и сам хозяин фермы — уважаемый в округе человек, заботливый работодатель, добрый прихожанин — Реджинальд Ноэл Иннс. Он широко был известен своей благотворительностью и щедрыми пожертвованиями для церкви Святой Терезии, которая украшалась каждый праздник цветами из его сада. Также, будучи цветоводом, он прославил Делшорк на конкурсе любителей роз своей любимицей «Pink pearl» — истинной жемчужиной коллекции, розой редкой красоты. Ко всеобщей печали, уникальный цветник весьма пострадал при пожаре и тушении дома. Церковная служба и прощание с покойным пройдут..._

~

Не дочитав до конца, Шерлок поднял удивлённые глаза на Джона.

— Почему Иннс погиб? Мы же видели его! Он спасся!

Джон радостно потёр руки.

— Как говорит его прислуга, этот скупердяй бросился в горящий дом спасать то ли столовое серебро, то ли фарфор. Рухнули горящие перекрытия — вот и стало одним кровососом меньше. Шерлок, но как ты смог предугадать грозу?! Это уму непостижимо! Ты — ходячий барометр! 

Шерлок не стал оспаривать и это утверждение. Да, он гений, и он барометр. Пусть Джон так думает. На самом деле Шерлок не предвидел грозу и даже не надеялся на неё. Расчёт был на поджог чердака с помощью выстрела по бутылке, наполненной взрывчатой смесью. Ну а то, что взрыв приняли за удар молнии, просто чистое везение. 

Джон продолжал восхищаться его задумкой.

— А кто на крышу лазил? У тебя нога больная. Пола подговорил? Я так понимаю, вот эта заметка тоже про вас? — Джон указал на короткий столбец в колонке криминальных новостей.

~

_Неудачное ограбление оружейной лавки_

_Прошлой ночью неизвестные воры, взломав замок, проникли в лавку оружейника Милна, что находится на Стоун-стрит. Очевидно, преступники рассчитывали поживиться оружием, но всё оно было предусмотрительно заперто в надёжном сейфе. На замке сейфа остались следы попытки вскрыть его — чего, конечно же, ворам сделать не удалось. Полиция опросила возможных свидетелей преступления, но никто ничего не видел и не слышал по причине поздней ночи. Оружейнику нанесён незначительный ущерб в виде взломанного дверного замка._

~

Шерлок довольно хмыкнул **:** он и впрямь гений. Полиция повелась на отвлекающие улики в виде царапин на сейфе.

Выдав вначале хорошие новости, плохую новость Джон оставил на потом.

~

_Бесценный древний кубок похищен лондонским студентом_

_Полиция Делшорка разыскивает Шерлока Холмса — 18-летнего студента из Лондона, прибывшего на раскопки в составе группы археологов. Сговорившись с неизвестными лицами, приметами которых полиция также располагает, он похитил золотой кубок, найденный при раскопках. Первоначальные данные о том, что Холмс похищен преступниками и увезён в неведомом направлении, не подтвердились **:** Джеймс Картер, рабочий с раскопок, поведал, что не далее как вчера он видел разыскиваемого студента в компании одного из своих «похитителей» в кондитерской лавке, покупающим сладости. Приметы Шерлока Холмса **:** рост выше среднего, телосложение худощавое, тёмные вьющиеся волосы, голубые глаза, одет был в светло-коричневый костюм и тёмно-коричневые сапоги и шляпу. Всем видевшим указанного человека требуется незамедлительно обращаться в полицию Делшорка._

~

Шерлок прочёл заметку и фыркнул.

— Золотой?

Джон кивнул.

— Да, если ты явишься в полицию с повинной и с серебряным кубком, то с тебя спросят золото. Поэтому нет смысла идти в полицию. Тем более, и кубок, и ты — мои подарки. А я не намерен отдавать полиции своё законное имущество. 

Шерлок незаметно улыбнулся. В другой ситуации он бы оскорбился, если его назвали имуществом, но не из уст Джона, не после сегодняшней ночи... Да, он принадлежит Джону. Это его личный выбор — его, Шерлока Холмса.

Джон огладил свою несерьёзную бороду, надел шляпу и поторопил **:**

— Едем! Одевайся. Газету дай мне, я сохраню — ребятам показать. Столько заметок в одном выпуске! Шерлок, ты — мечта провинциальной прессы! 

В ответ раздалось надменное фырканье.

— Когда-нибудь обо мне будут писать и лондонские газеты! И вовсе не в колонке судебной хроники, как о тебе!

Шерлок не успел передать газету Джону, как вдруг в глаза бросился ещё один заголовок. Он принялся жадно читать.

~

_Загадочное происшествие в Гретна-Грей_

_В деревне Гретна-Грей, что находится в пяти милях к западу от Делшорка, произошло поистине мистическое происшествие. Меган Берч, известная в округе птичница, совершенно неожиданно лишилась разума. Она была обнаружена соседями гоняющейся с ножом за собственными курами, двор был усеян перьями и тушками ощипанных птиц, а уцелевшие куры бегали полуощипанными. Душераздирающую картину сопровождал демонический смех и ужасный вид сумасшедшей, измазанной с ног до головы куриной кровью и облепленной перьями. Но самым страшным оказалось то, что все куры, живые и мёртвые, имели синий цвет кожи. Что это? Неизвестная болезнь? Дьявольские происки? После того, как сумасшедшую Берч удалось связать, напуганные жители деревни собрали и сожгли всех синих кур, а пепел закопали. В деревне поговаривают, что старая Берч слыла колдуньей, поэтому никто не удивился, что в неё вселился дьявол и она навела порчу на собственных птиц._

~

Джон тоже прочёл заметку и усмехнулся.

— Так вот кого вы с Полом извели. Шерлок, я волнуюсь за Рэя. Не обижай мальчика, Рыжику синяя кожа не пойдёт. — Он рассмеялся и напомнил **:** — Спрячь свои приметные кудри под шляпу, коварный похититель золотых кубков.

~


	8. Путешествие вдвоём

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извиняюсь перед своими немногими, но очень дорогими читателями за задержку продолжения. Зато эта глава в 10 страниц - истинная отрада для джонлокерских душ)))  
> Бесконечное спасибо моей бете Bellatrix_Malfoy_forever за вычитку.

~

Сидеть на лошади и впрямь было больно. Каждое соприкосновение грешного места с седлом отдавалось болезненным эхом по всему телу. Шерлок терпел и не показывал виду, рассудив, что если Джон узнает о его мучениях, то откажется от близости на несколько последующих дней, а терять драгоценное время уединения, когда никто бы не подглядывал и не давал советов, очень не хотелось. Благо, лошадей они не гнали, ехали размеренно, потому Шерлок стоически держал лицо, не морщился и не охал. Джон внимательно приглядывался к нему и периодически спрашивал о самочувствии, но в ответ получал лишь деланно-легкомысленное фырканье. Наконец Джон не выдержал показного мужества Шерлока, остановился, достал одеяло из багажа и, невзирая на возражения, подстелил ему под зад. Сурово пригрозил **:**

— Иначе повезу тебя на своей лошади! Как девицу — перед собою. 

Шерлоку пришлось смириться с подстилкой, тем более сидеть стало мягче и удобнее.

После ночного дождя воздух посвежел, а солнце, прикрытое лёгкой пеленой облаков, не пекло столь нещадно, как накануне днём. Погода для путешествия верхом была безусловно комфортной, если бы не жаркие воспоминания о предыдущей ночи, томящие похлеще полуденного солнца. Шерлок, прикрываясь полями шляпы, тайком бросал взгляды на Джона, на его спину и плечи, к которым впервые посмел прикоснуться этой ночью **;** на его руки без перчаток, расслабленно держащие поводья, а ночью крепко держащие под бёдра **;** на улыбающиеся губы, ночью целующие до умопомрачения... Волна приятной дрожи прошла по телу Шерлока, он почувствовал, как напряглись под одеждой соски, ставшие очень чувствительными после ночных ласканий. Интересно, а Джону понравится, если его тоже поцеловать там? 

Джон, в отличие от Шерлока, смотрел на него, не скрывая влюблённого взгляда, любуясь изящным всадником и пребывая в эйфории от осознания их взаимной принадлежности друг другу. Пусть они пока что не говорили о своих чувствах, но ведь и так всё было понятно **:** слова не нужны, когда души тянутся, а телá жаждут. Джон тщательно гнал от себя тяжёлые мысли, омрачающие его счастье **:** какое будущее может быть у них с Шерлоком? Они оба вне закона, он сам — преступник и изгой, а их запретная однополая любовь никогда не сможет быть открыта обществу. Но больше всего ему не давала покоя пренеприятная мысль, грызущая совесть словно прожорливый червь **:** это он самолично втянул Шерлока в свои разбойничьи дела, поставил его по другую сторону закона, сломал мальчику благополучную жизнь... 

На первом же привале, отобедав варёным молодым картофелем с маслом и сыром и в завершение трапезы налив горячего чаю в кружки, Джон поднял беспокоящий его вопрос. 

— Шерлок, ты понимаешь, что значит та заметка в газете? Ты объявлен преступником. Но ещё не поздно пойти в полицию и объяснить, что к чему. Ты отдашь им кубок, твои археологи подтвердят, что это он и есть, а никакого золота не было и в помине. С тебя снимут обвинения в краже и отпустят. Ты отправишься снова на раскопки или же... домой в Лондон. 

Шерлок замер, не успев отпить чаю. Не перебивая, он выслушал осторожную речь Джона, а потом просто взорвался. Вскочил на ноги, расплескал чай, обжёгся, зашипел и вскричал **:**

— Джон, ты то держишь слово, то не держишь! Этим утром ты сказал, что не намерен отдавать полиции ни меня, ни кубок, а сейчас заявляешь **:** «Бери кубок и иди сдавайся». Я тебя не понимаю!

Джон честно ответил **:**

— Я сам себя не понимаю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался в Делшорк или на раскопки, и уж тем более в Лондон. Но я должен был это сказать. 

Шерлок недоумённо нахмурился.

— Зачем? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, но говоришь обратное! Неудивительно, что ты запутался со своими графинями и попал под суд. 

Джон сделал грозное лицо, хотя в душе был совершенно согласен с Шерлоком. 

— Как видишь, чтобы попасть под суд, необязательно совершать что-либо противозаконное! Похитили тебя, и тебя же выставили похитителем. Но у тебя, в отличие от меня, есть возможность не доводить дело до суда. 

Шерлок смягчился **;** он понял, что Джон не хочет отпускать его от себя, а затеял этот разговор ради успокоения своей чувствительной совести. Неужели Джон не видит, как ему с ним интересно? ...как ему интересен сам Джон и вся его жизнь — прошлая докторская, настоящая разбойничья и будущая неизвестная? В конце концов, разве Джон не видит, как он... влюблён в него? Шерлок, зардевшись от собственных мыслей, суетливо принялся обтираться от пролитого чая и наливать новый. Джон помог ему, их руки столкнулись, перехватывая кружку, — чай снова пролился, обжигая пальцы. Шерлок опять зашипел, Джон торопливо поднёс его руку к губам, чтобы подуть, но вместо этого принялся самозабвенно её целовать. Каждый тонкий палец был им нежно обласкан, обцелован от костяшки до ногтя. Изумлённый Шерлок, которому никогда в жизни никто не целовал рук, да ещё столь диковинным образом, любопытно склонился ниже, чем облегчил Джону переход от пальцев к его губам. Впившись в сладкий рот и сомкнув крепкие объятия, Джон уложил Шерлока на траву и полулёг на него сверху, продолжая целовать податливые губы. Не отрываясь, прошептал ему в рот **:**

— Ты мой... Не отдам никому...

Шерлок согласно промычал. Он уже освоился и научился отвечать на поцелуи, и теперь пытался забрать инициативу у Джона, раздвигая языком его губы и проникая внутрь. Джон великодушно позволил, с наслаждением обсасывая любознательный язычок. Шерлок был уверен, что далее случится то самое — Джон овладеет им, ведь бедром чувствовалось его нарастающее желание, но, увы, Джон ограничился поцелуями. Ну разумеется, заботливый доктор не посмел усугублять мучения пациента, которому предстояло ещё полтора дня трястись в седле! Впрочем, глубокие чувственные поцелуи тоже доставили немалое удовольствие, и Шерлок, продолжая путь верхом, ещё долго облизывал опухшие губы и поправлял возбуждённое достоинство, настырно торчавшее в брюках.

~

За день они покрыли довольно большое расстояние, несмотря на то, что двигались не спеша и делали частые короткие привалы. Леса сменились пустынными холмами, всадники миновали скалистый хребет, переправились через реку, вновь углубились в леса. На пути им встретились две деревни и небольшой город, они пополнили запасы провианта и поужинали в придорожной харчевне. Благоприятная погода позволяла ночевать под открытым небом, поэтому решено было двигаться до самых сумерек, присматривая удобное место для ночлега.

Остановились они на берегу небольшой речки, прельщённые стогом свежего сена, стоящего посреди выкошенного луга. Две мили назад они миновали маленькую деревню — очевидно, сено было заготовлено тамошними крестьянами. Расседлав и напоив лошадей, Джон отпустил их на выпас и занялся обустройством ложа в стогу. Они оба с Шерлоком сильно устали за этот длинный день, хотелось скорее лечь спать, и даже не было желания разводить костёр для приготовления вечернего чая. Вкусный ужин в харчевне хорошо их насытил, поэтому они лишь умылись и завалились спать, завернувшись в одеяла и зарывшись в душистое сухое сено.

~

Утро следующего дня поприветствовало путников объятиями вязкого душного тумана. За несколько ярдов от стога, в котором они угнездились, ничего не было видно — висела белёсая живая пелена. Джон спросонья испуганно сел, вспоминая **:** привязал ли вечером лошадей, и не придётся ли потом искать их в тумане. Вдобавок обнаружилось, что Шерлока рядом нет. Джон сгоряча выругался **:** вот кудрявый непоседа, завёл привычку пугать с утра! Но его тревога не успела набрать силу, как вдруг из тумана послышался смешливый голос Шерлока **:**

— Джон, не сквернословь! 

Обнажённый Шерлок юркнул к нему под бок, прижавшись мокрым телом.

— Я искупался, вода необычайно хороша!

Джон облегчённо выдохнул, укутал его в одеяло и поцеловал в нос.

— Ты и впрямь лягушонок **:** холодный, мокрый и длинноногий. Наверняка и плаваешь так же стремительно. 

Шерлок довольно хмыкнул **:** слова и забота Джона ему очень нравились. 

— Я плаваю гораздо лучше, чем лягушка. Надеюсь, нам попадётся озеро, где я смогу тебе это доказать. 

— Возможно, в недалёком будущем бивуак нашей компании окажется на берегу моря, ведь мы движемся в том направлении. Брая тянет к морю, он служил на флоте, а Пол с Рэем никогда не видели моря, им хочется посмотреть. 

Шерлок обрадовался.

— Я бывал на море, но то был Бриксхем — курорт, а какое это море, когда в нём людей, словно на Трафальгарской площади? А давай сразу направимся к побережью! Захватим корабль и будем пиратствовать! Ты будешь капитаном, — милостиво разрешил он.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Ребята нас ждут в Ремдале, пиратствовать пока что будем на суше, ну а потом... посмотрим. 

Он шутливо подмигнул и сильнее прижал подрагивающего Шерлока к себе. Тот завозился, строптиво выпутался из его рук, скинул с себя одеяло и неловким прикосновением огладил Джона в паху. Не пряча стыдливо-наглого взгляда, придирчивым тоном поинтересовался **:**

— Джон, ты ведь всегда держишь своё слово? — И получив утвердительный кивок, выпалил **:** — Ты обещал ебать меня каждый день. 

От слов, произнесённых собственным языком, щёки у него вспыхнули — всё-таки он был образованным юношей, воспитанным чопорным обществом, где совершенно недопустимым считалось говорить о своих постыдных плотских желаниях, да ещё в столь грубой форме. Джон видел, как Шерлоку было непросто это сказать, но упрямый мальчик демонстрировал свой прямолинейный характер и не желал следовать требованиям хорошего тона. Джон и сам хотел Шерлока до безумия (ебать, сношать, любить...), ночь в гостинице не выходила из его головы весь предыдущий день, беспрестанно мелькая перед глазами страстными сценами, да так, что он не всегда замечал, куда следует его лошадь. Но он помнил и то, как утром Шерлок сидел в седле, ёрзая и морщась, думая, что Джон этого не замечает. 

— Шерлок, нам ещё целый день ехать. Я сдержу слово, но отложу исполнение обещания до вечера. 

В ответ он получил категоричное «Нет!», сопровождаемое расстёгиванием его брюк. Прохладная ладонь обхватила дремлющий член и неумело, но настойчиво потеребила его. Уверенность Джона поколебалась. Следующие слова Шерлока смели все его сомнения подчистую.

— Я помылся и хорошо почистился _там_. И даже смазался маслом. Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты целиком вошёл в меня.

Джон тоже этого хотел. Неимоверно! Более не сомневаясь, он быстро спустил свои брюки, положил Шерлока на бок, к себе спиной, и проник пальцем в его смазанное отверстие. Торопливо, но аккуратно подготовил его, добавляя пальцы и растягивая тугой вход, и заодно лаская его член. Собственный член уже стоял навытяжку, предвкушая полное погружение в вожделенные глубины робко оттопыренного зада. Смазав себя слюной, Джон осторожно всунул скользкую головку в Шерлока и, чувствуя его болезненное напряжение, стал продвигаться вперёд медленно и плавно, продолжая ласкать его член.

— Шерлок, дыши. Я почти весь в тебе... ещё немного осталось. 

Последним усилием он погрузился полностью, плотно прижавшись бёдрами к его упругим ягодицам. 

— Вот и всё. Как ты? 

Шерлок протиснул руку между их тел и убедился в правдивости слов Джона. Хрипловато ответил **:**

— Мне кажется, будто весь мой живот заполнен тобою. Очень Большой Джон.

~

К тому времени, как они, лохматые и блаженные, выбрались из порядком разваленного стога, туман начал рассеиваться, стали видны пасущиеся лошади и тихая речка с задумчивой цаплей. От весёлого визга Шерлока, подхваченного на руки Джоном, цапля встрепенулась и улетела, а Джон понёс Шерлока снова купать.

Оказалось, что в багаже у Джона была припасена рыболовная леска с крючками, и после утреннего чаепития они занялись ловлей рыбы. Шерлок оказался рыбаком неусидчивым, потому что сидеть он попросту не мог, а стоять на одном месте ему быстро надоедало. Облачённый в одну лишь сорочку, еле прикрывающую зад, он пританцовывал на берегу, чесал свои голые ноги, отмахивался от жужжащих оводов и щедро делился знаниями с благодарной аудиторией в лице счастливого Джона, рассказывая ему про устройство рыбьих жабр, про разновидности чешуи, о преимуществах шёлковой лески перед волосяной, об ископаемых костяных крючках, о методах завязывания узлов, изготовлении стальной проволоки и... заткнуть бесконечный поток его обширных знаний представлялось возможным лишь с помощью поцелуев, что Джон периодически и проделывал. Шерлок после этого умолкал на пару минут, переводил дыхание, облизывался и находил новую тему, как ему думалось, для развлечения скучающего Джона. Джон не скучал, он, ошалевший от переполнявших его чувств, невидящим взором смотрел на поплавок из гусиного пера, наслаждался красивым голосом Шерлока и обдумывал их будущую совместную жизнь за границей. Нужно дать Шерлоку время выучиться дома, в Англии, а самому выправить фальшивые документы, уехать на континент, обустроиться и ждать приезда Шерлока. Только так они смогут быть вместе. Во Франции или Италии они смогут жить, не особо скрывая свою любовь, ведь в тех странах отношение к содомитам было гораздо более терпимым, чем в пуританской Англии, где мужеложство строго осуждалось обществом и сурово каралось законом. Осталось придумать, как реабилитировать Шерлока и вернуть кубок археологам. Только вот досада **:** отдавать кубок не хотелось. И не потому, что он представлял материальную ценность — конечно, нет. Джону он стал дорог лишь из-за Шерлока, — он видел, как мальчик зачарован необычной находкой и как трепетно относится к ней. А ещё... а ещё Джон верил, что люди, изображённые на кубке, это они с Шерлоком, только много-много жизней назад. Недаром они были так поразительно схожи внешне, и именно кубок связал их вновь. 

Это утро выдалось поистине прекрасным. На наживку из толстого овода позарилась прожорливая щука — да не маленький щурёнок, а вполне крупная хищница **:** весом фунта полтора, а то и все два. Джон оглушил её палкой, выпотрошил, посолил и обмазал толстым слоем глины, обнаруженной невдалеке на обрывистом размытом берегу. Шерлок с интересом смотрел за «туземным» способом приготовления рыбы, сопровождая сей процесс увлекательным рассказом о древних египтянах, достигших в деле мумификации трупов неплохих, с его точки зрения, результатов. Глиняный «саркофаг с телом» зарыли в горячие угли, а поверх снова развели костёр. 

Предвкушая столь аппетитный завтрак, Шерлок соизволил надеть брюки, и его ожидания оказались не напрасны. Когда разломили корку спёкшейся глины, отвалившейся вместе с рыбьей чешуёй, оттуда пахнуло умопомрачительно вкусно и показалась белая мякоть щучьего бока. 

Горячую рыбу они съели вприкуску с хлебом, мыча от удовольствия и облизывая пальцы, при этом умудрялись дурачиться, по очереди потчуя друг друга сочными бескостными кусочками, подносимыми к самым губам.

Погасив костёр и собираясь продолжать путь, Джон внезапно занялся странным делом **:** большой пучок сена он обернул в одеяло и крепко примотал верёвкой к седлу Шерлока, сооружая мягкое сидение для его больного зада. Тот возмутился **:**

— Я не поеду на этом! Это кресло какое-то, а не седло! Джон, я выпаду из него!

Джон молча оседлал его лошадь, укоротил стремена, вспрыгнул в усовершенствованное седло и сделал круг по лугу, проверяя надёжность крепления. Остался доволен своим изобретением. 

— Шерлок, мы едем по безлюдной местности, никто не будет показывать на тебя пальцем и смеяться. Разумеется, перед встречей с ребятами мы вернём седлу обычный вид. 

Шерлок надул губы и, всем своим видом изображая, что делает Джону огромное одолжение, уселся в «кресло». Однако он быстро смирился с нелепым видом седла **:** ехать оказалось вполне удобно.

~

К двум часам пополудни они добрались до Нолла — небольшого города на границе Шотландии и Англии, значившимся одним из обязательных пунктов их пути. Его можно было бы и объехать, но грех было упускать возможность отобедать жареным мясом, тушёными овощами и выпить чаю с молоком и пудингом. Перед въездом в город Шерлок настоял, чтобы его седло приняло вид, не привлекающий изумлённого человеческого взора и не вызывающий желания строить глупые домыслы. Джон убрал подстилку. Пусть они с Шерлоком были знакомы пока что меньше недели, но он уже успел усвоить, что в вопросах не особо принципиальной важности с ним лучше не спорить — напрасно потеряется время. В Нолле они сытно и вкусно пообедали, проехались по его мощёным улицам, оценили скромную архитектуру домов и величие старой церкви. В винной лавке купили бутылку сливового вина для распития вечером у костра, а у молочника купили сыра и восполнили запас масла, с недавних пор имеющего в их хозяйстве не только пищевое назначение.

Покинув Нолл и переправившись через реку по древнему каменному мосту, они тем самым попрощались с Шотландией, оставшейся по ту сторону реки. До пункта их конечного назначения — Ремдала, оставалась треть пути, и достичь его можно было уже к вечеру, но Джон объяснил, почему торопиться не нужно.

— Где остановились наши ребята, мы не знаем. Провожатым назначен Харви, он нас будет поджидать в таверне «Слепой монах» с завтрашнего утра — мы с ним так договорились. Поэтому нам лучше переночевать, не доезжая Ремдала, а утром встретиться с Харви.

Как оказалось, оставшийся отрезок пути им предстояло пройти по живописной гористой местности, перемежаемой буйно цветущими лугами и журчащими ручьями. Шерлок наслаждался раздольем, направляя свою молодую лошадь то вскачь по разнотравью, то по руслу ручья, то взбираясь на вершины холмов, с которых открывались захватывающие дух природные виды. Джон тоже пытался любоваться пейзажами, но одурманенный взор словно магнитом притягивался к единственному объекту восхищения, наделённому сияющими глазами и раздуваемыми ветром кудрями. 

Проезжая мимо высокого отвесного утёса и возжелав забраться на его поросшую деревьями вершину, Шерлок переобулся в свои любимые удобные сапоги и, не слушая предостережений Джона о незажившей ноге, упорно полез вверх по боковому пологому склону скалы, цепляясь руками в перчатках за камни и корни деревьев. Джон раздосадованно сплюнул, привязал лошадей и тоже направился за Шерлоком. 

Добравшись до вершины, они, взмокшие и тяжело дышащие, раздвинули ветви деревьев и вышли на край обрыва. Предвкушение Шерлока не обмануло **:** со скалы открывался потрясающий вид вдаль, вплоть до окрестностей покинутого ими несколько часов назад Нолла. Самого города не было видно, его закрывала сосна, сквозь её хвою виднелся только шпиль церкви, блестевший в лучах вечернего солнца. Шерлок потянулся, чтобы убрать мешающие обзору ветви, сделал шаг вперёд — к самой кромке скалы, кожаная подошва сапога поскользнулась на мелких камешках, и Шерлок неминуемо бы сорвался вниз, но благодаря Джону, не сводившему с него глаз, оказался мгновенно подхвачен и утянут прочь от края. Увы, то ли дьявольская скала жаждала человеческой жертвы, то ли супротив коварных мелких камешков вся обувь была равна — и модные сапоги Шерлока, и грубые охотничьи ботинки Джона — но, оттянув от пропасти Шерлока, Джон сам не удержался, съехал и сорвался за край. Он успел ухватиться за выступающий краевой камень, однако пальцы соскользнули с его покатого мшистого бока. Но этого мига хватило Шерлоку для стремительного рывка, чтобы упасть грудью на камни, перехватить руку Джона и вцепиться в неё обеими своими руками. 

— Джон! Не смей падать!

Разумеется, Джон не имел желания падать. Он висел, удерживаемый за кисть и запястье тонкими скрипичными руками Шерлока, и тщетно искал ногами опору на каменной стене. Опоры не было. Дотянуться второй рукой до края не представлялось возможным и зацепиться за что-либо другое — тоже. Шерлок с натугой крикнул **:**

— Другой рукой держись за меня, я тебя вытяну!

Джон послушался и схватился за запястье Шерлока выше перчатки, хоть и не представлял, как он сможет его вытянуть. Как вообще Шерлок его держал? Ведь он легче весом! Шерлок сам прояснил этот вопрос **:**

— Я ногами держусь за что-то. 

Он поднатужился и попытался ползти назад, вытягивая Джона, но сил явно не хватало. Казалось, что суставы вот-вот не выдержат, и руки оторвутся вместе с Джоном. Ну уж нет! Он напряг голени, чтобы подтянуться своими сильными ногами, и застонал от резкой боли в незажившей ступне. 

У Джона от услышанного стона сжалось бешено бьющееся сердце **:** мальчик держится больной ногой. Он понимал, как мало надежды, что Шерлок его вытянет. Вот если была бы опора под собственными ногами, чтобы облегчить свой вес, чтобы оттолкнуться, чтобы помочь... Он ещё раз пошарил ногами по скале, но не попалось ни выступа, ни трещины, ни корневища. Джон через плечо посмотрел вниз — внизу были кусты, деревья и камни. Высота — словно смотришь с церковной колокольни. Выжить после падения вряд ли возможно. Но другого выхода не было. Всё равно Шерлок не сможет держать его долго, у него ослабнут или руки, или ноги, и, не дай бог, он упадёт вместе с ним. Джон разжал руку, которой сам держался за Шерлока.

— Шерлок, отпусти меня. Я не разобьюсь, я упаду на деревья, их ветки смягчат приземление. 

Шерлок всхлипнул и заругался **:**

— Не говори ерунду! Ты убьёшься! Я не отпущу тебя! Держись!

— Шерлок, я преступник, разбойник, я всё равно обречён! Брось меня! Вспомни, как я тебя изнасиловал! 

Джон нарочно злил Шерлока, но в ответ тот лишь прохрипел не то со смехом, не то со слезами **:**

— Как честный человек, ты женишься на мне! — И уже с явными слезами добавил **:** — Джон, если ты упадёшь, я брошусь за тобой, клянусь. 

Джон не мог этого допустить. Пришлось снова ухватиться за него обеими руками. 

— Шерлок, замри и молись. Я попытаюсь влезть по твоим рукам. 

Подтягиваясь и сжимая пальцы железной хваткой на тонких мальчишечьих руках, облачённых в сюртук и сорочку, слыша треск ткани и невнятные слова молитвы, Джон вскарабкался до края обрыва и неимоверным усилием закинул ногу на камни. Он отцепился от Шерлока лишь после того, как вполз и улёгся рядом с ним. Шерлок не двигался, так и лежал ничком, его онемевшие руки бессильно свисали вниз, и только губы шевелились, читая... периодическую систему химических элементов.

— ...пятьдесят один — сурьма, пятьдесят два — теллур, пятьдесят три — иод... 

Джон потормошил его за плечо, перечисление элементов прервалось стоном. 

— Шерлок, всё, всё... я тут... 

Дрожащими от слабости руками он приобнял его за плечи и уткнулся лицом в волосы. 

Лежали они долго, отходили от пережитого ужаса и приходили в себя. Наконец, с болью в конечностях и стоном на губах они поднялись и стали спускаться со скалы. Шерлок не мог ступать вновь разболевшейся ногой, а Джон не мог нести его на руках ввиду крутого каменистого спуска, но он, как мог, придерживал его и, идя впереди, подавал руку. Местами Шерлок спускался, съезжая задом по траве и земле, остальной путь он проделывал ползком на коленях. Достигнув подножия утёса и в обнимку доковыляв до лошадей, они, обессиленные, вновь улеглись на земле. Очень хотелось пить. Джон достал из багажа флягу с водой. На глаза попалась купленная в Нолле бутылка сливового вина, предназначенная для романтического вечернего ужина у костра. Рассудив, что в данный момент вино полезнее, Джон откупорил его, отхлебнул и направился лечить Шерлока. Тот лежал, раскинувшись на траве, разметав кудри и уперев светлые глаза в небо, грязный как чёрт и красивый как ангел. Ангел-спаситель. Джон опустился перед ним на колени, приподнял его голову и поднёс горлышко бутыли к искусанным губам. 

— Шерлок, пей, это вино. Вкусное. 

По глотку он постепенно влил полбутылки в Шерлока, а полбутылки выпил сам. В голове и теле полегчало. Шерлок сел, осмотрел свою грязную, местами порванную одежду и неожиданно пустил слезу.

— Мои сапоги... 

Да, к сожалению, объект зависти Рэя — красивые сапоги благородного цвета бистр оказались сильно поцарапаны, ведь во время спасения Джона Шерлок держался ступнями за острые камни и корни сосны. Джон обнял его и погладил по пыльным волосам. Он знал, что слёзы — это последствия пережитого волнения, пусть мальчик поплачет. На краткий миг он представил, как плакал бы Шерлок над его переломанным бездыханным телом. Или не плакал бы, а лежал окровавленный рядом... Душу обуял холод. Джон встряхнулся **:** они оба живы! Нет места скорби!

— Шерлок, давеча ты сказал про женитьбу. Я честный человек, и я женюсь на тебе! Ты согласен? 

Шерлок всхлипнул последний раз, пьяно посмотрел на Джона, икнул и согласился. Но с условием.

— Если новые сапоги мне купишь. 

Джон облегчённо рассмеялся. Шерлок тоже улыбнулся, снял перчатки и вытер мокрые глаза.

От злосчастной скалы они отъехали на несколько миль, прежде чем им на пути повстречался ручей, где они смогли помыться, переодеться в чистое, развести костёр, перекусить, выпить чаю и отдохнуть. Они почти не разговаривали и не обсуждали случившееся, несмотря на то, что оба всё ещё переживали испытанный друг за друга страх. Вдобавок Джону казалось, что Шерлок на него обижен. Вот только за что?

~

Мягкое вечернее солнце и лёгкий ветерок ласкали тело сквозь рубашку, вокруг трещали кузнечики, в бескрайнем небе висели редкие клочки облаков, и высоко-высоко парил коршун. Джон лежал спиной на тёплой земле, наблюдал за пернатым хищником в небе и украдкой посматривал сквозь траву на Шерлока, расположившегося неподалёку и что-то плетущего из луговых цветов. Выглядел он при этом словно пастушок, сошедший с пасторальной картины **:** с ромашками во рту, босоногий и лохматый, одетый, как и Джон, в одну лишь сорочку и кальсоны.

— Шерлок, что ты делаешь? 

Не повернув головы, тот вынул цветы изо рта и буркнул **:**

— Поминальный венок для тебя.

Джон выплюнул травинку, которую жевал. Неуверенно возразил **:**

— М-м... я же ещё живой.

Шерлок отреагировал на его слова нервным подёргиванием плеч и сердито фыркнул **:**

— Это случайно. Ведь ты же _хотел_ умереть. 

Джон вздохнул **:** понятно, Шерлок дулся на него за ту просьбу — разжать руки и дать ему упасть. Глупыш.

Доплетя венок, Шерлок прихромал к Джону и, изобразив скорбный вид, встал перед ним на колени. Возложил венок ему на грудь, сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и произнёс **:**

— Боже, Ты видишь нашу скорбь из-за того, что внезапная смерть унесла из жизни нашего брата Джона, яви Своё безграничное милосердие и прими его в Свою славу. Через Христа, Господа нашего. Аминь.

Шерлок перекрестился и поднялся с намерением уйти. Вот же комедиант бродячего театра! Джон приказал **:**

— Стой! Сядь. Сюда. — Он похлопал себя по животу выше пояса кальсон.

Шерлок нерешительно остановился, почесал больной ногой здоровую, ухмыльнулся и всё-таки сел. Но сел не на указанное место, а ниже — на пах. Поёрзал задом по гениталиям Джона, склонился к его лицу и невинно спросил **:**

— Покойный что-то хотел сказать?

Да, «покойный» Джон хотел ему объяснить, почему он настаивал на собственном падении, но возбуждающее ёрзанье сбивало его с мыслей.

— Шерлок, если бы я не разжал руки... в смысле, если бы ты... то мы вместе могли бы упасть... а я не мог этого допустить... уж лучше я один...

Шерлок, не прекращая развратных движений бёдрами, кивал головой, словно фарфоровый китайский болванчик, и смотрел смешливыми глазами на запинающегося Джона. Выслушав невнятное объяснение, он задумался и вдруг произнёс **:**

— Допустим, ты бы не погиб, но остался на всю жизнь неходячим калекой. И вечно лежал бы — вот так, как сейчас. Ты бы мог меня... любить? — Его взгляд при этом стал серьёзным, он ждал ответа.

Не менее серьёзно Джон ответил **:**

— Я так понимаю, ты спрашиваешь про физиологические возможности? Это зависит от того, полный паралич или же нет, какой отдел позвоночника повреждён... Но ведь дело не только в этом... Шерлок, а ты мог бы меня любить... такого? Обездвиженного, беспомощного и ненужного? 

Ни секунды не раздумывая, Шерлок ответил **:**

— Глупейший вопрос! Уж если я терплю твою ужасную колючую бороду, то стерплю и паралич. Главное, чтобы твои мозги работали. Ну и... желательно, чтобы работало ещё кое-что...

Сдерживая улыбку, Шерлок надел «поминальный» венок себе на голову, упёрся ладонями в грудь Джона и продолжил его возбуждать, скользя промежностью по наливающемуся члену. Взор его становился всё более жаждущим, щёки порозовели, на тонком хлопке натянувшихся кальсон проступило влажное пятно. Джон и хотел бы не доводить дело до совокупления (ведь Шерлоку предстояло ещё несколько часов ехать в седле), но тело, разбалованное предыдущими сладострастными соитиями, горело желанием, а разум дурманился мыслью, что вот сейчас, возможно, воплотится сцена, изображённая на древнем кубке, где кудрявый юноша гарцевал на лежащем бородатом мужчине. Несомненно, подобная любовная позиция требовала от «наездника» определённого опыта — Джон это знал, ему не единожды доводилось грешить с распутными женщинами. У Шерлока было крайне мало опыта, зато желания познавать всё новое — хоть отбавляй. Всего три добровольных соития ему довелось познать, и он, вначале робко принимающий, с каждым разом всё более уверенно подавался навстречу движениям Джона, раскрываясь и отдаваясь с явным удовольствием. Помня это, Джон рискнул предложить.

— Шерлок, если когда-нибудь, не приведи Господь, мои руки и ноги станут бессильны, и только в одном я останусь силён... но ты, хвала Господу, не бросишь меня... ты же понимаешь, что в таком случае тебе придётся всё делать самому? И подготовить себя, и... хм-м, оседлать меня, и... скакать? 

У Шерлока во взгляде сверкнула шальная искра **:** Джон бросает ему вызов? Вместо ответа он встал, стянул с себя кальсоны, сунул два пальца в рот, облизал их и завёл руку за спину. К Джону он намеренно не поворачивался спиной, дразня и распаляя его интерес. С непривычки он растягивал себя довольно долго, добавляя слюну и не удовлетворяясь результатом. Джон ни на миг не отрывал взора от чувственного зрелища, изнемогал от нетерпения, но не смел торопить — пусть мальчик познаёт своё тело. Созерцая его приоткрытые губы, ромашки в завитках волос, разведённые голые ноги и покачивание налитóго члена под сорочкой, Джон еле сдерживал руки **:** хотелось облегчить ожидание и прикоснуться к своему изнывающему органу. Вдобавок утренние жгучие воспоминания о тонком теле, принявшем в себя толстый член целиком, разогревали и без того бурлящую кровь. 

Наконец Шерлок добился податливости анальных мышц **:** три пальца проникали внутрь без затруднений и боли. Но тут у него возникла загвоздка **:** возможно ли обойтись одной лишь слюной и без масла? Спрашивать об этом он посчитал излишним **:** если что не так — заботливый доктор подскажет сам. Он снова сел на Джона, но не на прежнее место, а на ноги. Развязал тесёмку его кальсон, стянул их вниз, поставил стоймя тяжёлый член, сплюнул себе на пальцы и размазал слюну по горячему твёрдому стволу, перевитому набухшими венками, и по гладкой упругой головке, и без того влажной от выступившего предсемени. Держать в руках член Джона казалось действом чуть ли не более интимным, чем ощущать этот самый член собственным нутром. Впечатления были необычайные **:** словно какое-то живое существо — крупное и упитанное — доверчиво грело ладонь. Шерлок, проверяя «существо» на твёрдость, сжал пальцы сильнее, на что последовали стон и мольба **:**

— Шерлок, изверг, не томи немощного калеку. — И заговорщическим шёпотом Джон посоветовал **:** — Смажь меня обильнее.

Шерлок послушался и добавил слюны. Джон, следя одурманенным вожделеющим взглядом за манипуляциями его изящных пальцев, одобрительно кивнул. Шерлок привстал на коленях, сместился вперёд и завис над лоснящимся членом. Придерживая его рукой, он приставил головку к подготовленному отверстию и попробовал надеться. Ничего не получилось **:** головка, безуспешно тыкаясь, не входила. Шерлок упрямо сжал губы, крепче обхватил скользкий от слюны член, шире развёл ноги и сумел-таки протолкнуть его в себя. В запале он слишком резко опустился, вобрав член почти по середину ствола, тем самым причинив боль не только себе, но и Джону. Совместный болезненный стон слегка охладил его пыл. Джон, играя роль беспомощного сластолюбца, не помогал ему, лишь вразумлял **:**

— Тише, тише... не торопись. Плавно раскачивайся вверх-вниз, постепенно присаживаясь. Как почувствуешь боль — замри, дай телу обвыкнуть, а потом продолжай. 

Шерлок нахмурил брови **:** дескать, сам разберусь. Но к советам Джона он всё-таки прислушался, и дальнейший процесс проникновения прошёл как по маслу, хотя и без оного. Целиком приняв член в себя и обойдясь лишь малой болью, Шерлок облегчённо выдохнул, удобно усадил зад на бёдрах Джона и снова упёр ладони в его грудь. Сквозь ткань сорочки явно прощупывались напряжённые соски, и он не преминул поласкать их пальцами, помня, как это проделывал с ним Джон. Их взгляды, как и тела, неотрывно сцепились, предвкушая страстное любовное празднество. Приподняв зад и ощутив безболезненное скольжение внутри себя, Шерлок осмелился приступить к «аллюрам». Начал он, как и полагается, с шага. Медленно поднимая и опуская бёдра, он приноровился и перешёл от размеренной поступи к рыси. Взгляда от лица Джона он при этом не отводил, требуя одобрения своим действиям, и получал его в изобилии. Самостоятельные движения пришлись ему по душе **:** склонная к экспериментам натура познавала глубину проникновения члена, частоту фрикций, угол наклона, силу сжатия мышц, возможность отклонения от прямолинейной траектории, а главное — как это всё влияет на получение и доставление удовольствия. Увлёкшись изысканиями, Шерлок не заметил, как перешёл на галоп, вскидывая зад резко и быстро, стремительно несясь к финишу.

Джон чувствовал, как Шерлоку нравится предоставленная возможность верховодить, как он наслаждается свободой, отдаваясь сполна и жадно беря. Никогда не было у Джона равных Шерлоку любовниц **:** раскрепощённых и смелых **;** никогда он не испытывал подобного упоения от плотских утех, никогда он не был так счастлив и, как он теперь понимал, никогда до этого он не был по-настоящему влюблён. 

Шерлок излился первым, испачкав свою сорочку и уронив с кудрей рассыпавшийся венок. Двигаться он не прекратил, лишь замедлил бег, сжимая Джона горячим нутром и ведя его за собой на вершину блаженства. Ощутив в себе долгожданную пульсацию, он, обессиленный и безмерно довольный собою, упал на грудь Джона. Экзамен сдан на отлично.

Джон обнял его и прижал к своей груди, вздымающейся от бурного дыхания и наполненной биением влюблённого сердца. С деланным сожалением он произнёс **:**

— Чёрт! Если бы я разбился и остался лежачим калекой, то получал бы подобное наслаждение регулярно! А так, увы, вряд ли ты будешь баловать меня часто.

Шерлок промолчал, потому что не хотел портить такой прекрасный момент, называя Джона идиотом.

~

Разморённые, они так и уснули в обнимку, и проспали час-два, пока солнце не стало касаться верхушек деревьев.

— Шерлок, тут будем ночевать или дальше поедем?

Шерлок зябко поёжился и плотнее прижался к горячему Джону.

— Мы же поспали, а до темноты успеем проехать ещё несколько миль. Поедем. 

Джон согласился **:**

— Поедем.

Тем не менее вставать не хотелось, приятные воспоминания разнежили их тела. Джон, поглаживая обнажённые ягодицы Шерлока под задранной сорочкой, шутливо спросил **:**

— Так что, бороду мне сбривать, раз она тебе так ненавистна?

Шерлок, пребывая в благодушном настроении, разрешил пока не бриться, мотивируя свою волю следующим заявлением **:**

— Какой же разбойник без бороды? — Потом подумал и добавил **:** — А вот когда мы будем жить в Лондоне, и ты станешь уважаемым доктором, тогда, конечно же, ты побреешься, оставив только усы. Хотя нет, усы я тоже не люблю. 

Противореча словам, его рука ласково прошлась по заросшим щекам Джона, шаловливо нажав кончиком пальца на впадинку на подбородке. Джон удержал ласкающую руку за запястье и осторожно поднял на ней рукав. Всё предплечье и даже плечо выше локтя были густо покрыты тёмными синяками. Разумеется, вторая рука была не лучшего вида. Бедный мальчик... Джон поцеловал страшные следы. Спаситель мой...

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Надеюсь, вы заценили мой тонкий английский юмор про собирание ромашек на лугу и плетение веночков? ;) Дело в том, что эта тема - моя любимая подковырка для няшек-слэшеров)))  
>   
> Чуть позже я нашла парочку милых фотографий ♥  
>   
> Не совсем Большой Джон, да и стог сена не совсем стог, но атмосфера мне очень понравилась.  
>   
>   
>   
> А это Шерлок и ромашка)))  
>   
>   
>   
> Следующую главу начинаю писать сразу же, у меня всё чешется в предвкушении)))  
>   
> Напоминаю, что отзывы могут писать все читатели, даже те, кто не зарегистрирован (ваш имейл я не увижу). Я очень нуждаюсь в отзывах, т.к. публикую свои работы исключительно ради общения с читателями. Если не хотите со мною общаться - я не настаиваю, но простому "спасибо" я тоже буду рада. Мне необходимо видеть, что пишу я для живых людей, а не для количества просмотров.  
> Кстати, оценить мою работу нажатием "♥ кудос" также могут все читатели.  
> 


	9. Заброшенный дом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как всегда, спасибо моей дорогой бете и хорошей подруге Bellatrix_Malfoy_forever за вычитку главы, за весёлую компанию и за высокоинтеллектуальную беседу в ночи о правописании слов "ёбаный" и "ёбанный")))

~

Как и было оговорено, Тихий Харви с утра дожидался Джона и Шерлока в «Слепом монахе». Чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания завсегдатаев таверны, он изображал похмельного пьяницу и для убедительности игры приканчивал третью кружку пива. Ко времени появления своих парней — к полудню — он уже изрядно набрался, и было страшно представить, до какого состояния он бы дошёл, задержись они ещё на пару часов.

Джон с Шерлоком прошли в таверну и пообедали, делая вид, что с ним не знакомы. Харви, допив кружку и громко рыгнув, хлопнул ладонью по столу, нахлобучил замызганную шляпу, поднялся и нетвёрдой походкой покинул таверну. Шерлок сдержал улыбку **:** игра хороша, но до идеальной не дотягивала — он догадался, что Харви не был пьян. Так в дальнейшем и оказалось. Когда они с Джоном, отобедав, вышли на улицу, то увидели, как тот неуклюже взобрался на лошадь и, чуть не вываливаясь из седла, направился на окраину Ремдала. Они не спеша последовали за ним. Выехав из города и углубившись в лес, где можно было не опасаться посторонних взглядов, Харви с Джоном спешились и дружески обнялись. Харви, не выказывая ни малейших признаков опьянения, радостно их приветствовал **:**

— Джон! Шерлок! Наконец-то! Мы прибыли в Ремдал вчера днём, а Брай с Рэем к тому времени подыскали отличное место для стоянки. Думаю, ты одобришь, Большой Джон! Это заброшенный одинокий дом в лесу, миль десять отсюда. Поехали, сами посмотрите!

Весь путь до лагеря Харви с любопытством поглядывал на них и незаметно улыбался в усы **:** что-то изменилось в отношениях вожака и пленника, хотя на поверхностный взгляд казалось, что всё по-прежнему. Но Харви и сам был влюблён, поэтому себе подобных чувствовал за милю.

~

Старый дом оказался зловеще прекрасен **:** сложенный из тёмного камня, приземистый, под поросшей мхом черепичной крышей **;** мрачный, несмотря на окружающие его дикие заросли цветущего дельфиниума и разросшиеся кусты белых роз. Старые мшистые деревья укрывали его с трёх сторон, и только перед крыльцом дремучий лес отступал, размыкал свои тесные объятия, оставляя поляну изумрудной травы, уже изрядно вытоптанной ногами и копытами новых переселенцев. На вид дом казался добротным, построенным на века. Почему он остался без хозяина? Кто тут жил? Почему в отдалении от всех? Может быть, в нём произошло какое-нибудь страшное преступление — кровавое убийство, да не одно! И с тех пор неупокоенные души убиенных (в виде сгустков энергетической материи, конечно же) всё ещё бродят по дому, изгоняя глупых суеверных новосёлов из своего жилья.

Шерлок нетерпеливо взирал на дом, переминаясь с больной ноги на здоровую, — ждал, когда Джон поприветствует всех своих ребят, радостно бросившихся его обнимать, перекинется с ними парой слов и пройдёт внутрь, чтобы осмотреться и решить, останутся они тут или будут искать другое место для лагеря. Шерлок не принимал участия в происходящей суете, стоял отстранённо, ни с кем не обнимался и не здоровался, лишь кивнул Полу и коротко сказал ему, что есть хорошие новости, о которых расскажет Джон. Рыжий Рэй настолько демонстративно «не замечал» Шерлока, отворачиваясь и смотря куда угодно, только не на него, что ненароком налетел и чуть не сбил его с ног. Шерлок, нетвёрдо опиравшийся на больную ногу, наверняка бы упал, но сам же Рэй успел поддержать его, ухватив за бёдра, а если говорить точнее — прямо за ягодицы. Шерлок не оценил заботы и отпихнул его от себя со словами **:** «Неуклюжий слепой болван!». Рэй свалился, ушиб зад, вскочил и, пылая щеками, обозвал Шерлока ёбаной девкой. Шерлок замахнулся кулаком с намерением увеличить прореху в его зубах, и опять бы случилась меж ними драка — не первая и не последняя, но стремительная рука Джона перехватила запястье Шерлока и сжала словно в тисках.

— Шерлок! Рэй! Силы приложить некуда? Рэй, запас дров на твоей совести. Шерлок, сегодня ты помогаешь с готовкой Майре. 

Рэй злорадно гоготнул **:**

— Девке — девичий труд! 

Джон спокойно добавил **:**

— Завтра с готовкой помогает Рэй. 

Когда недовольно пыхтящий Рыжий отошёл от них, Джон опомнился, ослабил хватку на руке Шерлока и незаметно погладил её, шепнув **:** «Прости». И без того руки Шерлока были покрыты синяками по его, Джона, вине.

~

Внутри дом предстал варварски разграбленным, а та мебель и прочая утварь, которую неведомые мерзавцы не пожелали забрать, была переломана, посуда перебита, каминная решётка погнута, полки сорваны, повсюду валялись обрывки тряпья, и всё это было покрыто пылью и листьями, залетевшими в разбитые окна.

Брай, сопровождавший Джона и Шерлока, пояснил **:**

— Мы не стали здесь прибираться, ведь не знали, одобришь ты это жильё или нет. Я бывал в этих местах лет пять назад, и тогда дом выглядел так же. Говорят, его хозяином был какой-то не то художник, не то музыкант... в общем, полоумный не от мира сего. Он женился на юной девице из соседней деревни, и в первую же ночь после венчания убил её прямо в постели. А потом и сам отправился к чертям, пырнув себя ножом в живот. — Брай хохотнул **:** — Наверное, вознегодовал, что новобрачная оказалась не девственницей, ведь все женщины сызмальства — хитрые шлюхи.

Майра, услышав речь Брая через окно, прокричала **:**

— А все мужчины до старости — глупые кобели! 

Джону дом понравился **:** сухо, крыша не протекала, пол не гнилой, камин есть. Нужно только прибраться, набить тюфяки сеном — и ночевать можно с полным комфортом. Харви сказал, что рядом бьёт чистый родник, а по словам Брая, где-то невдалеке должно быть лесное озеро. Вот только как быть с мрачной историей дома?.. Предрассудки, суеверия, страх... Видно же, что ребята прошлую ночь так и не ночевали в доме, а предпочли поставить палатку на поляне. 

— Мне нравится этот дом. Но надо осмотреть ещё окрестности. Майра! Тебе нравится дом? — крикнул Джон.

Майра заглянула в окно, отдуваясь и поправляя разлохмаченные волосы **:** большим ножом вместо серпа она вырезáла высокую траву около дома. Честно призналась **:**

— Очень нравится. Жуткий. Обожаю такое! Наверняка здесь бродят привидения тех несчастных! Надо будет поискать следы крови... 

У Шерлока вздрогнуло сердце **:** Майра озвучила его мысли!

Джон вышел на крыльцо и обратился к остальным **:**

— Пол, Харви, Рэй! Вы согласны остаться в этом доме? 

Харви и Рэй громко выразили согласие, а вот Пол смущённо промолчал **:** история со смертоубийством ужасала его. Брай подбодрил **:**

— Пол, спать будешь со мной. Привидения меня боятся и близко не подходят. Особенно когда я пьяный и от меня воняет, — самокритично добавил он.

~

Джон в сопровождении Харви, Брая и хромающего Шерлока сходил к роднику — ледяная вода по вкусу превосходила все воды, пробованные им до того. Потом они дошли до озера. Небольшое озеро, как и дом, было окружено древним лесом, имело мрачноватый вид, но вода в нём была прозрачная и тёплая — купаться в самый раз.

— Приберёмся, обустроим ночлег, а потом искупаться можно, — огласил планы Джон. 

Перед началом хозяйственных работ вся разбойничья компания собралась у костра. В честь встречи и в предвкушении новых дел они распивали бутылку превосходного солодового виски, украденную накануне, и горячо обсуждали новости, вычитанные в газете, которую привёз Джон из Делшорка. Единогласно одобрили свершённую месть Иннсу, лишь Рэй пробурчал **:** дескать, какая же это месть, если люди думают, что причиной пожара стала молния? Но его никто не поддержал, все понимали, как удачно сложились обстоятельства, и хвалили Джона, Шерлока и Пола. Месть курам позабавила ребят. Майра радовалась больше всех **:** со старой ведьмой Берч у неё были какие-то свои распри. Она обнимала Шерлока и Пола, называла их дорогими подружками, гладила по головам и обещала кормить «красавиц» самыми вкусными кусочками. Шерлок шипел и сердито отстранялся от её объятий, а Пол терпел и, казалось, даже млел от женской ласки — он был сиротой, и ему редко доводилось испытывать прикосновения нежной руки. Новость о том, что Шерлок объявлен преступником и похитителем золотого кубка, взбудоражила шайку. Одни поздравляли его с крещением, другие сочувствовали, а Брай хохотал **:** «Хромого барашка записали в похитители! Неуловимый разбойник-скрипач! О тебе будут слагать легенды, похититель королевских бриллиантов!». Шерлок подумал, что в этих словах есть некая доля правды, и, возможно, когда-нибудь его личность удостоится легенд, но предпочёл промолчать и ещё разок приложиться к кружке с виски.

~

Воровать сено для тюфяков отправили Брая с Рэем. Брай знал эти места, а Рэй любил воровать. Майра с Харви ушли за дровами — нужно было готовить еду. Прибираться в доме остались Джон с Шерлоком и Полом.

Шерлок с охотой помогал Джону выносить тяжёлые обломки мебели, ничем не показывая, как больно ему наклоняться **:** низ живота и зад ныли тупой (приятной) болью. Вероятно, тело ещё нескоро забудет вчерашние валяния в стогу и резвые скáчки на лугу. К тому же после проклятой скалы побаливали руки, не говоря уж о ноге. Но Шерлок категорически не желал показывать свою немощь. Он крепок и здоров! Он достоин быть разбойником, он достоин сильного Джона. 

Как Шерлок ни скрывал греховной боли в заду, наблюдательный Пол заметил его неловкие болезненные движения **:** он и сам не раз испытывал подобное, ведь Брай нередко обходился с ним грубо, беря его покорное тело без должной подготовки. Неужели за те три дня, что Джон оставался с Шерлоком наедине, он вновь принудил его к соитию? Нет, Джон не мог так поступить! Тот первый, «показательный» раз причинил Шерлоку сильную боль, это видели и понимали все в их шайке, а Джон, как никто другой, знал это лучше всех. Требовалось время, чтобы боль прошла, и только потом можно было пробовать снова... Прошло всего несколько дней — как же Джон не сдержался? Он — такой надёжный, правильный, умный, честный... Не выдержал, не устоял, возжелал... Эти мысли неимоверно огорчили Пола **:** он очень уважал Джона и успел подружиться с Шерлоком. Вдобавок к этим переживаниям его внимательный взгляд заприметил на запястьях Шерлока страшные синяки, когда у того ненароком задирались рукава, и окончательно впал в унылое разочарование. 

Чтобы хоть как-то облегчить мучения Шерлока, Пол заботливо помогал ему с приборкой, порою излишне настойчиво. Разумеется, эти наседкины хлопоты не остались незамеченными Джоном, и он беззлобно прикрикнул **:**

— Пол! Хватит опекать Шерлока, он не больной! 

Обычно мягкий и уступчивый Пол, и вправду ощутивший себя наседкой, отважно бросился на защиту своего долговязого птенца.

— Не больной?! И это говоришь ты, доктор? Я же вижу, как Шерлоку больно! Ты над ним снова надругался! Я думал, ты не такой, как Брай! А ты ничем не лучше! — Пол чуть не плакал, крича на Джона, и спиною закрывал Шерлока. 

Джон, огорошенный незаслуженным позорным обвинением, растерялся, подбирая слова в свою защиту, но тут подала голос сама «жертва насилия».

— Джон не применял ко мне силы, не выдумывай. 

Пол оглянулся на него и вскричал **:**

— Ты его защищаешь?! Он тебя запугал? Покажи свои руки! Он тебя связывал?

Шерлок молча расстегнул манжет и высоко закатал рукав. Пол поражённо умолк, взирая на его руку, покрытую лилово-багровыми кровоподтёками от запястья и выше локтя. 

— Боже... что это? За что он тебя так?.. — с ужасом проговорил Пол.

Шерлок вопросительно взглянул на Джона **:** можно ли рассказать? Джон кивнул. 

Услышав историю чудесного спасения на скале, Пол воспрянул духом **:** Шерлок был слишком горд и не стал бы спасать своего обидчика. Значит, за те три дня никакого насилия не было, Шерлок отдался Джону добровольно. Может даже, не один раз. Наверное, они любят друг друга по-настоящему! Вон какими взглядами они обмениваются, когда думают, что их никто не видит! Ну а то, что у Шерлока болит кое-какое место, так это понятно **:** Большой Джон на то и большой. Осчастливленный чужим счастьем Пол принялся за уборку с удвоенным усердием.

~

Когда из гостиной выгребли весь мусор и листья, промели пол, то предсказуемо обнаружили пятно крови — большое, старое и засохшее, оно темнело у самого порога. Вмиг побледневший Пол пошёл проверить лошадей. Шерлок, забыв про боль в животе и ноге, словно ищейка, взявшая след, с азартом осмотрел весь пол гостиной на предмет наличия других следов крови и не обнаружил их. Если верить слухам, пересказанным Браем, то хозяин дома убил себя ударом ножа в живот. Судя по одинокому пятну, он умер на месте.

— Джон, насколько это легко — зарезаться самому?

Джон пожал плечом.

— Думаю, что самому себе наносить удар труднее, чем другому. И это довольно-таки мучительная смерть. Видимо, и впрямь сумасшедший какой был. Жаль, свою юную жену загубил — невинную душу. 

Шерлок прошёл в комнату, соседнюю с гостиной, которая прежде явно служила спальней **:** стояла разломанная кровать, были вспороты подушки и распотрошён матрас, его шерстяная набивка валялась по всему дому. На клочках ткани матраса и подушки тоже были видны обильные следы крови. Джон, стоя за спиной Шерлока, тихо проговорил **:**

— Здесь он зарезал её, а потом зарезался сам. 

Шерлок сомневался.

— Кровь и на подушке, и на матрасе посередине. Он ударил её в живот, а потом перерезал ещё и горло? 

— Если душевнобольной, то что с него взять? Ладно хоть не съел. А может, он перерезал ей горло, а потом, в ужасе от сотворённого, пырнул себя, упал на неё — отсюда и кровь на матрасе — затем из последних сил пополз к двери, да там и помер?

Шерлок задумчиво чесал переносицу. Не сходится **:** пятен крови, ведущих от кровати к двери, не было. Вряд ли их кто-то потом замыл, ведь большое пятно оставалось нетронутым. Интересно бы порасспросить о произошедшей трагедии жителей здешних мест — тех, кто знал покойных. Судя по остаткам вполне современной мебели и посуды, это случилось не в столь давние времена — наверное, за несколько лет до того, как здесь побывал Брай.

~

Ко времени возвращения Брая и Рэя дом почти весь прибрали, а мусор сожгли. Майра вымыла полы и тщательно, с песком, затёрла пятно крови, подшучивая над бледным Полом и пугая его привидениями. Сена было привезено много, хватило плотно набить все тюфяки. Похоже, Брай с Рэем умудрились увязать чей-то небольшой стожок. Помимо сена, они также привезли двух кур и хороший топор.

Джон, Брай и Харви продолжили обустраивать тёплый ночлег **:** нужно было прочистить дымоход камина от старого птичьего гнезда, починить разбитые окна и поправить перекосившуюся дверь. Рыжий Рэй, помня приказ Джона, отправился с новым топором за дровами, а Шерлоку пришлось кухарничать под руководством Майры. Ощипывая краденых птиц, он слушал её весёлые шутки про синих кур старухи Берч, игнорировал обращение «Шерри» и уклонялся от трепания кудрей. Майра чистила овощи и, блестя белыми зубами и карими глазами, радовалась новому месту, заброшенному дому, этим двум курам, красивому помощнику и его отнюдь не аристократической сноровке в ощипывании перьев. Причина её задорного настроения, скорее всего, заключалась в недавнем уединении с Харви, с которым они якобы ходили по дрова. Шерлок задумался, сколько Майре лет, и как она оказалась в шайке разбойников, как вдруг она прекратила свою весёлую болтовню и серьёзно обратилась к нему **:**

— Шерри, милая, мне кажется или так и есть, что вы с Джоном не напрасно потратили прошедшие три дня? — Она подмигнула в ответ на удивлённо-смущённый взгляд Шерлока и вкрадчиво предложила **:** — А хочешь, я тебе расскажу, какими ещё способами можно доставлять наслаждение мужчине?

Шерлок, изначально не собиравшийся вести с ней разговоров, не сдержался и рявкнул **:**

— Не забывай, я тоже мужчина!

Майра покладисто согласилась **:**

— Да, я помню, девочка моя. У тебя красивый ротик с сочными губками, им можно пользоваться не только для поцелуев... 

Она поднесла к своему рту длинную толстую морковь, чисткой которой была занята, и обхватила губами её тупой конец. Шерлок заворожённо смотрел, как оранжевая морковь скользила во рту Майры **:** движения были теми самыми, любовными — плавными, глубокими, ритмичными... Майра же, видя, что целиком завладела вниманием ученика, вынула морковь изо рта, быстрыми ловкими движениями сделала на ней насечки ножом, обозначая венец головки и щелку уретры, и снова принялась обласкивать её губами и языком. Она то вбирала морковь в рот, втягивая щёки, то смачно облизывала навершие, то кончиком языка щекотала вырезанные бороздки, и под самый конец «любовного акта», совершая быстрые «фрикции», горлом изобразила глотки. Шерлок, не отрывая широко раскрытых глаз от разыгрываемой пантомимы, тоже рефлекторно сглотнул и хрипловато поинтересовался **:**

— Глотать нужно обязательно? 

Майра вытерла ладонью раскрасневшиеся мокрые губы, широко улыбнулась и пожала полуголым плечиком в съехавшей блузе.

— Не обязательно, можно и сплюнуть. Но если ты любишь его, разве побрезгуешь столь вкусным угощением?

Она сполоснула облизанную морковь в миске с водой и невозмутимо покрошила её в закипающую куриную похлёбку.

~

Шерлок отмывал руки от куриной крови в холодной воде родника и думал о том, что преподала ему Майра. Он и раньше, по услышанным краем уха разговорам студентов, догадывался о существовании подобного вида любовных утех, но тогда он считал, что это слишком мерзко, гадко, непристойно. Нынче же он думал по-другому. Сейчас это тоже казалось непристойным, но вместе с тем необыкновенно волнующим, возбуждающим, запретным... Должно быть, эти ласки очень приятны, и вряд ли Джон будет против. Вот только, не имея опыта, как бы не оконфузиться и, совершая действо в первый раз, не прикусить его большой орган. Нужно потренироваться... Шерлок широко разинул рот и всунул три пальца — сложенных, как это делал Джон, когда готовил его к соитию.

Вдруг за спиной раздалось хмыканье. Из-за своих увлекательных размышлений и журчания родника Шерлок не услышал приближения Рэя. Тот положил топор, сбросил с плеч вязанку дров и, снова делая вид, что Шерлока не существует, подошёл к роднику. Грубо задев его плечом, он зачерпнул в пригоршню воды и напился. Шерлок подумал было помочь ему окунуться рыжей башкой в родник, но Рэй его опередил. Неожиданно он обхватил его за голову мокрыми руками, притянул к себе и впился в губы жадным поцелуем. По причине непомерного изумления, Шерлок поначалу даже не воспротивился, отказываясь верить в нелепость происходящего. Рыжий сопляк его целует?! От губ Рэя пахло табаком, его язык настойчиво лез ему в рот, а тело давило, намереваясь опрокинуть на спину. Освободиться получилось не сразу, Рэй обладал не меньшей силой и дерзко целовал его, удерживая до тех пор, пока Шерлок не сомкнул зубы на его губе. Встрёпанные, тяжело дышащие, с окровавленными губами, они расцепились, Шерлок напоследок брыкнул Рэя и вскочил на ноги. 

— Рыжий идиот! Что это было?! Тебя бревном пришибло? 

Рэй тоже вскочил, сплюнул кровавую слюну и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Лицо его раскраснелось, взгляд дико блестел. Срывающимся голосом он запальчиво выкрикнул **:**

— Сам идиот, раз ничего не понимаешь! А ещё умного из себя корчишь! — И чуть спокойнее добавил **:** — Ты же не любишь Джона, да и он тебя — навряд ли! Что у вас было за эти дни? Он тебя ебал? Сколько раз? Ты ему даёшь, потому что он главарь? 

Шерлок всё ещё не понимал сути случившегося. Рэй что, ревнует Джона к нему? ...или его к Джону? ...или он задумал какую-то каверзу, чтобы посеять раздор между ним и Джоном? Последнее показалось более вероятным. 

— Рыжий, если ты ещё хоть раз рискнёшь меня домогаться, тебя постигнет жестокая кара. Облысение и синяя кожа — это не самое страшное, что я могу тебе причинить. 

Шерлок отвернулся и пошёл к дому. Рэй вслед прокричал **:**

— Это потому что у меня зуба нет? Тебе противно со мною?! 

«Мозгов у тебя нет!» Шерлок плюнул в траву и ухмыльнулся. «...и часов». Он вернул свои часы на законное место — в карман жилета, и пристегнул цепочку к петле.

~

Густая похлёбка, сваренная в большом котелке из двух молодых откормленных кур, картофеля, лука и моркови, получилась необыкновенно вкусной и ароматной. Ребята уминали её вприкуску с хлебом, хвалили Майру и подставляли миски под добавку. Майра всегда готовила вкусно, этого у неё было не отнять.

Шерлок ел, как и все, с аппетитом, и даже не брезговал кусочками побывавшей во рту Майры моркови. Рэй сидел напротив, тщательно прятал глаза от Шерлока, осторожно подносил ложку к опухшей губе и обиженно отлаивался от Брая и Майры, строящих домыслы про его ранение. Джон взглянул на часовую цепочку Шерлока, затем вопросительно посмотрел ему в глаза, но тот недоумённо помотал головой и пожал плечами **:** дескать, откуда ему знать, где рыжий недоумок повредился.

~

После ужина решено было искупаться в озере, и первыми отправились Майра с Харви. Рэй тоже куда-то исчез — наверное, пошёл подсматривать за обнажённой Майрой. Джон с Браем продолжили работу в доме и наконец-то смогли поправить перекошенную дверь **:** она стала закрываться, сохраняя тепло в натопленной гостиной. После возвращения мокрых и довольных купальщиков к озеру ушли Брай с Полом и вернувшимся печальным Рэем. Майра передала им мыло и полотенца и напутствовала **:**

— Рэй, растяпа! Если посмеешь снова утопить мыло — топись вслед за ним!

Когда-то ребята не стеснялись купаться и мыться все вместе, но с некоторых пор Майра с Харви стали отделяться, и теперь Джон очень хорошо их понимал. Ему тоже хотелось почаще быть с Шерлоком наедине, а уж в то время, когда их тела были обнажены, тем более. 

Их очередь баламутить озеро наступила, когда уже стали опускаться поздние летние сумерки, все ребята вернулись и вновь собрались у костра. Майра сушила свои длинные пышные волосы, голый по пояс Брай в одиночку пил неведомо откуда взявшуюся бутылку вина и нарочно поигрывал литыми мышцами, соблазняя Майру. Харви рассказывал Полу, почему не надо бояться даже самых огромных сомов, а мокрый колючий Рэй понуро грыз куриную шейку, выловленную из остатков похлёбки. 

Джон предпочёл бы дождаться более позднего часа для купания, чтобы сполна насладиться долгожданным уединением с Шерлоком и не опасаться при этом подсматриваний любопытного Рэя, но озеро было незнакомым, дно неизведанным, поэтому пришлось идти, пока не стемнело окончательно. Последовал ли за ними Рэй, осталось неизвестным **:** берега укрывались густыми зарослями деревьев и кустарника, в которых вряд ли возможно было рассмотреть его рыжую макушку. 

К вечеру вода нагрелась словно то пряное вино, которое они пили в гостинице. И даже воздух казался дурманным, пропитанный смолой сосен, листом дикой смородины и горьковатой черёмухой. Упоительную тишину нарушало лишь редкое переквакивание дуэта лягушек и плеск мелкой рыбёшки. Шерлок быстро разделся и с нетерпением ступил в воду **:** он обещал Джону показать своё умение плавать! Изогнувшись узкой рыбкой, он нырнул в глубь озера. Джон не спешил заходить в воду, раздевался медленно, растягивая волнующее ожидание единения с любимым. От созерцания нагого пловца, тело, натруженное за день хозяйственными делами, забыло об усталости и наполнилось желанием. Жаждалось выловить стремительную рыбку, прижать её — гибкую и трепыхающуюся — к себе, зацеловать прохладную мокрую кожу, вытягивая губами боль из синяков, а затем проникнуть пальцами в тугое тёплое нутро и ласкать, ласкать, ласкать... до стона, до дрожи, до мольбы... Забыть о собственном плотском удовольствии, доставляя наслаждение только ему... одному... своему...

~

Пол, полыхая ушами, зарылся в самую густую черёмуху и наблюдал за купающимися. Его сердце чуть не разорвалось от испуга, а затем чуть не остановилось от стыда, когда за его спиной зашуршало, и ему в компанию присоседилась Майра.

— Что, Полли, следишь за подружкой? — тихонько прошептала она. — Ну-ка, подвинься чуток, мне тоже надобно...

— Майра, я вовсе не слежу, мне просто нужно знать...

— Да-да, мне тоже нужно знать. Тсс-с... 

Две пары горящих глаз уставились на обнажённых Джона и Шерлока, стоявших по колено в воде, забывших про мытьё и предавшихся ласкам. Майра, не отрывая взора от волнительной картины, собрала и завязала в узел на затылке мешающие обзору волосы, толкнула Пола в бок и удивлённым шёпотом спросила **:**

— Что у Шерри с руками? Джон его связанным вёз?

— Нет, ты что. Шерлок получил эти синяки, когда спасал Джона, сорвавшегося со скалы. 

Майра скосила подозрительный взгляд.

— Почему они не рассказали об этом нам всем, а только тебе? 

Пол пожал плечом. Майра снова уставилась на любовную парочку и досадливо зашептала **:**

— Ну же, Джон, не тяни... хватит ебать его пальцами... Шерри кончит, и ты останешься ни с чем. Давай, засовывай в него свой огромный член, выеби его, как в тот раз — чтоб три дня сидеть на заднице не мог. Эх, ну вот... как я и говорила.

Прижавшийся к Джону Шерлок задрожал, изогнулся в его руках, коротко вскрикнул и обмяк, положив мокрую голову ему на плечо. Джон вынул из него пальцы, ласково огладил ягодицы и, удерживая его за них, стал плавно толкаться пахом ему в бедро.

Майра скептически шипела себе под нос **:**

— Джон, ты не юный девственник, одним шорканьем не кончишь... Плевать, что Шерри обмяк, еби его... Чтобы в следующий раз он знал, что негоже кончать поперёд тебя...

Покрасневший до самой макушки Пол сглатывал слюну и мечтал уползти из этих кустов, провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы сбежать от Майры, от возбуждающего запаха её кожи и волос, от её шеи в мягких завитках, от плеча в батистовой блузе... Но вместо побега Пол чуть сместился и заглянул вперёд, где под тонкой тканью чётко проступали острые холмики её грудей с розовыми нежными сосками, к которым однажды она позволила прикоснуться — в тот умопомрачительный единственный раз, когда открыла ему тайну плотской любви. Пол был влюблён. Влюблён сразу — так, как это бывает только у семнадцатилетних **:** единожды и навсегда. Увы... Вскорости к их шайке присоединился Харви — взрослый, сильный, надёжный, и Майра оказалась потеряна для юного Пола навсегда. 

Уползти из кустов стало жизненной необходимостью **:** казалось, что налившийся член вот-вот лопнет, и Майра, конечно же, это увидит. Но Пол терпел, сжимался и ждал, когда Шерлок хоть как-то проявит свою доброю волю, докажет, что отдаётся Джону по собственному желанию, а не по принуждению. 

Шерлок словно услышал мысли страдающего Пола, поднял голову с плеча Джона и подставил лицо под его поцелуи. А потом... потом случилось удивительное **:** Шерлок скользнул вниз, опустился перед Джоном на колени и взял его возбуждённый член в рот. Слышно было, как Джон пытался возражать, и было видно, как он не устоял перед соблазном.

Майра удовлетворённо кивала. 

— Молодец, Шерри, девочка, вот так... Глубже не бери пока, а то подавишься... Язычком не забывай работать, и ручками, ручками ласкай его... Ой, я же тебе этого не показала... у моркови нет яиц...

Пол не успел изумиться её словам, как черёмуха за спиной снова зашуршала, и между ними влез Брай, раздвинув их своими широкими плечами и обдав запахом вина.

— Ну что тут? Я всё пропустил? Сколько раз Джон выебал его? 

Он старался шептать, но на пьяную голову у него это плохо получалось. Джон оглянулся в их сторону, Брай крикнул ему **:**

— Не отвлекайся, Джон! Тут никого нет! Только на том берегу Рэй душит своего гусака!

~

Как же приятно было спать в натопленном доме! Раскинув натруженные руки и усталые ноги, не кутаясь в одеяло, не прижимаясь к соседу в поисках тепла, не съёживаясь и не клацая зубами под утро.

Джон смотрел в тёмный потолок, слушал сонное дыхание своих ребят, держал руку спящего Шерлока на своей груди и думал. Мыслей было много и разных **:** тревожных, счастливых, хозяйственных, весёлых, сладострастных. Все мысли были о них и о нём. Прошедший день стал очередной вехой в их скитальческой жизни **:** они нашли новое пристанище, которое станет им домом на несколько недель, и они всё глубже погружались в жизнь вне закона.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Примерное изображение заброшенного дома. Только у моего дома пониже крыша (нет второго этажа), кладка из крупных камней и не столь сильная степень разрушения. Но в целом и дом, и лес, и атмосфера похожи.  
>   
>   
>   
> Дорогие мои читательницы! Обращаюсь к тем, кто искренне любит моё творчество и регулярно читает мои фики, с нетерпением ожидая продолжения. Со всей серьёзностью заверяю вас **:** ничто так не стимулирует меня на проду, как внимание читателей в виде отзывов и обсуждений, получаемых **в процессе создания работы**. Я рада любым отзывам, с интересом отвечаю абсолютно на все. Можете просто сказать спасибо, мне это тоже важно. Незарегистрированные читатели также могут писать отзывы и лайкать фик, мои работы открыты для всех.  
>   
>  Отдельно хочу обратиться к неизвестной читательнице с фикбука (думаю, что она следит за моим творчеством и здесь). Пожалуйста, не надо заниматься якобы добрым делом, пытаясь удержать меня на фикбуке. Своими тупыми деяниями вы только ещё больше отвращаете меня от того сайта. Хотите, чтобы я продолжала писать прекрасные истории про Джона и Шерлока? Я пишу! И очень жду отзывчивых читателей. Пишите мне отзывы, обсуждайте работу в процессе — это всё, что мне нужно для вдохновения и настроения.


	10. Тайна дома

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обращаю внимание читателей, что в примечаниях после предыдущей главы я добавила фото заброшенного дома.

~

Казалось, заброшенный дом благосклонно принял новых жильцов. Первая ночь прошла в тишине и тепле, дом лишь поскрипывал и потрескивал, натопленный впервые после многих лет запустения, да шуршали мыши под полом. Утром на крыше стрекотали любопытные сороки, прельщённые возможностью поживиться чем-либо съестным. Рыжий Рэй, не терпящий подлецов, ворующих его честно украденную добычу, — пусть то были всего лишь куриные косточки, оставшиеся после ужина, — выстрелил по сорокам из револьвера. Мало того, что позорно промахнулся, так ещё и Джон отчитал, и Брай издевательски обсмеял, и Шерлок ехидно ухмыльнулся. Причём реакция Шерлока разозлила больше всего. Рэй взъелся.

— А кто стрелял по той взрывающейся бутылке на крыше Иннса? Ты же сам сказал, что стрелял не ты, а Джон! Потому что ты бы не попал! Вот и молчи!

Молчащий Шерлок и дальше продолжил бы молчать, если не приказ Рэя. И опять сцепившихся в драке мальчишек пришлось растаскивать Джону и Браю, и опять Рэй был отправлен за дровами, а Шерлок, ввиду хромоты — снова в помощники Майре. Рэй хлюпал разбитым носом, но был доволен, что избежал унизительной девичьей участи — кухарничать.

~

Шерлок чистил картофель для обеда, потирал саднящее колено, пострадавшее в драке, и думал о давней трагедии, произошедшей в доме. С утра они с Полом успели исследовать чердак, где обнаружили старые холсты — натянутые на рамы и просто свёрнутые рулонами, а ещё тюбики засохших красок, сломанный мольберт и пыльные папки с угольными набросками и пастельными рисунками — однозначно, хозяин дома был художником. Деревенские пейзажи, портреты крестьян, пасущийся скот, играющие дети... Значительная часть работ изображала молодую девушку **:** светловолосую, ясноглазую и явно любимую. Про любимую — это заключил Джон, когда ему показали рисунки. Шерлок возразил **:**

— С чего ты решил? Обычные портреты. Ну, сидит она, лежит, читает книгу, смотрит вдаль... И что? Где ты тут увидел любовь художника к натурщице? Ни единого интимного намёка! Она не обнажена даже. 

Джон улыбнулся и пояснил **:**

— Она не обнажена, потому что они ещё не были повенчаны. — И добавил с грустинкой **:** — А после венчания он уже ничего не успел нарисовать... Он любил её — это совершенно точно.

Шерлок пренебрежительно фыркнул, выражая своё отношение к церковным законам о целомудрии и браке. Если двое искренне любят друг друга, то зачем сдерживаться в проявлении чувств? Однако он не стал озвучивать свою мысль вслух. Ведь их-то с Джоном не пугает расплата перед Господом ни за своё прелюбодеяние, ни за содомский грех, ни за свершение оного греха во всеувидение. Шерлок вспомнил вчерашнее купание в озере, и щёки его потеплели. Чтоб отвлечься от волнительных воспоминаний, он ещё раз пересмотрел рисунки. 

— Джон, как думаешь, можно сделать вывод о сумасшествии художника по его работам? Я не вижу никаких признаков. Всё правильно, по канонам, тщательно прорисовано... Скучно.

Джон согласился **:**

— Да, я тоже не наблюдаю ни нервозности в процессе рисования, ни перемены настроения в разных работах, ни странных сюжетов, ни жестокости, ни уродства, ни тоски, ни смерти... Видно, что ему нравилось изображать жизнь простых людей и сельские виды. Вот только почему он поселился не в деревне или в Ремдале, а в одиноком доме в лесу?

Шерлок опять фыркнул.

— Это как раз понятно **:** в лесу идиотов меньше. Хотя... и здесь они встречаются.

Он красноречиво посмотрел в сторону Рэя, ругавшегося на сорок и грозившего им револьвером. 

Джон усмехнулся на слова Шерлока и вновь обратил его внимание на рисунки.

— Посмотри, как любовно изображена её рука **:** каждый пальчик, ноготок прорисован. Её шея, волосы, уши, губы... Если я был бы художником, я так же рисовал бы тебя, — признался Джон. 

У Шерлока вновь прихлынула кровь к щекам. Признание Джона оказалось очень приятно. Дабы избежать окончательного раскисания, он собрался с мыслями и предположил **:**

— Считаешь, что он убил её в приступе ревностного гнева? 

Джон оторвал взгляд от портрета и удивлённо посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Ты что, в предположение Брая поверил? Что новобрачная оказалась не девственницей, поэтому супруг зарезал её прямо на брачном ложе? 

Шерлок поджал губы и неуверенно кивнул.

— М-м... да. Разве эта версия неправдоподобна? Он был влюблён, долго ухаживал, сделал предложение, помолвка, венчание... Он был уверен в её невинности, и тут выясняется... 

Джон перебил **:**

— Выясняется что? Что после их первого любовного акта простыня не оросилась кровью? Какое средневековое заблуждение! Художник, как правило, человек образованный, он не мог не знать, что в таких случаях кровь бывает не всегда. Надо полагаться на ощущения! А ещё лучше — верить той, кого ты избрал в спутницы жизни. Кстати!.. А ведь на остатках матраса были следы крови! Сложно судить по тому рванью, что осталось от матраса, но мне показалось, что крови слишком много...

~

Задумчиво снимая картофельную кожуру наподобие серпантина, Шерлок размышлял о словах Джона и о странном расположении кровавых пятен. Он расспросил Брая о том, что ему известно, но тот ничего не смог добавить к уже рассказанному. Только стали понятны примерные временны́е рамки **:** смерть хозяина дома и его юной супруги случилась лет восемь-десять назад.

К тому времени, как была дочищена последняя картофелина, Шерлок придумал способ разузнать у местных жителей о давнем событии. Из задумчивости его вывел крик Майры.

— Шерри! Чёрт! Ты зачем весь мешок картошки почистил?! Куда её столько девать?

~

После плотного обеда, состоящего из густого картофельного пюре с поджаренным луком и сырной подливой (гордо названной Майрой «сырным соусом бешамель»), Шерлок собрался на расследование. Он пошептался с Полом, затем привёл свои любимые сапоги в божеский вид, натерев их кусочком сала, проверил содержимое седельных сумок и, под предлогом ознакомления с местностью, поехал в сопровождении Пола в южном направлении — в Ремдал. Как Джону ни желалось держать Шерлока при себе — постоянно и близко — он его отпустил. Шерлок — полноправный член их шайки, он уже не пленник, и волен вести самостоятельную жизнь. Сам же Джон на пару с Браем отправился разведывать окрестности в противоположную, северную сторону. Рэй отказался ехать с ними, и охранять лагерь в компании Харви и Майры он тоже не захотел. Молча сев на лошадь, он в одиночку ускакал на запад. Весь его обиженно-надутый облик говорил о том, что ему нужно побыть одному. Джон тревожился за Рэя, замечая, как он изменился с момента появления в их шайке Шерлока. Что с ним происходило, оставалось совершенно непонятным **:** злоба, зависть, ревность? Зависть происхождению, уму, внешности Шерлока? Или же ревность к Браю и Полу как к своим друзьям? Или он испытывает что-то большее, чем дружба?.. К кому из них? Или же всё проще **:** Рэй подражает Браю и пытается установить главенство хоть над кем-то в шайке, но так как даже добрый Пол не принимает Рэя всерьёз, тот взялся за новичка. Джон усмехнулся своим мыслям **:** Шерлок — не из тех орешков, что по зубам юному щербатому задире.

~

Удалившись от лагеря глубоко в лес, Шерлок остановился, спешился, достал из багажа свой приличный костюм и стал переодеваться. Пол с удивлением наблюдал за ним.

— Шерлок, что ты задумал? Почему тайком от ребят?.. А-а, потому что Джон не позволил бы тебе показываться в этом костюме на людях? Точно! Та новость в газете! Полиция дала твоё описание именно в этой одежде! Шерлок! Ты сошёл с ума! А если и вправду нам повстречается кто-нибудь из Делшорка, и он вспомнит объявление о розыске кудрявого студента? 

Шерлок прицепил часы к жилету и снова принялся что-то искать в сумке. 

— Маловероятно, что встретится. Ещё менее вероятно, что вспомнит. Тем более ни кудрей, ни студента не будет. 

Он вынул из сумки пузырёк с прозрачной жидкостью, смочил и пригладил свои кудри, затем повязал на шею зелёный атласный платок, вставил белую розу в петлицу и надел на нос невесть откуда взявшиеся очки. Элегантно сдвинув шляпу слегка набок, он взглянул на Пола сквозь круглые стёкла.

— Ну как?

Пол восхитился.

— Да ты настоящий шпион! Мастер маскировки! Я не знал, что ты пользуешься очками.

— Эти очки не мои, а мистера Эртона. 

Пояснять, кто такой мистер Эртон и почему его очки оказались у него в багаже, Шерлок не посчитал нужным. Казалось, та жизнь с археологами была давно-давно, и её уже можно было не вспоминать. Пол продолжал удивляться.

— А чем ты намазал волосы? Это специальное средство для распрямления кудрей?

— Это вода с сахаром.

— Гениально! А галстук? Где-то я его видел...

— Ты видел его у Рэя. 

Пол весело рассмеялся.

— Да, так и есть! Вспомнил! Рыжий украл его у какого-то щёголя. Говорил, что зелёный очень ему идёт, и что будет носить этот галстук только по праздникам, но так и не надевал его ни разу. А зачем его надел ты? 

— Вызывающий цвет галстука отвлечёт внимание от моего лица. 

Пол усомнился **:** не получится ли всё наоборот, и не привлечёт ли вычурный галстук внимание к своему хозяину? Но говорить об этом не стал. Шерлок снова задумал нечто интересное, и очень хотелось поучаствовать в этом! 

— Так ради чего такая странная маскировка? Зачем костюм?

— Затем, что я — эксцентричный молодой вельможа, путешествующий по северу Англии в сопровождении своего слуги. Поэт или романтик-прозаик — я ещё не определился. Я мельком услышал историю трагической любви, достойной пера Шекспира, и хотел бы узнать её подробности для изложения на бумаге. Любовь художника и юной девы, оборвавшаяся в ночь после венчания двумя ударами кинжала! Ох, ах! 

Пол прыснул смешком.

— Шерлок, в тебе пропадает талант актёра!

— Почему же пропадает? Я сыграл десятки ролей в нашем домашнем и в школьном театрах! Надеюсь, ты справишься с немудрёной ролью слуги? На людях обращайся ко мне «ваша милость», «милорд» и не забывай всё время говорить «сэр». 

— Да, ваша милость, я всё понял, сэр. М-м... милорд, позвольте спросить?..

Они вновь уселись по сёдлам, Шерлок снял очки, в которых толком ничего не видел, и милостиво разрешил **:**

— Спрашивай.

Пол стрельнул из-под шляпы смешливым взглядом на важно приосанившуюся фигуру Шерлока и раболепным голосом произнёс **:**

— Пришлось ли вам вчера по вкусу семя Джона, сэр? 

От неожиданности Шерлок вздрогнул, уронил очки на землю, чертыхнулся, остановил лошадь и, мгновенно придя в себя, приказал **:**

— Подай мне очки. 

Пол покорно исполнил приказ. Шерлок смягчился и соизволил ответить **:**

— Мне не с чем сравнить тот вкус. Но скорее, да, чем нет. Нужно дегустировать ещё и ещё. 

Пол улыбнулся.

— Это очень мудрое решение, сэр. Позволю себе уведомить вас, что вкус семени незначительно меняется от раза к разу, это зависит от пищи, принимаемой вашим... м-м... вашим...

— ...любовником, — разрешил его затруднения лорд Холмс. — Я догадывался об этом. Какие же наблюдения провёл лично ты?

Пол с интересом принял правила игры. Может, и у него есть актёрский талант?

— Милорд, мой опыт показывает, что семя маловкусно и слегка солоновато. Алкоголь же, употреблённый накануне, и вовсе придаёт ему горечь. А выпивка, увы, явление довольно частое в жизни моего... любовника, сэр. — Щёки Пола зарделись от стыда **:** он не считал Брая любовником, он его не любил. Он пересилил себя и продолжил шутливо-неудобный разговор **:** — Одна моя знакомая леди — не буду упоминать её имени, но оно вам хорошо известно, сэр, — она как-то делилась со мною своим опытом. По её мнению, съеденные яблоки и ягоды делают семя слаще, а выкуренный табак — горче. Насчёт алкоголя она также подтвердила мои наблюдения, сэр.

Шерлок с интересом выслушал и кивнул. Эта любопытная информация давала ему веский повод провести череду приятных опытов на Джоне. Продолжая поддерживать игру, он увёл тему беседы в менее щекотливую сторону.

— Пол, расскажи, кем ты был до того, как попал в услужение ко мне? Твоя речь и манеры выдают отнюдь не безграмотного крестьянина, а вполне благовоспитанного юношу. Насколько же мне известно, ты не имеешь даже начального школьного образования.

Просьба и обращение не смутили Пола, он и впрямь чувствовал себя прислугой юного хозяина. С первого же дня, как Шерлок появился в их разбойничьей компании, Пол ухаживал за ним, опекал и прислуживал. Для него в этом не было ничего унизительного, он искренне хотел помочь попавшему в беду сверстнику, облегчить его боль и успокоить тревогу. Ну а потом он настолько свыкся с ролью сиделки, проникся сочувствием к участи Шерлока и одновременно с этим наполнился восхищением его образованностью и умом, что не побоялся вступиться за него перед главарём, наговорив тому дерзостей. Пол улыбнулся, вспомнив вчерашний разговор. 

— Вы правы, ваша милость, я не крестьянин. Как гласят деревенские легенды, я сын викария. — Он грустно усмехнулся. — Кто моя мать, не знает никто. Меня младенцем подкинули на крыльцо церкви. Воспитывался я под домашним кровом, но по причине бедности хозяев меня передавали из одной семьи в другую — нет резона кормить чужой рот, если ребёнок ещё не может работать. В восемь лет меня определили работником в ту же церковь, где я был найден. Поселили в закутке, кормили. Я мыл и натирал полы, чистил серебро, ухаживал за могилами. Я даже шить умею, — с оттенком гордости добавил Пол. — Викарий, которого деревенские сплетницы считали моим отцом, был строгим, но ко мне относился хорошо, хотя и ругал часто. Я и правда думал, что он мой родитель — мы внешне похожи. Но когда мне исполнилось лет четырнадцать, он стал невыносимо строг **:** наказывал меня по любому незначительному поводу! Стегал розгами по всем местам! Ставил на колени и заставлял читать молитвы по несколько часов без перерыва! Но самое ужасное, что он заставлял меня это делать в обнажённом виде, даже зимой, на каменном полу! Говорил, что в моём ангельски невинном теле сидит дьявол, соблазняющий прихожан на грехи и прелюбодеяния! — Пол не то усмехнулся, не то всхлипнул. — Изгнание дьявола из меня продолжалось почти год, с его точки зрения — безуспешно. А потом... потом он попытался овладеть мною. Сказал, что только таким способом можно меня очистить, «окропив семенем святого отца». 

— И?.. — поторопил его Шерлок, не сдержавший своего любопытства и напрочь забывший про играемую роль величественного лорда. 

— Я ударил его канделябром и пробил голову до крови. Нет, не убил, ведь он кричал мне вслед, когда я убегал. Я сбежал совсем — из церкви, из деревни, из графства. Меня бы посадили в тюрьму, а то и повесили за нападение на священнослужителя! Никто бы не поверил, что он меня домогался. 

Шерлок согласно кивнул.

— Да, суд наверняка бы встал на его сторону. Правильно, что ты сбежал. И что дал канделябром по нимбу святоше, тоже правильно. 

Они переглянулись и рассмеялись. Так, за разговорами они добрались до Ремдала.

~

Тем временем Джон и Брай, направившиеся разведывать окрестности в северном направлении, въехали в первую встретившуюся на пути деревню. Притворившись работниками, ищущими временный заработок, они поговорили со старым мельником **:** о погоде, муке и лошадях. В следующем дворе они разговорили полнотелую хозяйку **:** о погоде, варенье и кошках. При беседе Брай неотрывно пялился ей на грудь, чем очень её смущал и радовал. Объехав с обсуждениями погоды несколько домов и не заприметив никого, кто нуждался бы в ограблении, Джон и Брай направили лошадей в сторону фермы, стоявшей в отдалении от деревни. Въехав в её открытые ворота, они узрели прелестную картину **:** милая девушка с распущенными волосами сидела на траве и плела из соломы куклу. Джон нежно улыбнулся **:** вспомнился Шерлок с ромашковым «поминальным» венком. Брай восторженно хлопнул себя по ляжке и выдохнул **:** «Ух ты, какая курочка!». Девушка вскинула глаза на гостей и неожиданно закричала **:** «Два всадника! Два всадника!». Закричала громко и жутко. Вскочила на ноги и побежала к дому, не прекращая истошного крика. Брай выругался и оглянулся назад **:** нет ли дьявола у них за спиной?

— Что за чертовщина? Джон, это ты её напугал своей бородой! Говорил же я тебе **:** не показывайся в обществе, пока не обрастёшь! 

Джон, предчувствуя что-то нехорошее, вяло отшутился **:**

— Убежала она от тебя, петушка, любителя топтать курочек.

В дверях дома появилась крепкая женщина в кухонном переднике, она прижимала к себе рыдающую девушку, гладила её по волосам и успокаивала. Закричала на приезжих **:**

— Что вам нужно?! Убирайтесь!

Джон попытался извиниться за причинённый испуг.

— Простите, если чем напугали, но мы и слова не сказали вашей дочери! Мы ищем работу! Нет ли у вас...

— Нет! У нас ничего нет! Уезжайте скорее! Моя дочь не в себе!

Выехав за ворота и всё ещё слыша рыдания и крики сумасшедшей, Джон с Браем переглянулись, пожали плечами и снова поехали в деревню. Под предлогом жажды они вновь навестили дом сдобной хозяйки и рассказали о произошедшем с ними случае. 

— Ох! Это ж угораздило вас показаться на ферме Сондера! Вдвоём да не спешившись! Напугали малышку Кори! — горестно всплеснула руками хозяйка и вынесла им по кружке холодного молока.

Брай фыркнул в свою кружку **:** «Малышка! Лет двадцать с довеском!». Джон незаметно пнул его по ноге, поблагодарил добрую женщину и подтвердил слова той девушки.

— Да, она именно это и выкрикнула **:** «Два всадника!». Что это за сумасшествие такое? Что за фобия? — От волнения Джон не удержался от докторской лексики.

— Ох, давно ещё дело было, лет восемь назад. Надругались неизвестные лиходеи над малышкой Кори в нашем лесу, когда она хворост собирала. Еле выжила, бедняжка! Тело зажило, а вот душа — нет. Были те негодяи с лицами, закрытыми по глаза платками, да на конях. С тех пор боится она вида двух всадников, кричит и плачет. 

Джон посочувствовал **:**

— Да, несчастье... Надеюсь, тех мерзавцев сурово покарал Господь.

Хозяйка шумно вздохнула, подняв свою пышную грудь чуть не под нос присевшему на изгородь Браю, и скорбно покачала головой.

— И вечного горения в Геенне огненной мало им будет! Не одну Кори они изгадили в тот год, над многими девицами надругались! И в соседней деревне, и в Фуле, и в Ансте, и в Ремдале!

Брай, не отрывая взора от подставленной груди, ужаснулся **:**

— И все они с ума сошли? С кем же тут тогда на сеновале... 

Джон опять пнул Брая по сапогу и спросил хозяйку **:**

— Как? И полиция не нашла насильников? Раз творили они бесчинство в одной округе, значит, они местные! А лица закрывали, чтобы их не узнали!

Снова последовал горестный шумный вздох, а голова Брая склонилась ещё ниже, навстречу бюсту, пахнущему тестом и вареньем.

— В том-то и дело, что полиция никого не искала. Несчастные девушки не рассказывали о том, что с ними случилось, никому, кроме подруг, а когда невозможно было скрыть следы надругательства, то полисмены разводили руками **:** лица преступников никто описать не мог, найти их невозможно! Через год-два все забыли об этом, ничего подобного больше не повторялось...

Брай облегчённо вздохнул, радуясь, что парочка злодеев не успела перепортить всех девиц в округе, оставив сладкое и на его долю, но последующие слова глубоко огорчили его.

— ...пока этой весной снова не объявились два всадника с закрытыми лицами и снова не принялись за старое! 

Брай вскочил на ноги и обратился к Джону **:**

— Проклятье! Могут ведь подумать и на нас! 

Хозяйка колыхнула грудями в утробном смешке и успокоила его **:**

— Фигуры у вас и тех мерзавцев очень уж разные! Те, по описаниям бедных девушек, оба высокие ростом и худощавые сложением. И тогда, восемь лет назад, были они же. Демоны в облике мужчин. За что нам ниспослано столь страшное испытание? — Она подняла глаза к небу и перекрестила свой бюст. — А начался весь этот Ад с того проклятого дома у озера, что находится между нашей деревней и Ремдалом! Говорят, призрак обесчещенной и убитой негодяями невесты до сих пор бродит по дому. Никто не суётся в тот дом, даже бродяги, проклят он!

~

Когда Джон с Браем приехали обратно в лагерь, то застали только скучающего в одиночестве Рэя.

— Майра с Харви уехали куда-то. Сказали, что к чаепитию будут, — лениво рассказал Рэй. — Пол с... с Шерлоком ещё не возвращались. — Его язык с трудом поворачивался, чтобы произнести во всеуслышание имя ненавистно-любимого Шерлока. 

Джон удивился.

— Майра с Харви на одной лошади уехали? Вон её лошадь пасётся.

Рэй пояснил **:**

— Её лошадь подкову потеряла ещё позавчера, они уехали на лошади Харви вдвоём.

Джон, нагруженный мыслями о кузнецах и насильниках, добрёл до озера, смыл с себя дорожную пыль и побрёл обратно, думая о подковах и привидениях. Не дойдя до лагеря, он услышал стук копыт несущейся лошади. Его нагнал Пол и резко остановил коня. Слезая с седла, он чуть не свалился наземь. Джон успел поддержать его — бледного и дрожащего, дышащего бурно и со всхлипами. Пол судорожно мял в руке пятнистый цветной лоскут и пытался что-то сказать, но от волнения не мог произнести ни слова.

— Пол, Пол, успокойся. Что случилось? Где Шерлок?

— Ш-ш-шерлок там...

Пол указал рукой с зажатой тряпкой в том направлении, откуда приехал. А потом он разжал кулак, и непонятный пятнистый лоскут оказался зелёным атласным галстуком, густо измазанным кровью.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Спешу успокоить нежных читательниц **:** валерьянку/корвалол/валидол пить не надо)))  
>   
>  Для тех, кто читает эту историю в процессе написания, ещё раз напоминаю внешность своих любимых парней.  
> 18-летний Шерлок (рисунок из инета) **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  Внешность Джона с «короткой русой бородой, больше напоминающей давно небритую щетину» **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  Если гифка не работает (такое иногда случается), не поленитесь посмотреть её по ссылке ВК:  
> https://vk.com/doc332672649_464231828


	11. Беда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как это часто случается у меня, задуманное действие не уложилось в запланированные рамки одной главы. Готовую главу публикую, чтобы успокоить трепетные сердечки нежных читательниц, и горю желанием писать продолжение.  
> 

~

Кровь, бегущую нескончаемой струйкой из перебитого носа, атласный галстук впитывал плохо. Шерлок досадливо отшвырнул его и торопливо вынул из седельной сумки свой батистовый шейный платок. А вот к другому источнику кровотечения он не знал, как подступиться. Страх и растерянность овладели им, измазанные кровью руки дрожали, на глаза навернулись слёзы... Нет, нельзя раскисать, нужно собраться с мыслями! 

— Пол! Поезжай за Джоном! Скорее!

— А как же ты?! Ты один не справишься!

— Справлюсь! Какой от тебя толк, ты только рыдаешь! Поезжай! Живо! Да не заблудись! Держись солнца в спину, а потом по ручью левее! Ну же! 

Пол вскочил в седло и сорвался с места галопом, а Шерлок смотрел ему вслед и молился **:** «Джон, будь в лагере... будь...».

~

Джон предусмотрительно привёз одеяла и полотенца — видимо, смог-таки добиться от Пола хоть каких-то внятных слов. Носилки сделали на месте. Жерди — из стволов двух молодых деревьев, а ложе из одеял, привязанных к жердям верёвками. Пока Брай с Рэем и взявшим себя в руки Полом сооружали носилки, Джон с Шерлоком облегчали мучения изувеченной Майры. Она была в сознании, но очень слаба **:** кровь по капле покидала её тело. Шерлок, молодец, остановил кровь, бегущую из её сломанного носа, но он не осмелился лезть ей между ног и только подложил под бёдра свою запасную сорочку, ожидая прибытия профессиональной помощи в лице Джона. При взгляде на потяжелевшую, напитанную кровью юбку сердце Джона забилось панически. Сразу поняв суть беды и не обращая внимания, что вокруг столпились парни, он откинул на Майре юбку и осмотрел, насколько это было возможно, её окровавленные гениталии. Майра была крайне обессилена и измучена болью, но всё же попыталась стыдливо прикрыться. Джон рявкнул парням, чтоб не пялились, а занялись делом, и сделал выговор Шерлоку **:**

— Почему сорочку не приложил непосредственно к источнику кровотечения? Неуместно соблюдать глупые приличия при оказании помощи раненому! Подай полотенце. И флягу с водой. 

Он всунул Майре между бёдер свёрнутое чистое полотенце, поднёс флягу ко рту и дал ей напиться. 

— Майра, ты можешь говорить? Кто это сделал? Где Харви? Он жив?

Майра вяло кивнула головой и еле слышно прохрипела **:**

— Харви в деревне, в пабе... Двое... на лошадях... напали на меня... 

Джон воскликнул **:**

— Два всадника?

И, не успев скрыть ужаса в глазах, взглянул на странно невозмутимого Шерлока. Тот подтвердил **:**

— Два всадника. Я видел их следы. И они вовсе не мистические, как их описывают местные невежды.

Джон удивился. 

— Ты тоже наслышан об этих исчадиях ада? 

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да, в Ремдале нам поведали и о заброшенном доме, и о мистических насильниках, начавших творить свои жестокие дела вновь, восемь лет спустя. 

Джон лишь сейчас заметил, что Шерлок выглядел не так, каким уехал на прогулку **:** он переоделся в свой модный костюм цвета шамуа, а волосы гладко зачесал и чем-то напомадил. В петлице сюртука торчала увядшая роза. Для чего этот наряд? Чем Шерлок занимался в Ремдале? Выяснять это было недосуг. Джон поднялся на ноги и решительно сказал **:**

— Всадников мы разыщем обязательно. Кем бы они ни были. И спустим обратно в Ад, извергший их. Но это позже. А сейчас нам нужно доставить Майру в дом. 

Носилки положили на землю, бережно переместили на них Майру, аккуратно подняли и понесли. Путь занял более часа. Долго. Но везти Майру на лошади Джон не позволил, она была слишком слаба. Пока добирались до своего крова, Джон отправил Рэя в Ремдал в аптеку за лекарствами и бинтами, а Полу приказал ехать в лагерь и приготовить горячую воду. Сам же он весь путь нёс носилки на пару с Браем, делая лишь короткие передышки и меняясь с ним местами, чтобы меньше уставали руки — ему ещё предстояло заниматься лечением Майры. Шерлок ехал позади и вёл двух лошадей. А как же ему хотелось вернуться обратно — туда, где нечестивцы надругались над Майрой! Там остались их следы! Ведь он так и не успел выяснить направление, в котором они исчезли после свершения своего дьявольского дела.

~

Когда Шерлок, оказав первую помощь Майре и отправив Пола за подмогой, ждал прибытия Джона, он внимательно осмотрел землю вокруг. Очевидно, Майра отчаянно сопротивлялась насильникам, это подтверждала почва, глубоко изрытая ногами, и примятая трава. Да и увечья, нанесённые ей, говорили о том же **:** сломанный нос, множество синяков и ссадин на лице, руках и на теле под порванной в лоскуты блузой. Шерлок ползал на коленях, не жалея светлых брюк, и выискивал следы чужаков. На рыхлой лиственной подстилке и траве следы были плохо различимы, но всё же ему удалось найти чёткие отпечатки двух пар ног, обутых, судя по каблуку и подошве, в сапоги, похожие на его собственные ридинги. Он достал бумагу и карандаш из багажа, припасённые для играемой роли поэта-романтика, и зарисовал найденные следы в натуральную величину, прикладывая листы бумаги к земле и особо тщательно копируя форму каблуков и носов сапог. Затем он занялся следами копыт лошадей. С ними пришлось повозиться дольше, так как их было в два раза больше. Но зато отпечатки подков проступали лучше **:** кони были привязаны к дереву, пока их хозяева занимались бесчинством. Шерлок так увлёкся изучением и зарисовкой следов, что почти забыл о раненой Майре, и вспомнил, лишь когда она простонала **:**

— Шерлок, ты тут?..

Он оторвал нос от земли, удивился обращению «Шерлок» и подскочил к ней.

— Да, я тут.

Он приподнял платок с её лица, убедился, что кровь перестала бежать, и успокоил **:**

— Сейчас Джон приедет, он поможет тебе.

— Да... Джон поможет... он хороший... твой Джон...

Окровавленными дрожащими пальцами Майра взяла его за запястье и устало прикрыла глаза. Шерлок не посмел выдернуть руку, вздохнул и смиренно принялся ждать своего Джона.

~

К тому времени, как Майру донесли до лагеря и уложили в доме, Пол уже нагрел воды в двух котелках и затопил камин, а также успел вернуться Рэй с купленными лекарствами и украденным по дороге медным тазом. 

— Я подумал, что может пригодиться... Обмывать её...

Пол бросился к нему, схватил за плечи и, яростно тормоша, со слезами вскричал **:**

— Она живая! Она не покойница, чтобы её обмывать!

Джон оттащил ошарашенного бедой Пола от неповинного Рэя и прикрикнул **:**

— Никто и не говорит про смерть! Майра выживет! Она сильная! И ты будь сильным! Иначе никогда не будешь достойным её! 

Эти слова отрезвили Пола будто хлёсткая пощёчина **:** Джон знал о его чувствах к Майре! Всхлипнув в последний раз, Пол принялся чистить украденный таз, ведь и впрямь нужна была посуда, чтобы смывать кровь с её израненного тела.

Майру уложили на тюфяк, Джон с помощью Брая снял с неё тяжёлую от крови юбку, жилетку с вырванными пуговицами и разодранную блузу. Рэй с Шерлоком не мешались, стояли в стороне, плечом к плечу, бледные, забывшие про свою вражду и готовые в любой миг кинуться исполнять указания Джона. Обнажённое тело Майры отнюдь не вызывало у них мальчишеского любопытства, а только боль, сочувствие и, конечно же, лютую ненависть к неизвестным мерзавцам. Пол принёс полный таз тёплой воды и помог обтереть кровь с лица Майры, пока Джон в свете керосиновой лампы и свечей, зажжённых дополнительно к скудному вечернему свету, занимался своим докторским делом, обследуя её надруганное тело. Результат обследований он озвучил кратко **:**

— У неё разрывы. Нужна тонкая игла и шёлковые нити, найдите. В её вещах должно быть. Шерлок останься, все остальные — уйдите и займитесь ужином. Если что-то будет нужно, я позову. 

Брай горячо возмутился **:**

— Заняться ужином? Да ты ли это произнёс? Нам кусок в горло не полезет, пока мы не найдём нежитей и не снесём их рогатых голов! 

Рэй с Полом бурно подтвердили полное согласие со словами Брая.

Джон поднёс палец к губам, показывая, что крики тут неуместны, и выпроводил всех из дома. Спеша вернуться к Майре, он всё же провёл разъяснительную беседу с пылающими праведным гневом парнями.

— Я же сказал, что мы найдём этих двух всадников! Перевернём всё графство и найдём! Но мы будем искать их планомерно и серьёзно, а не бестолково бегать по лесам, петляя, словно зайцы. Надо составить план поисков, обдумать, решить... Но в первую очередь нужно, чтобы выздоровела Майра. Мы кинем головы обидчиков к её ногам!

Брай кровожадно воскликнул **:**

— Но сначала мы выпустим им кишки и намотаем на хвосты их же лошадям! 

Рэй снова шумно поддержал Брая, а вот Пол промолчал **:** цвет его лица совсем сравнялся с меловой белизной выгоревших на солнце волос. 

Брай принял план вожака, но так как злость переполняла его, он предложил **:**

— Может, мне поехать поискать Харви? И хорошенько его отдубасить! Как он посмел оставить Майру? Одну, без лошади!

Джон не поддержал его инициативы.

— Не нужно его искать. По словам Майры, Харви сидит в каком-то деревенском пабе. Напьётся и приедет. И всё нам объяснит.

~

Майра стойко выдержала все необходимые лечебные процедуры, не издала ни крика и лишь постанывала от проколов иглы. Джон облегчил её страдания лекарствами, но всё же она чувствовала боль. Увы, морфин в аптеке было не купить, а время не позволяло искать госпиталь для ограбления. Он наложил повязку на её нос, укутал измученное тело одеялом и сел рядом, ожидая, пока она уснёт. Хотелось расспросить её о внешности насильников, но Джон понимал, что она слишком слаба даже для разговоров, нужно было с этим обождать. 

Шерлок унёс таз, полный кровавой воды, за дом и выплеснул в кусты. Несколько рубиновых капель оросило лепестки белых роз. Он безотчётно стряхнул их. Голова его была занята мыслями о всадниках. 

Оставив Пола в качестве сиделки с Майрой, Джон собрал остальных ребят у костра. Поужинали молча и без аппетита, а потом, заварив крепкого чаю, устроили совет. Джон рассказал о том, что они с Браем узнали в деревне на севере, а Шерлок — что они с Полом узнали на юге. В Ремдале, несмотря на многие случаи надругательств над девицами, упорно ходили слухи о призрачной сущности всадников (тут Шерлок сердито фыркнул), а ещё говорили о призраке невесты в заброшенном доме, убитой собственным женихом. Шерлок снова фыркнул.

— В Ремдале проживают исключительно идиоты, верящие в мистику и не признающие очевидного! То, что вам рассказали в деревне на севере, больше похоже на правду **:** над новобрачной жестоко надругались и убили прямо в постели, и сделал это, конечно же, не её супруг, так как его убили сразу на пороге дома! Этот случай подпадает под те времена восьмилетней давности, когда два всадника лютовали в окрестностях. Вот только мы пока наслышаны лишь о нападениях на девиц, находившихся в тот момент в одиночестве, без вторжения в их жильё и без причинения смерти им или ещё кому-либо. Странно. 

Джон не согласился **:**

— Наоборот, случай вписывается в мерзкую череду надругательств, если учесть, что это было их первое нападение! Эти всадники всегда совершают свои злодеяния с закрытыми по глаза лицами, чтобы жертвы не могли их описать и опознать, поэтому насилие не заканчивается смертью несчастных девушек. По-видимому, в тот раз их лица были открыты, поэтому они убили свидетеля и жертву.

Шерлок подумал над словами Джона и признал его правоту. Потом он достал зарисовки следов и наконец-то смог поделиться наблюдениями и умозаключениями, полученными на месте надругательства над Майрой. 

— Во-первых и в-главных, эти два всадника вовсе не призраки, а люди из плоти и крови. И... хм-м, мочи. Один из них справил малую нужду рядом с деревом, к которому были привязаны их лошади. 

Шерлок ожидал насмешек от Рэя и Брая, но те даже не хмыкнули — видимо, тревога за Майру лишила их желания зубоскалить. Шерлок продолжил **:**

— Призраки не оставляют следов, а вокруг Майры их было довольно много. Две пары ног, обутых в сапоги для верховой езды. Длина стоп у обоих примерно одинакова **:** около одиннадцати дюймов. Длина моих стоп десять с половиной дюймов, отсюда я делаю вывод, что и роста они не меньшего, чем я. 

Рэй всё-таки хмыкнул, и Шерлок снисходительно объяснил **:**

— Взаимосвязь роста и размера ноги давно известна. Это не правило, но всё же... 

Джон подтвердил его догадки **:**

— Да, всадников описывают как высоких и худощавых.

Шерлок кивнул и развернул листы бумаги с контурами следов и пометками, сделанными во время изучения отпечатков.

— Подошва и каблуки на обеих парах сапог не сношены, края чёткие, что указывает на новизну обуви. Возможно, эти сапоги надеваются только на выезды в поисках жертвы.

— Или это говорит о богатстве владельцев, имеющих возможность не занашивать обувь, — вставил Джон. 

Он был поражён и восхищён, с каким знанием дела и серьёзным подходом Шерлок занялся расследованием. Гениальный мальчик! А как мужественно и собранно он помогал лечить Майру! Хотя, по его признанию, ему никогда ранее не приходилось ассистировать доктору, да и, как догадывался Джон, голых женщин ему тоже не доводилось видеть. 

Слова Джона про богачей закрутились буйным вихрем в голове Шерлока, ввергая в поток все прочие мысли и догадки о всадниках. Он вскочил на ноги и принялся ходить вокруг костра, хромая и ероша свои прилизанные слипшиеся волосы. Ребята с удивлением наблюдали за ним, но ничего не спрашивали. Как только мозаика мыслей сложилась, Шерлок вновь уселся, залпом выпил из кружки остывший чай и выдал **:**

— Джон, возможно, ты прав! Думаю, что эти два всадника не простолюдины, они — знатные господа. Допускаю, что не оба — один из них слуга, потакающий жестоким прихотям своего хозяина. Эта версия полностью укладывается в рамки того, что мы знаем. Надругательства для них — это отнюдь не просто похоть, не желание телесной близости, свойственное большинству здоровых мужчин, а возбуждающая забава, развлечение! Они выезжают словно на охоту! 

Видя направленные на себя внимательные взгляды слушателей, Шерлок продолжил воодушевлённо вещать.

— Их чрезмерная дерзость продиктована уверенностью в неуловимости, а вопиющая жестокость — осознанием собственного превосходства. 

Джон его перебил **:**

— Мне кажется, своих жертв они не убивали потому, что иначе их поиском неизменно занялась бы полиция, да не местная — глупая, ленивая и, вполне возможно, что подкупленная, а столичный Скотланд-Ярд. Поэтому они вынуждены закрывать лица, чтобы и дальше творить свои мерзкие дела. Думаю, что даже лучшие сыщики не смогут подсчитать всех жертв этих изуверов! Многие девушки так никому и не рассказали о произошедшем надругательстве, а ведь кто-то из них мог и руки на себя наложить от отчаяния! 

Брай пробурчал **:**

— Или с ума сойти, как та милая курочка, которую мы видели на ферме. Дьявол! Никогда больше не буду насильничать! 

Он сердито выплеснул остатки чая в костёр, но тут же взбодрился и великодушно похвалил Шерлока **:**

— А ты не такой уж глупый барашек! Складно мыслишь! Вот только как ты объяснишь перерыв в злодеяниях на целых восемь лет? Может, тогда другие лиходеи орудовали в этих краях?

Шерлок объяснил и это.

— Нет, они же. Возможно, им пришлось затаиться, потому что, как сказал Джон, их и впрямь стала разыскивать полиция. Но я думаю, что всё проще **:** эта пара мерзавцев куда-то уезжала. Может, в другое графство или в столицу, а может, вообще, в другую страну. В этом году они вернулись и возобновили свою охоту. Нам нужно выяснить, кто из местной знати подходит под описание высоких худощавых мужчин старше двадцати пяти лет, и кто отлучался на несколько лет из поместья. 

Он снова вскочил на ноги и воскликнул **:**

— Джон, мне необходимо ещё раз съездить на то место! Надо узнать направление, в котором уехали всадники. Это облегчит нам поиск.

Джон остановил его.

— Сегодня ты не поедешь. Скоро начнёт смеркаться. Дождя не ожидается, поэтому следы никуда не денутся, займёшься ими утром. И больше не смей выезжать с Полом куда-либо за пределы леса.

Шерлок возмутился **:**

— Это почему?!

— Потому, что вы сами подходите под описание этих двух всадников **:** высокие, стройные. Вдруг кто из бдительных деревенских жителей заподозрит вас? Если не побьют и не убьют, то в полиции тебе тоже нельзя оказываться. Ты понимаешь?

Шерлок насмешливо сверкнул глазами.

— Джон! Но мы же с Полом никак не могли быть насильниками восемь лет назад! Это даже идиоту понятно! 

— Если напуганные люди думают, что всадники — призраки, то на ваш юный возраст могут не обратить внимания. В общем, ты меня слышал **:** с Полом никуда верхом не выезжаешь. С Харви — тоже. Можешь ездить с Рэем, он ниже тебя ростом.

Шерлок с Рэем переглянулись, вспомнили о своей вражде, скорчили гримасы и одновременно выпалили **:**

— Вот ещё! Да ни за что!

~

Харви приехал после захода солнца, но всё-таки успел до наступления темноты. Вряд ли в темноте он нашёл бы дорогу, ведь на сей раз он был по-настоящему пьян. Да и нашёл-то он путь лишь потому, что остатков пьяного разума хватило, чтобы направить лошадь по ручью, истекающему из их родника. Встретив у родника Пола, выслушав его гневные слова и уразумев, что с Майрой случилась страшная беда, он бросился к дому, крича проклятия, мольбы и вопросы, но Брай с Джоном не пустили его даже к порогу. Майра спала, и не было резона будить её ради излияний пьяного кавалера. Его усадили у костра, дали кружку с водой и вкратце рассказали, что произошло. Харви хлебал воду, пьяно хныкал и причитал **:**

— Это я виноват во всём! Если бы я не оставил её... не поехал в паб... с ней бы ничего не случилось...

Джон терпеливо спросил **:**

— Куда и зачем вы поехали? Почему ты оставил Майру?

— Майра вызнала, что неподалёку в деревне живёт знахарка... Она поехала, чтобы та помогла ей избавиться от ребёнка... от моего ребёнка...

Парни разом воскликнули **:**

— Что?! 

Джон был огорошен не меньше остальных ребят **:** о беременности Майры он не знал. Вот так дела... 

— Харви, вы поссорились с Майрой? Ты разгневался, ссадил её с лошади и поехал дальше, чтоб напиться, а она пешком пошла обратно? Десять миль? Чёрт! В лесу её и настигли те дьяволы.

— Ы-ы... это я виноват... я... я... 

Харви рыдал, качался из стороны в сторону и столь яростно упивался горем, что казалось, будто вот-вот начнёт выдирать на себе волосы. Никто из ребят никогда не видел Тихого Харви в подобном состоянии. Первым не выдержал его причитаний добрый Пол. Он схватил котелок с родниковой водой и с размаху окатил Харви, сопровождая процедуру суровой нотацией. 

— Да! Это ты виноват! Не уберёг её! Она не хотела от тебя ребёнка, потому что ты бы и его не уберёг!

Освежённый внезапным потоком воды и ругани, Харви вскочил на ноги и лихо вытащил из ножен длинный охотничий нож.

— Я должен найти тех мерзавцев и покарать их! Иначе она меня никогда не простит! Не ждите меня! Я не вернусь, пока не найду их и не разделаю на куски!

Джону с Браем снова пришлось его удерживать. Уговорив обождать с разделкой врагов до утра, его проводили к спящей Майре и дали посмотреть на неё, но строго запретили будить. Харви грохнулся перед нею на колени, с ужасом и болью уставился на её побитое перебинтованное лицо, трепетно коснулся завитков волос на виске, снова пустил пьяную слезу и страстно зашептал **:** «Девочка моя... прости меня... Я так виноват перед тобою...». Наблюдая эту трогательную картину, Пол тоже не удержался от слёз, да и у Рэя подозрительно заблестели глаза. Брай шёпотом выругался **:**

— Дерьмо с Небес! Смотреть тошно! Джон, я прослежу за Харви, чтоб он не учудил чего, а ты иди отдохни. Выеби своего барашка, он сегодня заслужил!

~

В ночи озеро казалось жутковатым и таинственным **:** берегов видно не было, лишь слегка угадывались самые ближние деревья, нависшие над водой, словно старые ведьмы над котлом с зельем. Вчерашние лягушки молчали, рыбьи мальки не тыкались в ноги — озеро наполнилось печалью и замерло в ожидании утра. Джон, закатав брюки и войдя по колено в тёплую воду, слушал, как во тьме плещется Шерлок, смывая сахар с волос и запах крови с тела. Мужественный мальчик! Аристократ, а ведь ни словом, ни взглядом, ни жестом не показал отвращения к кровавым увечьям. И помогал очень чётко, без суеты, задавал вопросы по делу — медицина явно была ему интересна. Сердце Джона переполнилось любовью и гордостью за своего избранника. И химик, и медик, и сыщик... и талантливый любовник. 

Шерлок вымылся, подошёл к Джону и обнял его мокрыми руками поверх рубашки. Уткнулся холодным носом ему под ухо и произнёс **:**

— К тому времени, как мы выследим и выловим этих всадников, у тебя накопится предо мною большой долг. Ты уже должен мне два раза. 

Джон ласково сжал его ягодицу и шутливо возразил **:**

— Разве вчерашний день не считается? Ты получил удовольствие!

Шерлок прижался к нему всем телом, переместил руки на пах и огладил сквозь брюки его спокойное достоинство. 

— Я не получил твой член в себя, поэтому не считается. 

Джон не сдавался.

— Ещё как получил! Чавкал за обе щеки! 

Шерлок вспыхнул румянцем **;** благо, по случаю темноты этого не было видно. Но он тоже не собирался уступать.

— Я не получил твой член в свой зад. Ты обещал меня ебать. Всё остальное не в счёт. 

От самолично изречённых грязных слов его лицо разгорелось пуще прежнего. Казалось, вздумай Джон прикоснуться к нему, и он бы обжёгся. 

Джон прикоснулся. Прижал полыхающего Шерлока к своей колючей щеке и губами наощупь нашёл его губы. И забыл в тот миг тревогу и страх за Майру, гнев и жажду мести. Еле разорвав упоительный поцелуй, он с горечью произнёс **:**

— Шерлок, я не могу предаваться наслаждениям, когда она там... лежит... такая... А её насильники благоденствуют и замышляют новую мерзость. Прости. Я отдам долг, но после...

Шерлок притворно вздохнул и разомкнул объятия.

— Тогда мне придётся поскорее найти их. Я в этом заинтересован, как никто другой.

~


	12. День и ночь без Джона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие мои читательницы! Понимаю, что осень, хандра, охота закрыться в домике и никого не видеть, не слышать... Давайте закроемся в домике с моими разбойничками!))) Аня, Вася, Катя, крепитесь, скоро весна! Поскорее возвращайтесь в хорошее настроение! Следующие главы будут веселее ;)

~

Как только рассвело, Шерлок отправился к тому месту в лесу, где накануне днём они с Полом нашли изувеченную Майру. Необходимо было выяснить направление, в котором ускакали насильники. Джон с ним не поехал, он не мог оставить Майру **:** ночью её состояние ухудшилось, начался жар. Пола с ним он тоже не отпустил — по причине, названной вчера **:** пара высоких стройных всадников-незнакомцев могли вызвать подозрения у напуганных жителей окрестностей. Джон прекрасно понимал, что Шерлок с Полом не выстоят в рукопашной схватке супротив крепких деревенских парней, а ежели для укрепления мощи им дать револьвер, и они, не приведи Господь, обороняясь пристрелят кого-нибудь, то их неминуемо станет разыскивать полиция. Этого нельзя было допустить. Надёжнее всего было бы отправить с Шерлоком Громилу Брая, но при одном лишь воспоминании, с каким нетерпением и похотливой горячностью Брай жаждал вонзиться в беззащитно открытое тело мальчика, в Джоне проснулось дремавшее недоверие, и в качестве напарника был назначен Рыжий Рэй, на деле не раз доказавший свою силу и отважность. 

Пока седлали лошадей, пока добирались до места, пока Шерлок ползал на четвереньках, изучая следы, Рэй старательно, но неубедительно изображал недовольство своим назначением. Ворча и сердито пыхтя папиросой, он не сводил взгляда с оттопыренного Шерлокова зада и мучился насущным вопросом **:** в какой позе вчера вечером Джон брал Шерлока, когда они пошли на озеро якобы мыться. Ха-ха, не могли поумнее отговорку придумать? Где это видано, чтобы мыться каждый день! Рэя разбирала досада **:** по причине темноты он упустил чертовски интересное зрелище, созерцание которого не променял бы и на целый стол пирожного. Ну... может, на стол и променял бы, но на большой поднос — точно нет. 

Не имея привычки долго мучиться от невысказанных мыслей, Рэй поинтересовался у объекта своего пристального наблюдения **:**

— Как Джон тебя ебал? Так же, как ты сейчас стоишь, по-собачьи? И скулил ты тоже как сука? Или он ебал тебя в рот? Понравилось сосать его толстый член?

Игнорировать слова Рэя было бы лучшим решением, но то было не в характере Шерлока. Он поднялся на ноги и подошёл к рыжему наглецу. Отметил, что тот даже не соизволил напрячься в ожидании удара — смелый щенок. Карие глаза смотрели нахально, губы изгибались в насмешливой ухмылке, на нижней губе темнели следы от зубов Шерлока.

— Рыжий, даже если случится чудо, и ты внезапно поумнеешь, тебе не удастся меня выебать. Не мечтай. 

Рэй пустил плевок через щель в зубах под ноги Шерлоку и гадко ощерился. 

— Ой, а позволь всё-таки помечтать? Больно уж мне нравится, как ты, нетронутая целка, вжился в роль продажной шлюхи. Только думается, продешевил ты **:** Джон — не тот, кого ты достоин. 

Шерлок с преувеличенным удивлением взметнул брови и презрительно рассмеялся.

— О да! Я достоин гораздо большего! Например, тебя — малолетнего необразованного глупца!

В тёмных глазах Рэя блеснули обида и злость **:** разве важна образованность в таком деле, как любовь? Чтобы спрятать нахлынувшую горечь, он глубоко затянулся и выдохнул вонючий дым в лицо Шерлоку, сопровождая действо широкой улыбкой и пожеланием **:**

— Очень жаль, что на этом месте выебали не тебя. Лучше бы тебе порвали зад и сломали нос! 

Злые слова не возымели нужного эффекта, Шерлок равнодушно отвернулся от задиры и скомандовал **:**

— Бери лошадей и следуй за мной. Всадники направились на восток. Мне нужно установить, куда именно они поехали. 

Рэй, рассчитывавший на горячие объятия в виде драки, разочарованно поплёлся за Шерлоком, ведя лошадей под уздцы. 

Склонив лицо к земле, хромая, но уверенно Шерлок шёл по следу. Время от времени он опускался на корточки, вслух рассуждал сам с собою и пару раз даже попетлял в поисках потерянных следов, но неизменно находил нужный путь. Утро только успело набрать силу, как они вышли из леса. Поле перешли пешком, так же держась направления копыт, а вот потом следы пропали. Вернее, не пропали, а смешались со множеством других следов, так как вышли они на дорогу. Укатанная повозками крестьян и экипажами знати, утоптанная ногами путников и копытами лошадей, широкая дорога вела из Ремдала на восток графства. Можно было бы смело следовать по ней, что они первоначально и сделали, но дорога часто разветвлялась, от неё отходили другие, более узкие дороги, ведущие в небольшие деревни и фермы. Шерлок изучал их все, вплоть до тропинок. По каким-то он сразу мог сказать, что сюда искомые всадники не сворачивали, а по каким-то не мог **:** на плотном или же наоборот, излишне рыхлом грунте нужные следы не обнаруживались. Приходилось возвращаться на основную дорогу, искать знакомые отпечатки, трудноразличимые на сухой земле, и следовать дальше. Рэй, жаждущий как можно скорее найти негодяев, злился на «никчёмные» задержки и беспрестанно выговаривал Шерлоку **:**

— Как ты можешь отличить их копыта от других? Я этого не вижу! Они все одинаковые! Ты просто изображаешь умника. Понятно же и так, что всадники ехали прямо!

Шерлок, вопреки своему желанию отправить Рэя куда подальше (хоть прямо, хоть вкось), всё-таки снизошёл и объяснил ему **:**

— Смотри. Видишь, на этой подкове все шляпки гвоздей идеально круглые? Да и сама подкова изящнее, чем у других лошадей. Это ковал не простой кузнец, а редкий мастер! Все четыре копыта подкованы подобным образом. Очевидно, владелец лошади богат и не упускает возможности это демонстрировать. У лошади второго всадника подковы не столь дорогие — он или беднее, или не считает нужным тратится на излишнюю красоту. Но и у его лошади имеются отличия на подковах **:** на задней левой не хватает гвоздя, а на передней правой имеется длинная зазубрина. Вот по этим признакам я и ориентируюсь. Впрочем, слепому дураку этого не понять.

Рэй не хотел выглядеть слепым дураком, но и восхищаться наблюдательностью Шерлока тоже не хотел. И молчать он не мог. 

— Когда мы выследим этих ублюдков и отомстим, ты обязан будешь отблагодарить меня! Я же помогал тебе в поисках! 

Шерлок вскочил в седло и усмехнулся.

— Способ благодарности, разумеется, выберешь ты сам? Продолжай мечтать.

~

К полудню они продвинулись миль на двадцать — довольно большое расстояние, учитывая, что часть пути они шли пешком. Миновали две деревни, в одной из которых Рэй украл пригоршню крупной садовой земляники и съел её, смакуя и нарочно дразня Шерлока, а в другой деревне утолили голод парным молоком, пока болтливая хозяйка сплетничала с соседкой, поставив полное ведро у калитки. Скрытые от соседского взора кустами, они прокрались за хозяйскую спину, опустились перед ведром на колени и, наклонив его, по очереди напились. Облизывая молочные усы и подхихикивая, они, так же крадучись, вернулись на дорогу. 

Через два часа, когда они приближались к городку под названием Сент-Роуз, Шерлок сделал страшное открытие **:** они уже давно шли по следу лишь одного всадника.

~

В лагерь они вернулись к ужину. Голодные, уставшие и злые друг на друга. Вместо еды и отдыха их ждала плохая новость **:** у Майры случился выкидыш, она снова истекала кровью, стонала и металась в забытье. Шерлок ещё не видел Джона таким **:** бледным, осунувшимся и, казалось, постаревшим лет на десять. Они вдвоём дошли до родника. Джон умылся, поливая себя с макушки, да так и замер, стоя на коленях и смотря в воду. Шерлок осторожно спросил **:**

— Ты что-то задумал?

Джон очнулся, мотнул головой — так, что брызги с мокрых волос разлетелись в стороны, и поднялся на ноги. Не пряча стыда в голосе, признался **:**

— Я не могу спасти Майру, у меня недостаточно знаний и мало практики в этой сфере медицины. Я не женский доктор, я всего лишь два раза принимал роды — лёгкие, без осложнений. Зашить наружные разрывы — это довольно просто, но если у неё воспаление... Пока не стало слишком поздно, нужно везти Майру в Ремдал к опытному доктору. 

Шерлок воскликнул **:**

— Но в таком случае о нашей шайке узнают! 

Джон вскинул на него недоумённый взгляд.

— Пусть узнают! Жизнь Майры важнее разбойничьих тайн и глупой романтики! Мы пока ещё не совершили ничего противозаконного в этом графстве, чтобы привлечь внимание полиции и...

С небывалой горячностью Шерлок перебил **:**

— Вот именно — «пока»! Пока ещё не совершили! Но мы собираемся! И обязательно совершим, как только найдём тех двух мерзавцев! 

Джон согласился.

— Да, лишь мыслями о мести мы дышим последние сутки, но мы должны не только отомстить за Майру, но и спасти её! Я... я обязан спасти её.

Шерлок заверил **:**

— Ты справишься! Ты прекрасный доктор! Я видел тебя в деле! Что нужно? Лекарства? Какие? Скажи — мы перевернём все аптеки и ограбим всех докторов, до которых доберёмся! 

Джон не сдержал улыбки.

— Шерлок, всего один день с Рэем наедине — и ты стал записным разбойником! Скоро будешь воровать у хозяек варенье прямо с кухонной плиты. 

Шерлок тоже улыбнулся, но рассказывать про молоко не стал.

~

Они снова собрались у костра, и снова в том же составе, что и вчера **:** без Пола и Харви. Пол не отходил от Майры, выполняя роль заботливой сиделки, а Харви сбежал ещё в полдень — очевидно, на поиски врагов. Брай ездил его искать, но безрезультатно. 

Они снова без аппетита поели, снова налили крепкий чай и устроили совет. Шерлок рассказал про направление, в котором ускакали всадники, и про то, что они разъехались в разные стороны, — таким образом, версия о господине и слуге не подтвердилась. Также он поделился своими мыслями, как и где следовало продолжать поиски. Джон одобрил его план и, в свою очередь, повторил ребятам то же, что сказал Шерлоку, настаивая, чтобы отвезти Майру в Ремдал. Брай не поддержал его.

— Джон, если Майра обречена, то никакой городской докторишка ей не поможет! Я знаю тебя и знаю, какой ты целитель! Что тебя волнует? Майра потеряла дитё — так она всё равно хотела избавиться от него. И я её понимаю **:** зачем нам в шайке брюхатая обуза, а потом — вечно орущий комок? Или ты переживаешь, что у неё кровь течёт оттуда? Так, наверное, и должно быть? Авось, вся не вытечет. Если мы отвезём её в Ремдал, то придётся рассказать, что случилось и кто мы такие. А этого нельзя делать! Мы с тобой в полицейском розыске, в случае поимки нам грозит виселица! Да и твоему кудрявому красавчику тоже не следует попадаться на глаза полиции! Ты о нём подумай, если за себя не боишься! 

Брай, зная слабое место Джона, нарочно нажал на него. Рэй поддакнул **:**

— И нам с Полом тоже нельзя в полицию! Нас тоже повесят!

Брай отмахнулся от рыжего паникёра. 

— Да вы-то кому нужны, мелкие воришки! Верёвку ещё на вас тратить! В общем, Джон, я против того, чтобы Майру везти в Ремдал. Даже если мы найдём повозку, то по такому густому лесу мы будем везти её целый день. На носилках тащить — тоже несколько часов. Правда, можно отвезти не её к доктору, а доктора к ней... но потом придётся его убить, чтобы он никому не поведал о нас. 

Джон не особо внимательно слушал речь Брая, он уже принял решение.

— Хорошо. Майра останется здесь, не будем её мучить тяжёлой дорогой. Для дальнейшего лечения нужны самые новые лекарства — быстродействующие и эффективные, которые пока что имеются только в крупных госпиталях. Думаю, что ближайший находится в столице графства — в Берси. 

Брай воскликнул **:**

— Это же более полусотни миль!

Джон кивнул.

— При удачном раскладе я обернусь до завтрашнего полудня. Ночь перед утром — идеальное время для ограбления госпитального склада.

Шерлок вскочил.

— Я еду с тобой!

Джон отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, Шерлок, я еду один. Один! — добавил он твёрдо, видя, что Брай с Рэем тоже встрепенулись и открыли рты. — Вы все нужны здесь. Брай — ты силовая поддержка, Рэй — ты добытчик, Шерлок — ты следишь за Майрой, так как ты один хоть что-то смыслишь в медицине. Пол — сменщик Шерлока. Всё. Где бритва? Шерлок, подай мне мыло, зеркало и полотенце!

Шерлок, оторопев от решения Джона ехать в одиночку, беспрекословно исполнил приказ и подал ему требуемое. Джон развёл мыло, покрыл щёки и подбородок густой пеной и, смотрясь в зеркало, подставленное Шерлоком, поспешно, но аккуратно побрился. Шерлок, приоткрыв рот от удивления и не отводя любопытного взора, следил за лезвием бритвы, безжалостно слизывающим «ужасную, колючую» бороду, с которой, почему-то, было очень жалко расставаться. Джон вытер о полотенце последний сгусток пены, умылся холодной водой и, хорошо понимая растерянно-недоумённое состояние Шерлока, притянул его за шею и прикоснулся к надутым губам успокаивающим поцелуем. Шутливо извинился **:**

— Прости, что я так и не отрастил настоящую разбойничью бороду. Возможно, мне придётся изображать доктора, чтобы попасть в ночной госпиталь.

Шерлок буркнул **:** «Ты и есть доктор», и снова потянулся за поцелуем. Получив его, тщательно ощупал губами свежевыбритую кожу вокруг Джонова рта и ниже — на подбородке. Было непривычно, но, пожалуй, приятно. Поцелуй прервался хмыканьем Рэя и окриком Брая.

— Хватит миловаться! Джон, покажись-ка нам! Тьфу! Ты опять превратился в чёртова святошу! Надо было хоть усы оставить.

Джон, бросившийся одеваться и собираться в дорогу, ответил на это **:**

— Слишком короткие усы выглядели бы значительно нелепее, чем их отсутствие. 

Пол прервал своё неотлучное бдение у ложа Майры и вышел из дома. Узнав причину суеты, он опечалился, ведь в связи с отъездом Джона Майра на много часов останется без докторской помощи. Но в то же время в нём вспыхнула надежда, что Джон непременно раздобудет нужные лекарства, и Майра поправится. 

Джон оседлал свою лошадь, но прежде, чем отправиться в путь, прошёл в дом, чтобы проведать больную и дать наставления Шерлоку и Полу. Майра, с тёмным от синяков лицом и мокрая от пота, превозмогая боль, улыбнулась, увидев выбритого Джона. С трудом разлепляя потрескавшиеся губы, она проговорила **:**

— Джон, ты словно жених... Красавец... И невеста твоя рядом...

Шерлок нахмурился и отошёл от Джона. Майра даже в таком болезненном состоянии оставалась верной себе и не переставала шутить по поводу его «девичества». Джон сел с ней рядом, взял за руку и объяснил **:**

— Я должен уехать, чтобы найти лекарства для тебя. Меня не будет всю ночь и утро. Постарайся поспать.

Майра закрыла глаза и произнесла **:**

— Я не дождусь тебя...

Услышав эти слова, всхлипнул Пол, ругнулся Брай. У Джона упало сердце.

— Нет, не говори так. Ты сильная, ты переживёшь эту ночь. 

Майра, не открывая глаз, еле заметно покачала головой.

— Нет, Джон... давай попрощаемся... 

Джон не собирался прощаться и не собирался сдаваться. На все его уговоры держаться и крепиться Майра лишь вымученно улыбалась и повторяла **:**

— Прощайте... мои любимые мальчики... Я грешница... моя душа отправится в Преисподнюю...

Джон не знал, что ещё говорить. Майра решительно готовилась их покинуть в предстоящую ночь. Он знал, что больные нередко предчувствуют свою кончину, даже если доктора прогнозируют выздоровление. В случае с Майрой, увы, таких прогнозов он и не давал. Но также он знал о том, какую немаловажную роль играла сила внушения, а особенно — самовнушения. Нужно было заинтересовать Майру жить.

— Майра, я привезу лекарство, которое обязательно тебя вылечит. Ты веришь мне? Встав на ноги, ты поможешь нам свершить месть. Без тебя мы не найдём мерзавцев. Твоя рука лично их покарает, ты ведь этого жаждешь! 

Вопреки его ожиданиям, в потухших глазах Майры не мелькнуло ни искры. Она тихо проговорила **:**

— Обещай мне... 

Джон сглотнул ком в горле.

— Что ты желаешь? Сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Только дождись моего приезда.

— Наклонись ко мне... я скажу лишь тебе...

Джон склонился к её лицу, внимательно вслушиваясь в тихое шептание. Вдруг он удивлённо воскликнул **:**

— Как это сделать? Ведь это невозможно!

Майра печально вздохнула и застонала от нового приступа боли. Постанывая, проговорила **:**

— Коли невозможно, не обещай... но мне так этого хотелось бы... С того света полюбоваться... 

Джон сжал губы, немного подумал и заверил **:**

— Я обещаю что-нибудь придумать, но только с условием **:** ты будешь любоваться на этом свете!

~

Ночь без Джона выдалась тяжёлой. Майре становилось всё хуже и хуже. Порошки, микстуры и компрессы не помогали. Она стонала и корчилась от боли в животе, призывая на помощь дьявола и бога и их же проклиная. Тени от керосинки и свечей, дрожащие на стенах, и впрямь напоминали явившихся по её зову. Камин растапливать не стали, и без того все взмокли от напряжения и страха за Майру. Четверо парней неусыпно находились рядом с ней, хотя от Брая и Рэя не было никакой пользы, под утро они это поняли сами и ушли спать к потухшему костру. Пол бегал каждые полчаса на родник за свежей холодной водой, наполнял таз, смачивал полотенца и прикладывал Майре ко лбу и животу. Когда после очередного возвращения с родника, он, измотанный переживаниями, запнулся на крыльце дома, упал, разлил воду и разрыдался, Шерлок чуть не насильно влил в него успокоительную настойку и уложил спать тут же в углу на тюфяк. Пол погрузился в сон, словно в обморок — мгновенно и глубоко. Шерлок остался с Майрой наедине. Соблюдая предписания Джона, он снова дал ей болеутоляющее лекарство и с облегчением отметил, что наконец-то оно подействовало. Постепенно Майра перестала стонать, затихла и задремала. Шерлок посчитал её пульс, как учил Джон, и, успокоенный ровным биением её сердца, прилёг рядом на соседний тюфяк.

~

— Шерло-о-ок... 

Он с трудом открыл заспанные глаза. В неверном утреннем свете перед ним стояла Майра, одетая в белое кружевное платье. Подняв взгляд выше и сморгнув сонную пелену, он вгляделся в её лицо, размытое словно в дымке. Спину овеяло холодом **:** не Майра. Светлые волосы, убранные вверх под венок из белых роз, тонкое бледное лицо. Лицо то самое — с пастельных рисунков. 

— Шерло-о-ок... 

Это звала Майра. Она тоже видела невесту и, приподнявшись со своего ложа, тянула к ней руку. Её тонкая кисть прикоснулась к вышитому подолу платья и... прошла сквозь бесплотный призрак. Невеста не исчезла, не испугалась и не осерчала, она по-доброму смотрела на них с высоты своего небольшого роста, её губы шевелились, но не было слышно ни звука. Вдруг Майра торопливо заговорила, будто бы повторяя чьи-то слова **:**

— Рыцари Артура... рыцари короля... доблестные герои... найди их...

Внезапно снаружи дома послышался гневный крик Брая **:**

— А ну пошла отсюда, воровка! Сейчас пристрелю! Нам и одного рыжего вора хватает!

Призрак растворился в воздухе, как будто его и не бывало. Шерлок поднялся с тюфяка и, унимая дрожь в ногах, выглянул за дверь. Мелькнувший в траве пушистый хвост лисицы прояснил ругань Брая. Шерлок вернулся к Майре. Она всё ещё смотрела на то место, где стояло исчезнувшее привидение. 

— Шерлок... ты видел?..

— Да, лисица к нам наведалась.

— Нет... я про призрак невесты...

— Какой призрак?

Майра перевела на него свой взор **:** широко раскрытые глаза казались совсем чёрными из-за окружающих синяков.

— Дух молодой хозяйки дома... она была здесь... 

Шерлок неторопливо задул свечи и погасил лампу **:** утреннего света из окна вполне хватало. Накапал в кружку с водой укрепляющую микстуру и помог Майре попить. Ровным голосом ответил **:**

— Тебе приснилось. Наверное, то лекарство, что я дал тебе ранее, так подействовало. Оно содержит экстракт корня средиземноморского солончакового трюфеля, который может вызывать зрительные галлюцинации.

— Но я её слышала... её голос звучал у меня в голове...

— Корень трюфеля также вызывает и слуховые галлюцинации, — невозмутимо изрёк Шерлок. И весомо добавил **:** — Призраков не бывает.

~

Джон вернулся, как и рассчитывал, до обеда. Шерлок ожидал его, часто ходя к роднику, ведь Джон должен был приехать с той стороны. Вид задумчивого Шерлока, более бледного, чем обычно, напугал Джона. Он спрыгнул с лошади и схватил его за плечи. 

— Она не дождалась?

Шерлок помотал головой — и без того больной — затем покивал, опять помотал и только потом выговорил **:**

— Нет... всё хорошо... её состояние улучшилось.

Джон облегчённо выдохнул и обрадовался **:** Шерлок ждал его! Измученный, невыспавшийся, он караулил его приезд. Милый мальчик. Тревожные объятия тут же превратились в любовные и сомкнулись крепче. 

Шерлок мучился сомнениями **:** говорить ли Джону о призраке? С одной стороны, очень хотелось обсудить с точки зрения науки это необычайное явление. Джон образованный и умный, он многое знает и многим интересуется, наверняка он обладает знаниями и в этом вопросе. А с другой стороны... не было ли это галлюцинацией усталого сознания? Но галлюцинация не может привидеться сразу двоим! Разумеется, Майра не станет молчать и расскажет о призраке. Расскажет — и тем самым неминуемо обречёт Пола на дальнейшие ночёвки вне дома. Шерлок заранее пожалел беднягу. Вот если бы столь боязливым оказался не добрый Пол, а вредный Рэй, тогда Шерлок сам бы с удовольствием поведал о жутком скелете-привидении в кровавых тряпках. А для пущего ужаса ещё и подвывал бы ночами, изводя рыжего разбойника. Увы, воображаемая картина, скорее всего, не сошлась бы с реальной **:** смелый щенок так и продолжал бы дрыхнуть беспробудным сном, предаваясь своим развратным грёзам, а пугливый Пол сбежал бы в соседнее графство. Эх, жаль, пропала такая хорошая идея мести рыжему домогателю! 

Чтобы сберечь нервы Полу, а также не добавлять забот Джону, Шерлок решил пока не рассказывать о призраке. К делу выслеживания насильников это явление не имело никакого отношения. Ну а Майра пусть говорит что хочет — кто поверит её больному бреду о привидениях и рыцарях короля Артура?

Сжатый в ласковых объятиях, Шерлок потёрся носом о шею Джона, возбуждающе пахнущую пóтом, и спросил **:**

— Ты добыл лекарства?

— Да. Идём, нужно скорее начать лечение.

~

Помимо лекарств, запаянных в стеклянные ампулы, Джон привёз новый, современный шприц с тончайшей иглой. Шерлоку ещё не доводилось видеть таких. После инъекции Майра снова уснула. Жар у неё спадал, приступы боли затихали. Перед сном она всё же успела рассказать Джону о призраке невесты. Шерлок сидел рядом, с бесстрастным видом слушал её «бред», а на вопрошающий взгляд Джона мотал головой **:** нет, ничего такого не было. Джон предпочёл поверить Шерлоку. Успокоив засыпающую Майру ласковыми словами, он вздохнул и сонно потёр ладонями своё непривычно гладкое лицо. Проведя весь вечер, часть ночи и утро в седле, он валился с ног от усталости. Как только проснулся Пол, он занял его место на тюфяке в углу. Шерлок улёгся ему под бок, но спать не собирался **:** нужно было продолжать обдумывать план поиска всадников. Джон обнял его, прижал спиной к себе и прошептал в ухо **:**

— Экстракт корня трюфеля, как сказала Майра? 

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Угу. Средиземноморского солончакового трюфеля.

Джон тоже хмыкнул.

— Неудивительно, что с такого мерещится всякое. Ладно, спи. Потом мне расскажешь. 

Шерлок удобнее устроился в руках Джона, плотнее прижался задом к его паху и, несмотря на лёгкое приятное волнение в низу живота, не заметил, как уснул.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Надеюсь, все читатели поняли наш с Шерлоком юмор про солончаковый трюфель ;) Шерлок просто заболтал Майру)))  
>   
> На фотографии настоящий Шервудский лес, где обитал благородный разбойник Робин Гуд. И мои разбойнички обитали в подобном)))  
>   
>   
>   
> Кто читает фик в процессе, не поленитесь вернуться в конец главы "Путешествие вдвоём" - я добавила в примечание парочку замечательных фотографий))))) Думаю, что на фикбуке я не буду их размещать по соображениям цензуры ;)


	13. По следам охотников

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава получилась длинная и довольно насыщенная, но я всё ещё не добралась до мести, извиняйте. Страшная мстя будет в следующей. Однако в этой главе вам тоже не придётся скучать **;** )

~

Утолившись недолгим, но целительным сном в объятиях Джона, Шерлок, всё так же нежась в его руках, шёпотом рассказал ему о привидении невесты. Шептал, чтобы не слышали дремлющие Майра и Пол, и старательно придавал рассказу легкомысленного тона, опасаясь, что Джон не поверит или попросту осмеёт его галлюцинацию. Странно, но Джон, доктор с университетским образованием, всерьёз воспринял мистическое явление. Он попросил повторить в точности слова, сказанные Майрой про рыцарей, и задумчиво произнёс **:** «Подсказка это или ребус?..», затем улыбнулся и поцеловал Шерлока в удивлённо приоткрытые губы. 

Ободрённый Шерлок наскоро отобедал куском хлеба с сыром и снова отправился разыскивать обидчиков Майры, и снова в сопровождении нетерпеливого Рэя. 

Вчера они так и не смогли выяснить даже примерного места проживания ни одного из насильников. Следы лошади с красивыми подковами приводили прямо в Сент-Роуз, и оставалось неизвестным, был ли это конечный пункт назначения всадника или, минуя городок, он последовал дальше. Проводить же розыск человека по подковам его лошади казалось затруднительным в условиях города с мощёными улицами и искать следы на нескольких выездах из города — тоже. Понимая это, Шерлок решил вернуться по дороге обратно и найти то место, где всадники разъехались в разные стороны. С трудом и упорством обнаружив искомое, он направился по следу второго насильника. Отпечатки подков с длинной зазубриной и недостающим гвоздём сворачивали с дороги на юг — на выкошенный луг и по еле заметной тропе вели к лесу. Проследовав в том направлении, Шерлок с Рэем миновали дубовую рощу, затем пшеничное поле, а потом им пришлось пару миль ехать по берегу тихой реки, всё больше удаляясь от Ремдала на юго-восток. Русло реки пролегало по низине, на влажной почве следы были видны настолько хорошо, что даже Рэй без объяснений понял **:** лошадь в подкове с зазубриной проходила этим путём не впервые, притом в обоих направлениях. Следы вывели к водяной мельнице и... путь всадника на том закончился. Шерлок, уткнув нос в землю, тщательно обыскал окрестности и даже перебрался по мельничной плотине на другой берег, хотя понимал, что этот путь лошадь не осилила бы. В южную сторону от мельницы шла дорога, укатанная колёсами телег, перевозящих зерно и муку, — Шерлок изучил её в первую очередь. Следов знакомых подков на ней не обнаружилось. По всему выходило, что единственный путь, по которому мог поехать всадник дальше — обратный. Зачем же он приезжал сюда? Мельница оказалась неработающей, закрытой на замок, водяное колесо стояло на месте, однако было заметно, что совсем недавно здесь кипела работа **:** об этом говорила свежая мука, просыпанная у крыльца. Шерлок снова сел в седло. Нужно было ехать обратно и выяснять, куда свернул всадник, раз он не поехал вслед за своим напарником в Сент-Роуз. К его большой досаде (и нескрываемому разочарованию Рэя), этого выяснить так и не удалось. Наиболее вероятным казалось, что после влажного речного берега, где следы лошади были хорошо заметны, дальнейший путь всадника пролегал через обширное пастбище и затерялся на истоптанной коровами, овцами и лошадьми земле. 

Сегодня Шерлок с Рэем снова поехали к мельнице. Если мельник работал, нужно было разговорить его и выяснить, кто же такой этот всадник, что неоднократно к нему приезжал. Хозяин? Торговец? Фермер? В случае же, если замок продолжал висеть на двери, нужно было ехать по той дороге, что вела от мельницы, и проводить расследование там, куда она привела бы. Вновь сыграть роль вельможи Шерлок не решился **:** свой приличный костюм он безнадёжно испортил, испачкав кровью Майры, да и какой слуга из неотёсанного рыжего деревенщины? Было принято решение импровизировать по ситуации. 

Шум воды в лопастях мельничного колеса был слышен издалека. Затаившись в кустах, Шерлок с Рэем понаблюдали за работающей мельницей, но никто из неё не выходил и никто к ней не подъезжал. Рэй недоумевал **:**

— Чего ждать? Пойдём скрутим мельника, пощекочем ему брюхо ножом, он нам всё и выложит **:** кто приезжал, как его имя и где он живёт. 

Услышав столь нелепое предложение, Шерлок болезненно застонал. Ну почему здесь этот малолетний глупец? Почему не Джон? Как было бы интересно заниматься расследованием с Джоном! Слушать его версии, делиться с ним своими соображениями, видеть его восхищение... С ним даже сидеть в засаде было бы интересно. Шерлок вспомнил его «новое» выбритое лицо, еле заметное покалывание щетины, мужественную впадинку на подбородке, улыбающиеся губы... Вспомнил, прояснил взор... и наткнулся на веснушчатое лицо Рэя. Сердито ответил **:**

— А ты не думаешь, что мельник потом доложит тому человеку, что им интересовались какие-то разбойники, один из которых — рыжий щербатый идиот? Не убивать же мельника и впрямь. 

Рэй по привычке обиделся, но тут же внёс новое предложение **:**

— Тогда иди один. Раз ты такой заумный красавчик — соблазни мельника и между делом выведай у него всё, что нужно. 

— Но он всё равно доложит тому человеку! Как ты не понимаешь этого?

— Да не успеет он! Как только мы узнаем имя того всадника и где он живёт, мы сразу же поедем и прикончим его!

— Нельзя! Мы пока не знаем имя второго! 

— Мы будем его пытать, и он нам всё расскажет! Знаешь, как я умею пытать?.. 

Шерлок не выдержал и рявкнул **:**

— Знаю! Прямо сейчас ты меня пытаешь своим скудоумием!

Вскочив в седло, он приказал **:**

— Сиди здесь, жди меня.

Получив напутственное заверение **:** «Я не скажу Джону, что ты ублажал мельника!», Шерлок направился к мельнице. На окрик вышел крепкий широкоплечий работник, старый и оттого совершенно седой. Казалось, будто его бороду, брови и волосы добела запорошила мука. Шерлок пожелал мельнику доброго дня и спешился. Тот добродушно поприветствовал юного гостя в ответ. Как Шерлоку ни желалось начать разговор сразу же с главного — с выяснения личности всадника, пришлось набраться терпения и сделать пространное вступление о погоде и урожае, тем самым подводя разговор к интересующей его теме. Внимательно выслушав отчёт мельника о благоприятных погодных условиях здешних мест, он состроил удручённую мину и произнёс **:**

— Увы, в Шотландии, в окрестностях Делшорка, откуда я прибыл, прошлое лето выдалось дождливым и прохладным. Урожай собрали немалый, но спорыньёй оказалась заражена бóльшая часть полей. Продать пшеницу стало проблемным для фермеров... 

Мельник посочувствовал **:**

— О, понимаю. Спорынья — это Бич божий для земледельца, порою она разит похлеще врага. Такое зерно годно только на корм скотине да птице. *****

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да, но цена... Очень уж не хочется терять своё, заработанное... Многоуважаемый фермер Иннс послал меня в ваши края, дабы найти мельника, готового купить его пшеницу по цене чуть ниже рыночной, тем самым получив немалую прибыль, ведь объём предлагаемого зерна исчисляется... 

Мельник с негодованием перебил **:**

— Вы, что же, собираетесь таким зерном травить людей?! В ваших окрестностях никто не берёт эту пшеницу, так вы решили продать эту отраву в наши славные края?! 

Шерлок пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Если кто-то немного приболеет или помрёт, то всё равно против вас ничего не докажут. Тем более, вы можете продать готовую муку в соседние графства. Сейчас начало лета — стоимость муки максимально высока! На полученную прибыль вы могли бы отремонтировать мельницу или перестроить её заново. Вон, на вашем колесе лопасти гнилые, а уж что делается внутри, я и представить боюсь! 

Мельник возмущённо вскричал **:**

— Да как ты, безусый мальчишка, смеешь хаять мою мельницу?! Я работаю на ней уже без малого сорок лет! А ну, езжай, откуда приехал, и там трави народ своей заразой! 

Шерлок не сдавался. 

— Так эта мельница ваша или же нет? Может, мне обратиться к её хозяину? Уж у него-то наверняка ума больше, чем у простого работника, он не упустит такое выгодное предложение! В Сент-Роуз мне порекомендовали именно вашу мельницу, намекнув, что хозяин у неё рачительный и навещает своё хозяйство довольно часто. Позавчера, дескать опять приезжал. Проверяет старого работника **:** не продаёт ли тот муку кому не следует? А ещё я слышал, что ваш хозяин не гнушается подмешивать гнилое зерно к хорошему... 

Шерлок и сам понимал, что несёт сущую околесицу, противореча своим же словам, но взбешённый мельник этого не замечал. Нужно было окончательно вывести его из себя, чтобы он невзначай выдал имя позавчерашнего гостя. Цель уже была близка — мельник побагровел, сжал кулаки и ответил **:**

— Хозяин мельницы — сэр Брэдли, он не приезжает сюда уже несколько лет! 

От услышанного сердце Шерлока упало и замерло. Мельник тем временем продолжил свою гневную речь **:**

— А позавчера приезжал молодой господин — сын сэра Брэдли! Он часто приезжает на мельницу, он просто любит здесь бывать, когда объезжает семейные владения! Сидит на берегу и слушает шум воды. Говорит, что очень скучал по родным местам во время учёбы в чужой стране. — На этих словах сердце Шерлока отмерло и радостно прыгнуло в груди. — Очень серьёзный и умный молодой джентльмен, достойная замена отцу будет. Так что всякие злые сплетни про плохое зерно и муку — это всё ложь и людская зависть.

Шерлок еле сдерживал ликование. Ура! Один всадник есть! Нужен второй. Стоило рискнуть и продолжить идти наугад. 

— Слухи не рождаются на пустом месте, — возразил он. — Людская молва редко ошибается. Вот вы считаете молодого господина достойным джентльменом, а буквально сегодня, прогуливаясь по рынку в Ремдале, я случайно услышал очень любопытный разговор торговки со служанкой, которая ранее работала в доме Брэдли. Говорили о том, что этот господин не интересуется женским обществом, по причине нахождения в противоестественной связи с... с... забыл его имя. Тот, с кем он учился за границей. 

Увы, дорога, выбранная наугад, упёрлась в тупик. Мельник раскраснелся пуще прежнего и закричал **:**

— Порочить доброе имя господ — всегда было участью обиженной и недалёкой умом прислуги! 

Шерлок мысленно согласился с этим утверждением, вспомнив жалобы Рэя на лорда Станли и его пирожное. 

— Ну как же... — попытался он вернуть разговор в нужное ему русло. — Молодой Брэдли ведь часто появляется с этим своим другом, они много времени проводят вместе, разъезжая по округе. Это вполне подтверждает слухи...

Договорить ему не дали. Старый мельник осерчал вконец, схватил его крепкой рукой за плечо и встряхнул с такой силой, словно Шерлок был всего лишь тонким пшеничным колоском.

— Убирайся отсюда, глупый мальчишка! Не то я тебя в жернова засуну!

~

С Джоном они опять встретились у родника. Поджидал ли Джон его или совпало случайно, Шерлок не знал. Он спрыгнул с лошади в его заботливо подставленные руки и радостно вскричал **:**

— Джон, я нашёл одного! Это сын графа Брэдли — Александр. Ему двадцать шесть лет, по описаниям он высокий и худощавый. И самое главное, он семь лет учился и жил во Франции, а вернулся в Англию только этой весной. Всё сходится! Поместье его отца располагается в пяти милях к югу от Сент-Роуз. 

Джон встревожился.

— Вы ездили в их поместье? Вас не должны там видеть!

— Нет, не ездили. — Шерлок осуждающе оглянулся на Рэя. — Рыжий порывался разделаться с молодым Брэдли без промедления, а ведь мы пока не узнали имя второго насильника.

— Но как вы вообще узнали о Брэдли?

Не успел Шерлок раскрыть рот, чтобы начать увлекательное повествование о проведённом расследовании на мельнице и богатом на сплетни ужине в таверне, как Рэй его опередил.

— Он мельника соблазнил, тот ему и рассказал всё. Я не присутствовал при этом, мне велено было дожидаться в кустах, поэтому не знаю, как уж он его ублажал, врать не буду. 

Джон посмотрел на совершенно честное, открытое лицо Рэя и перевёл вопрошающий взгляд на смущённо-растерянного Шерлока. Эх, рыжий негодник, неймётся тебе задеть Шерлока — не кулаками, так словами. Он крепче обнял любимого и, сдерживая смех, проворчал **:**

— Надеюсь, мельник остался доволен.

Шерлок совсем растерялся **:** Джон поверил лживому наглецу? Вырвавшийся смех Джона разрешил его сомнения и вновь вернул радостное настроение. Их весёлые взгляды встретились, улыбающиеся губы потянулись друг к другу и слились в счастливом поцелуе. Рэй досадливо плюнул и проехал мимо целующихся, нарочно задев Шерлока ногой в стремени.

~

*******

Брай сумел-таки выловить Харви, бестолково мечущегося по округе, и вернул его в общество шайки. Удручённый несчастьем с Майрой и своей неудачной охотой за насильниками, Тихий Харви затих ещё больше и посвятил всё своё время заточке и чистке оружия, а также отработке метания и ударов ножом. Остальные парни по очереди присоединялись к нему и обучались мастерству владения клинком. 

Поиски второго злодея продвигались не так быстро, как поиски первого. Вернее, не двигались совсем. Его личность оставалась неизвестной. Выяснилось лишь то, что Александр Брэдли семь лет назад отбыл на учёбу во Францию один — без слуги или друга. Увы, сей факт опровергал версию Шерлока, что оба насильника прервали череду своих злодеяний по одной причине.

Майра не смогла описать ни внешности, ни каких-либо особых примет изуверов **:** на лицах обоих были завязаны платки по самые глаза, на головах — глубоко натянуты шляпы. Цвет глаз она не разглядела, а их голоса приглушались платками. Говорили они мало, действовали быстро, слаженно и жестоко. Даже Джон с Браем побледнели, когда услышали из разбитых губ Майры подробности надругательства **:** один из мерзавцев вонзал в неё отнюдь не собственный член, а нечто гораздо большее и твёрдое, разрывая её до крови. После услышанного Джон засомневался, что им удастся доставить обидчиков к ногам Майры живьём и в целости.

~

Прошло пять дней, но слежка, проводимая Рэем, Полом и Шерлоком в окрестностях поместья Брэдли пока ничего не давала. Они по одному прятались в лесу, с разных сторон усадьбы, и наблюдали за дорогами, ведущими к ней. Молодой Брэдли выезжал на прогулку каждый день, но ни с кем, похожим на своего напарника по бесчинствам, он не встречался, и никто похожий в усадьбу не приезжал. У Шерлока созрела идея — завести знакомство с кем-либо из прислуги, а ещё лучше — устроиться слугой самому, но проныра Рэй опередил его и тут. Разнюхав, что в поместье требуется помощник конюха, он, не советуясь с Джоном, пошёл на конюшню и предложил свои услуги. Таким образом, шайка разбойников временно лишилась одного из своих товарищей, но зато получила шпиона, внедрённого в стан врага. Шпиона наглого и хитрого. 

Разумеется, Громила Брай также не мог оставаться в стороне от дела мести, а раз Джон был категорически против немедленного умерщвления Брэдли, то он вёл поиски второго насильника собственным методом **:** курсировал, меняя галсы, от паба к пабу и от таверны к таверне, собирая сплетни и слухи — сначала в Ремдале, а потом в Сент-Роуз. К сожалению, этот метод мало чего давал, не считая собственно самого Брая, вечно пьяного и падающего с лошади каждый раз по возвращении в лагерь с «разведки». 

Хождение Брая по питейным заведениям помимо сбора сведений имело и другую цель **:** по совету Джона он распускал слухи о «странностях молодого Брэдли, увлечённого вовсе не женским полом и мечтающего сбежать во Францию со своим тайным другом». Для чего это было нужно, Брай и сам догадывался, и в предвкушении расправы кровожадно ухмылялся. 

Многодневное пьянство Брая оправдало себя, когда он наконец-то сумел выяснить нечто действительно важное **:** надругательства над девицами свершались примерно раз в семь-десять дней и никогда не случались в одном и том же месте два раза подряд. То есть, если около деревни Грин-Гроув случилась такая беда, то некоторое время жителям её окрестностей можно было пребывать в спокойствии и без опаски отпускать своих дочерей в лес или поле. Разумеется, суеверные крестьяне приписывали эти бесчинства дьявольским силам, ищущим жертву, и кивали на месяц в ночном небе. Разложив карту окрестностей Ремдала перед собой, Шерлок думал над этим. Выходило, что насильники блюли какой-то свой план. Возможно, они выходили на охоту, разделив местность, как сектора окружности, где центром являлось поместье Брэдли, и словно стрелки часов смещались от раза к разу, от одного надругательства к следующему. Для чего? Чтобы не спорить между собой над местом, где искать жертву и учинять злодейство? Нет, чушь какая-то... При чём тут круг? Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что невольно подгоняет свои теории под легенду о рыцарях Круглого стола. Вот чёрт... Верить призраку? Среди рыцарей короля Артура не было Александра! Подсказка призрака не помогла!

~

Джону, как и всем (больше всех!), не терпелось принять участие в поиске обидчиков Майры. Однако в первые дни он не рисковал надолго отлучаться от неё и ждал, когда она окрепнет настолько, чтобы можно было без опасений оставлять её на много часов. К его облегчению Майра уверенно шла на поправку. Лекарства, вовремя привезённые им, спасли её. Уже на третий день она придирчиво допрашивала доктора, какой вид будет иметь её перебитый нос, когда заживёт, и останется ли она красивой как раньше. На четвёртый — вновь начала обращаться к Полу и Шерлоку уменьшительными девичьими именами и называть их подружками. На пятый — Шерлоку довелось услышать предысторию появления Майры в разбойничьей шайке. Причём из её собственных уст. Это признание случилось благодаря кубку.

~

Пол переводил взгляд с молочного кувшина на глиняные кружки, выбирая, что из посуды больше годится на роль вазы. Не годилось всё **:** кувшин был полон молока, а кружки слишком малы. Внезапно его осенило. 

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, дай мне серебряный кубок. 

Шерлок изумился неожиданной просьбе, обернулся, увидел Пола с букетом белых роз, нарезанных у дома, и не стал спрашивать, зачем ему кубок, — и так было понятно **:** Пол хотел поставить букет перед взором Майры. Коротко ответил **:**

— Не дам.

Пол законно спросил **:**

— Почему?

— Потому что это уникальная вещь. Кубку чуть не две тысячи лет, а ты хочешь его использовать будто какую-то глупую салонную вазу. 

Пол не отступал. 

— А что ему сделается? Он сгниёт или заржавеет? Две тысячи лет без толку валялся, так пусть хоть сейчас для дела послужит. 

— Нет.

— Тогда я спрошу у Джона. Это его вещь, а не твоя.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как довольный Пол уже наливал воду в кубок и поправлял нежные полураспустившиеся бутоны роз. Шерлок хотел было обидеться на Джона, но передумал. Его убедил аргумент **:** «Люди должны видеть красоту, чтобы её ценить!».

Майра оценила красоту ещё при первом взгляде — в тот день, когда Джон получил свои прекрасные подарки. Подаренный юнец нравился ей больше, чем старинная посудина непонятного назначения, однако изображения похабных... то есть пикантных сцен приятно будоражили её фантазию. Кубок с розами стоял на полу рядом с её ложем, она осторожно повернулась на тюфяке, удобно устроила бёдра (помня наставления доктора о швах и заживлении) и мечтательным взором обласкала серебряный бок. Увековеченная пара любовников настолько была похожа на Джона и Шерлока, словно с них и ваяли. Вот только бороду Джон так и не отрастил. Огладив пальцем изгиб спины античного «Шерлока», Майра произнесла **:**

— Как бы мне хотелось увидеть это воочию... Но ты так не сумеешь... Правильно Джон сказал **:** совсем неопытный ты для такого...

Шерлок, свободный от наблюдения за усадьбой, и чья очередь выпала дежурить сиделкой, отвлёкся от своих размышлений о поиске второго всадника и прислушался **:** о чём это Майра говорит? Он наклонился и проследил за её взглядом. Взор упёрся в кубок, в сцену совокупления **:** кудрявый безбородый юноша гарцевал на лежащем бородатом мужчине. Шерлок и хотел бы промолчать, но уязвлённое мальчишеское самолюбие взбунтовалось.

— Я это делал! Отлично получилось с первого раза! Спроси у Джона, он подтвердит.

Шерлок сам ошалел от своих слов **:** разве можно говорить о столь сокровенном вот так открыто? Да ещё с дамой. Пусть она и не леди, но всё же...

Никакая леди так не обрадовалась бы полученному признанию, как обрадовалась Майра.

— Шерри! Правда?! Ты скакал на большом члене Большого Джона? Чёрт, наверняка это было дьявольски красиво! Вот бы увидеть своими глазами, пока не сдохла... Надеюсь, вы с Джоном покажете нам? Он целиком в тебя входил? 

Шерлок, злой на себя и свой несдержанный язык, поражённый до глубины души легкомысленностью изувеченной Майры, вспылил и сурово отчитал её **:**

— Прошло всего пять дней, как над тобой жестоко надругались, избили, ты потеряла ребёнка, ты чуть не умерла!.. а думаешь о всяких непотребствах! 

Улыбка исчезла с лица Майры, в карих глазах мелькнули обида и боль, тут же сменившиеся злобным огнём. Язвительным голоском она пролепетала **:**

— Ах, кто это говорит? Нежная дворянская целка, нетронутая до восемнадцати лет? Говорит мне, которой даже не помнится, когда её начал ебать отец, и только помнится, что тогда ещё не кровилось. А в двенадцать лет однажды так потекло, что вышел густой комок крови с маленьким человечком! С ручками-ножками, такой с пол-ладони. Я его помыла и играла с ним, пока он не почернел и не завонял. Пришлось похоронить на грядке с морковью. Кстати, куда делся мой нынешний человечек? 

Шерлок, ошеломлённый услышанным, кивнул в сторону задней стены дома. Севшим голосом ответил **:**

— Пол закопал там, под розами... Сколько лет назад это с тобой случилось?.. М-м, в смысле, сколько тебе лет? 

Взгляд Майры смягчился.

— Мне — двадцать три. Мой первый ребёнок уже вполне годился бы для ёбли своим отцом. 

Шерлок не знал, что на это сказать. Разумеется, он и раньше слышал истории о насилии детей собственными отцами, об этом даже писали в газетах — таких нечестивцев показательно судили и приговаривали к немалым тюремным срокам — но он никогда не сталкивался с этим в своей жизни. Не поднимая глаз на Майру, он спросил **:**

— Твой отец, он... где? В тюрьме? 

В ответ прозвучал издевательский смешок и страшные слова **:**

— Нет, я его убила.

Шерлок вскинул испуганный взгляд. Майра зловеще улыбалась.

— Я перерезала ему горло, пока он пьяный спал, и сбежала из дома.

— Тебя ищет полиция? Ты, как и Джон, в розыске?

Майра фыркнула.

— Наш Джон в розыске за преступление, которого не совершал! Его оклеветал вельможа-толстосум, подкупивший судей! У нас, бедных людей, всё проще **:** я перерезала горло отцу и вложила нож в руку его дружка-собутыльника, который выебал меня накануне. Одним махом — двоих!

Хоть Шерлоку и претило убийство, но он не мог не признать, что Майра нашла самый действенный способ покарать мерзавцев. Впрочем...

— Проще было замаскировать под пожар.

Майра весело возразила **:**

— Мне тринадцать лет было — не догадалась! Да и мать в доме, жалко её сжигать. Может быть, без отца ей получше живётся.

~

Джон сразу почуял изменившееся настроение Шерлока **:** мальчик погрустнел и стал ещё задумчивее, чем был. Случилось это сразу после превращения кубка в вазу для роз. Неужели Шерлок так переживает из-за кубка? Хм, выбросить эти розы к чертям... 

Причина печали Шерлока прояснилась вечером, когда они с Джоном пошли купаться на озеро. 

— Джон... Ты знаешь о прежней жизни Майры? Она тебе рассказывала?

Джон удивился **:** как Шерлок сумел расположить к себе Майру, что она разоткровенничалась? Или, наоборот, взбесил так, что ей пришлось утереть ему нос?

— Знаю, — ответил он. — Бедная девочка. Ужасно, что ей довелось такое пережить и пойти на убийство...

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да, это страшно... это неправильно... Нужен закон, ужесточающий наказание за подобные преступления.

Джон возмутился **:**

— Ты считаешь, что повешение — это недостаточно суровое наказание? Предлагаешь вернуть средневековое четвертование? Лично я вообще не считаю Майру виновной! Её отец — грязная тварь, он заслужил смерти! Если бы она...

Шерлок его перебил **:**

— Я говорю о наказании не для Майры, а для её отца! Законного наказания, а не самосуда, который она вынуждена была учинить! Когда отцы так поступают со своими детьми, это... это... — он не смог подобрать слова, передающего всю степень своего омерзения. — По сути, отцы-растлители гораздо хуже тех насильников, что мы ищем. Родители созданы для опеки и защиты своих детей, а не для насилия. Ведь дело не в том, что Майра из бедной семьи, я уверен, что такое происходит во всех классах общества. Несовершенство закона, отсутствие служб, призванных следить и реагировать на жалобы детей и их матерей о растлении в стенах дома... И даже церковь ничем не поможет, кроме призыва к смирению и терпению! Святые отцы сами грешат растлением детей! Мне Пол рассказывал о своём родителе!

Джон терялся в чувствах **:** с одной стороны, он, как и Шерлок, был огорчён творимыми в мире бесчинствами, а с другой — он был рад. Рад за Шерлока. Оказалось, мальчик искренне умеет сочувствовать чужим бедам. Они ещё слишком мало были знакомы, и поначалу Джону казалось, что Шерлок относится к большинству людей с нарочитым презрением. Чего только стоили его первые слова, сказанные в их компании **:** «Не вижу смысла разговаривать с идиотами»! Да, Джон быстро понял, какой трепетный Шерлок внутри, а позже он узнал главное — Шерлок его любит, но вот внешнее отношение к другим ребятам по-прежнему оставалось надменно-господским. И вот, Шерлок вновь его удивил. 

Джон кивнул.

— Я знаю историю Пола. Он молодец, не стал терпеть, не допустил надругательства над собою. Но Майра была слишком мала, чтобы оказать сопротивление отцу-ублюдку. Мне тоже больно, когда я представляю, через что ей пришлось пройти тогда... и сейчас. Шерлок, мы пока ничего не можем сделать на благо несчастных детей в масштабах всего Королевства, у нас иная цель — найти и покарать двух мужчин, изуродовавших жизни десяткам девушек в этой округе, среди которых также есть девочки. И есть наша Майра. 

Шерлок согласился **:**

— Я помню об этом постоянно, я думаю... Я думаю даже над словами призрака про рыцарей короля Артура, но это не даёт мне никаких зацепок. В окружении Брэдли мы не знаем никого высокого, стройного и сильного, с кем бы он был в дружеских отношениях. Не может ведь он совершать регулярные нападения на девиц с каким-нибудь портным, пошивающим ему костюмы! Их должно связывать нечто более близкое! К тому же, с юношеских времён. Ты знаешь, что Рыжий осмотрел всех лошадей в усадьбе и проверяет каждую гостевую, но те подковы, что были на лошади второго насильника, так и не обнаружились. Нужно ещё немного подождать, когда наш прожорливый шпион вдоволь налакомится на хозяйской кухне, а потом возьмётся за дело и выяснит хоть что-то о близком окружении молодого лорда.

Джон рассмеялся. 

— Боюсь, Рэя уволят раньше, чем он уничтожит весь запас сладостей в графских кладовых.

~

За разговорами они дошли до озера. Шерлок, как обычно, не дожидаясь Джона, быстро скинул одежду и бросился в воду. За прошедшие дни озёрное дно уже было хорошо изучено на предмет коварных коряг, поэтому Шерлок нырял смело, нарочно демонстрируя Джону своё красивое обнажённое тело. Джон с удовольствием смотрел и облизывал губы, потом тоже нырнул, под водой подплыл к Шерлоку и потянул его за ноги на дно. Гибкий стремительный Шерлок ловко выскользнул из его рук и, в свою очередь, потянул на дно Джона. Джон поддался, и они оба «потонули». Задыхаясь от счастья и нехватки воздуха, утопленники вынырнули, отплыли ближе к берегу и, еле касаясь ногами дна, не давая друг другу дышать, принялись делать взаимное искусственное дыхание, прикусывая губы, стукаясь зубами, обсасывая языки, меняясь слюной... Джон животом ощущал наливающийся член Шерлока, Шерлок чувствовал возбуждение Джона. Пять дней и ночей не было Джона в Шерлоке, оба скучали, но блюли приличия, ведь «в доме находился тяжелобольной». С неохотой оторвавшись от любимых губ и смотря в сверкающие из-под мокрых волос глаза, Джон заявил **:**

— Пора заканчивать этот чёртов целибат. Невыносимо сдерживаться, когда ты рядом. Идём. — Обняв Шерлока за талию, он потянул его к берегу. 

Выйдя из воды по колено, Шерлок вдруг воспротивился и остановился. Как же ему хотелось помучить Джона, оттягивая соитие, тем самым мстя за пятидневное воздержание! Вот только он сам мучиться не желал. Тело изнывало от любовной жажды, томилось в ожидании сладко-болезненного блаженства, живот изнутри будто бы щекотался клубком игривых шелковистых змеек. Бросив голодный взгляд на гордо стоящий большой член, Шерлок крепко обнял Джона за плечи, подтянулся и повис на нём, ногами обхватив за бёдра. Налитой твёрдый член Джона оказался точно под его ягодицами, упираясь головкой в анус. Голосом, полным упрямства, Шерлок возразил **:**

— На берег не пойдём. Будем вот так. 

Джон подхватил его под бёдра и шутливо нахмурился. 

— Это тебя опять Майра просветила? Шерлок, откуда у недавнего девственника интерес к акробатическим любовным позициям?

Шерлок возбуждающе поёрзал промежностью по его члену и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. 

— У меня богатая фантазия и очень гибкое тело. Когда мы будем жить вместе, я не дам тебе скучать ни одного дня. И тем более — ночи. 

Джон улыбнулся.

— Звучит словно угроза. Мне заранее страшно за своё здоровье и за нашу мебе...

Шерлок не дал ему договорить, закрыв рот поцелуем. При этом он не прекратил волнующих движений бёдрами, раскаляя обоюдное желание докрасна. Джон понял, что не скинув груз семени, добраться до берега им не удастся, поэтому устойчивее расставил ноги на песчаном дне, крепче ухватил Шерлока одной рукой, другую завёл ему под зад и проник пальцем в тугое отверстие. Шерлок замер, прижавшись щекой к его щеке, боясь упустить хоть мгновение действа, свершаемого внутри себя чуткими нежными пальцами. Вода, по каплям стекавшая с его мокрых волос на спину, направлялась по желобку позвоночника прямиком в расселину между ягодиц, помогая Джону в подготовке. Ослабив и увлажнив вход, Джон вынул пальцы, приставил к нему головку заждавшегося члена и с усилием протолкнул её внутрь. Шерлок дрожал от желания и боли, но не издал ни стона, ни всхлипа, лишь плотнее прижался к Джону и обнял его за шею. Прогнувшись в спине, он принял более удобную для проникновения позу и приказал **:**

— Ещё.

Джон толкнулся ещё. По водяной смазке член входил тяжело, с трудом раздвигая нутро. Джон понял свою оплошность, обильно сплюнул на руку, смазал не вошедшую часть члена и постепенно, медленно вошёл весь. Он слышал, как бьётся сердце Шерлока рядом с его — быстро и сильно, как дышит он — бурно и часто, как обнимает его — доверчиво и некрепко, зная, что Джон его удержит. Малыш мой... Джон снова нашёл его губы и припал к ним утешающим лечебным поцелуем. Боль Шерлока уходила, растворялась. Растянутое нутро привыкало, приноравливалось к вторжению, обволакивало уже не так туго, но по-прежнему упруго и горячо. Шерлок сам попробовал двигаться. Он подтянулся, поднимая торс вверх, — член выскользнул почти без боли. Шерлок опустился, вновь вбирая Джона в себя, — боль мелькнула, но лишь на мгновение. Он снова рванулся вверх. Снова вниз. Джон поддерживал его под бёдра, подталкивая и помогая двигаться, и в который раз поражался безграничности его талантов. Даже стало жалко, что это красивейшее зрелище никто не видит **:** Рэй шпионил на графской конюшне, Майра болела, Пол не отходил от Майры, пьяный Брай спал, а Харви и прежде не имел интереса подглядывать за чужой любовью.

~

Плохо он знал своих ребят. Выяснилось это, когда Джон пошёл в дом за тюфяками и одеялами, оставив разморённого Шерлока отдыхать на берегу озера. Они с ним решили переночевать вне дома, дабы вдоволь насытиться друг другом, чего нельзя было сделать под общей крышей. Подходя в сумерках к дому, он услышал доносящиеся из него голоса **:** громкий — Брая, тихий — Пола. Они рассказывали о... о них с Шерлоком! Рассказывали, очевидно, Майре. Весь любовный акт излагался от начала до конца с подробностями! 

— Барашек закинул копытца ему за спину, пятками на задницу. Вцепился, словно кошка! И шоркался по члену так прытко **:** вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, как шлюха бывалая, у которой дыра, что у корабельной пушки. 

— Шерлок нежно обвивал Джона руками и ногами, а Джон надёжно держал его в своих сильных руках. Двигались они красиво, плавно подаваясь навстречу друг другу...

— Барашек кончил, тихонько блея и дрожа как овечка, а наш Джон — истинный ёбарь! Он кончил молча!

— Шерлок стонал и плакал от счастья, а Джон целовал его и говорил о любви...

Возмущённый до бешенства и рассмешённый до слёз, Джон резко дёрнул дверь и вошёл в дом. Его глазам предстала идиллия **:** у горящего камина, полулёжа на тюфяках, разместились Майра, Пол, Харви и Брай, с интересом обсуждающие интимную жизнь вожака и его фаворита. Только пудинга и чая не хватало.

Узрев нежданное явление побагровевшего Джона, Пол испуганно вскрикнул, Брай загоготал, Майра перекрестилась левой рукой, Харви усмехнулся в усы. Джон сурово свёл брови и отчитал рассказчиков **:**

— Брай, не смей сравнивать Шерлока со шлюхой! Пол, не приукрашивай! Шерлок не плакал, а я не говорил о любви.

Пол залепетал извинения **:**

— Джон, прости, этот разговор не предназначался для твоих ушей... Мы с Браем случайно...

Майра хмыкнула.

— Это я их послала проследить за вашей ёблей. Ведь не откажут джентльмены в маленьком капризе больной даме. 

Джон махнул рукой.

— Чёрт с вами. Я пришёл взять пару тюфяков и одеял. Мы с Шерлоком переночуем у озера. 

Брай посоветовал **:**

— Бери один тюфяк, всё равно всю ночь будешь лежать на барашке и ебать не вынимая.

~

Отчасти Брай оказался прав. Но только отчасти, потому как на двух тюфяках заниматься любовью было удобнее. 

Утро они встретили в обнимку под ворохом одеял. Вокруг валялась одежда, на неё оседала роса. День обещал быть жарким и без дождя. На озере плавали утки, в лесу перекликались мелкие птахи, вдалеке весело орал Брай — наверное, нашёл бутылку вина, потерянную накануне в темноте.

Джон потянулся и подмигнул проснувшемуся Шерлоку. Поделился идеей **:**

— Второго всадника можно искать не через Брэдли, а с другого конца. Я думал над словами призрака, и вот что я придумал. Слушай...

Шерлок, ублажённый за ночь до высшей степени умиротворения, благосклонно выслушал его план, одобрил и даже назвал гениальным. В свою очередь он тоже предложил план — не менее гениальный.

— Мы знаем место, где совершилось их последнее надругательство — здесь они не появятся долго. Через несколько дней они должны появиться где-то по соседству. Надо устроить... нет, не засаду. У нас слишком мало людей, а засад понадобилось бы много. Надо устроить ловлю на живца.

Не менее ублажённый Джон расплылся в улыбке.

— Где же брать живца? Майра ещё нескоро окрепнет, да и рисковать ею я не позволю. 

Шерлок тоже улыбался.

— Но мною же ты рискнёшь? Я сыграю роль приманки. Вы будете сидеть в засаде. Мне только нужна женская одежда. 

— М-м... Шерлок, давай это потом обсудим? Твои губы... я не могу спокойно смотреть на них... Чертовски хочу тебя...

— Джон, ты вернул свой долг за пять дней. Это уже шестой раз будет. 

— Ну, будет авансом на будущее.

~

К тому времени, как они поднялись и собрались идти к дому, утки улетели, а птахи занялись насущными делами. Воздух нагрелся, оттого влажная от росы одежда оказалась вполне приятной для тела. Шерлок мужественно поднялся на ноги, с кряхтением подмылся и оделся, но нормально идти всё равно не смог. Боль в грешном отверстии отдавалась по всему телу, сгибая спину и расставляя полусогнутые ноги вширь. Джон нёс тюфяки с одеялами и с довольной усмешкой смотрел на страдания Шерлока. Ласково сказал **:**

— Придумал тоже **:** сам в качестве наживки. Посиди на больной заднице несколько дней в лагере — может, что умнее придумаешь.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ***** Спорынья́ — разновидность грибов (в виде чёрных рожек), паразитирующих на некоторых злаках, в том числе на ржи и пшенице. Спорынья содержит большое количество алкалоидов, наиболее ядовитый из которых — эрготинин, при употреблении в пищу вызывающий судороги и длительные спазмы гладкой мускулатуры **;** также при отравлении наблюдаются расстройства психики, большие дозы приводят человека к гибели.  
>  Кому интересно про спорынью подробнее и про след, оставленный ею в европейской истории, почитайте хотя бы в Википедии.  
>   
> Озеро, в котором купались мои разбойнички. Качество фоты не очень, но для представления годится.  
>   
> 


	14. Рыцари короля Артура

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не прошло и полгода, как я снова окунаюсь в Кубок. С головой и с радостью. Прошу прощения за очень долгую задержку продолжения и надеюсь на вашу доброту и понимание.  
> 

~

Так сложилось за последние дни, что когда ребята собирались у костра — на завтрак, обед или ужин, то обсуждали только одно — планы по нахождению и поимке насильников. Это дело стало самым важным в жизни шайки. Ни наказание жадных фермеров, ни ограбление богачей, ни одурачивание торговцев-мошенников, наживающихся на бедном люде, ничто не сплотило парней так, как месть за Майру и ещё многих-многих несчастных девушек. Отмщение стало делом чести разбойников. Их праведного пыла не охлаждало даже высокое положение Брэдли, чья судьба уже была решена. И кем бы ни являлся второй обидчик, какой бы титул ни носил и под чьим покровительством ни находился, ему также было уготовано место в Аду. 

Однако нынешний завтрак по настроению отличался от пяти предыдущих. Непристойные шутки лились из уст похмелившегося Брая нескончаемым потоком, разогревая и без того жаркое утро. Пол с Харви тоже весело посмеивались, радуясь хоть чему-то хорошему, случившемуся впервые за эти тяжёлые дни. Странная походка Шерлока, его болезненные гримасы и нежелание присаживаться, опухшие губы у него и у Джона, а также сияющие взгляды, коими они обменивались, никого из ребят не оставили в неведении о бурно прошедшей ночи. Весельчаки строили домыслы о количестве совокуплений и заключали на этом пари. Брай хитро подмигивал и настаивал на том, что более двух раз за ночь Джон не осилил бы поднять свою дубинку. Он намеренно принижал мужскую силу главаря и ущемлял его гордость, тем самым рассчитывая вызвать его на откровения. Но Джон не поддавался наивным провокациям и скромно отмалчивался, поглаживая свои шершавые щёки, требующие бритья. С нежной улыбкой он смотрел на покрасневшее лицо Шерлока, рдеющее не столько со стыда от разговоров, сколько от его, Джона, щетины, за ночь натёршей тонкую юношескую кожу словно столярная шкурка.

Майра, лежавшая в доме и не видевшая утреннего Шерлока, изнывала от желания присоединиться к веселью. Как только Джон перешагнул порог с целью проведать её здоровье, она твёрдо заявила **:** «Доктор, я умираю!». Нисколько не встревоженный Джон, глядя в её живые, сверкающие любопытством глаза, попытался провести осмотр, но Майра воспротивилась.

— Ах, неужели доктор не исполнит маленькое желание умирающей пациентки? Последнее желание... Джон, шепни на ушко **:** сколько раз ты его?..

Желая порадовать выздоравливающую Майру и к тому же зная её чисто женскую настойчивость в некоторых вопросах, Джон покорно удовлетворил её любопытство. Добившаяся своего, Майра позволила себя осмотреть, приняла лекарства и со счастливой улыбкой на изувеченном лице погрузилась в блаженную дрёму. Стоило Джону покинуть дом и направиться к ребятам, трапезничающим у костра пшеничной кашей, как звонкий голос Майры опередил его.

— Они шесть раз ебались! Как там Шерри? Бедняжка может сидеть?

Брай удивлённо присвистнул и крикнул ей в ответ **:**

— Сидит, но морщится! 

И, обратившись к Джону, осуждающе покачал головой.

— Ты изувер. Нашпигованного барашка живьём зажарил.

Рассмеявшись своей же остро́те, Брай потребовал **:**

— Раз не дозволяешь отведать сего вкусного блюда, так хоть поделись рецептом, расскажи, скрась наш скудный завтрак аппетитными описаниями шпиговки, жарки и поливки соусом сочных бараньих ляжек! 

Пол с Харви присоединились к требованию, но Джон лишь отшучивался и не выдавал рецепта. Он пил крепкий ароматный чай без молока и сахара и единолично наслаждался сладкими воспоминаниями о том, как ночью, в перерывах между соитиями Шерлок спал **:** обнажённый, разгорячённый любовью, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и накрыв ладонью его отдыхающий член. Немудрено, что от столь тесных объятий Джон раз за разом наполнялся желанием и силой, будил Шерлока поцелуями и ласками, подминал под себя и входил в его жаждущее тело. Шерлок с готовностью отдавался, разводил ноги и приподнимал бёдра, подчиняясь полной власти Джона. С каждым проникновением его анус всё меньше нуждался в подготовке, будучи ослабленным недавними соитиями и обильно промазанным изнутри густым семенем, избавляться от которого Шерлок не желал. Наполненный, разнеженный, обвивая Джона руками и ногами, он засыпал, приклеившись к нему животом, забрызганным собственным семенем. Облегчённый счастливый Джон, предвкушая вскорости следующее слияние, тоже засыпал на пару часов, а просыпаясь, сразу же стремился к заветному отверстию, проникал пальцами в его горячую влажную глубину и ласкал спящего Шерлока, настраивая на очередное страстное совокупление. С интересом и удовольствием он чередовал любовные позиции, то входя в Шерлока спереди, лёжа на нём лицом к лицу, то вбивался в него со спины, а то укладывал на бок, также беря его спереди или сзади. По накопившейся густой смазке член двигался легко и гладко, издавая при этом громкие неприличные звуки, чавкая, словно голодный дикарь, дорвавшийся до похлёбки. Семя вновь извергалось щедрыми порциями, переполненный Шерлок истекал, окрылённая душа Джона взмывала в звёздное небо. Взмывала и тут же стремилась обратно — под ворох одеял, к своему живительному источнику, утолить жажду которым, казалось, невозможно — с каждым новым глотком пить хотелось всё больше.

~

Оттого, что завтрак прошёл в веселье, серьёзных планов это не изменило, и после насыщения тел пшеничной кашей продолжилось насыщение душ, требующих кровавой мести. Джон поделился с остальными ребятами своей идеей, которую ранее одобрил Шерлок, и также получил их одобрение. Его идея заключалась в том, чтобы найти родных убитой невесты, которые, по слухам, проживали в маленькой деревне Эль, что находилась где-то за Ремдалом, поговорить с ними и, по возможности, разузнать что-то полезное для расследования. Ведь не исключено, что художник и его юная невеста были знакомы с Брэдли или вторым насильником. Уж очень странным и жестоким казалось убийство новобрачных. Не примешивались ли здесь такие сильные чувства, как страсть и ревность? Рассказывая парням о своих планах, Джон не стал упоминать слова призрака о рыцарях, но втайне надеялся разузнать у родственников и об этом тоже. Что за рыцари короля? Какую роль они играли в жизни милой деревенской девушки, что даже после смерти не давали ей покоя? 

Радуясь, что наконец-то ему выпала возможность принять живое участие в выслеживании врага и внести личный вклад в правое дело мести, Джон немедля занялся подготовкой собственного облика к визиту в Эль. Начал он, разумеется, с бритья, ведь сомнительно, чтобы родные несчастной девушки прониклись доверием к небритому разбойнику в сорочке недельной свежести. 

Шерлоку, «ввиду недомогания и нежелательности верховой езды», было приказано остаться в лагере, в качестве сиделки с Майрой, а Харви должен был охранять их. Пол и Брай направились седлать лошадей. Пол собирался ехать в окрестности Сент-Роуз, в поместье Брэдли — на связь с Рэем, Брай — снова навещать пабы, только в этот раз с определённой целью **:** собирать информацию о местах недавних надругательств над девицами. Это задание дал ему Шерлок, и Брай, что удивительно, без возражений согласился. Видимо, в свете событий последних дней он убедился в пригодности смазливого юнца не только для плотских утех.

Шерлок разрывался между желанием посмотреть на бритьё Джона и необходимостью переговорить с Полом, пока тот не уехал. Разум победил чувства, и Шерлок увёл Пола подальше от поляны, чтобы никто не слышал их разговора. Джон, конечно же, заметил их «тайное» уединение, догадался о теме разговора и встревожился **:** упрямец Шерлок не выбросил из своей головы идею ловли на живца и, кажется, подговаривает ещё и Пола. Глупые храбрые мальчишки! Если они попадутся насильникам в руки — хоть поодиночке, хоть на пару — то в лучшем случае, в лазарете добавятся изувеченные пациенты, а в худшем, они погибнут. Нет, нужно удержать Шерлока от столь опрометчивой идеи! 

Пол сел в седло, и они вместе с Браем направились выполнять свои задания, а Джон отложил незаконченное бритьё и подозвал к себе Шерлока. Строго спросил **:**

— Что вы с Полом задумали? Нарядиться крестьянками и ходить в одиночку по лесам, ожидая, что вас заприметят насильники? Шерлок, ты понимаешь, что тебе не под силу справиться с ними? Посмотри, что они сделали с Майрой, а ведь она довольно-таки сильная и ловкая. Или ты рассчитываешь на револьвер? Или на поддержку засады в кустах? Шерлок, это опасно! Они выбьют револьвер из рук, подхватят тебя на лошадь и увезут в более укромное место, а мы можем не успеть с подмогой! Не смей даже помышлять об этом! 

Шерлок, болезненно морщась и постанывая — чтобы Джон не забывал чувствовать себя виноватым — сел на землю напротив него и горячо возразил **:**

— Надо придумать так, чтобы ты был рядом со мною!

Джон невесело рассмеялся.

— Как? Спрятаться у тебя под юбкой? Ведь те девицы, на которых нападали злодеи, всегда находились в одиночестве и вне пределов жилища. Как и где я спрячусь, чтобы в самый же первый миг нападения защитить тебя и обезвредить противников? Может, ты будешь пасти овец, а я надену овечью шкуру? Или ты сядешь на берегу реки с удочкой, а я нырну в осоку и буду кормить пиявок в ожидании твоих насильников?

Сарказм и недоверие Джона злили Шерлока. Ну почему Джон не хочет подумать? Ведь должен же быть какой-то способ спрятаться второму человеку... Вот только приманка не должна сидеть на одном месте и надеяться, что её заметят. Рыбачить или пасти овец — это не дело. «Девица» должна двигаться, собирать грибы или хворост в лесу, а лучше — идти по малолюдной дороге, чтобы её издалека видели те, кто ищет жертву. А Джон с разбойниками могли бы прятаться в лесу или в высокой траве. Что может быть проще! Осталось только разведать возможный район, куда охотники направятся в этот раз за добычей — для того и дано задание Браю. И ещё нужно было найти женскую одежду — с этим обещал справиться Пол, в свою очередь подключив к делу Рэя, имеющего доступ в графскую прачечную, откуда можно было бы незаметно стащить одежду прислуги.

Шерлок попытался убедить Джона.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ни тебя, ни Харви, ни тем более Брая не выдать за девиц. За благородных дам — возможно, но эти насильники не охотятся за дамами. Я неоднократно играл в школьном и домашнем театрах женские роли **:** Дездемону, Офелию, Виолу. А сколь великолепен я был в роли Джульетты! И сейчас я справлюсь! Нужно всего лишь утянуть талию корсетом, а волосы прикрыть платком — издалека никто не заметит подлога. А когда они схватят меня, задерут юбку и поймут, что я не девица, то на некоторое время растеряются, а тут и вы подоспеете!

Джон слишком боялся за Шерлока, поэтому на уговоры не поддавался.

— Шерлок, я не позволю ни тебе, ни Полу рисковать своими жизнями и здоровьем, ради поимки этих нелюдей! 

— Но Джон! Ты знаешь, что мы не можем следовать за Брэдли в его одиночные выезды — он легко заметит слежку и заподозрит неладное. Поэтому нам не удаётся обнаружить, с кем он встречается вдали от поместья. Так мы никогда не застанем его с напарником! А всё время ходить по следам его лошади — невозможно! Если сегодня-завтра мы так и не узнаем имя второго насильника и не сможем его покарать независимо от Брэдли, то единственным выходом остаётся предлагаемый мною план — заманить их наживкой и схватить обоих разом. Это было бы идеально! Джон, почему ты против моего плана? Просто нам нужно тщательно продумать свои действия, и всё у нас получится! Ведь иначе придётся дожидаться следующего раза, когда насильники выйдут на охоту, а это случится недели через полторы. 

Молчание Джона, его гневный взгляд и упрямо сжатые губы вынудили Шерлока воззвать к его чувствительной совести.

— Если в этот раз мы не уничтожим злодеев, то пострадает ещё одна невинная девушка!

Увы, упование на совесть влюблённого оказалось напрасным. Джон стукнул кулаком по земле и категорично произнёс **:**

— Да к чёрту всех девушек в мире, если пострадаешь ты! Шерлок, угомонись. Я не одобряю твою идею. Будем искать второго насильника другими методами. 

Шерлок не хотел мириться с проигрышем. Решив отвлечь Джона и уломать его попозже, он придвинулся к нему ближе, прикрыл ресницами сверкающие хитростью глаза, вздохнул и согласился **:**

— Хорошо, отложим мою идею. Но всё же я надеюсь, что у тебя будет время её обдумать. А пока... 

Он игриво провёл пальцем по его намыленной щеке, поднял застенчивый взгляд и заискивающим голосом попросил **:**

— Можно мне попробовать тебя побрить? Я осторожно, я не пораню... 

Тревога и злость, клокочущие в Джоне, чудесным образом утихали вслед за скольжением шаловливого пальца, выписывающего виньетки на его щеке и подбородке, однако романтическое настроение, увы, не появилось. Джон ласково, но уверенно сжал руку Шерлока и отстранил от своего лица.

— Шерлок, если ты надеешься, что таким образом сможешь добиться одобрения своего плана, то вынужден тебя разочаровать **:** ничего у тебя не выйдет. 

Шерлок выдернул руку и обиженно фыркнул.

— И в мыслях не было! Я просто хотел помочь тебе побриться. Но раз ты не желаешь, я не буду настаивать. 

Забыв про своё состояние, он резво вскочил на ноги и тут же непритворно застонал **:** натруженный ночью зад напомнил о себе резкой болью. Тело ещё не привыкло к большой мужской любви. Джон, видя страдания Шерлока, сжалился и с сочувствием произнёс **:**

— Ну и какая из тебя наживка? Нога не зажила, задница болит... Вряд ли насильники соблазнятся согнутой пополам, хромой красавицей. Ещё и такой долговязой и худой.

Шерлок, превозмогая боль, гордо выпрямился, надул и без того опухшие губы, обжёг Джона оскорблённым взглядом и молча ушёл в дом — выполнять роль сиделки.

Джон, то сердито хмурясь своим тревогам, то нежно улыбаясь воспоминаниям, завершил бритьё, умылся, причесал волосы. Вынул из своего багажа чистую сорочку, брюки и новый галстук, облачился. Застегнул жилет на все пуговицы, прицепил цепочку часов к карману и, за неимением большого зеркала, направился показаться Майре. Она одобрительно поахала, опять назвала его женихом, потребовала наклониться к ней, поправила ему галстук и громко прошептала в ухо **:** «Надеюсь, ты будешь выглядеть так же красиво, когда пойдёшь под венец. Я этого жду». Джон полыхнул выбритыми щеками и настороженно взглянул на Шерлока. Разумеется, тот всё слышал, но ничего не сказал на это, лишь поджал губы и отвернулся. Джон тоже промолчал. Он понимал, что нужно поговорить с Шерлоком, поставить его в известность, но как про это сказать, Джон не представлял. Решив отложить этот неудобный разговор до более спокойных времён, он надел шляпу, вышел из дома, вскочил в седло и направился в Ремдал, где намеревался разузнать дорогу до деревни Эль.

~

После полудня Шерлок, как заведённый, наведывался каждые полчаса к роднику, поджидая Джона. Удастся ли ему узнать у родных убитой девушки что-нибудь важное, что поможет вычислить второго убийцу-насильника? Сумеет ли Джон расположить их к себе? Не вызовет ли недоверия и подозрений своими расспросами? Помимо этих тревог в душе Шерлока свербели слова Майры. Что она имела в виду, говоря про венчание Джона? Она что-то знает, чего не знает Шерлок? Но ведь прежняя невеста Джона в далёком прошлом, она предала его, их брак невозможен по многим причинам! Неужели за время скитаний Джон вновь сумел полюбить, и в каком-то городе или деревне его ждёт верная избранница, сидя с вышиванием у окна? Шерлок думал об этом с обидой и болью. А как же слова Джона про их совместную будущую жизнь? Джон обманывает его? Лучшим выходом развеять сомнения было бы расспросить Майру, но Шерлок боялся показаться глупым ревнивцем. Пусть насмешнице Майре, рыжему идиоту Рэю, пьянице Браю и неженке Полу доводится видеть некоторые случаи их с Джоном телесной любви, но слова, мысли и чувства останутся только между ними. 

Шерлок, избегая резкой боли в ноющем заду, осторожно опустился на колени перед родником и умыл лицо холодной водой. Легче не стало, тревожные мысли не исчезли. Ко всем прочим переживаниям ему несколько дней не давал покоя вопрос **:** какое обещание дал Джон «умирающей» Майре? Не вынудила ли она его таким нечестным образом жениться на себе? Зная о Джоновой нерушимости данного слова, она могла воспользоваться подвернувшимся случаем и... 

Шерлок склонился ещё ниже, концы витых волос коснулись воды. Он глубоко вдохнул и окунул голову целиком — утопить подлые мысли, смыть гадкие подозрения... Холодная вода обожгла, словно пламя. Шерлок замер, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами на каменистое дно родника и выжидая, когда терпеть станет невмоготу. Вдруг его ладони, упёртые в землю, ощутили еле заметные ритмичные толчки — удары копыт. Он вскочил, судорожно вдыхая воздух и истекая водой с волос. Всадником оказался Джон. Он привёз новости, мешок извести и лопату.

~

Поездка Джона в Эль принесла много пищи для размышлений, хотя, как поначалу казалось, она так и не помогла выяснить имя второго насильника. Джон пил чай и торопливо, но обстоятельно рассказывал Шерлоку о том, что удалось узнать у матери Эллен Хоук — так звали убитую девушку до замужества. Фамилию супруга — Бишоп, она успела поносить так же недолго, как и подвенечное платье. Да, убийство молодожёнов произошло сразу же после брачной церемонии, когда они вдвоём вернулись в уединённый дом Бишопа. Несмотря на всеобщую людскую уверенность, что Эллен убил её же собственный муж в приступе помешательства (художник, что с него взять, они все сумасшедшие!), мать не верила в это и даже настояла, чтобы их похоронили вместе.

~

«Роберт так её любил... Он был на десять лет её старше, а влюбился, словно мальчишка. Заваливал Эллен цветами, пел песни под окном, всё время рисовал её, даже нарисовал портрет на стене... вот, смотрите... Ухаживал красиво, хоть и не был особо богат. Тот дом в лесу он купил недостроенным и достроил своими руками. Лишь иногда привлекал работников в помощь. Ему хотелось уединения и романтики, и Эллен поддерживала его. Я отговаривала её от жизни в отдалении от людей, ведь это опасно, но она смеялась и отвечала, что опасаться надо как раз-таки людей. Эх, не послушала она меня... Над Эллен жестоко, до крови надругались и перерезали горло, а Роберта убили ударом ножа в живот. Что? Да, одним ударом, это потом и в полиции подтвердили... Сказали, что он сам зарезался, когда осознал, что натворил. Окровавленный нож лежал в его руке. А я не верю... Не мог он, не мог... Он не был сумасшедшим, и жестоким не был, он даже куриц и кроликов не мог без содрогания разделывать. Он берёг мою девочку, ухаживал, как истинный джентльмен, никаких посягательств и непристойностей, ни-ни. Эллен вышла замуж столь же невинной, какими были розы в её свадебном венке и букете — белые, полураспустившиеся, нежные, они сливались с её белокурыми волосами...»

~

— Джон, а у матери есть версии, кто их мог убить? Если она не верит, что это сделал супруг в припадке умопомрачения, то кто? 

— Она, как и некоторые другие, считает, что их убили те двое всадников. Я уточнил у неё **:** бывало ли раньше, до этого случая нечто подобное с жестокими надругательствами над девушками, но она не смогла припомнить. Слушай дальше, Шерлок! Дальше самое интересное!

~

«Рыцари, король Артур, Гвиневра, Фея Морга́на... Да, так и есть, они играли в детстве в них. Многие дети, кому довелось услышать легенды про рыцарей, изображали их, играя с деревянными мечами и щитами. И моя Эллен играла, и брат её Том играл... был у меня ещё сын. Тогда мы жили в Сент-Роуз, мой муж был хорошим часовщиком, у него имелась собственная мастерская. Изготавливать и ремонтировать часы к нему ездили люди со всего графства. Сам лорд Брэдли обращался, уникальные часы семнадцатого века отдавал на починку. Сын сэра Брэдли — Александр подружился с моими детьми, ему не запрещали с ними играть, ведь мой муж был уважаемым человеком. Эллен и Том даже неоднократно приглашались в поместье Брэдли на праздники, а играли они в основном у нас в саду у дома. Помимо них троих в компании были ещё два мальчика **:** сын городского главы — Скотт и сын наших соседей — Фред. И ещё была девочка, подруга Александра — дочь барона Драйдена — София, в их рыцарских играх она была то злой колдуньей Морганой, то рыцарем Ланселотом. Королём Артуром, конечно, был Александр, мой скромный Том — благочестивым Галахадом, Скотти — романтичным Персивалем, Фредди — отважным Гавейном, ну а красавица Эллен была королевой Гвиневрой, любимой супругой Артура. Рыцари искали Грааль, перевернув чердак и устроив раскопки в саду **;** сражались с врагами — с соседскими овцами и курами **;** изрезали кружевные занавески на фату Гвиневры... Потом от чахотки умер Том, он всегда был слаб здоровьем. Дети подросли, встречались реже, но играть не перестали. Они сочиняли собственные истории про рыцарей, Скотт писал красивые стихи, посвящённые моей Эллен, а Фред совершал благородные подвиги в честь Прекрасной Дамы. Однажды он прошёл двадцать миль пешком до Ремдала, объелся в тамошней таверне пирогов и слёг с несварением. А ещё он отважно помогал молоть муку на мельнице Брэдли и демонстрировал свою силу в таскании тяжёлых мешков. Эллен и Александр часто ездили на мельницу смотреть подвиги Фредди. В то время стало понятно, что Александр влюблён в Эллен по-настоящему. В семнадцать лет он заявил своему отцу, что женится на ней. С тех пор игры в рыцарей прекратились, а Александру строжайше было заказано видеться с моей дочерью. Потом умер мой муж, он сильно простыл и не смог оправиться. Мы с Эллен вынуждены были продать мастерскую и переехали к моей сестре сюда, в Эль. Здесь Эллен и познакомилась с Робертом Бишопом, он снимал жильё в Ремдале и рисовал этюды. Они полюбили друг друга, помолвились, Роберт купил и достроил дом в лесу — для них с Эллен. Александр Брэдли, невзирая на запрет отца, приезжал к Эллен, отговаривал её от брака с художником. Бедный влюблённый мальчик! Неужели он на что-то надеялся? Сын графа не может жениться на простолюдинке, а роль полюбовницы не для моей Эллен! На свадьбе, конечно же, его не было, а вот на её похороны он приезжал, горько плакал...»

~

— Так! Значит, привидение Эллен меня не обмануло! — Шерлок принялся возбуждённо вышагивать вокруг потухшего костра. — Одним из убийц был Александр — это не подлежит сомнению. Ревность, желание обладать хоть напоследок, жестокое убийство, дабы любимая больше не досталась никому... Страсти шекспировские! Но кто второй? Персиваль или Гавейн? Скотт или Фред? Оба проживают в Сент-Роуз — именно туда вели следы второй лошади. Джон, ты узнал их фамилии? Надо их отыскать и посмотреть, кто из них высокий худощавый. 

Джон с любовью смотрел на охваченного азартом Шерлока, на его резкие шаги (хромоты как не бывало!), рубящие движения ладонью, сопровождающие речь **;** на кудрявые мокрые волосы, пружинящие от быстрых шагов. 

— Шерлок, я тебя обрадую. Я ездил в Сент-Роуз. 

— И?.. — Шерлок остановился, упёршись в него требовательным взглядом.

— ...и я тебя огорчу. Ни тот, ни другой совершенно не подходят под описание всадников. Сын главы города низок ростом, а Фред излишне упитан. 

Шерлок ничуть не расстроился. Он вновь принялся кружить вокруг костра.

— Это было бы слишком легко! Довольно того, что дух Эллен подсказал нам, кто её убийца. Возможно, Александр Брэдли убил обоих супругов, действуя без напарника. Постучал в дверь, ему открыл хозяин, которого он тут же устранил ударом ножа в живот. Потом не спеша насладился возлюбленной, жестоко расправился с ней и вложил нож в руку её убитого мужа. На подобный трюк с ножом хватило ума даже у юной Майры! Возможно, позже Брэдли испугался, что на него всё-таки могут пасть подозрения, ведь даже мать Эллен не верила в виновность безобидного художника. Поэтому он с помощью преданного человека устроил несколько нападений на девиц, чтобы замаскировать один случай чередой других. Во избежание убийств свидетелей им пришлось закрывать лица платками. То, что нападения переросли в регулярное явление, означает, что изуверы вошли во вкус и почуяли свою неуловимость и безнаказанность. Потом Александр отправился на учёбу во Францию, откуда вернулся, как мы уже знаем, этой весной и снова принялся за старое. Однако мы топчемся на одном месте! Мы так и не знаем, кем является второй всадник! 

Шерлок прекратил свой импульсивный бег у костра и встал напротив Джона. Под его тонкой батистовой сорочкой, влажной на груди из-за мокрых волос, просвечивали маленькие напряжённые соски. Джон облизнулся, с трудом оторвал от них взгляд и поднял глаза на радостное лицо Шерлока. 

— Джон! Моя идея ловли на приманку — единственный верный способ поймать обоих всадников разом! Я проанализирую всю ту информацию, которая у нас уже имеется, и которую в ближайшие дни раздобудет Брай, и с минимальной погрешностью обозначу места следующих нападений на девиц. 

— Шерлок! Выбрось эту рискованную идею из головы! Даже если ты умудришься определить место нападения с точностью до мили — а ты точно не сможешь этого сделать — то мы всё равно не сумеем организовать нормальную засаду — такую, чтоб в ней находилось несколько человек с лошадьми. Насильники схватят тебя и увезут, куда им заблагорассудится, а мы будем беспомощно бегать по округе. 

Шерлок рассмеялся, запрокинул лицо и помотал мокрыми кудрями.

— Джон, я умнее, чем ты думаешь! Я придумал, как убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом! Чтобы и засада была рядом, и мне не пришлось хромать по лесным дорогам. Нам нужна повозка с сеном!

~


	15. Имя второго всадника

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы будете смеяться, но даже в эту 8-страничную главу опять не уместилась разбойничья месть. Уже третий раз подряд я пишу в черновике заголовок главы «Месть разбойников» и каждый раз переписываю его. Мне уже самой любопытно **:** свершится ли месть в следующей главе?))) Кто из читателей знает меня с первых работ, тот помнит за мной эту слабость **:** я люблю неспешное повествование с описанием приятных мелочей. Вот и в этот раз я не тороплю события, наслаждаясь каждым днём жизни моих любимых разбойников. Мне интересно наблюдать, как Шерлок делает первые шаги на поприще сыскного дела, как они с Джоном всё больше проникаются чувствами друг к другу. Несмотря на то, что в этой работе я замутила неслабую детективную историю, для меня на первом месте остаются отношения Шерлока и Джона.

~

Вечером, когда вернулись в лагерь Брай, Пол и попросившийся на побывку «домой» Рыжий Рэй, разбойники вновь устроили совет — на сей раз в полном составе. Майра настояла на своём участии, поэтому все расположились в доме около неё, только Харви сидел на крыльце, бдел за окрестностями и слушал через открытую дверь разговоры, выражая своё согласие громким «да, именно так». 

Джон вкратце рассказал ребятам о результатах своей поездки в Эль и Сент-Роуз. Майра не на шутку рассердилась, узнав, что Шерлок одурачил её с привидением. «Она всё-таки была! Я не бредила, я видела невесту! В красивом кружевном платье и в венке из роз! Ну, Шерри, как только я встану на ноги, отстегаю твою белую попку шипастыми розами!» Весть о том, что имя второго насильника так и осталось пока неразгаданным, не особо расстроило ребят, они были полны решимости продолжать поиски. Идею ловли на приманку, предложенную Шерлоком, одобрили единогласно. Колесящая по малолюдным дорогам повозка с сеном, управляемая одинокой пригожей девицей, должна была привлечь внимание насильников, вышедших на охоту. Вооружённая засада, зарытая под ворохом сена, показалась ребятам удобной для себя и неожиданной для врага. Брай больше всех восхищался задумкой и предвкушал лицезрение переодетого в девицу Шерлока. 

— А под юбкой у тебя должна быть голая задница! Крестьянки не носят панталон! Я, я лучше всех знаю, как одеваются крестьянки! Майра, заткнись! 

Шерлок пропускал мимо ушей хмельные восторги Брая и обдумывал сведения, которые тому удалось раздобыть, собирая сплетни по окрестным тавернам и пабам. Как уже было известно, «мистические» всадники вновь появились в округе лишь этой весной. Они успели отметиться нападениями на девиц в районе Ремдала и Сент-Роуз, а также южнее и восточнее этих городов. Для составления полной картины Шерлоку не хватало информации, но он надеялся, что завтрашний день её пополнит. Покамест выходило, что преступления продвигаются в северном направлении — на Фул и Анст. Перебив очередную фантазию Брая о голых ногах, широко раздвинутых под юбкой, Шерлок уверенно проговорил **:**

— Одной приманки мало. Нужно раздобыть две повозки, на вторую посадить переодетого Пола. Пока я буду ездить по окрестностям, допустим, города А, он будет поджидать всадников около города Б. — Шерлок нарочно не произносил пока никаких названий, чтобы не сбивать парней с толку. — Соответственно, наши шансы поймать злодеев увеличатся двукратно.

Пол обрадовался возможности самолично поучаствовать в ловле обидчиков Майры, а вот Джон горячо возразил **:**

— Но тогда придётся перераспределить силы! В засаде уже не сможем находиться мы с Браем вдвоём! Один человек обязан охранять Майру... Майра, молчи! Это может быть Рэй... Рэй, молчи! Пол и Шерлок — это приманки. Для нападения остаются Брай, Харви и я. Выходит, что на одной повозке в засаде двое, а на другой — один! Рискованно! Наши враги — молодые сильные мужчины, наверняка они вооружены и не сдадутся без боя. От Пола и Шерлока толка мало... Молчите! Даже если мы воспользуемся револьверами, то всё равно нет гарантии победы. К тому же мы планировали доставить мерзавцев к ногам Майры живьём. И ни в коем случае нельзя допустить их побега! Они на лошадях, а мы всего лишь на повозке! Нет, я против разделения сил. Приманка будет одна — Шерлок, в засаде — я с Браем. 

Шерлок сдерживал негодование. Он понимал, что нельзя принижать перед шайкой авторитет Большого Джона (Брай только этого и ждал), но настоять на своём плане очень хотелось! Он незаметно пихнул сидящего рядом Пола. Молча показал ему глазами **:** «Помогай!». Пол поднялся на ноги и твёрдо сказал **:**

— Джон, я поддерживаю план Шерлока. Поймать негодяев станет вдвое легче, если приманки будет две. Я бы вообще предложил сделать и третью наживку — Рэя. Нельзя упускать любую возможность, чтобы схватить этих дьяволов! Ты же понимаешь! Месть за Майру превыше всего!

Брай загоготал, представив Рыжего в образе девицы, Майра тоже рассмеялась, а сам Рэй от изумления выронил из рук кусок сдобной булки, которую жевал после ужина. Ошалело помотав лохматой головой, он возмутился **:**

— Я ни за что не надену юбку! Хоть режьте меня! Я не девка! Пусть Пол с этим... пусть они двое ходят в юбках! Не уговаривайте меня, я не буду!

Пол не отстал.

— Рэй, разве ты не хочешь, чтобы мы поймали обидчиков Майры как можно скорее? Если будет три приманки, то мы их поймаем в три раза быстрее! Нам нужны три повозки **:** на одной — Шерлок с Джоном, на другой — я с Браем, на третьей — Рэй с Харви. Или Харви с Браем могут поменяться. Хоть одна из наживок да сработает!

Отстаивая свою мужскую честь, Рэй сопротивлялся изо всех сил.

— Никогда я не буду девкой! Я сбегу, но не надену юбку! 

Брай поддразнил его **:**

— Мы тебе ещё и груди подложим, и щёчки твои веснушчатые нарумяним — будешь красоткой! Все деревенские парни станут ухлёстывать за тобой!

Рэй посмотрел на Брая словно на предателя, лицо его раскраснелось, глаза заблестели. Но тут в его голову пришла спасительная мысль.

— А как же Майра? Она останется без охраны, пока мы все будем ловить всадников! Вдруг Брэдли вспомнит про этот дом и решит заглянуть? Я обязан охранять Майру!

Джон молчал, осмысливая предложение Шерлока. Понятно, что идею Пола про три приманки даже не стоило рассматривать всерьёз, а вот устроить две — можно было рискнуть. Подумав, он вынес решение **:**

— Хорошо, нам нужны две повозки, два комплекта женской одежды с учётом роста наших высоких «девиц», нужна ещё одна лопата и ещё один мешок негашёной извести. Шерлок, ты химик, как думаешь, двух мешков будет достаточно?

~

Ночь стояла тихая, тёплая и тёмная, только яркие звёзды кое-где просвечивали сквозь плотную крону деревьев и пофыркивали отдыхающие лошади. Шерлок осторожно вылез из-под руки спящего Джона, надел сапоги и вышел из дома. С лёгкостью ориентируясь в темноте, он отошёл подальше, чтобы справить малую нужду. Воспитание и сознание не позволяло ему уподобляться неразумному животному и орошать местность рядом с жильём. Только пьяный Брай, будто скотина, поливал округу с крыльца, а бывало, что прямо из окна. 

Едва Шерлок успел застегнуть брюки, как сзади послышался шорох и треск ветки под ногой. Он резко оглянулся, но в кромешной тьме удалось разглядеть только невысокий силуэт. Голос Рэя насмешливо произнёс **:**

— Это всего лишь я, а не Брэдли с дружком. А ты, небось, обрадовался, что сейчас тебя выебут в два члена? 

Шерлок молча вздохнул **:** грязные фантазии малолетнего болвана не знали границ. Не получив ответа, Рэй продолжил извергать гадости **:**

— Тебе ещё не надоел Джонов конский член? Задница сильно болит? Брай рассказал, что вы с Джоном прошлую ночь ебались шесть раз. У тебя там уже кровавая мозоль, наверное? 

Грубо оттолкнув Рэя со своего пути, Шерлок прошёл мимо. Рэй направился за ним. 

— Джон ведь наврал, что ебал тебя шесть раз? Брай своими глазами видел только, как вы ебались вечером в озере, а что у вас потом ночью было, это вы придумали! Чтобы доказать, как Джон силён! Нашли, чем удивлять! Шесть раз за ночь и я могу кончить!

— ...в кулак, — продолжил за него Шерлок.

От этих презрительных слов Рэй распалился ещё пуще. Он схватил Шерлока за локоть и развернул к себе. Пусть выражение лица взъерошенного Рэя не было видно по случаю темноты, но хорошо слышалось его клокочущее возбуждённое дыхание. Будь Шерлок девицей, ему бы следовало как можно скорее спасаться бегством от неминуемого надругательства, но Шерлок был парнем и у него чесались кулаки. Рэй первым набросился на Шерлока и повалил его на траву, норовя взгромоздиться сверху и попутно шаря руками по его бёдрам, животу и груди. Шерлок извернулся, скинул с себя рыжего наглеца, засадил ему кулаком в живот, под дых и для верности в нос, вскочил и хотел было добавить пинок под зад, но вспомнил джентльменское правило, что лежачих не бьют, умерил пыл, отряхнулся и пошёл в дом. 

Думая, что Джон продолжает спать, Шерлок осторожно устроился у него под боком, но тот неожиданно обнял его, прижал к себе и прошептал **:**

— Рэй опять задирался? Мне поговорить с ним?

Шерлок удобно устроился в руках Джона и отказался от его вмешательства в их с Рэем личные дела. 

— Вот ещё, сам справлюсь.

~

***

Следующий день принёс разбойникам важные новости, значимые события и одно удивительное открытие — имя второго всадника. 

А начался этот день с обычного солнечного утра, с пения лесных птиц, с завтрака у костра и подшучивания Брая над хмурым Рэем. Как всегда за последние дни ребятам предстояло много дел. Брай намеревался ехать за сплетнями в пабы Фула — ходили слухи, что там варят хорошее пиво. Харви собрался на запад — в той стороне он ранее не бывал, нужно было купить мешок извести «для побелки дома» и узнать про повозку с лошадью. Пол желал продолжить караулить въезды и выезды из поместья Брэдли, а Рыжий Рэй, переночевав «дома», должен был вернуться к исполнению обязанностей помощника конюха. Сопя носом, разбитым ночью «о дерево», он пообещал раздобыть женскую одежду для Пола и Шерлока, украв её у старшей горничной.

— Я всё продумал! У меня получится! Несколько дней никто не хватится пропажи, потому что этой служанке дали отпуск на неделю. А главное, что она худая и высокая, как ярмарочный столб, даже выше, чем этот... — Рэй ткнул пальцем в сторону Шерлока. 

Шерлок добавил **:**

— Ещё нужны два простых деревенских платка, чтобы прикрыть волосы, и две пары женской обуви на наши с Полом немаленькие ноги. Да, и обязательно два корсета. Вряд ли они есть у горничной. Укради их в хозяйской прачечной.

Брай, стоявший рядом, рассмеялся. 

— Барашек, где ты видел крестьянок в корсетах? Ты бы ещё кринолин напялил! Да и зачем тебе девичьи туфельки? Ты же будешь сидеть на повозке, накроешь сапоги юбкой! Но задница должна быть голой, это обязательно!

Шерлок невозмутимо объяснил **:**

— Корсеты нужны, чтобы утянуть талии — придать женственности мужским фигурам. — Он нарочно выделил интонацией слово «мужским», напоминая Браю, что они с Полом отнюдь не девицы. — Даже издалека мы должны выглядеть привлекательно для насильников. 

Брай продолжал веселиться.

— Да кто будет разглядывать ваши талии? Главное — юбка и то, что под ней!

Джон осадил насмешника **:**

— Брай, если бы те двое всадников уподоблялись тебе и бросались на первую попавшуюся юбку, то в числе их жертв значились бы не только девушки, но и вполне зрелые дамы, притом нередко — пышных форм.

Брай загоготал и согласился **:**

— Да, ты прав! Люблю я большие груди помять и толстые задницы пощипать! Но и чувство прекрасного мне не чуждо! Маленькая упругая попка и плоская грудь тоже по-своему хороши! — Он похотливо подмигнул Шерлоку и напомнил про свой второй вопрос **:** — А женские башмачки вам зачем? Если талию видно издалека, то уж на обувь точно смотреть не станут, когда накинутся ебать! 

Вместо Шерлока ему ответил Джон. 

— Насильники не набрасываются на девушек издалека. Если, подъехав ближе, они заметят мужские сапоги, торчащие из-под юбки, то могут заподозрить неладное и приглядеться повнимательнее. Мы знаем, что все случаи надругательств происходили при свете дня, примерно между полуднем и шестью часами, поэтому не можем уповать на вечерний сумрак. С одной стороны, это хорошо, иначе бы нам пришлось поджидать насильников с утра до ночи, а с другой стороны, Шерлоку и Полу придётся постараться, чтобы выглядеть как надо. 

Рэю надоело ждать, когда на него вновь обратят внимание, как на главного лазутчика и добытчика, и он важно проговорил **:**

— Корсеты постараюсь раздобыть, а вот про башмаки не знаю. Едва ли во всём поместье найдётся хоть одна служанка с такими большими ногами.

На том и порешили. Брай, Харви и Пол уселись на лошадей, Рэй пристроился на крупе позади Пола, и они разъехались в разные стороны **:** Брай — на север, Харви — на запад, Пол с Рэем — на восток. Напоследок Брай прокричал **:**

— Джон, пока нас нет, и ты снова будешь жарить барашка, то не переусердствуй! На пережаренной заднице он не сможет сидеть! Не управлять же ему повозкой стоя! Крестьянки не ездят, как амазонки на колесницах!

Шерлок удивился образованности Брая, знающего про амазонок, Джон рассмеялся, они переглянулись смущёнными взглядами и направились в дом. Пока Джон совершал утренний осмотр Майры и проводил все нужные медицинские процедуры, Шерлок, будучи джентльменом, стоял, отвернувшись к окну. Майра кокетничала.

— Доктор, у вас такие нежные чуткие пальцы, что мои ноги раздвигаются сами собой при вашем приближении. А поглубже можете пощупать? Не осторожничайте, мне уже не больно, от ваших лечебных рук мне очень приятно... Да-да, вот тут... И почему я раньше не догадалась пораниться в том месте? Ради ваших пальцев я готова... 

Шерлок не выдержал и вышел за дверь. Ему казалось, что он подслушивает интимный разговор супругов в постели. Майра даже не скрывала, как сильно ей хотелось отдаться Джону. Если она хитростью взяла с него слово и вынудит его жениться на ней... Нет, не может Джон быть таким глупцом. Честным — да, но не глупцом. А впрочем... В чём будет проявляться его глупость, если он женится на Майре? В отличие от Шерлока, она — женщина, на ней можно жениться.

~

Харви вернулся с хорошей новостью **:** в соседних деревнях нашлись две подходящие крепкие повозки, хозяева были готовы дать их во временное пользование за умеренную плату. А ещё он привёз большой мешок извести и отличную лопату, украденную по пути. Затаскивая мешок в дом, подальше от сырости, он спросил **:**

— Нам этого хватит? 

Джон кивнул.

— Хватит. Только думаю, что с подготовкой могил надо повременить. Вдруг какой охотник или собиратель хвороста увидит в лесу раскопанные ямы. Будем копать, когда поймаем Брэдли и его напарника. Выкопать — дело недолгое.

Шерлок сомневался в эффективности сокрытия тел, путём обычного закапывания в землю, пусть и с засыпанием известью. Куда надёжнее было бы тела сжечь. Или, привязав груз, утопить в озере. Свои мысли он изложил Джону, но тот категорически отказался портить нечистотами прекрасное озеро, «подарившее им столько приятных мгновений». Шерлок закатил глаза **:** сантименты, лирика! Но настаивать не стал, насчёт озера он не был уверен сам. Не подлежало никакому сомнению, что пропажа графского сына встревожит не только обитателей поместья, но и полицию. Если его поисками займутся всерьёз, прочёсывая леса и осматривая все подозрительные места, то могут добраться и до заброшенного дома, где обнаружат следы недавнего пребывания людей. При наличии ума у полицейских (нельзя исключать такую вероятность!), они должны тщательно проверить окрестности дома и прощупать дно озера баграми. Маловероятно, но допустимо. При обнаружении тела Брэдли полиция займётся раскрытием его убийства, опросит население всей округи и составит словесные портреты чужаков, неоднократно замеченных накануне его пропажи. Будь Шерлок полицейским, он действовал бы именно так. Нельзя допустить, чтобы у полиции появилось описание членов их шайки! Джон и Брай и без того в розыске, да и Шерлока ищут. Нет, прятать тела в озере нельзя. Сжигание тоже имело недостатки **:** продолжительно по времени и всё равно остались бы кости. Вряд ли полиция определила бы принадлежность костей Брэдли, но сам процесс сжигания трупов... Шерлок сморщил нос **:** он представил тошнотворный запах, омерзительное зрелище в костре... Благо, уничтожение тел путём сжигания Джон тоже не поддержал. Решено было запрятать тела так, чтобы ни полицейские, ни случайные люди, ни собаки, ни лисы не наткнулись, не учуяли, не раскопали — в непролазной чаще, глубоко, под слоем извести. Джон видел, как серьёзно относится Шерлок к вопросу сокрытия улик, и успокаивал его тем, что тела вообще искать не будут **:** не зря же Брай в каждом пабе распускал слухи о противоестественных увлечениях графского сына и его мечтах вернуться во Францию к любовнику. Оставалось уповать на легковерность полиции и лорда Брэдли. 

Выпив чаю и послушав дискуссию Шерлока с Джоном о методах захоронения трупов, Харви снова сел на лошадь и поехал в Фул помогать Браю в нелёгком деле сбора сплетен и распускания слухов. Сидеть в лагере без дела он не мог, Майра не нуждалась в его опеке, а для её охраны оставался надёжный Джон. Шерлок тоже не мог сидеть, он порывался ехать в Ремдал за башмаками для них с Полом. 

— Джон, ты прав, говоря, что сапоги, торчащие из-под юбки, недопустимы. А с другой стороны, Брай тоже прав **:** вряд ли насильники будут приглядываться к обуви намеченной жертвы. Главное, чтобы ничто не насторожило их и не спугнуло. Нужны простые удобные ботинки, только чуть красивее, чем те, что мы с Полом носим сейчас. 

— Шерлок, у нас нет лишних денег.

— Я знаю. Выход — поискать обувь на рынке или в лавке старьёвщика. 

Джон улыбался, слушая задорную речь Шерлока, привычно расхаживающего вокруг костра. Он помнил, как ещё несколько дней назад этот аристократ брезгливо принюхивался к одежде, предложенной ему взамен модного костюма цвета шамуа, как чистил башмаки, ношенные до него чужим человеком. И вот теперь, ради дела он с радостью готов обуться в лавке старьёвщика. 

— Шерлок, не спеши искать обувь. Может, Рэй раздобудет всё нужное. Подождём до вечера, а завтра будем думать, где искать недостающие предметы гардероба. Если та служанка, которую Рэй собрался обворовать, очень высокая, как он говорит, то наверняка и ноги у неё большие. Знавал я женщин, у которых стопы были... — Джон прервался, поражённый странным взглядом резко остановившегося перед ним Шерлока. — ...были не менее мужских... Шерлок, что с тобой?

Долгое мгновение взгляд замершего Шерлока оставался неживым и будто ушедшим в себя. Джон встревожился и потряс его за плечо. Тот ожил, моргнул, хлопнул в ладоши и выкрикнул **:**

— Джон, ты гений! Да-а! Чёртов гений! 

Джон облегчённо выдохнул. Последовавшие за оцепенением прыжки Шерлока через тлеющий костёр поразили его значительно меньше, чем внезапный ступор. Причина дикой радости прояснилась тут же. 

— Джон, почему мы решили, что оба насильника мужчины? Потому что так говорят их жертвы? Но ни одна из них даже не видела их лиц! Мы не знаем подробностей всех надругательств, знаем только, как это случилось с Майрой. Второй всадник насиловал её не собственным органом, а каким-то большим твёрдым предметом. Это потому, что органа у него не было! Это была женщина! 

До Джона дошло. Он изумлённо произнёс **:**

— Подруга детства, София Драйден... играющая в рыцарских забавах доблестного Ланселота... Вполне возможно, она была влюблена в Александра, а тот был влюблён в Эллен — вот и причина ненависти к сопернице, переросшая затем в ненависть ко всем девушкам. Такое случается, если...

Шерлок отмахнулся от рассуждений Джона.

— Причина, по которой дочь барона превратилась в жестокого зверя, второстепенна. Главное, нам нужно убедиться, что это именно она. Я так понимаю, ты не знаешь, как выглядит мисс Драйден?

Джон помотал головой. Шерлок развернулся и бросился в дом, выскочил через пару минут, облачённый в жилет, сюртук и сапоги.

— Я еду в поместье Брэдли, найду Пола, выманим Рэя из конюшни и узнаем, видел ли он Софию Драйден. Нет, Джон, не возражай, я поеду! 

Джон и не пытался возражать. Он сам горел нетерпением узнать разрешение загадки. Если станет известна личность второго всадника, тогда им не придётся устраивать рискованную засаду с маскарадом, они смогут выловить врагов по одному. 

Приняв задумчивость Джона за сомнения, Шерлок добавил **:**

— У меня ничего не болит! Я могу сидеть в седле.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Я вижу, как ты скачешь. Поезжай, но будь осторожен. Помни, ты в розыске за кражу драгоценного кубка.

~

Услышав версию Шерлока, Пол присвистнул.

— Не может быть! Женщины не бывают так жестоки! Одно дело — отравить пса, и совсем другое — помогать своему дружку увечить девушек! Наверное, она сумасшедшая. 

Шерлок не согласился.

— Не сумасшедшая. Хотя, несомненно, определённые психические отклонения у неё имеются. Если я прав, и второй всадник — это София Драйден, то учитывая её излишне высокий для женщины рост, а также не особо женственную фигуру — ведь она с лёгкостью выдавала себя за мужчину — невеста она незавидная, пусть даже и титулованная. Скорее всего, она страдает от собственной непривлекательности и вымещает обиду, мстя красивым девушкам.

— А Брэдли? Она сумела подчинить его себе? Он насилует ради неё? 

— Нет, ему это доставляет удовольствие. Думаю, главный в их паре — он. 

Шерлок окинул взглядом высокую кирпичную ограду усадьбы Брэдли, в кустах позади которой они с Полом таились, и вопросил **:**

— Где же наш рыжий вор? Мне не терпится узнать про Софию. 

— Обещал вынести добычу после обеда. Подождём. Лишь бы он не попался с наворованным. 

В ожидании Рэя, Шерлок делился с Полом хитростями актёрского мастерства при игре женских ролей мужчинами. Пол внимательно слушал и повторял движения. «Разумеется, играть деревенскую девицу проще, чем благородную леди. Не возбраняется сидеть с раздвинутыми коленями, не нужно держать осанку, и вообще, свобода движений не ограничена хорошими манерами. Тем более наши с тобой героини будут ездить по лесу в полном одиночестве. Можно даже чесать нос и петь песни. Хотя нет, песни петь точно не надо — голоса у нас не девичьи».

Вдруг со стороны усадьбы послышались тревожные крики, через кирпичную ограду перевалился большой мягкий тюк и упал на землю, вслед за ним перевалился взъерошенный Рэй, спрыгнул вниз, подхватил поклажу и бросился к парням.

— Меня чуть не поймали! Бежим!

Шерлок отобрал у него тюк, увязанный в скатерть и размером бывший чуть не в половину самого вора, влез с ношей в седло, Рэй опять уселся позади Пола, и они скрылись быстрее, чем их смогла увидеть нерасторопная графская прислуга. 

Удалившись от усадьбы и сбавив темп, Шерлок спросил у Рэя про Софию Драйден. Увы, тот никогда не слышал этого имени и никогда не видел среди гостей поместья молодой дамы, похожей ростом и фигурой на искомого всадника.

~

В тюке оказалось всё, что нужно, и даже больше. Помимо пары поплиновых юбок, двух неброских жилеток, трёх блуз, платков, хлопчатых чулок, а также двух атласных вышитых корсетов, жадный Рэй прихватил зачем-то батистовые кружевные панталоны. Наверное, потому что понравились. Но главное, он раздобыл-таки две пары женских туфель требуемого размера **:** простых, удобных и без каблука. 

Майра с восторгом рассматривала вещи, цокала языком и хвалила Рэя **:**

— Молодец, всё правильно выбрал. Особенно панталоны. Они должны уберечь Шерри от надругательства наподобие железного пояса верности! — Майра рассмеялась. — Когда насильники нападут на Шерри, задерут ему юбку, и Брэдли увидит панталоны своей мамочки, от удивления он оцепенеет, а тем временем Джон скрутит его, как паук муху.

Насупившийся Рэй ничего не ответил, что было странно. Он должен был чувствовать себя героем, Прометеем, принёсшим людям огонь, но отчего-то дулся. Неужели ждал персональной благодарности от Шерлока? Неблагодарный Шерлок забыл про героя, увлечённо примеряя одежду вместе с Полом. Взгляд хмурого Рэя прояснился и сверкнул интересом в момент оголения Шерлоком торса, но ниже пояса тот раздеваться не стал, надев юбку поверх брюк, чем расстроил Рэя окончательно. Майра, полулёжа на тюфяке, командовала юнцами, требуя повернуться, надеть то или это, примерить корсеты, зашнуровать друг друга, утянуть талии, поменяться блузами, повязать платки, пройтись туда-сюда. 

— Неплохо, красавицы, неплохо. Я перешью пуговицы на жилетках, чтобы показать ваши тонкие фигурки в наилучшем виде. Предвкушаю, как изумится баронская дочка, переодетая в парня, увидев парня, переодетого в девку. Шерри, Полли, только не смейте ломать ей нос, оставьте это удовольствие мне! 

Джон наблюдал за переодеваниями, молча стоя в стороне и скрестив руки на груди. На душе у него было тревожно. Он сожалел, что поддался на уговоры и согласился на две приманки. За Пола он был спокоен — в повозке за его спиной будут находиться Брай и Харви, а вот у Шерлока будет только он один. Чёрт! Если с Шерлоком что-то случится по его вине, он никогда себе этого не простит. Нужно будет договориться, чтобы тот стрелял во врага сразу, без раздумий, в грудь. Пусть они не смогут доставить обоих насильников к ногам Майры живьём, но зато Шерлок не пострадает. Джон произнёс **:**

— Майра, придумай, как сделать в юбках удобные карманы для револьверов. Я поеду в Сент-Роуз, постараюсь узнать, где находится поместье барона Драйдена и как выглядит София. 

Джон всё ещё надеялся, что можно обойтись без ловли на живца. Когда они убедятся, что София и есть тот самый второй всадник, они её выследят и пленят независимо от Александра Брэдли. Джон не стал обсуждать этот план с ребятами, потому что понимал его несостоятельность. Если София Драйден самолично не признается в свершённых преступлениях (что маловероятно) или Брэдли не укажет на неё, как на свою пособницу (что тоже вызывало сомнения), то у них не будет уверенности в её виновности. Казнить невиновного недопустимо.

Шерлок принялся торопливо разоблачаться.

— Джон, я еду с тобой!

— Нет, Шерлок, я поеду один. — Джон постарался сказать это как можно твёрже. — Осваивайте с Полом ношение корсетов и юбок. Возможно, вам придётся не один день провести в этих нарядах, пока на приманку не клюнут те, кого мы ищем. 

Джон повернулся к грустному Рэю и потрепал его рыжие вихры.

— Рэй, не унывай! Расстраиваешься, что пришлось бежать, не успев съесть все сладости на графской кухне?

Рэй недовольно мотнул головой, стряхнул ласковую руку Джона и опять ничего не ответил.

~

Джон только миновал лес и выехал в поле, как услышал позади стук копыт. Его догонял Шерлок. Без шляпы, с развевающимися волосами. Красивый, счастливый, но не вполне уверенный, что Джон не станет ругать его за самовольство. Поравнявшись с Джоном, он выпалил **:**

— Ты не знаешь, как выглядят отпечатки копыт лошади второго всадника! А я знаю! — И, не понимая, сердится Джон или нет, добавил **:** — Я тебе нужен!

Джон согласно кивнул **:** нужен. Шерлок довольно улыбнулся и вдруг рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, отчего Рыжий злится? Он не успел получить оплату за те шесть дней, что проработал в конюшне. Я его утешил, сказав, что только один корсет из китайского шёлка стоит, как его жалованье за несколько месяцев работы! Рыжий обрадовался, представив, какой тюремный срок грозит ему за кражу!

Джон не смеялся. Шерлок заглянул ему в лицо и произнёс с тщательно скрываемой ноткой заискивания **:**

— Кстати, я исполнил твоё указание и осваиваю ношение корсета. 

На ходу он расстегнул пуговицы рубашки и показал грудь в вышитом атлáсе цвета слоновой кости. 

Они уже подъезжали к Сент-Роуз, а перед мысленным взором Джона так и торчал кофейно-розовый нежный сосок над кружевным верхом корсета. Кружева касались его своим тонким фигурным краем и, казалось, безжалостно царапали. Джон очень хотел убедиться, что это не так, отвести кружева от чувствительной плоти, оторвать их к чёрту, погладить растревоженный сосок пальцами, обласкать губами, зализать языком... Джон крепче сжал поводья, стиснул зубы и прогнал неуместное по времени вожделение. Вместо соска и кружев перед глазами обрисовалась спина Шерлока, ехавшего чуть впереди. Облачённая в серый сюртук, длинная, прямая, грациозная, с затянутой в корсет тонкой талией.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава написалась очень быстро (по моим меркам), но следующую придётся подождать. Наберитесь терпения, впереди ожидаются интересные вкусные главы)))  
>   
> Подлинные викторианские корсеты (вид спереди и сзади, это два разных корсета). Разумеется, корсет Шерлока был красивее и дороже)))  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
